Septembermond
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Das ist die Geschichte einer unmöglichen, unerwiderten, wunderwollen und verzweifelten Liebe...Seth/OC BEENDET
1. Prologue

**©Sunrisepainter:** _Septembermond_

* * *

Titel: Septembermond

Fandom: **Bis(s)-Reihe [Twilight]**

Genre: Drama, Romance, Humor

Author: **Sunrisepainter**

Language: German

Raiting: T

Main Person:

~ Madison („_Kraft im Kampf_") „Maddy" Shay

Summary:

Maddy lebt schon ihr ganzes Leben in Forks, doch sie möchte so schnell wie möglich von dort weg um eine berühmte Tänzerin zu werden. Doch während eines Unwetters überschlagen sich die Ereignisse. Maddy wird unbewusst Teil eines großen Geheimnisses. Das ist die Geschichte einer unmöglichen, wundervollen und verzweifelten Liebe...

Inhaltsverzeichnis:

Prologue

1. Scary Encounter

2. Paranoid

3. Clearwater

4. Future Dreams

5. Foreign

6. Sorrow

7. Forest Trip

8. Anger

9. Comfort

10. Courage

11. Legends

12. Mother's Love

13. Bloodmoon

14. Sprakling Dance

15. Soulmates

16. Heart's Desire

17. Love

18. Destiny

Epilogue

* * *

Prologue

»Du musst über den Tellerrand hinaus blicken«, diesen Satz hatte mir meine Oma immer und immer wieder gesagt, wenn wir bei ihr zu Besuch gewesen waren.

Und ich konnte ihre Stimme immer noch in meinem Ohr hören, obwohl sie schon lange tod war. Diesen Satz hatte ich schon immer ernst genommen, auch wenn ich als kleines Mädchen noch nicht genau wusste, was sie denn mit dem »Tellerrand« gemeint war. Jetzt, wo ich fast sechzehn war, wusste ich natürlich ungefähr, was meine liebe Omi mir damit sagen wollte:

»Verlasse deine kleine Welt und ziehe hinaus um die ganzen Möglichkeiten zu entdecken, die sich dir bieten.«

Sie hatte dabei ja immer gut reden: Sie lebte an der Küste Floridas, was bedeutete, dass man immer wieder Neues erlebte. Wirbelstürme, Prominente, Touristen...

Und während sie das blühende Leben genießen konnte, saß ich zusammen mit dem Rest meiner Familie in dem kleinen Kaff Forks fest, wo es immer nur regnete und sich nie ein Tourist hin verirrte.

Es war, als wäre Phoenix einfach von dem Rest der Welt abgeschirmt, als zöge sich ein Elektrozaun um unsere Grenze. Manchmal kam es mir auch so vor, als würde in Forks alles viel langsamer ablaufen als zum Beispiel in Washington oder San Francisco, aber vielleicht war das auch nur Einbildung.

Ich freute mich jedenfalls auf den Tag, an dem ich meine Koffer packen und sagen konnte:

»Tja, das war´s dann Mom und Dad. Ich wünsche euch noch ein schönes Leben, aber es gibt nichts was mich noch hält!«

Ich musste dann immer an die Blicke meine Eltern denken, wenn ich sie verliess. Sie wussten von meinen Plänen, aber bis jetzt war das immer Tabuthema gewesen. Und seit mein Bruder aufs College ging, war es noch schwieriger der Fürsorge meiner ständig besorgten Mutter zu entkommen.

Doch mein Lebensweg stand schon seit meinem fünften Lebensjahr fest: Ich wollte Tänzerin werden.


	2. Scary Encounter

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Septembermond_

* * *

Scary Encounter

»Und bring gleich ein Brot und etwas Butter mit, ja Schätzen?«

»Klar, Mom!«

Ich verdrehte die Augen und wischte mir meinen blonden Pony aus den Augen, sodass ich sie genervt ansehen konnte.

»Guck nicht immer so«, sie schüttelte den Kopf und trocknete sich mit einem Geschirrhandtuch die nassen Hände ab. Ich hatte ihr eben noch schnell beim Abwaschen geholfen und wollte jetzt eigentlich zu meiner Freundin radeln, aber wie immer liess mich meine Mom nicht ohne weiteres aus dem Haus.

»Und vergiss bloss deinen Schlüssel nicht. Ich könnte ja etwas wichtiges zu erledigen haben und dann kommst du nachher nicht ins Haus und musst im Dunkeln draussen warten. Dein Dad kommt ja auch erst heute Nach nach Hause und ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl dich alleine im Dunkeln draussen zu lassen. Du weisst ja, was in Seattle passiert ist«, meine Mom plapperte mal wieder ohne Punkt und Komma und sah mich danach mit durchdringenden Blick an.

Ich zog meine Jeansjacke an und klimperte mit meinem Haustürschlüssel, um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich daran gedacht hatte.

»Mom, beruhige dich. Seattle ist ´ne Grossstadt und Forks...nun ja...ist eben ein abgeschiedenes Kaff.«

Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen und setzte ihre „Ich-mache-mir-doch-nur-Sorgen-Miene" auf.

Ich verdrehte ein zweites Mal die Augen, doch dieses Mal eher aus Ungeduld. Emma wartete sicher schon auf mich.

»Ich passe schon auf mich auf und werde pünktlich um sieben nach Hause fahren. Wenn es dunkel ist, wird Mr. Crowley sicher nichts dagegen haben mich zu fahren.«

Das schien sie etwas zu beruhigen, denn sie nickte und stellte eine Tasse zurück in den Küchenschrank. Bevor sie auf die Idee kam noch weitere Bedenken zu äussern, schlüpfte ich schnell in meine abgenutzten Winterstiefel (für frühen Herbst war es schon ziemlich kalt) und stürmte aus dem Haus.

Natürlich klatschte mir eine Menge Regen ins Gesicht, als ich den verlassenen Feldweg entlang radelte. Normalerweise hätte ich meinen Regenmantel anziehen müssen, aber das hatte ich natürlich wieder nicht getan und sah deshalb wie ein begossener Pudel aus, als ich an der Haustür der Crowleys klingelte.

»Ich komme schon!«, rief eine sehr wohl bekannte Stimme.

Es waren schnelle Schritte, einen Klirren, ein Fluchen und ein Rummsen zu hören, dann wurde endlich die Tür aufgerissen. Völlig ausser Atem und mit zerrupften schwarzen Locken stand meine beste Freundin Emma Crowley vor mir und grinste von einem Ohr zum andern.

»Hi, Mad. Komm doch rein!« zwitscherte sie fröhlich und zog mich am Arm in den engen Hausflur.

»Was hast du jetzt schon wieder zerbrochen? «, ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie argwöhnisch an. Sie wurde etwas rot und wickelte sich verlegen einer ihrer glänzenden Locken um den Zeigefinger, dann lächelte sie scheinheilig:

»Nichts wichtiges. Bloss eine alte Vase meiner Mutter.«

Als ich tief seufzte, setzte sie etwas patzig hinzu:

»Jetzt mach ja nicht so einen Aufstand! Als ob du noch nie etwas hinunter geworfen hättest und zudem mochte meine Mom die hässliche Vase sowieso nicht.«

Sie verschränkte die Arme und sah mich dann herausfordernd an. Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung grinste ich nur:

»Stimmt. Erst vor kurzem habe ich ein Bild meine Urgrosstante mit einem Staubwedel von der Wand gewischt.«

»Die mit der dicken Nase?«, kicherte Emma. Ich nickte und musste ebenfalls grinsen. Als wir noch klein waren haben wir sie oft mit mir verglichen und ich musste zufrieden feststellen, dass ich kaum Ähnlichkeit mit ihr hatte.

Doch ich ertappte mich selbst manchmal wie ich immer meine Nase abtastete, wenn ich an dem Bild vorbei ging. Mein Bruder hatte sich oft einen Spass daraus gemacht mir zu sagen, dass meine Nase irgendwie grösser aussah als am Tag zu vor. Panisch war ich dann immer zum nächsten Spiegel gerannt. Seit er aufs College ging war es einfach langweilig zu Hause geworden. Emma hatte ungefähr das gleiche Problem wie ich, auch ihr Bruder Taylor, der zusammen mit meinem Bruder in einem Jahrgang gewesen war, ging nun auf ein College weit weg.  
Da bot es sich geradezu an, dass wir uns so oft wie möglich (dass hiess jeden Tag) trafen und zusammen in Magazinen blätterten, Filme guckten, »Mädchengespräche« führten, Gummischlangen und Chips futterten oder einfach nur faul herum lungerten.

Auch heute hatten wir keine Lust gross etwas zu unternehmen und kuschelten uns stattdessen auf Emmas Bett zusammen mit einer Riesenschüssel Popcorn und etlichen Cola-light-Dosen.

Während der Regen gegen die Fensterscheibe klatschte und der Wind Äste dagegen klopfen liess, schauten wir uns zum hundertsten Mal unsere Lieblingsfolge von »_O.C. California_« auf DVD an.

»Ich liebe diese Stelle«, murmelte meine beste Freundin und stopfte sich ein ganze Hand Popcorn in den Mund. Dabei krümelte etwas auf den bunten Teppich.

Meine Mutter hätte sicher ein Schreikrampf bekommen, wenn das in meinem Zimmer passiert wäre. Aber Emmas Mutter war da viel gelassener. Nicht dass sie schlampig gewesen wäre oder so, aber sie fand nun mal das ihre fast erwachsene Tochter alt genug wäre sich selbst um ihr Zimmer zu kümmern. So frei nach dem Motto: Wenn sie mit Chaos und Dreck leben kann, dann soll sie doch!

Manchmal wünschte ich meine Mom wäre auch ein bisschen cooler, aber sie war eben einfach ziemlich...altmodisch. Nicht ganz das passende Wort, aber immerhin nahe dran.

Die »fast erwachsene Tochter« schmiss mir jetzt eine Cola-Dose zu. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig fangen und sie landete mit einem »plong« auf dem Teppichboden. Emma kicherte.

Ich fand das wirklich nicht lustig. Manchmal konnte sie ganz schön albern sein, aber ich sagte nichts, sondern hob die Dose schnell auf, tippte auf den Deckel und öffnete sie dann vorsichtig.

»Bravo! Nicht hochgegangen!«, sie zeigte mir einen Daumen nach oben. Ich grinste und dann nahm ich einen Schluck.

Mein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster durch das nur spärlich Licht ins voll gestopfte Zimmer (Emma war ein Messie, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte) strahlte und immer noch die Äste der Weise dran kratzten.

»Hast du nicht auch das Gefühl, dass der Regen und der Wind immer schlimmer werden?«

Nachdenklich folgte Emma meinen Blick und nickte dann langsam:

»Du hast Recht und der Himmel ist auch dunkler als vorhin. Hoffentlich gibt es nicht so etwas wie Gewitter...«

»Quatsch!«, ich schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf, »das haben die im Wetterbericht gar nicht gesagt.«

»Erstens meine Liebe«, Emma machte eine wichtige Miene und hob dann den Zeigefinger, wie es unser Geschichtslehrer Mr. Carter immer tat, »kann man dem Wetterbericht nicht immer vollkommen vertrauen, weil die da immer Mist quatschen. Und zweitens seit wann guckst du den noch? Es ist doch klar, dass über Forks eine Dauerregenwolke hängt.«

»Na ja, sie kommen zusammen mit den Nachrichten«, ich zuckte bloss mit den Schultern, wohl wissend, was jetzt kommen würde.

»Bäh, die Nachrichten! Du bist echt krank!«, meinte beste Freundin schüttelte sich. Sag ich doch: Ich wusste, was sie dazu sagen würde!

»Ich bin nicht krank«, knurrte ich, »so was nennt sich Allgemeinbildung!«

»Bin bis jetzt auch ohne die durch Leben gekommen«, meinte sie leichtfertig.

»Ja und deswegen bist du auch gerade eine grosse Leuchte in der Schule«, gab ich sarkastisch zurück. Sie presste die Lippen fest zusammen, sodass sie jegliche Farbe verloren und ungesund blass aussahen (erinnerte mich an die Cullens, komm ich später nochmal drauf zurück...):

»Ich bin nicht dumm, ja? Mein Gehirn verarbeitet Informationen nun mal viel langsamer als deins, du Oberstreberin!«

Wir sahen uns einen Moment an und prusteten dann los. Solche Diskussionen hatten wir öfter und wir beendeten sie immer mit einem Lachanfall.

Doch mit dem Gewitter sollte sie mal wieder Recht behalten haben. Schon nach weiteren zehn Minuten rollte der erste Donnerschlag über uns hinweg und liess uns beide zusammen zucken. Daraufhin folgte auch der erste Blitz, der das Zimmer kurz erhellte.

Irgendwo quietschte ein Fensterladen und schon bald kam etwas die Treppe hoch gepoltert. Die Tür flog mit einem lauten Krachen auf und im Blitzlicht erschien eine dunkle Gestalt.

Emma kreischte, während ich vor Schreck fast vom Bett gepurzelt wäre.

»DAD!«, stiess Emme erleichtert aus.

»Tut mir leid, wenn ich euch erschreckt habe, aber ihr müsst mir kurz helfen unsere Fahrzeuge zu sichern und Maddys Fahrrad in die Garage zu bringen. Im Wetterbericht wurde für unser Gebiet ein mächtiger Sturm angesagt. Wir müssen, dass schnell machen, bevor es richtig anfängt«, erklärte Mr. Crowley. Er trug bereits Gummistiefel und einen langen Regenmantel.

»Ein S-Sturm? «, stotterte ich erschrocken und wurde wahrscheinlich ganz blass im Gesicht.

»Es ist wohl besser, wenn du so lange hier bleibst bis das Unwetter vorüber ist.«

Ich nickte, doch dann fiel mir meine Mutter ein. Sie machte sich bestimmt grosse Sorgen.

»Ich sollte aber bald zu Hause sein.«

»Dann ruf deine Eltern an. Sie werden doch sicher nichts dagegen haben«, erklärte Emmas Dad und verschwand wieder nach draussen.

»Hier. Du kannst gleich meins benutzen«, Emma bot mir ihren Telefonhörer an bevor ich mein Handy aus der Tache ziehen konnte.

»Ist doch viel billiger im Festnetz und ausserdem bezahlen es meine Eltern«, zwinkerte sie.

»Danke«, murmelte ich und tippte blitzschnell die Nummer ein.

Doch es schien niemand zu Hause zu sein, deshalb sprach ich eine kurze Nachricht auf den Anrufbeantworter.

»Was ist los? Du guckst so komisch?«, Emma sah mich misstrauisch von der Seite an, nachdem ich den Hörer wieder aufgelegt hatte.

»Ich mache mir bloss Sorgen um meine Eltern. Ich weiss nicht, wo sie sind«, erklärte ich zögernd.

»Ach komm schon, Mad! Deine Eltern werden schon nicht so naiv sein und bei solch einem Wetter draussen herum laufen. Dein Dad ist bestimmt wieder in einem Haufen aus Akten in seinem Büro begraben und deine Mom sitzt bei einer ihrer Klatschfreundinnen bei Tee im Wohnzimmer«, beruhigte sie mich und lächelte mich schief an. Seltsamerweise schaffte sie es damit sogar mir ein wenig meiner Sorge zu nehmen, auch wenn ich nochmal einen nervösen Blick in die Regenwolken warf.

Mit gesenkten Köpfen und in viel zu grossen Regenjacken halfen wir Emmas Dad die Autoreifen seines alten Mustangs mit Holzpflöcken zu blockieren. Beziehungsweise half ich eher, denn Emma war zu beschäftigt damit Milky, den Familienhund, davor zu bewahren in den Wald zu laufen, der gleich an den Garten der Crowleys grenzte.

»Verdammt, musstest du ihn mit raus nehmen, Em?«, brüllte ihr Dad gegen den Wind an.

»Ja, er braucht doch noch ein bisschen Auslauf«, gab sie zurück und zog sich die Kapuze noch ein wenig mehr ins Gesicht. Der Regen prasselte unbarmherzig auf uns nieder.

»Dann helfe aber Maddy noch ihr Fahrrad in die Garage zu bringen. Ich geh nach hinten und sammel die Gartenstühle ein.«

Emma nickte und zog Milky dann hinüber zum Garagentor. Ich lief ihr mit meinem Fahrrad hinterher und wäre fast auf dem schlammigen Hof ausgerutscht.

Emma fluchte leise vor sich hin, während sie versuchte das Tor mit dem Schlüssel zu öffnen. Das war ja auch nicht so einfach mit einem zerrenden Hund an der Leine.

»Halt mal kurz«, damit drückte sie mir die Leine in die Hand.

Nun lag es an mir Milky zurück zu halten. Doch dieser Hund hatte eine ungemeine Kraft.

Es krachte laut am Himmel und ich zuckte mächtig zusammen. Reflexartig liess ich die Hundeleine los und mit Gebell sauste Milky durch den Garten und verschwand zwischen den Tannen im Wald.

»MILKY!«, brüllte ich und stürzte hinterher.

Hinter mir hörte ich Emma ebenfalls etwas schreien, doch ich achtete nicht mehr auf sie. Ich rannte in den Wald ohne auf Wind, Regen oder Blitze zu achten. Ich dachte nur daran Milky zu schnappen und so schnell wie möglich zurück zu kommen. Ich wusste nicht mal, ob Emma mir folgte oder nicht.

Die Bäume wurden immer dichter und höher. Schon nach kürzester Zeit konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht mehr erkennen, wo sich der Waldrand befand. Den Hund hatte ich auch längst aus den Augen verloren, was allerdings bei der Dunkelheit die im Wald herrschte kein Wunder war.

Für einen Moment blieb ich stehen um nach Luft zu schnappen. Schnaufend hielt ich mir meine schmerzende Seite und sah mich um. Ausser dem Rauschen der Blätter und dem Gewitter war nicht das geringste zu hören. Irgendwie war es unheimlich und ich bekam langsam etwas Panik. Mein Herz klopfte wild und meine Hände zitterten.

Vorsichtig schob ich die Kapuze vom Kopf um bessere Sicht zu haben. Ich war jetzt froh, dass mir Emma den Regenmantel ihres Bruders gegeben hatte. In meiner Jeansjacke wäre ich schon bis auf die Haut durchnässt gewesen.

»Milky! «, ich formte meine Hände zu einem Trichter beim Rufen, doch es kam natürlich keine Antwort.

Als hinter mir ein Zweig knackte, fuhr ich erschrocken herum. Ein Blitz jagte über den Himmel und erhellte die Umgebung. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Alleine war ich noch nie im Wald gewesen und schon gar nicht bei solchen Wetterverhältnissen.

Wieder raschelte es hinter mir.

»Milky?«, flüsterte ich in die Dunkelheit hinein. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Jaulen. Das musste Milky sein! Schnell rannte ich in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. In meiner Hast stolperte ich über einen vermoosten Baumstamm und landete auf dem Bauch.

Als ich mich auf meine Ellenbogen stützte erkannte ich den Hund, der vielleicht fünf Schritte von mir entfernt. Etwas unbehaglich stellte ich fest, dass sich sein Schwanz so wie sein gesamter Körper aufgerichtet hatte und er in Richtung Felsen starrte. Ein bedrohliches Knurren entwich seiner Kehle.

Dort musste etwas sein. Vor Angst war ich wie erstarrt. Ich wagte es nicht mich zu bewegen, geschweige denn zu atmen.

Und dann sah ich sie. Zwei grosse, gelbe Augen, die zwischen zwei Felsen hervor blitzen. Mein Mund öffnete sich zu einem Schrei, doch es kam kein Laut heraus.

Milky jaulte noch einmal und rannte dann bellend davon, als sich das Ungetüm aus dem Schatten schälte. Ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel und ich konnte erkennen, dass es sich um einen Wolf handelte. Aber so einen hatte ich noch nicht mal im Fernsehen gesehen. Vielleicht in einem Horrorfilm, aber normal war er bei weitem nicht. Er war gigantisch und hatte sandfarbenes Fell.

Doch ausser der gewaltigen Schnauze konnte ich nichts weiter erkennen.

Reflexartig zog ich meinen Arm über meinen Kopf und wartete darauf, dass er mich angriff. Doch als nichts geschah blinzelte ich empor. Der Wolf hockte ruhig neben einer Tanne und sah mich mit schief gelegten Kopf einfach nur an, auf eine Weise, die mir irgendwie seltsam vor kam.

Wieder überkam mich Angst. So langsam es ging und das Ungetüm nicht aus den Augen lassen bewegte ich mich auf Knies rückwärts. Der Wolf verfolgte gespannt jeden meiner Bewegungen, doch er tat nichts.

Als ich mit meinem Hinterteil gegen den Ast stiess, über den ich gestolpert war, richtete ich mich zitternd auf. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung wischte ich die nassen Strähnen meines Haares aus dem Gesicht. Als ich die Anstalten machte davon zu laufen, machte der Wolf einen Schritt nach vorne.

Ich schrie auf, doch er griff mich immer noch nicht an. Ganz im Gegenteil: Sein Blick war flehend, so als würde er wollen, dass ich bleibe. Oder irrte ich mich?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl ich eigentlich wusste, dass er mich nicht verstehen konnte.

Zu meiner Verwunderung verzog er das Gesicht!

Langsam wurde mir die ganze Sache unheimlich. Mit einem schnellen Ruck wirbelte ich herum, sprang über den Ast und spurtete davon. Weg von dem Ungeheuer.

Mein schlimmster Alptraum wurde in diesem Moment wahr. Ich war mitten im einem Wald. Es war stockdunkel. Es gewitterter. Ein Wolf trieb sein Unwesen und ich hatte keine Ahnung wo ich war.

Da hörte ich plötzlich Milky´s Bellen und eine weibliche Stimme. Emma!

»Maddy!«

Vor Erleichterung machte ich einen Luftsprung.

»Em-ma!«, brüllte ich dann zurück.

»Maddy, wo bist du?«

»Keine Ahnung! Wo bist du?«

»Okay, folge einfach meiner Stimme, ja?«

»Kapiert!«

Ich versuchte meinen Puls wieder einigermassen zu normalisieren und mich voll und ganz auf ihre Stimme zu konzentrieren. Mit lauter Stimme begann Emma ein Lied zu gröhlen, was wir in der Grundschule mal gelernt hatten.

Nach einigen Minuten begannen sich die Zweige zu lichten und ich erreichte das Ende des Waldes. Kaum trat ich zwischen den Bäumen hervor, fiel mir Emma um den Hals.

»Oh Gott, Mad. Ich hatte ja solche Angst um dich. Warum bist du einfach so in den Wald gelaufen? Wer weiss, was dir alles hätte passieren können. Mach so etwas dummes nie wieder, ja?«

Sie schien sich gar nicht mehr einzukriegen. Vor Rührung hätte ich fast angefangen zu weinen.

»Du zerquetscht mich noch«, lachte ich stattdessen und schob sie sanft von mir weg.

»Tut mir leid. Ich hatte mich einen Moment nicht unter Kontrolle. Ich bin nur so erleichtert«, sie fuhr dich doch ihre nassen Locken und lächelte mich entschuldigend an.

»Komm, Dad macht sich sicher schon Sorgen und wenn wir noch länger so herum laufen kriegen wir bestimmt eine Erkältung«, sie hakte sich bei mir unter und zog mich zum Haus.

Während sie weiter plapperte, warf ich unbemerkt einen Blick über meine Schulter. Der Wald lag dunkel und bedrohlich hinter uns. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was ich dort eben erlebt und mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Das Bild des Wolfes ging mir immer noch nicht aus dem Kopf.

Ich blickte meine beste Freundin von der Seite an. Sie schien von dem ganzen nichts mitbekommen zu haben und ich wollte sie jetzt auch nicht beunruhigen, deshalb beschloss ich ihr nichts von meiner Begegnung zu erzählen. Wer weiss wie sie reagieren wurde, wenn sie erfuhr, dass in der Nähe ihres Hauses ein wilde Bestie lebte.

Plötzlich musste ich an das Märchen »Rotkäppchen und der böse Wolf« denken. Ein Mädchen, dass sich im dunklen Wald verirrt und auf den bösen Wolf trifft. Ha! Welch Ironie, dass ich bei unserer Schulaufführung in der Middle School den Part von Rotkäppchen übernommen hatte!

»Was ist?«, emma sah mich irritiert an, als ich plötzlich laut auflachte.

»Ach nichts. Ich musste nur gerade daran denken wie Daniel Chaines damals allergisch gegen das böse-Wolf-Kostüm in »Rotkäppchen« war und immerzu niesen musste.«

Sie kicherte:

»Ja, kaum zu glauben, dass er heute so ein cooler Typ ist, wo er doch damals so ein kränklicher Freak war.«

»Ja, er hat sich wirklich verändert.«

»Na du musst es ja wissen!«, spottete sie und stiess mich spielerisch an.

»Ich weiss gar nicht, was du meinst«, erklärte ich scheinheilig und wurde etwas rot um die Nase. Emma kicherte bloss und begann mir dann wieder zu erzählen, was Daniel und ich doch für ein niedliches Pärchen abgeben würden.

Meine Gedanken allerdings wanderten wieder in den Wald. Ich konnte einfach diesen Augen nicht vergessen. Die Augen des bösen Wolfes. Doch war jemand, der so guckte wirklich _böse_?

* * *

_**End of Chapter One  
**_


	3. Paranoid

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Septembermond_

_

* * *

_

Paranoid

Meine Mutter rief ungefähr viertel vor acht aufgeregt bei den Crowleys an und hielt mir erstmal einen Vortrag über Verantwortung und »sich fürchterliche Sorgen machen«. Nachdem ich ihr einigermaßen ruhig verklickert hatte, dass ich angerufen hatte sie jedoch unterwegs gewesen war und das es mir gut ging, erlaubte sie mir bei Emma zu schlafen. Diesen Vorschlag hatte Mrs. Crowley gemacht, nachdem Emma, Milky und ich total triefend zurück ins Haus gekommen waren und erstmal ein heißes Bad nehmen mussten.

Der Sturm wütete mächtig, als wir uns zusammen in Emmas Bett kuschelten. Eigentlich wollten ihre Eltern, dass ich auf einer extra Matratze schlief, doch Emma und ich fanden es so viel gemütlicher - mal abgesehen davon, dass wir beide etwas Angst hatten (wir hätten es nie zugegeben) - und das Bett war immerhin breit genug.

Wir zuckten beide ein Paar mal zusammen, als etwas gegen die Hausmauer krachte oder etwas laut klapperte oder quietschte.

»Glaubst du das geht bald vorüber?«, wisperte meine beste Freundin in die Dunkelheit.

»Ich hoffe es. So ein Sturm kann eine Menge Schaden anrichten.«

Ich spürte wie sie nickte. Genau wie ich hatte sie sich soweit unter der Bettdecke vergraben, dass gerade noch ihre Nasenspitze hervor schaute. Es war angenehm mollig und ich spürte wie meine Lieder immer schwerer wurden.

Eine Windböe jagte ums Haus und ließ den Fensterladen klappern. Ich musste daran denken, dass gar nicht weit von uns entfernt jemand (oder eher gesagt etwas) bei diesem Wetter im Wald sein Unwesen trieb. Ob er wohl fror Bei dem dicken Fell bestimmt nicht, aber eine angenehme Sache war das sicher auch nicht.

Ich wackelte etwas mit meinen kalten Zehen.

In Biologie hatten wir gelernt, dass Wölfe eigentlich nur im Rudel auftraten und der Wolf in Rotkäppchen wirklich ein erfundenes Kabelwesen war. Ob es also noch mehr von denen gab?

Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. In den Nachrichten und auch in der Zeitung hatten sie oft über Begegnungen mit extrem großen Wölfen in den Wäldern berichtet und ich hatte sie nie wirklich ernst genommen, auch wenn meine Eltern mir besonders danach eingetrichtert hatten nicht in den Wald zu gehen. Sie waren sowieso immer so besorgt. Besonders meine Mom. Was sie wohl gesagt hätten, wenn sie meinen netten »Ausflug« heute mit bekommen hätte?

Ich musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken an ihr entsetztes Gesicht. Sie hätte mich sicher nie mehr alleine aus dem Haus gelassen.

Ich schielte auf mein Handydisplay und stellte fest, dass sich bereits der Sonntag auf leisen Sohlen an geschlichen hatte. Emmas gleichmäßiger Atem verriet mir das sie bereits schlief, während ich immer noch Löcher in die Dunkelheit starrte.

Das Gewitter hatte sich schon wieder gelegt, aber der Sturm tobte trotzdem noch. Schattenhafte Schemen huschten durch das Zimmer und ließ es noch unheimlicher Wirken.

Ich schloss meine Augen und zählte langsam bis hundert. Schließlich schlief ich doch noch ein.

Ich wurde durch ein lautes Motorengeräusch auf dem Schlaf gerissen. Auch Emma neben mit riss erschrocken die Augen auf und war mit einem Satz am Fenster. Ich neben ihr.

Das Geräusch kam von einem Mofa, dass direkt an dem Haus der Crowleys im Kreis fuhr. Es schien schon ein etwas älteres Modell, das lauten Krach machte und aus dessen Auspuff schwarzer Qualm kam. Auf dem Sattel saß eine Person mit Helm. Man konnte an dem muskulösen Oberkörper erkennen, dass es sich um einen Mann handeln musste.

»Hey, was ist das denn für Einer!«, brüllte Emma gegen den Motorenlärm an. Sie riss das Fenster weit auf und beugte sich über den Rahmen, um besser sehen zu können.

»Ich hab den auch noch nie gesehen«, gab ich zurück und drückte mich gegen ihren Rücken, um ebenfalls bessere Sicht zu haben. Eigentlich war dies hier eine sehr ruhige Gegend, weil hier nur das Haus der Crowleys stand, da fiel dieser Mofa besonders auf.

»So ein Idiot!«, meinte Emma nun ärgerlich. Sie konnte ziemlich wütend werden, wenn sie unsanft geweckt wurde, deshalb konnte ich sie auch nicht davon abhalten sich soweit aus dem Fenster zu lehnen, das ich dachte sie würde gleich raus fallen, und aus voller Lunge zu brüllen:

»Hey, du Vollpfosten! Hast du keine anderen Hobbys außer unsere Luft zu verpesten? Fahr gefälligst dahin zurück, wo du her gekommen bist!«

Der Mofafahrer blickte zu uns hinauf und blieb für einen Moment stehen, um uns anzustarren. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie unbehaglich, weil es mir so vor kam als würde er bloß mich betrachten. Schnell schob ich mich noch ein wenig mehr hinter Emma. Dann gab er richtig Gas, sauste auf einen kleinen Grashügel auf dem Grundstück der Corwleys zu, sprang so elegant darüber, dass uns beiden der Mund offen stehen blieb und riss dann sein Gefährt herum, dass er eine Menge Schlamm und Erde aufwirbelte und gegen die Hauswand unter uns Klatsche. Dann raste er mit so einer Geschwindigkeit davon, dass ich mir sicher war, dass er sein Mofa getunt hatte.

»So ein Spinner! «, kopfschüttelnd schloss Emma das Fenster wieder.

»Ja«, murmelte ich, »aber fandest du nicht auch irgendwie, dass er das extra gemacht hat?«

»Natürlich, solche Typen wollen doch nur provozieren.«

»Nein, mir kam es so vor, als wolle er wissen, wer hier wohnt. Als habe er Lärm gemacht, um uns heraus zu locken.«

»Wie kommst du denn auf den irren Gedanken?«, sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Keine Ahnung. Es war nur so eine Art Gefühl. Als...als würde er mich kennen und wollte schauen, ob ich wirklich hier bin«, eigentlich wollte ich diesen banalen Gedanken für mich behalten, doch ich sprach mal wieder schneller, als ich dachte.

Emma lachte bloß (wie ich's mir schon Gedacht hatte):

»Hey Maddy, du wirst ja schon paranoid. Das war einfach nur einer sie Raudis, die es für ober cool halten, unschuldige Bürger mit ihren Höllenmaschinen aus dem Schlaf zu reißen.«

Darauf antwortete ich nicht. Es war normal, dass sie mein Unbehagen immer als „überdramatisch" abstempelte. Doch dieses Gefühl, was sich schon wieder in mir breit gemacht hatte, konnte nicht täuschen. Ich war mir sicher, dass mich der Mopedfahrer gekannt hatte. Vielleicht war es ein Junge aus unserer Schule gewesen. Daniel Chaines? Colin Farkes? David Montella?

Egal welche Namen mir auch einfielen, keiner von denen hatte auch nur annähernd Ähnlichkeit mit dem Jungen oder Mann auf dem Moped gehabt. Er war größer gewesen, das konnte man selbst von weiten sehen.

Beim späteren, gemeinsamen Frühstück regte sich auch Mr. Crowley fürchterlich über den »Rabauken« wie er ihn nannte) auf und ärgerte sich, das Nummernschild nicht aufgeschrieben zu haben. Mrs. Crowley trauerte um ihr Rosenbeet, dass durch die Reifen des Mopeds zerstört worden waren.

Als Emma und ich auf die Terrasse traten, sahen wir das erste Mal, was für einen Schaden der Sturm angerichtet hatte. Teilweise waren Tannen entwurzelt worden und die Regentonne hing zerstört auf dem Hausdach. Außerdem war der Briefkasten, der am Anfang der Einfahrt gestanden hatte, spurlos verschwunden, zurück geblieben war lediglich ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch.

»Wir haben noch Glück gehabt«, meinte Emmas Dad, als er aus der Haustür trat, »bei den Corellys hat es das halbe Dach weg gerissen. Sie mussten bei ihren Nachbarn übernachten.«

Ich schluckte und wurde auf einmal ganz nervös. Was, wenn bei uns zu Hause etwas ähnliches passiert war?

Gerade in dem Moment als ich das dachte, spielte mein Handy die neuste Melodie von Taylor Swift. Schnell ging ich ran:

»Mom?«

»Maddison«, sie klang erleichtert.

»Ja Mom, ich hab's überlebt. Keine Angst, meine Gliedmaßen sind alle noch dran und im Krankenhaus bin ich auch noch nicht.«

»Das ist nicht witzig, Maddison «, ermahnte sie mich, »aber ich bin wirklich froh, dass dir nichts weiter passiert ist. Bei uns sind auch nur ein Paar Pflanzen ausgerissen wurden und dein Vater liegt mit einer Erkältung im Bett, weil er im strömenden Regen nach Hause gelaufen ist .«

Ich konnte den Ärger über meinen Daddy in ihrer Stimme hören.

»Sei nicht zu streng mit ihm. Er wollte doch sicher nur schnell nach Hause um alles zu sichern.«

»Sicher hast du Recht", sie seufzte und wechselte dann das Thema, »kommst du denn schnell wieder nach Hause? Du musst doch noch Hausaufgaben machen und außerdem würden wir nachher gerne zusammen Mittagessen.«

»Aber klar doch, wenn ich den Crowleys geholfen habe ihren Garten einigermaßen wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, komme ich so schnell wie möglich nach Hause«, versprach, während ich die Augen verdrehte. Am liebstem wäre ich noch länger bei Emma geblieben. Aber ich wollte meine Mutter nicht unnötig reizen.

»Gut, dann bis gleich und fahr vorsichtig!«

»Aber immer doch«, versicherte ich und legte dann ohne mich zu Verabschieden auf. Das würde sicher wieder einen Tadel geben.

»Aber echt, Mad, deine Mom ist die nervigste Mom, die ich kennen«, meinte Emma. Sie war die einzige, die negativ über meine Mutter sprechen durfte, einem anderen hätte ich sicher die Augen ausgekratzt.

»Leider hast du vollkommen Recht.«

Die Schäden waren zum Glück nur halb so schlimm wie es für mich ausgesehen hatte. Nach einer Stunde hatten wir den Garten wieder einigermaßen bewohnbar gemacht.

Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ich immer wieder nervöse Blicke Richtung Wald warf. Es passierte einfach ganz unbewusst. Auch Emma merkte, das mit mir etwas nichts stimmte:

»Was ist los, Mad? Du tust ja gerade so, als würde gleich ein Ungeheuer zwischen den Bäumen hervor kommen.«

Es war nur ein Scherz, aber sie wusste gar nicht wie sehr sie mich durchschaut hatte.

»Oder ist es noch wegen gestern?«, sie bekam eine besorgte Miene. Ich lächelte bloß:

»Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich hab nichts.«

Natürlich kaufte sie mir das nicht ab, aber sie fragte auch nicht weiter nach. Ich hörte sie nur noch so etwas wie »Paranoid« flüstern.

Der Sonntag war wie immer langweilig und ich war furchtbar froh, als er endlich vorbei ging. Meinen Dad hatte es wirklich schrecklich erwischt und ich war den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt ihm die blödesten Dinge ans Bett zu bringen.

Meinen Eltern erzählte ich natürlich nichts von dem Zwischenfall im Wald und ihnen schien auch gar nicht weiter aufzufallen, dass ich bereits schon um neun Uhr im Bett lag und vorgab zu schlafen.

Von unten konnte ich den Fernseher und dazu die Stimmen meiner Eltern hören. Meine Mutter sprach wie immer am lautesten. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, aber einmal fiel mein Name. Meine Mom machte sich bestimmt wieder Sorgen. Sie vermutete sicher, dass ich mich mit irgendwem gestritten hatte oder Liebeskummer oder so etwas in der Art.

Letztes Jahr als ich das erste Mal mit einem Jungen aus war (sein Name bleibe lieber an dieser Stelle unerwähnt, aber ihr werdet ihn sicher noch kennen lernen), da habe ich mich auch früher schlafen gelegt. Einfach deshalb, weil ich ihn am nächsten Tag mit einem anderen Mädchen gesehen habe. Ich war damals so fertig und habe mich geweigert wieder zur Schule zu gehen, aber natürlich hatte meine Mom das nicht zu gelassen.

Mein Dad war auch hier wieder etwas lockerer gewesen („Wir befreien sie einfach eine Woche vom Unterricht und du wirst sehen: Nächste Woche wird sie ihn schon wieder vergessen haben. Glaub mir, Louis!").

Doch diesmal konnten sie nicht wissen, dass es an etwas anderem lag.

Immer wieder sah ich diese beiden Augen vor mir. Egal ob ich mein Kopf wütend ins Kopfkissen drückte oder an die dunkle Decke starrte.

Jetzt, wo ich alleine war, war das Bild noch viel klarer und jagte mir einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken.

Erst als bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch mein Zimmer tanzten, konnte ich für wenige Minuten die Augen schließen. Dem entsprechend war ich am Montagmorgen in der Schule ziemlich müde und schlachte gelaunt.

»Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?«, lachte Emma. Jedoch bedachte sie die Schatten unter meinen Augen mit einem besorgten Seitenblick. Ihre gerunzelte Stirn signalisierte mir, dass sie wusste, warum ich die ganze Nacht wach gelegen hatte. Ich strich mir bloß meinen wirren Pony aus der Stirn und gähnte vernehmlich.

»Ein bisschen Make-up würde da sicher helfen, Schätzen«, bemerkte Gloria Weepish spitz.

Auch sie gehörte zu unserem „Freundeskreis", genauso wie Shirley Baker, die aus England stammte, und die schüchterne Melanie Stroud. Gloria war die einzige, die ich nicht besonders leiden konnte, aber ich akzeptierte sie. Deshalb streckte ich ihr bloß die Zunge heraus und knotete meine Haare zu einem Zopf.

»Habt ihr die Matheaufgaben schon gemacht? Diese ganzen Zahlen bringen mich nochmal um den Verstand!«, seufzte Shirley in ihrem schönsten Akzent. Sie war etwas größer als wir anderen und hatte glattes, blondes Haar, das ihr bis zur Hüfte ging. Außerdem zierten ihre Nase viele lustige kleine Sommersprossen, die ihr etwas spitzbübisches verlieren. Und Shirley hatte es auch faustdick hinter den Ohren, auch wenn sie im ersten Moment sehr unschuldig wirkte.

»Du kannst meine abschreiben, wenn du magst«, meinte Melanie und zog ihr Heft aus der Tasche.

Sie war etwas rundlicher und hatte dunkle Locken. Das besondere war, dass sie meistens dunkle Sachen trug, um aus der breiten Masse nicht sonderlich hervorzustechen.

Ganz im Gegenteil zu Gloria, für die Kleidung nicht bunt und ausgefallen genug sein konnte. Große Ohrringe und kanariengelbe Haarspangen waren einfach ihr Ding.

Nur damit ihr sie ein wenig kennen lernt. An dieser Stelle sind sie eigentlich weniger wichtig. Viel mehr solltet ihr euer Augenmerk auf das Gespräch richten, dass Emma und ich führten, als die anderen drei verschwanden, um Matheaufgaben zu machen.

»Gib´s zu, Mad. Du hast die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht, ob der Typ auf dem Moped wirklich nach dir gesucht hat«, sie senkte ihre Stimme etwas.

Es hätte keinen Zweck gehabt es zu leugnen, deshalb atmete ich tief durch:

»Es ist nur das. Im Wald...da...da ist noch etwas anderes passiert.«

Ich schaute mich nervös um, doch niemand beachtete uns weiter. Die Schüler gingen teilnahmslos an uns vorbei.

Emma zog eine Augenbraue hoch. So wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie absolut misstrauisch war.

»Nachdem ich Milky gefunden hatte. Hat uns so ein großer Wolf angegriffen. So einer, worüber sie schon mal in der Zeitung berichtet haben. Es war so gruselig. Er hat sich erst nicht bewegt und am Ende konnte ich auch flüchten, aber so wie er mich angeguckt hat, ist mir ganz anders geworden«, ich schüttelte mich.

»Maddy«, begann sie (und ich wusste, was kommen würde), »Das hast du dir nur eingebildet. Wahrscheinlich war das nur ein großer Stein oder ein Busch und du hast wieder deine Fantasie spielen lassen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es so große Wölfe gibt. Das sind alles nur Märchen, die den Menschen aufgetischt werden, damit man die Zeitung auch schon kauft. Fall nicht auch noch darauf herein «, meine Freundin war absolut ernst. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich mir das alles nicht eingebildet hatte. Ich war noch nie klarer in meinen Gedanken gewesen als bei dieser seltsamen Begegnung, die etwas zu bedeuten hatte.

Ich spürte es einfach und es enttäuschte mich, dass selbst meine beste Freundin mir nicht glauben wollte.

Das Klingeln rette uns beide. Sie, weil sie nicht wollte, dass ich das Gefühl bekam sie würde sich nicht für mich interessieren. Und ich, weil ich mir so weitere peinliche, paranoide Momente ersparte.

J. Kingsley war der einzige Lehrer, der uns schon in der ersten Stunde mit Zahlen und Formeln konfrontierte. Seine Aufgaben waren noch nie ein Zuckerschlecken gewesen und deshalb war es auch das einzige Fach in dem ich wirklich schlecht war. Nicht das ich zu den intelligenten Schülern gehörte. Meine Noten hielten sich im Durchschnitt und ich war ziemlich stolz darauf. Immerhin warf mir niemand vor mich nicht anzustrengen und meine Freunde hielten mich nicht für einen Streber.

Obwohl so etwas gab es an unserer Schule auch nicht wirklich. Es war eine dieser seltenen Institutionen, wo jeder so akzeptiert wurde wie er nun mal war.

»Miss Shay, Sie haben wieder mal nicht aufgepasst. Dafür werden Sie mir einen Aufsatz über die "_Berechnung der Fläche eines Kreises mit Hilfe von Pi"_ schreiben.«

Gr! Der hatte doch nur darauf gewartet einem von uns eine Strafarbeit aufzudrücken. Er war wirklich der einzige Lehrer, der alle gleich behandelte und bewertete. Und zwar alle gleich mies.

Ich vergrub mein Kopf hinter dem Buch und tippte wie meine bescheuerte auf dem Taschenrechner herum, um endlich eine Lösung zu erhalten.

Fand ich sie nicht, würde eine fette Hausaufgabe zu dem Aufsatz hinzukommen.

»Mr. Kingsley! Ich habe die Lösung«, jauchzte Gloria.

»Miss Weepish, wenn Sie sich bitte wieder hinsetzten würden«, knurrte der Lehrer. Seit ich ihn kannte, hatte er noch niemanden gelobt. Und noch nie auch nur einmal seine Miene verzogen. Weder um zu lächeln, noch wütend. Er wirkte so immer etwas desinteressiert. Als würde es ihn überhaupt nicht interessieren, was um ihn herum passierte. Ich habe es schon immer gewusst: Zahlen machen einen Menschen zu einem Aussätzigen.

Am Ende der Stunde durften sich alle anderen außer Gloria und einem anderen Schüler über ein Dutzend weiterer dieser Art von Aufgaben freuen.

»Mein Nachmittag ist gerettet«, meinte Emma ironisch als wir das Klassenzimmer verließen.

»Pst, vielleicht hört er dich noch «, zischte Melanie.

»Und wenn schon«, feixte meine beste Freundin trotzdem warf sie einen flüchtigen Blick über ihre Schulter.

»Wollen wir die Aufgaben zusammen später bei mir machen? Meine Mom hat einen Kuchen gebacken und gegen Tee hättet ihr bestimmt auch nichts, oder? «, bot Shirley an.

»Tut mir Leid, ich muss-«

Zu meinem Tanzkurs, hatte ich eigentlich sagen wollen, aber mitten im Satz brach ich ab und starrte erschrocken auf den Vorplatz der Schule. Dort parkten die meisten Schüler ihre Autos. Jedenfalls , die die eines hatten.

»Was ist denn?«, Gloria runzelte die Stirn und folgte meinem Blick. Genau wie die anderen.

»Aber das ist ja«, stieß Emma hervor. Und rieb sich die Augen.

»Entweder bin ich jetzt wirklich paranoid oder ich hatte mal wieder recht gehabt «, ich konnte mir diesen gewissen Unterton von 'Ich-hab's-dir-doch-gesagt' nicht verkneifen.

»Wer ist denn das?«, Shirley und Melanie wechselten fragende Blicke.

»Der Mopedfahrer«, murmelte ich, »der Mopedfahrer, der irgendetwas von uns will.«

* * *

_**End of Chapter Two**  
_


	4. Clearwater

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Septembermond_

_

* * *

_

Clearwater

»Moment mal ganz von vorne«, erklärte Gloria und hob eine Hand, »was habt ihr mit _diesem_ Typen zu tun? Ich meine, schaut ihn euch doch mal genau an: Er ist nicht von hier.«

»Woher willst du das wissen? Er hat doch einen Helm auf.«

»Warum flüsterst du denn, Mel?«, fragte Shirley spöttisch, »ich glaub nicht, dass er uns hören kann.«

Doch ich war mir da nicht so sicher, denn plötzlich stieg er von seinem Moped und zog sich den Helm vom Kopf.

»Ich glaub's nicht«, Emma fasste nach meinem Arm, »das ist doch einer aus dem Indianerreservat, oder?«

Ich nickte ohne den Blick von dem Jungen zu nehmen. Er war groß und hatte eine rötliche Haut. Seine Haaren waren dunkel und standen von dem Helm nun in alle Richtungen ab. Aber erst jetzt, wo ich ihn genauer musterte, stellte ich fest, dass er nur eine zerrissene, kurze Hose und ein schlacksiges, weißes T-Shirt trug. Noch hatte er uns nicht gesehen, denn er schien nach jemanden zu suchen.  
Doch dann bemerkte er unsere neugierige Blicke und drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu uns um. Erst musterte er die anderen und blieb dann einen Augenblick an Emma kleben, um dann seinen Blick weiter wandern zu lassen. Zu _mir_!

Unsere Augen trafen sich und in dem Moment kam es mir so vor als hätte ich diese Augen schon mal gesehen. Sie waren braun und intensiv und trotzdem voller Wärme. Wir schauten uns nur gegenseitig an und ich merkte wie mir die Wärme langsam ins Gesicht kroch. Ein warmes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Schnell wandte ich den Blick auf den Boden. Er machte mir irgendwie Angst. Ich wollte gar nicht mehr wissen, was er von uns wollte. Diese Weise, auf die er mich angeschaut hatte, war nicht normal. Als hätte er in meinem Blick nach irgendwas gesucht und es gefunden. Als hätte das ihn glücklich gemacht.

»Ich glaub der steht auf dich«, kicherte Gloria. Ich warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Es war typisch, dass sie wieder so etwas dachte. Andererseits hatte ich Angst, dass sie womöglich Recht hatte. Die Wärme in meinem Gesicht war jetzt unerträglich.

Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich mochte. Er kam aus La Push, er war ein Indianer. Wie vielen anderen in Forks hielt es ich es für besser mich von den Leuten aus dem Reservat fern zu halten. Meine Mutter hätte e sicher auch nicht gerne gesehen, wenn ich mit einen von ihnen gesprochen hätte.

Sie lebten nicht umsonst so weit von uns entfernt. Sie waren anders. Sie hatten andere Bräuche.

Und man erzählte sich seltsame Geschichten über sie.

»Hui, er kommt auf uns zu«, quietschte Melanie ängstlich.

Mein Kopf schoss in die Höhe und ich bemerkte mit Entsetzten, dass sie Recht hatte. Er hatte sein Moped abgestellt und kam jetzt langsam auf uns zu. Die anderen Schüler um uns herum blieben stehen und starrten ihn einfach nur neugierig und auch etwas ängstlich an.

Sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf mir und das Lächeln war immer noch auf seinem Gesicht. Und etwas Nervöses?

»Was machen wir jetzt?«, fragte ich aus den Mundwinkeln.

»Na, einfach abwarten und sehen was er von uns will«, meinte Emma ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Vor Schreck hätte ich mir fast auf die Unterlippe gebissen. Sie wollte wirklich mit ihm sprechen? Ich wusste, dass sie verrückt war, aber _so_?

»Aber ohne mich!«, fauchte ich.

Der Mopedfahrer war jetzt vielleicht nur noch fünf Schritte von uns entfernt und ich sah keinen anderen Ausweg. Ich musste weg!

Ohne die anderen zu warnen wirbelte ich herum und lief los. Ich lief ohne mich um zudrehen, dabei spürte ich die Blicke alle meiner Mitschüler im Rücken.

»Aber Maddy!«, rief Emma überrascht.

Ich antwortete nicht, sondern lief einfach weiter. Zurück ins Schulgebäude. Ich raste durch die Gänge und einige Schüler sprangen erschrocken zur Seite. Ich wusste nicht genau, wohin ich lief, aber es war als würde ich seinen Blick immer noch spüren. Es brannte wie Feuer. Ich widerstand der Versuchung mich um zudrehen, um zu prüfen, ob er mir vielleicht hinterher kam und lief einfach weiter. Wie von selbst trugen mich meine Füße zur Sporthalle.

Erst als ich vor der großen Holztür stehen blieb, wagte ich es mich um zuschauen. Außer einzelnen Lehrern und Schülern konnte ich niemanden erkennen, den ich kannte.

Mir war also niemand gefolgt. Diese Tatsache beruhigte mich etwas und ich begann wieder gleichmäßig zu atmen.

Zugegeben war es ziemlich albern weg zu rennen, aber ich hatte keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen. Mein Puls raste zwar immer noch, aber jetzt wo ich der „Gefahr" entkommen war, konnte ich meine Gedanken wieder ordnen.

Ich hatte doch eigentlich gar keine Ahnung, was der Junge, der anscheinend aus dem Reservat stammte, von mir wollte. Vielleicht war es alles auch nur ein Zufall gewesen. Vielleicht spionierte er uns gar nicht hinterher, sondern suchte nach jemand anderem.

»Quatsch« flüsterte ich, »das kann alles kein Zufall sein.«

Ich brauchte irgendetwas, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Um sein Gesicht zu vergessen. Die Augen, die mir so verdammt bekannt vor kamen.

Ich schielte noch einmal über meine Schulter und als ich sicher war, dass mich niemand beobachtete, öffnete ich vorsichtig die Tür zur Sporthalle.

Immer noch mit meinem Blick auf den Gang gerichtet schob ich mich vorsichtig durch die Tür und schloss sie leise hinter mir. Erst dann drehte ich mich um und bekam einen Zeiten Schock an diesem Tag.

»Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!«, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Wagte es nicht mich zu bewegen, noch zu atmen.

Die Sporthalle war in drei Bereiche aufgeteilt. Ein Teil war für den normalen Sportunterricht gedacht. Also eine Fläche auf der man Fußball, Hockey, Basketball etc. spielen konnte. Eine andere Seite war mit großen Spiegeln eingekleidet worden. Hier fand unter anderem mein Tanzunterricht statt. Und im mittleren Drittel, also in dem ich mich jetzt befand, waren Netze gespannt, sodass man dort jegliche Sportarten wie Volleyball oder Federball ausüben konnte.

Genau mir gegenüber stand ein Junge im Sportoutfit und mit Tennisschläger in der Hand und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Bälle, die aus einer Ballwurfmaschine auf ihn zu geflogen kamen.

Ich presste mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Holzverkleidung und betete, dass er mich nicht bemerkte.

Denn dieser Junge war niemand anderes als Daniel Chaines!

Mein Gesicht lief jetzt wieder knallrot an und ich konnte nichts anderes tun als ihn an zu starren.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich geradewegs den Jungen alleine treffen würde, in dem ich schon seit dem ersten Tag auf der High School verknallt war?

Genau, diese Chance stand eins zu einer Million. Wie viele Mädchen hätten sich diese Begegnung gewünscht und ausgerechnet ich war die eine, deren Möglichkeit sich bot ihn mal ohne seine Freunde zu erwischen.

»Hattest du vor noch länger da zu stehen?«

Seine Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich starrte ihn erschrocken.

Er hatte aufgehört die Bälle zu schlagen und schaute mich jetzt mit einem amüsierten Grinsen an. Meine Unterlippe begann zu zittern. Zu gerne hätte ich etwas erwidert, aber ich konnte einfach nicht. Wo war bloß meine verdammte Spontanität, wenn ich sie wirklich mal brauchte?

Meine Knie wurden weich und ich wäre wahrscheinlich gestürzt, wenn nicht die Wand hinter mir gewesen wäre. Ich machte mich absolut zum Idioten!

»Also, wenn du willst kannst du ruhig weiter zu schauen. Oder wolltest du gerne trainieren?«

Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Automatisch bewegte sich mein Kopf hin und her. Das Kopfschütteln brachte mich wieder etwas zur Besinnung und ich schaffte es endlich krächzend zu antworten:  
»N-nein, i-ich...«

Mehr brachte ich nicht heraus, aber es schien ihm zu reichen und er stellte sich wieder in Position.

»An deiner Stelle würde ich mich aber wo anders hinsetzten. So ein Tennisball kann ganz schön weh tun«, er grinste schief.

Ich nickte stumm und tastete mich dann an der Hallenwand entlang, um mich einige Meter entfernt vom Tennisfeld auf eine Kiste voller Bälle zu setzten.

Auf einmal schienen meine ganzen Sorgen verpufft zu sein und meine Augen verfolgten jeder seiner Bewegungen mit Faszination.

»Ich habe nächste Woche ein Match, weißt du«, während er redete drosch er weiter auf die Tennisbälle ein, »eigentlich dürfte ich nicht alleine in die Halle, aber mein Trainer hat ein gutes Wort für mich bei unserem Direktor eingelegt. Ich soll so viel wie möglich trainieren, denn mein Gegner soll ziemlich stark sein.«

Er erzählte noch viel mehr, aber ich hörte nicht mehr hin. Ich verfolgte nur noch wie er auf dem Feld hin und her schoss und einen Ball nach dem anderen abwehrte. Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht sagte mir, dass es für ihn nichts schöneres auf der Welt gab. Fast hätte ich geseufzt, so wunderschön war dieser Moment. Obwohl er mich nicht mal ansah, kam es mir so vor als wären wir uns näher denn je.

Wir hatten noch nie groß miteinander gesprochen. In der Middle School hatten wir uns ganz gut verstanden, aber auf der High School wurde er plötzlich beliebt und ich hatte es nicht mal mehr versucht ihn anzusprechen.

Allein sein Aussehen hatte mich schon abgeschreckt. Natürlich hatte er eine sehr sportliche Figur. Seine Haare glänzten wie Gold und fielen ihm lässig ins Gesicht. Sie gaben seinem Aussehen etwas wildes, da sie teilweise in alle Richtungen ab standen. Jetzt wo er schwitzte, klebten sie ihm regelrecht an der Stirn, aber trotzdem sah er noch verboten gut aus.  
Das beste an ihm waren natürlich seine Augen. Ich hätte stundenlang die Farben zählen können: limone, apfel, taupe, waldgrün, türkis...

Ich musste aufpassen, dass ich mich von diesen Tagträumen nicht hinreißen ließ, sondern trotzdem so tat als würde ich aufmerksam zu hören.

„Und was machst du in deiner Freizeit so?"

Ich zuckte zusammen, als er mich ansprach und fühlte mich irgendwie ertappt. Doch sein Blick war weder vorwurfsvoll noch ärgerlich, so wie ich es mir gedacht hätte. Sein Lächeln ließ sich einfach nicht weg wischen.

Ich schluckte einmal trocken und versuchte dann die Worte in meinem Kopf zu einem sinnvollen Satz zu formen.

»Tanzen. Ich tanze.«

Kurz, aber immerhin ein Anfang und er verstand, was ich gesagt hatte.

»Echt? Und was für einen Stil? Hip Hop? Jazz?«

Er klang ehrlich interessiert und das freute mich. Mein Herz machte gleich einen kleinen Sprung.

»Verschiedenes. Am liebsten Hip Hop, aber manchmal auch ein wenig Breakdance, Salsa oder Ballett. Je nach Laune eben."

»Nicht schlecht", er pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne, „nimmst du denn auch an so etwas wie Wettbewerben teil?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf:

»Ganz früher mal, aber jetzt geht es mir vor allem, um Showtanz. Ich möchte gerne mal in einem Musikvideo oder auf dem Broadway tanzen.«

»Ach so, als Berufstänzer. Verdient man denn da genug?«

Er setzte sich neben mich und blickte mich fragend an. Ich hatte bereits alle Scheu vergessen und seufzte bloß:

»Leider können sich Künstler dort gerade so über Wasser halten und meine Eltern wissen auch noch nicht von dieser Idee. Ich glaube mein Vater wird furchtbar enttäuscht von mir sein.«

»Sie scheinen nicht viel vom Tanzen zu halten, oder?«

»Sie finden es in Ordnung, als Freizeitbeschäftigung. Aber als Job...da brauch ich gar nicht erst mit anfangen...«

»Sind sie so streng?«

»Mein Dad überhaupt nicht und meine Mom...na ja...die ist eben nur übervorsichtig.«

»Einzelkind?«

»Japp!«

»Ich auch, aber ich habe keine Mom mehr. Ich lebe alleine mit meinem Vater.«

»Oh!«, betroffen sah ich ihn an, „darf ich fragen, was mit ihr ist?"

Er senkte seinen Blick und schien innerlich mit etwas zu kämpfen, dann lächelte er mich plötzlich traurig an:

»Sie hat vor wenigen Jahren Selbstmord begannen. Hat sich vor einen Zug geworfen, soweit ich weiß.«

Ich schluckte hart. Das hatte ich gar nicht gewusst, obwohl man in Forks fast jedermann Lebensgeschichte kannte.

»Das tut mir Leid!«

»Das brauch es nicht. Immerhin hast _du_ sie nicht getötet, oder?«

Sein Grinsen wirkte gequält. Ich wich seinem Blick aus. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sah, dass ich Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Immerhin hatte er das bestimmt von genug Leuten gehört.

Doch er hatte meine Unsicherheit sofort bemerkt.

»Macht dir keinen Kopf darum, Maddy. Das ist Vergangenheit und du brauchst mich nicht anders zu behandeln als alle anderen.«

»Das hatte ich nicht vor«, gab ich ehrlich zurück, »so...dein Vater...was ist er von Beruf?«

Natürlich wusste ich das, aber ich musste unbedingt das Thema wechseln. Er schien sehr erleichtert darüber zu sein und das alte, begeisterte Lächeln kam zurück in sein Gesicht:  
»Er ist Förster. Also ich finde, dass ist eines der spannendsten Berufe der Welt. Manchmal gehe ich mit ihm in den Wald und er zeigt mir Plätze, die andere Menschen nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Er kennt die Wälder wie seine Westentasche. Wenn du Lust hast kannst du ja mal mitkommen.«

Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln und nickte. Plötzlich meldete sich eine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf, die völlig gegen meinen Willen war. Sie erinnerte mich an etwas, dass ich dachte schon längst wieder verdrängt zu haben. Die Frage kam wie von selbst über meine Lippen:  
»Und hat er schon einmal ungewöhnliche Tiere dort gesehen?«

»Sicher. Man würde es nicht für möglich halten, aber hier in der Gegend gibt es sehr seltene Tierarten.«

»Nein, ich meine nicht im Sinne von selten. Sondern eher groß. Also insbesondere große Wölfe.«

Er starrte mich überrascht an und ich biss mir wütend auf die Unterlippe.

Mist! Kaum hatten wir uns mal verstanden, da machte ich schon wider alles zu Nichte, indem ich ihm so seltsame Fragen stellte.

Doch anstatt sich über mich lustig zu machen, begann sein Blick plötzlich zu Glühen. Als würde ihn dieses Thema auch sehr beschäftigen. Er nickte heftig mit dem Kopf, sodass seine Haare in alle Richtungen flogen. Wäre ich nicht so gespannt auf seine Antwort gewesen, wäre mein Herz sicher aus meiner Brust gesprungen.

»Da gab es ein Paar solcher Zwischenfälle. Sicher hast du davon gehört. Touristen und Wanderer die behaupteten riesige Wölfe gesehen zu haben, die in unseren Wäldern jagen. Aber lass dich davon nicht beeindrucken. Mein Vater meinte immer, dass es sich bestimmt nur um Bären handelt.«

»Also glaubst du das auch nicht?«, hakte ich nach und konnte die Enttäuschung in meiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

»Hm, also solange nicht bewiesen wurde, dass es wirklich Bären sind, bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass es keine Sinnestäuschungen waren.«

Er holte tief Luft und blickte mir dann fest in die Augen. Als er meinem Gesicht immer näher kam und sein Atem leicht über mein Gesicht strich, glaubte ich gleich ohnmächtig zu werden. Oh dieser Blick!

Sein Flüstern strich mir wie Sandpapier über die Haut:  
»Nachts geschehen im Wald Dinge über die nicht mal mein Vater alles weiß. Dinge, die menschlichen Augen verborgen bleiben. Es ist nicht immer alles so friedlich wie man meint. Ich habe zwar nie einen dieser Wesen gesehen, aber ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass es sie gibt.«

Vor Aufregung musste ich meine Lippen befeuchten. Ich flüsterte jetzt auch:  
»Was für Wesen?«

Ein geheimnisvolles Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen.

»Vampire, Werwölfe, Geister und andere Monster.«  
Mir verschlug es vor Schreck die Sprache. Mit großen Augen blickte ich ihn an und wusste nicht, ob ich Lachen oder Angst haben sollte.

Es klang lächerlich. Doch seine Miene zeigte mir, dass er es völlig ernst meinte.

Wir zuckten beide zusammen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

»Oh, wir stören wohl!«

Das Kichern hätte ich überall wieder erkannt. Als hätte ich mich verbrannt sprang ich plötzlich auf und entfernte mich so weit wie möglich von Daniel.

»Da bist du ja, Mad! Wir haben dich überall gesucht.«  
Emmas Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll. Shirley blickte neugierig zwischen Daniel und mir hin und her, während Glorias Grinsen eindeutig Spott signalisierte. Melanie hielt sich wie immer im Hintergrund.

»Ja...ich...äh...ich brauchte einfach mal meine Ruhe und dann habe ich Daniel getroffen...«, stammelte ich unbeholfen:  
»Ja, ja, ganz zufällig«, spottete Gloria. Der Junge räusperte sich:  
»Ich denke ich geh dann mal. Mein Dad wartet sicher schon auf mich«, damit sammelte er seine Tennissachen zusammen und schob die Ballwurfmaschine zurück an ihren Platz.

Ich schaute ihm nur stumm dabei zu, während ich den misstrauischen Blicken meiner Freundinnen auswich.

»Na, wir sehen uns dann ja morgen. War cool mit dir zu reden«, er zwinkerte mir noch einmal zu und verließ dann die Halle.

Nachdem er gegangen war, herrschte ein peinliches Schweigen. Gloria war die erste, die sich auf mich stürzte.

»So ist das also, Schätzchen. Schön zu wissen.«  
Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und grinste noch breiter.

»Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst«, schnappte ich und versuchte so überheblich wie möglich drein zu blicken.  
»Komm schon. Wir wissen doch alle, dass du in ihn verknallt bist«, Shirley verdrehte die Augen und legte einen Arm um mich. Wütend schüttelte ich ihn ab und schaute eine nach der anderen ärgerlich an.  
»Glaubt was ihr wollt, aber wir haben uns wirklich zufällig getroffen, als ich auf der Flucht...«

Da stockte ich. Flucht? War es wirklich so gewesen? Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Ich wusste gar nichts mehr.

» darüber müssen wir auch nochmal reden«, meine beste Freundin, die bis da hin gar nichts mehr gesagt hatte, baute sich nun vor mir auf.

»Was fällt dir eigentlich ein uns einfach so hängen zu lassen und die Biege zu machen?«

Ich zog etwas den Kopf ein. Als sie mein schuldbewusstes Gesicht sah, entspannten sich ihre Züge wieder. Sie seufzte tief:  
»Ich meine so feige bist du doch sonst nicht. Du lässt dich doch sonst nicht einfach so unterkriegen.«

»Na ja«, begann ich, »hast du denn nicht gesehen wie er aussah?«

»Natürlich hab ich das«, schnaubte sie, »er schien nun mal nicht die neusten Klamotten zu haben. Aber das hat dich doch sonst nicht bei anderen Leuten gestört. Bisher war es dir doch immer Schnuppe, ob sie reich oder arm, hässlich oder hübsch, krank oder gesund waren.«

»Bisher war es auch nie einer aus dem Reservat gewesen«, konterte ich.

Sie schaute mich einen Moment einfach nur an. Die Enttäuschung über mein Verhalten war ihr deutlich anzusehen.

»Madison«, es war selten, dass sie mich mit meinem vollen Namen ansprach, »soll das etwa bedeuten, dass du dem Glauben schenkst, was deine Eltern dir über die Leute aus La Push erzählen?«

Sie schien ernsthaft schockiert zu sein, Plötzlich wurde ich trotzig. Sie hatte nicht das Recht an den Worten meiner Eltern zu zweifeln.

»Aber sie haben doch Recht. Es sind Indianer. Die haben eine andere Hautfarbe. Die sind nicht wie wir. Die sind anders.«

»Ach ja?«, sie zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch, »ich habe auch eine andere Hautfarbe als du. Bin ich deswegen auch anders?«

»Nein«, widersprach ich und suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten, »du bist meine Freundin. Du und deine Familie ihr lebt mit uns zusammen. Und die Quilleute leben abgeschieden. Das muss doch einen Grund haben.«

»Und ob das einen Grund hat«, ihre Stimme wurde auf einmal um eine Spur lauter, „hast du schon mal daran Gedacht, dass sie mit solchen kleinkarierten Leuten wie dir nichts zu tun haben wollen!"

Den letzten Satz schrie sie mir regelrecht entgegen. Ich konnte sehen wie Melanie sich halb hinter Shirley verbarg. Sie konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn man stritt. Und besonders nicht wir.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Ich traf mich tief, dass sie mich wirklich für so oberflächlich hielt. Dabei war es nicht nur das Aussehen des Jungen, sondern seine ganze Aura gewesen, die mich nervös gemacht hatte. Doch es hatte keinen Sinn ihr das zu erklären., wenn sie so wütend auf mich war.

»Und ich frage mich wirklich, warum er sich so brennend für dich interessiert hat. Der Arme kann einen wirklich Leid tun, wenn er dich auch noch sympathisch findet«, sie schüttelte bloß den Kopf und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.

»Was hat er gesagt?«, meine Stimme war leise, aber fest.

Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und schien darüber nachzudenken, ob sie mir antworten blieb nichts anderes übrig als noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen:

»Hör zu, Em. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich vorhin abgehauen bin, aber ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich reagieren sollte. Und das ich so eine Abneigung gegen Quilleute habe, liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich noch nie mit einen von ihnen gesprochen habe.

Meine Eltern haben mir von klein auf beigebracht, dass es schlechte Menschen sind, aber ich weiß, dass sie nicht Recht haben.«

Ich zögerte einen Moment und als mich niemand unterbrach, sprach ich weiter:  
»Fremde Sachen machen uns halt manchmal Angst. Das wisst ihr doch alle. Als du damals auf unsere Schule gekommen bist, Shirley, da hattest du doch auch Angst, weil du nicht wusstest wie wir Amerikaner so ticken.

Und du, Mel, als du damals dein Gedicht der ganzen Klasse vorstellten solltest, da bist du vor Angst doch fast gestorben. Es war eine völlig neue Erfahrung. Du hast dich sogar erst geweigert und hätte Miss Burne dich nicht dazu überredet, hättest du nie erfahren wie begeistert wir alle auf deine Verse reagieren.

Vielleicht brauche ich ja auch nochmal einen Anstoß in die richtige Richtung. Vielleicht sind die Quilleute ja gar nicht so übel, wie mir immer alle weiß machen wollten. Vielleicht...sollte ich einfach mal über den Tellerrand hinaus blicken.«

Zugegeben, diese „Rede" war schon etwas kitschig und zu lang geraten, aber es war nicht das erste Mal, dass die Worte einfach so über mich kamen und immerhin war ich für meine Spontanität bekannt.

»Clearwater.«

»Wie bitte?« , ich verstand nicht, was Emma von mir wollte. Sie stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu mir.

»Der Junge hieß mit Nachnamen Clearwater.«

* * *

**_End of Chapter Three_**


	5. Future Dreams

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Septembermond_

_

* * *

_

Future Dreams

»Ein Clearwater? Woher weißt du das? Er hat seinen Namen nicht mit einem Wort erwähnt oder kannst du neuerdings Gedanken lesen?«, Shirley zog eine Augebraue hoch.

Emma drehte sich ruckartig um. Ihre Miene war wie versteinert, doch dann schloss sie kurz die Augen, als müsste sie sich erst etwas in Erinnerung rufen, und blickte mich dann ernst an.

»Du weißt doch, dass ich letztes Jahr auf der Hochzeit war, oder?«

»Auf _der_ Hochzeit?«, mischte sich Gloria ein. Emma blickte sie nicht einmal an als sie nickte.

Natürlich wussten wir alle, worum es ging. Schließlich war es damals für uns unverständlich gewesen, wieso man so früh schon heiratete. Von wem ich sprach?

Von den Cullens, natürlich - genauer gesagt Bella und Edward Cullen. Sie war die Tochter von Chief Swan, den ich einige Male in seinem Polizeiwagen gesehen hatte. Und Edward war der Sohn eines reichen Arztes. Nachdem die Cullen – Kindern (ich hatte sie als schöne, hochnäsige Schüler in Erinnerung) hatten wir keinen mehr von ihnen gesehen.

Da Emmas Bruder Tyler ein Freund von Bella war, waren sie und ihre Familie auch eingeladen gewesen. Sie hatte noch tagelang von der Dekoration und der Schönheit der Braut geschwärmt, dass wir es irgendwann nicht mehr hören konnten.

Gloria war wirklich neidisch gewesen, dass sie nicht auch dabei sein durfte, doch sie hatte es mittlerweile ganz gut verkraftet.

»Ich habe die ganze Zeit hin und her überlegt, woher ich den Jungen kenne und dann ist mir die Hochzeit eingefallen. Er war dort zusammen mit seiner Schwester und seiner Mutter und schien ganz vergnügt zu sein. Jedenfalls hat er sich auffällig oft mit den Cullens unterhalten, als wären sie schon länger gut befreundet. Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass sie mir als die Clearwaters vorgestellt wurden, aber ihre Vornamen habe ich vergessen", erzählte Emma.

»Er ist mit den Cullens befreundet?", fragte Mel ungläubig.

»Wie gesagt: Es ist nur eine Vermutung", Emma zog die Schultern hoch.

»Dann kann er nur ein Verrückter sein", schnaubte Gloria.

»Nur weil du sie damals nicht ausstehen konntest, heißt das nicht, dass das für andere auch gilt", wies Shirley sie zurecht.

»Bitte nicht streiten«, Melanie sah sie flehend an. Die beidem kamen dieser Bitte augenblicklich nach. Viel mehr interessierte sie _meine_ Reaktion auf die Neuigkeiten.

Besonders aufregend war sie allerdings nicht, denn ich war tief in Gedanken versunken.

Ich hatte den Namen Clearwater schon ein paar Mal gehört, aber ich hatte ihn noch nie mit einem Gesicht in Zusammenhang bringen können.

»Hat er mit euch gesprochen?«, fragte ich mehr nebenbei, weil ich immer noch überlegte, woher ich den jungen Clearwater kannte. Da war irgendwo etwas Bekanntes in seinem Blick gewesen. Das konnte ich mir doch nicht nur eingebildet haben! War ich ihm vielleicht schon mal auf der Straße begegnet?

»Er wollte wissen, warum du so schnell verschwunden bist«, meldete sich meine beste Freundin wieder zu Wort, »Gloria hat ihm mitgeteilt, dass du bloß ein wenig schüchtern bist.«

Ärgerlich warf ich einen Blick in Glorias Richtung, doch die tat so, als bemerke sie es gar nicht.

»Daraufhin hat er nur ein bestürztes Gesicht gemacht und nach deinem Namen gefragt«, erklärte Shirley und konnte ein sadistisches Grinsen nicht verhindern. Ihre Worte zeigten sofort Wirkung.

Ich riss meine Augen und meinen Mund auf und starrte sie panisch an:

»Ihr habt ihm doch nicht etwa meinen Namen verraten, oder?«

Glorias Grinsen und Mels gesenkter Blick waren Antwort genug. Ich stöhnte vernehmlich;

»Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Ihr wisst doch gar nicht, warum er das wissen wollte!«

»Beruhige dich doch", meinte Emma scharf, „er kennt weder deinen vollständigen Namen, noch deinen Nachnamen oder deine Telefonnummer.«

»Sehr beruhigend", schnaubte ich, „es gibt in Forks ja auch _so_ viele Maddys!«

Shirley begann über meine Ironie zu glucksen, während Emma verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen zog.

»Mad, du benimmst dich manchmal wie ein kleines Kind«, schalte sie. Ich war mir keiner Schuld bewusst und blickte nur beleidigt vor mich hin. Dann warf ich erschrocken einen Blick auf meine Uhr.

»Verdammt, warum sagt niemand, dass es schon fast halb vier ist? In zwei Minuten beginnt mein Training«, fauchte ich und rannte los. Ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag. Was hatte meine Grandma einmal lachend zu meinen Eltern gesagt?

»Passt auf eure Tochter auf oder sie rennt euch davon! Sie ist der Wirbelwind in Person!« Wir Recht sie doch hatte, meine geliebte Grandma Conolly...

»Maddy, du bist zu spät«, Miss Gellar stemmte die Hände an die Hüften und blickte mich tadelnd an.

Das merkte ich auch aber das sagte ich natürlich nicht laut.

»Tut mir Leid!«

Damit warf ich meine Sachen in eine Ecke des Tanzsaales und verdrückte mich in die letzte Reihe zwischen zwei anderen Mädchen in meinem Alter. Ganz vorne waren sowieso nur die Jüngeren, die manchmal noch ab und zu über ihre eigenen Füße stolperten oder völlig aus dem Takt kamen.

»Okay, dann ein bisschen Aerobic zum Aufwärmen«, Miss Gellar klatschte in die Hände und positionierte sich vor dem Spiegel, »Step Touch!«

Das Lied, welches unsere Trainerin sich heute heraus gepickt hatte, passte wieder mal super zu meiner Gemütsverfassung. Am Anfang war es etwas schleppend und wurde zum Ende hin immer schneller und schneller, als wäre jemand auf der Flucht. Dramatisch, spannend, hektisch. Die Melodie spiegelte meinen halben Tag wieder.

Vielleicht bildete ich mir das ja auch nur ein.

Trotzdem ließ ich mich völlig von der Musik hinreißen und spürte wie sie meinen Körper und bald auch meine Seele übernahm. Ich schwebte. So ging es mir immer beim Tanzen. Ich vergaß alles. Meine Freunde. Den Clearwater – Jungen. Meine Eltern. Meine Lehrer. Und sogar Daniel wurde in meinen Hinterkopf verbannt.

Und plötzlich sah ich meine Zukunft. Wie eine schillernde Seifenblase wabbelte sie vor meinen Gesicht auf und ab. Sie war zum Greifen nahe, aber ich ich wagte es nicht, aus Angst, dass sie jeden Moment zerplatzen würde.

Mein Traum. Mein Zukunftstraum.

Ich wirbelte herum und wusste, dass ich nichts anderes mehr machen wollte. Das ich bis an mein Lebensende tanzen wollte. Bis ans Ende der Welt. Bis auf den Mond. Durch das All.

Ich landete hart zurück auf dem Boden der Tatsachen, als die Musik verklang. Ich musste mich erstmal wieder in die Wirklichkeit einfinden. Es war, als wäre ich Lichtjahre entfernt gewesen.

„Mensch Maddy, du siehst ja aus als bis du gerade aus einem wunderschönen Traum erwacht«, kicherte Samantha, die ein Jahr jünger als ich war.

Sie wusste gar nicht wie Recht sie damit hatte!

»Kam wenigstens ein Prinz mit weißem Pferd darin vor?«, fragte die hoffnungslose Romantikerin Kelly.

»Nein, aber ein böser Wolf«, murmelte ich zu mir selbst.

»Wie bitte?«

»Ach nichts. Ich hab nur laut gedacht.«

»Also Mädels Schluss für heute«, rief Miss Gellar.

»Was? Schon?«, ich machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. Die Zeit verging beim Tanzen viel zu schnell.

»Kann ich dich nochmal einen Moment sprechen, Maddy?«, fragend sah mich unsere Trainerin an.

Ich nickte überrascht. Was konnte sie von mir wollen? Es sah dringend aus.

Neugierig blickten die anderen Mädchen zwischen und hin und her, während eine nach der anderen den Tanzsaal verließ.

Miss Gellar sammelte CDs und Player ein und verstaute alles in einer großen Sporttasche. Ich stand schweigend da und wusste nicht, ob ich etwas sagen sollte.

Ob sie mich vielleicht für meine Verspätung bestrafen wollte?

So etwas hatte sie doch nie getan. Ich kannte sie als freundliche, gerechte und junge Frau, die wirklich niemanden von uns je betrafen würde.

Diesen Ruf bestätigte sie, indem sie mich plötzlich anlächelte. Ich atmete innerlich erleichtert aus. Also doch keine Bestrafung.

»Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht Lust hättest dein Talent als Tänzerin unter Beweis zu stellen«, begann sie.

»Wie meinen Sie das?«

»Ich hab dich beobachtet, Maddy. Du bist in letzter Zeit wirklich mit Abstand die Beste und dein Gesichtsausdruck sagt mir, dass es dir wirklich Spaß macht.«

Ich wurde etwas rot für dieses Lob und war mächtig stolz, dass sie mich für _talentiert _hielt.

»Und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht Lust hättest mit ein Paar anderen Kindern in New York an einem Musical teilzunehmen...«

Ich schnappte nach Luft und wiederholte in meinem Kopf, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Die Worte drangen nur nach und nach in mein Gehirn.

»Ein Musical? In New York? Ich?«

»Ja, ich habe gestern eine Einladung erhalten. Es werden Kinder aus ganz Amerika daran teilnehmen. Zuerst werdet ihr gecastet und wenn man euch für gut genug hält, dann teilt man euch eine Rolle zu. Soweit ich informiert bin, ist es eine Mischung aus Showmusik und Ballett, sowie Hip Hop und Jazz. Das hört sich doch gut an, oder?«

»Gut?«, quietschte ich und bekam fast Atemnot, »das ist fantastisch!«

Sie lachte:  
»Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass du begeistert sein wirst.«

Ich nickte strahlend:

»Allerdings. Wann? Wie? Und meinst du wirklich ich hätte eine Chance? Da werden doch sicher tausende von guten Tänzern sein.«

»Vertrau mir einfach, Maddy. Du hast wirklich das Potenzial dazu. Das Casting findet in zwei Wochen in Seattle. Statt, wenn sie dich für geeignet halten – wovon ich mal stark ausgehe – dann schicken sie dich mit dem nächsten Flieger nach New York.«

»Wahnsinn«, hauchte ich und wäre am Liebsten vor Freude durch den ganzen Raum gehüpft. Das hätte sicher dämlich ausgesehen. Wenn ich es wirklich schaffte, dann würde ein Teil meines Traumes schon bald in Erfüllung gehen. New York. Broadway. Dann die ganze Welt. Paris.

Ich musste einen Moment tief durch atmen, um mich wieder zu beruhigen.

Doch Miss Gellar schien noch nicht fertig zu sein.

»Wenn du dich dann wieder beruhigt hast, dann kann ich dir noch eine Mitteilung machen.«

»Ja, ja, ich freue mich nur so«, meinte ich und schnappte noch einmal gierig nach Luft.

»Die, die wirklich eine Rolle erhalten, haben einen gesicherten Platz an der _Academy of Dance Arts_ in New York.«

Was danach passierte, kann ich nicht mehr genau sagen.

Als ich meine Augen wieder aufschlug, blickte ich in das besorgte Gesicht meiner Tanzlehrerin.

»Maddy? Hörst du mich?«

»Klar und deutlich«, ich grinste und war mit einem Satz wieder auf den Beinen.

»Vorsichtig! Du bist gerade in Ohnmacht gefallen. Ich glaube nicht, dass-«

»Quatsch!«, unterbrach ich sie lachend, »mir ging es noch nie besser. Ich fühle mich fantastisch!«

Und um das zu beweisen, drehte ich mich vor Übermut einmal um mich selbst.

Miss Gellar war sich da nicht so sicher.

»Ich bring dich lieber mit dem Wagen nach Hause.«

»Nein, nein«, winkte ich ab, »das ist echt nicht notwendig.«

»Sicher ist sicher. Es dämmert schon draußen und ich weiß, dass du ein Stück durch den Wald müsstest. Außerdem können wir deinen Eltern gleich die Neuigkeiten erzählen.«

Ich schluckte. Meine gute Laune bekam wieder einen harten Dämpfer. An meine Eltern hatte ich gar nicht gedacht.

Doch Miss Gellar konnte ich das nicht erklären. Sie wusste nicht, was meine Eltern darüber denken würden, dass sie es mir verbieten würde. Ich hatte Daniel nicht belogen.

Sie akzeptierten das Tanzen als Hobby, aber als Beruf kam es für sie nicht in Frage. Da ließ nicht mal mein Vater mit sich reden. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass ich einmal ein gutes College besuchen würde. Danach zählte für ihn nichts anderes als ein Medizinstudium.

Seit ich einmal als kleines Mädchen (bevor ich tanzte) gesagt hatte, ich wolle einmal Ärztin werden, war er besessen von dieser Idee.

Und ich konnte ihm einfach nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Ich war eben nicht mehr, sondern fünfzehn und meine Wünsche hatten sich geändert. Doch er war so stolz auf mich, dass ich ihm diese Illusion nicht nehmen wollte.

Als der silberne Chevy in die Peterson Road, meine Heimatstraße, einbog, bat ich sie anzuhalten.

Erstaunt blickte sie mich an, während sie ihr Fahrzeug an den Rand bugsierte.

»Ich möchte nur gerne hier schon aussteigen, um noch einmal kurz nach Luft zu schnappen«, log ich und setzte ein kleines Lächeln hinzu.

Miss Gellar runzelte die Stirn und trommelte nachdenklich auf dem Lenkrat herum. Sie fragte sich, ob ich irgendetwas zu verbergen hatte.

»Na dann«, meinte sie schließlich und lächelte mich ebenfalls an, »wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche und grüß deine Eltern lieb. Sie freuen sich bestimmt auch.«

»Ja, bestimmt!«, dachte ich, aber ich nickte artig und verließ dann den Wagen. Sofort schlug mir kalter Nieselregen ins Gesicht.

Nachdem ich die Beifahrertür geschlossen hatte, wendete Miss Gellar und fuhr wieder davon. Aber nicht ohne mir nochmal einen nachdenklich Blick zu zuwerfen. Ich winkte nochmal kurz und lief dann los, als sie hinter der Kurve verschwunden war.

»Da bist du ja endlich. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. In fünf Minuten hätte ich deinen Dad los geschickt, um die zu suchen«, wurde ich von meiner aufgeregten Mutter empfangen.

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen:  
»Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, Mom!«

»Darum geht es ja gar, aber selbst in einem Nest wie Forks gehen die Verbrecher ein und aus.«

Ich lachte bloß, während ich meine Haare schüttelte. Sie waren etwas nass geworden, auch wenn ich nur ein kurzes Stück gegangen war.

»Das Thema hatten wir doch schon. Das in Forks mal was geschehen ist, ist mindestens zehn Jahre her und was diesen ganzen anderen Spuk angeht...«, damit meinte ich vor allem diese Gerüchte über die großen Wölfe und Massenmörder, »...das ist blühende Fantasie, um Touristen an zu locken.«

»Außerdem hat Miss Gellar mich gebracht«, fügte ich noch beruhigend hinzu, als ich ihren unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck sah. Es schien als wolle sie daraufhin noch etwas sagen, aber mein Dad zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als er nach ihr rief. Der Ärmste lag immer noch im Bett.

Sofort drehte meine Mom sich um und wackelte die Treppe hinauf.

Ich warf meine Schuhe in eine Ecke und stürmte dann in mein Zimmer, um sofort Emma auf ihrem Handy anzurufen. Unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung hatte ich schon wieder vergessen.

Aufgeregt berichtet ich ihr von dem Musical in New York und sie freute sich mit mir zusammen. Als ich es im Hintergrund kreischen hörte, wusste ich, dass sie immer noch alle bei Shirley waren.

Sofort wollte mir jede von ihnen gratulieren.

Am Schluss sprach wieder Emma zu mir. Ihre Stimme war etwas gedämpft und sehr ernst:  
»Hast du deinen Eltern schon davon erzählt?«

Daraufhin schwieg ich. Sie konnte sich die Antwort schon denken.

»Also nein.«

Ihr Seufzen entfachte bei mir das schlechte Gewissen.

»Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen. Du weißt doch, was sie von alledem halten.«

»Dann zeig ihnen doch wie ernst du es meinst. Deine Eltern sind doch keine Rabeneltern. Sie wollen nur das beste für dich und das du glücklich bist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es verstehen.«

»Sie werden enttäuscht von mir sein.«

»Das glaub ich nicht. Du weißt gar nicht wie stolz sie auf dich sind. Wie sie dich immer ansehen, wenn du tanzt.«

Ich schnaubte bloß. Da reimte sie sich irgendetwas zusammen.

»Du hast ja auch noch nicht neben ihnen im Publikum gesessen. Sie sprühen fast über vor Stolz«, erklärte Emma, »und wie sie sich, um dich sorgen...«

»Wir können ja gerne tauschen!«, fauchte ich.

»Nein, so meinte ich das nicht- «, sie wurde von einem lauten Lachen unterbrochen.

»lass uns morgen darüber sprechen, ja?«, sagte sie hastig.

»Aber-«

»Am Telefon ist das irgendwie blöd. Also bis morgen, Maddy!«

»Ja, bis morgen«, murmelte ich. Dann legte sie auf und ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen.

Sie hatte mir nicht wirklich weiter geholfen, aber ich fühlte mich doch wieder ein bisschen besser. Wenigstens konnte ich meinen Freunden die Wahrheit sagen.

Als es klingelte, setzte ich mich aufrecht hin. Erst dachte ich Emma würde zurück rufen, aber dann hörte ich wie meine Mom zur Haustür ging.

Mein Blick fiel auf meinen Wecker. Fast acht Uhr. Wer wohl jetzt noch kam?

Panik kochte in mir hoch. Vielleicht war Miss Gellar zurück gekommen, um mit meinem Eltern doch noch über New York und das Casting zu sprechen.

Im selben Moment wie ich aufsprang und durch meine Tür stürzte, kam der Ruf meiner Mutter:  
»Maddy? Hier möchte dich jemand sprechen!«

Ihre Stimme klang nicht wütend, eher überrascht. Ich hastete die Treppe hinunter und kam neben meiner Mom zum Stehen. Sie warf mehr einen fragenden Blick zu und öffnete dann die Tür weiter, damit ich den Besucher ebenfalls sehen konnte. Ich erstarrte als ich das Gesicht erkannte.

»Was wollen Sie hier?«, meine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Four**_


	6. Foreign

**©Sunrisepainter:** _Septembermond_

* * *

Foreign

»Du brauchst mich nicht Siezen«, das war das erste, was er über die Lippe brachte. Seine Stimme war zwar rau und kehlig, aber trotzdem irgendwie melodisch. Für Musik und besonders Stimmen hatte ich ein gutes Ohr. Trotzdem änderte es nichts an meiner Einstellung ihm gegenüber.

»Also gut, was willst _du_ hier?«, ich verschränkte meine Arme und blickte ihn so durchdringend an wie ich konnte. Er erwiderte den Blick, doch auf seinem Gesicht saß ein breites Grinsen, auch wenn sein Blick etwas verletztes an sich an. Als hätte ich ihm gerade einen Dolch in den Magen gerammt.

Jetzt, wo ich sein Gesicht von nahmen betrachtete, erkannte ich das seine Haut einen rot/braunen Schimmer hatte. Sie war so glatt, dass das Licht unserer schwachen Laterne sich darin spiegelte.

Seine Haare waren halblang, so wie es viele Jungen trugen, und vielen ihm leicht über die Augen. Die genauso braun waren wie seine Haare. Vielleicht noch einen Stich heller. Mit einem Streifen von Gold.

Wie auch bei unserer letzten Begegnung sprühten sie nur geradezu vor Wärme. Und mich überkam wieder dieses Gefühl von Vertrautheit.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Clearwater, Clearwater, Clearwater...irgendwo musste doch eine Erinnerung an den Namen sein.

»Ich wollte dir nur etwas vorbei bringen«, meinte er, ohne auch nur einmal unseren Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Mein Blick wurde noch düsterer.

»Ich würde aber auch gerne wissen, wer Sie sind.«

Das meine Mom immer noch hinter mir stand, hatte ich schon völlig vergessen. Sofort lief ich rot an. Was sie jetzt schon wieder denken mochte? Das würde nachher noch eine schöne Fragestunde werden. Ich stöhnte und wirbelte zu ihr herum.

»Könntest du bitte kurz wieder rein gehen? Das hier wird nicht lange dauern.«

Meine Mutter zog widerwillig das Gesicht. Schnell blickte sie zwischen dem Indianer und mir hin und her. Dann beugte sie sich vor und flüsterte so leise, dass nur ich es hören konnte:  
»Wenn er nicht freiwillig gehen will, dann rufe ich die Polizei, okay?«

Ich nickte und spürte so etwas wie Erleichterung bei diesem Vorschlag. Sie warf dem Clearwater noch einen letzten, misstrauischen Blick zu und verschwand dann.

Ich wusste, dass sie uns durch das Küchenfenster beobachtete, deswegen wollte ich meinen „Besucher" so schnell wie möglich abschütteln.

»Also, was wolltest du mir bringen?«, fragte ich so gelangweilt wie möglich.

Sein Lächeln schien für einen kurzen Moment zu verblassen, aber dann nickte er wieder strahlend und begann in der Tasche seiner zerissenen Jeans zu kramen.

Ich tippelte ungeduldig mit meinem Fuß und versuchte überall hin zu blicken nur nicht in seine Richtung. Er war so fremd. Seine Hautfarbe. Sein Aussehen. Sogar sein Geruch.  
Er war leicht herb. Er roch nicht wie die anderen älteren Jungen in meiner Schule, die meistens nach einer Überdosis Rasierwasser stanken, sondern natürlicher. Leicht nach Wald, Moos und etwas anderes, dass ich nicht mal beschreiben konnte. Fremd.

Ich hatte diesem Wort noch nie große Bedeutung zugemessen, doch jetzt erst verstand ich es. Auch wenn es nichts negatives sein musste, wie ich es mir immer versucht hatte einzureden.

»Das hast du heute verloren«, damit hielt er mir etwas silbernes, funkelndes vor meine Nase. Automatisch wanderte meine Hand zu meinem Ohr.

»Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt das er fehlt«, erklärte ich überrascht und nahm ihm den Ohrring ich dabei kurz seine Hand streifte, zuckte ich zusammen. Seine Haut war unheimlich heiß.

Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er auch sonst eine große Hitze ausstrahlte, sodass ich ohne Jacke nicht mal fror.

»Äh...d-danke«, stammelte ich, völlig aus der Fassung.

»Gern geschehen«, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er noch mehr Grinsen Augen strahlten Richtung und wirkten dadurch noch heller.

Erst jetzt fiel mir etwas ein und meine Unsicherheit war wie weg geblasen. Das Misstrauen und der Unmut über sein Auftauchen kehrten zurück:  
»Woher weißt du eigentlich, wo ich wohne?«

Auf einmal wirkte er verlegen und wich zum ersten Mal meinem Blick aus. Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und sah mich dann wieder schelmisch grinsend an:  
»War nicht allzu schwer, nachdem deine Freundin mir doch noch deinen vollständigen Namen verraten hat.«

»Welche Freundin?«, fragte ich alarmiert.

»Na, die Brünette mit den langen Wimpern und den schrillen Klamotten«, grinste er.

»Gloria!«, ich spuckte ihren Namen förmlich aus. Die Wut, die in mir hoch kochte, machte mich fast blind. Am liebsten wäre ich sofort los gerannt und hätte sie zur Rede gestellt. Oder ihr gleich eine geklebt! Diese-

»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er nervös.

»Ja, danke für den Ohrring«, erklärte ich. Doch er machte keine Anstalten zu gehen. Stattdessen fuhr er sich ein paar Mal durch die dunklen Haare (die teilweise sandfarben waren, wie mir erst jetzt auffiel) und wirkte wieder sehr verlegen.

»Ist noch was?«, ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Na ja, ich hab mich nur gefragt, warum du heute vor mir weg gelaufen bis. Also, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass du so schüchtern bist wie mir deine Freundin weiß machen wolltet«, er schien sich wirklich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Seine Frage war berechtigt, aber ich wollte ihm nicht antworten. Es kam mir auf einmal sehr albern vor, diesen ganzen Vorurteilen glauben zu schenken. Das man anders aussah, hieß doch nicht gleich, dass man ein schlechter Mensch war.

Trotzdem sollte man Fremden gegenüber immer vorsichtig sein. Auch wenn ich diesen Rat meiner Mutter nie wirklich ernst genommen hatte.

»Was wolltest du denn von uns?«, stellte ich die Gegenfrage.

»Versuchst du abzulenken?«, stichelte er und hatte dabei noch ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Gab es irgendeine Situation, in der er nicht lächelte? Ich verdrehte die Augen:  
»Also schön, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Es kommen nicht jeden Tag fremde, übergroße Indianer auf mich war eben...überrascht.«

»Du sahst er so aus, als hättest du große Angst vor mir«, meinte er leise. Ich wich seinem Blick aus.

»Ja, hatte ich auch«, murmelte ich und wurde rot.

Diese Aussage schien ihn wirklich nachdenklich zu stimmen.

»Aber das war nur der erste Eindruck«, meinte ich schnell. Ich wollte nicht, dass er irgendwelche Komplexe wegen seiner Größe bekam.

»Und der zweite Eindruck?«, grinste er.

»Na, eigentlich der Dritte«, korrigierte ich.

»Dann wird es ja langsam mal Zeit, dass ich mich mal vorstelle, oder?«, meinte er lächelnd.

»Madison Shay!«, er zuckte bei der scharfen Stimme meiner Mutter zusammen und ich zog ebenfalls meinen Kopf etwas ein.

Meine Mom erschien wieder hinter mir in der Tür und jetzt wirkte sie sehr aufgebracht.

»Ich glaube jetzt reicht es langsam. Der junge Mann hat dir doch sicher schon längst, dass gegeben, was er dir geben wollte. Also solltest du ihn langsam mal verabschieden«, erklärte sie und funkelte wütend in die Richtung des Indianers.

Ich hätte sie am liebsten auf der Stelle erwürgt. Stattdessen konnte ich leider nur wild mit den Augen rollen und vor Peinlichkeit rot anlaufen.

»Ja Mom, ist ja schon gut. Nur zwei Minuten, ja?«

»Eine halbe und wehe er ist dann nicht weg«, sie drohte zwar mir mit dem Finger, aber es war mehr als deutlich, dass sie ihn aus ihren Augenwinkeln beobachtete.

»Ich wollte wirklich nicht länger stören, Mrs. Shay«, versicherte er höflich und versuchte sein charmantestes Lächeln aufzusetzen. Sie brummte etwas Unmissverständliches und wartete dann im Flur auf mich.

»Also dann, war toll doch nochmal mit dir geredet zu haben«, erklärte er und es war das erste Mal, dass ich sein Lächeln schüchtern erwiderte.

Er zwinkerte mir nochmal belustigt zu und lief dann durch den Regen, zu seinem Auto. Sein Auto? Ich rieb mir die Augen. Hatte er nicht heute morgen noch ein Moped gehabt?

Er schien meinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, als er sich nochmal zu mir umdrehte:

»Das ist das Auto meiner Schwester. Sie hat es mir geliehen. Du weißt schon, wegen des Regens.«

Ich nickte bloß. Er öffnete die Tür des silbernen Chevrolet Apache. Es schien ihn gar nicht zu stören, dass der Regen sein T-Shirt völlig durchnässte. Es schien so, als wolle er noch ewig dort stehen bleiben und mich anschauen.

Zum Glück konnte er von der Entfernung nicht sehen, dass ich wieder rot anlief. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und winkte zum Abschied nochmal.

»Bestimmt sehen wir uns nochmal.« Es klang hoffnungsvoll und ich spürte, dass ich etwas ähnliches fühlte. Er wollte gerade in den Wagen steigen, als plötzlich wieder Leben in mich kam. Es war als wäre ich die ganze Zeit in einem Bann gewesen.  
»Hey, wie heißt du eigentlich?«, es sollte uninteressiert klingen, doch das tat es wieder mal nicht.

»Seth!«, lachte er, »Seth Clearwater!«

Ich schaute nicht mehr zu wie er davon fuhr, sondern verschwand gleich im Haus. Einerseits, weil es wieder kalt wurde jetzt wo er weg war und andererseits weil meine Mutter schon ungeduldig vor sich hin murmelte.

»Er ist doch jetzt weg, also kannst du aufhören mich so schräg an zugucken«, mäkelte ich und klang wirklich sehr angriffslustig.

»Nicht bevor du mir gesagt hast, wer das ist und was er von dir wollte«, verlangte sie und legte eine Hand an ihre Hüfte.

Ich zog meine Nase hoch und wischte mir einmal unwirsch übers Gesicht, nur um etwas Zeit zu schinden. Dann sah ich sie herausfordernd an.

»Was fragst du eigentlich noch nach? Du hast uns doch sowieso belauscht!«, patzte ich und hätte beinahe wie ein kleines Kind mit den Fuß aufgetreten. Mein Gott, sie klang ja fast schon so, als wollte Seth mich verschleppen.

Bevor ich mich fragen konnte, warum ich in meinen Gedanken plötzlich Partei für ihn ergriff, meldete sie sich wieder barsch zu Wort:

»Rede nicht so mit mir! Ich bin deine Mutter und deshalb habe ich ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was einer dieser Leute von dir wollte.«

Dieser Leute...wenn ich das schon hörte! Emma hatte vollkommen Recht gehabt: Meine Eltern waren verbohrt. Besonders meine Mutter.

»Er kam doch aus dem, Reservat, oder nicht?«, es klang mehr wie ein Vorwurf, als wie eine Frage.

»Ja, aber was hat das jetzt damit zu tun? Er hat mir halt nur meinen Ohrring zurück gebracht und nein: Ich hatte nicht vor gehabt mit ihm rum zu machen!«, schrie ich ihr fast ins Gesicht.

Erst wurde sie blass und dann knallrot.

»Ich verbiete dir weiterhin mit ihm zu reden!«

Ich starrte sie einen Moment fassungslos an. Ihre Miene ließ keine Widerworte zu. Sie meine es absolut ernst, ich aber auch.

»Nein, das kannst du mir nicht verbieten. Du kannst mir nicht vorschreiben, mit wem ich zu sprechen habe und mit wem nicht. Wenn ich mit Seth sprechen möchte, dann werde ich das tun, wo und wann immer ich will. Da kannst du sagen, was du willst.«

Zuerst war sie vollkommen perplex. Bisher waren meine Worte noch nie so klar und sicher gewesen. Das schien sie wirklich zu ärgern, deshalb kniff sie die Lippen zusammen und strich sich eine verirrte Locke aus dem Gesicht.

»Das ist kein Spaß, Madison. Diese Menschen sind Verbrecher. Sie bringen nur Unglück und ich möchte nicht, dass du damit in Verbindung gebracht wirst!«

Sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Ich verstand ja selber nicht, woher auf einmal meine Sympathie für Quileute kam. Bis vor kurzem hatte ich ja noch eine ähnliche Meinung darüber wie sie. Es war fast schon ein bisschen ironisch, dass ich sie jetzt genauso zurecht wies wie Emma mich zuvor. Aber es war das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich mir sicher war, dass richtige zu tun.

»Verstehe schon«, ich knirschte vor Wut mit den Zähnen, »wer hat Angst vorm roten Mann! Renn um dein Leben, Maddy, oder er macht sonst etwas mit dir, nur weil er aus einer anderen Kultur stammt! Wenn du also dieser Auffassung bist, dann gibt es für mich nichts mehr zu sagen.«

Und das gab es wirklich nicht. Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und kletterte die Treppe hinauf.

Liebend gerne hätte ich meine Zimmertür geradezu ins Schloss geknallt, aber ich beherrschte mich. Ich atmete noch einmal tief los und schaffte es sie, dann fast lautlos zu schließen.

Am nächsten Tag war ich immer noch wütend auf meine Mutter. Sie hatte kein Wort mehr über die Sache verloren und ich tat so, als würde sie für mich nicht mehr existieren.

Ich wusste, dass sie das verletzte. Sehr sogar. Immerhin war ich ihre einzige Tochter.

Mein Vater spürte die angespannte Stimmung ebenfalls und versuchte sie etwas aufzulockern, indem er schlechte Witze aus der Zeitung vor lies. Ich zwang mich zu lachen, nur damit er das Gefühl hatte wenigstens ein bisschen die schlechte Stimmung vertrieben zu haben.

Er konnte schließlich nichts dafür. Mom hatte ihm natürlich von Seth erzählt, aber ich wusste nicht, was genau er darüber dachte. Zumindest hatte er mich weder deswegen gerügt noch mir verboten mit den Quileuten zu reden, was ich ihm sehr hoch anrechnete.

Trotzdem saß ich am Frühstückstisch und rührte lustlos in meinem Müsli herum. Jetzt hatte ich sogar schon zwei Probleme auf einmal.

Das Angebot von Miss Gellar hatte ich fast schon verdrängt, bis es mir wieder eingefallen war, als ich meine Sportsachen in die Wäsche warf. Ich konnte es meinen Eltern einfach nicht beichten. Gerade jetzt nicht, wo diese Sache auch noch war.

Es war wie immer: Die ganze Welt schien sich gegen mich verschworen zu haben, um mir mein Leben noch komplizierter zu machen.

Als ich das Schulgelände betrat, hatte ich allerdings andere Gedanken im Kopf. Erstmal musste ich mir Gloria vorknöpfen. Ich hatte ihr immer noch nicht verziehen, dass sie einem wildfremden Jungen meinen vollständigen Namen verraten hatte. Ich konnte mir ihr hinterhältiges Grinsen dabei fast bildlich vorstellen und mir wurde schlecht dabei.

Doch von Gloria fehlte jede Spur, stattdessen standen Shirley und Melanie direkt vor dem Schulgebäude und schienen sich angeregt über etwas zu unterhalten.

Als sie mich kommen sahen, begannen ihre Gesichter zu strahlen und sie kamen auf mich zu gelaufen.

Shirley war die erste, die mir in die Arme fiel und mich fast zerdrückte. Engländer eben: Hart, aber herzlich.

»Ich freue mich ja so für dich. Du wirst sicher die beste in dem Casting sein«, versprach sich und ich hoffte, dass sie sich nicht so irrte wie bei ihren Antworten in Geschichte.

Mel verhielt sich schon etwas befangener, aber nicht weniger herzlich. Sie war schon ein Schatz.

»Wo sind die anderen beiden?«, fragte ich und sah mich um.

»Emma ist sicher wieder zu spät«, grinste Shirley, »und Gloria hat gestern so gehustet. Ich wette sie hat eine Grippe.«

Dann musste ich meine angesammelte Wut wohl an einem anderen Opfer auslassen. Ich fragte mich gerade, ob David Montella, der mich immer mit Absicht im Gang an rempelte, wohl der richtige für dieses Aufgabe war, als es mal wieder klingelte. Mel neben mir seufzte. Sie hatte genauso viel Lust auf diesen Schultag wie ich.

Der Schulmorgen zog sich dahin wie Kaugummi. Zehn Minuten nach Beginn der ersten Stunde kam meine beste Freundin mit rotem Kopf ins Klassenzimmer gerannt. Sie entschuldigte sich tausendmal bei Mrs. Graydess für ihr zu spät kommen und setzte sich dann kleinlaut neben mich.

»Verschlafen?«

Sie erwiderte mein Grinsen. Es war nichts neues, dass sie zu spät kam. Wenn sie schlief, dann schaffte es ja kaum ihre Mutter sie zu wecken und seit ihr Bruder nicht mehr zu Hause wohnte war es noch viel schlimmer. Tyler hatte immer einen Weg gefunden seine kleine Schwester aus den Federn zu kriegen.

Ich stützte meinen Kopf auf meine Hände und verharrte in dieser Position fast in allen Stunden.

Es gab auch wirklich keinen Lehrer, der uns mal ein bisschen motivierte. Sie alle hatten die gleichen monotonen Stimmen, die gleichen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdrücke.

Ich war nicht die einzige an diesem Morgen die gähnte.

Ich war so froh, als die letzte Stunde vor der Mittagspause überstanden war, dass ich fast aus dem Klassenraum flüchtete.

»Und jetzt sag mal, was mit deinen Eltern ist? Hast du ihnen immer noch nichts erzählt?«, fragte mich Emma, als wir in der Essensausgabe - Schlange standen. Ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf.

Sie seufzte:

»Ich muss meine Meinung dazu nicht nochmal wiederholen, oder?«

»Em, ich weiß das sie stolz sind und alles, aber sie wollen einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass ich erwachsen werde. Besonders meine Mutter nicht«, ich verzog das Gesicht und griff nach einem Joghurt.

»Aber es ist immerhin dein Leben und nicht ihres. Sie kann dich nicht ewig beschützen.«

»Das versteht sie aber nicht.«

»Ist das wirklich ein Grund, um dann so etwas wichtiges hinter ihrem Rücken zu machen?«

Ich presste meine Lippen fest aufeinander.

»Und was ist mit deinem Vater? Mit dem verstehst du dich doch besser. Wie wäre es, wenn du erstmal ihm davon erzählst?«

»Du weißt doch, dass er möchte, dass ich Medizin studiere«, erklärte ich und setzte mich an einen Tisch der Kantine. Emma platzierte sich mir gegenüber und trank erstmal einen Schluck Kakao bevor sie etwas erwiderte.

»Versuchen würde ich es trotzdem und wenn sie nein sagen, dann gibt es bestimmt noch andere Wege.«

Ich runzelte meine Stirn. Vielleicht hatte Emma Recht. Reden hatte noch nie geschadet, aber ich wollte auf jeden Fall warten bis sich die Wogen zu Hause wieder geglättet hatten. Da fiel mir ein, dass meine beste Freundin davon ja noch gar nichts wusste. Ich wollte gerade meinen Mund öffnen, um ihr davon zu erzählen, da kam mir jemand zu vor.

»Hey Maddy! Hey Emma!«

»Hi Daniel«, Emma grinste ihn schief an, während ich fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Sie trat mir heftig auf den Fuß und verdrehte wild die Augen. Ich schüttelte einmal meinen Kopf und versuchte dann ihn an zulächeln.

Mehr als ein gehauchtes »Hi!« brachte ich mal wieder nicht zu Stande, aber er schien das als Aufforderung zu sehen sich zu uns zu setzten. Auch das noch! Wollte der Junge, dass ich in Ohnmacht fiel?

* * *

**_End of Chapter Five_**


	7. Sorrow

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Septembermond_

_

* * *

_

Sorrow

»Also, ich hab mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht Lust hättest mit mir und meinen Vater in den Wald zu gehen heute Nachmittag...«

Zum Glück hatte ich nichts getrunken, was ich eigentlich gerade vorgehabt hatte, denn ich hätte ihm mit Sicherheit die volle Ladung ins Gesicht gespuckt.

»Heute? Ich, du und dein Vater...?«, stammelte ich konsterniert.

Er schmunzelte er, während er gespannt meine Reaktion beobachtete.

»Ja, als ich ihm erzählt habe, was du für Gerüchte gehört hast, meinte mein Dad du solltest doch mal mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass unsere Wälder nichts mystisches oder bedrohliches bergen.«

Ich hörte wie Emma neben mir leise gluckste. Sie wusste genau, was er meinte und blickte mich argwöhnisch an, als wolle sie nicht glauben, dass ich ihm _davon_ wirklich erzählt hatte.

»Später«, wisperte ich ihr zu und lächelte dann Daniel leicht an:

»Danke, dass ist wirklich nett von ihm. Ich würde gerne mitkommen.«

»Toll!«, er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und ich lief sofort rot an. Er schien es wirklich so zu meinen und das freute mich ebenfalls.

»Hey Dan, um wie viel wettest du, dass Victoria und Colin heute wieder hinter der Turnhalle knutschen? «, David Montella winkte ihn mit einem süffisanten Grinsen zu sich an den Tisch mit vielen anderen Jungen, die vernehmlich grunzten, was wahrscheinlich ein Lachen signalisieren sollte.

Daniel verdrehte genervt die Augen über die Blödheit seiner Freunde. Ich fragte mich ernsthaft, warum er sich immer noch mit diesen Idioten abgab.

»Wir holen dich dann um fünf ab.«

Schnell zwinkerte er uns noch einmal zu und verdrückte sich dann.

»Was sollte das denn eben?«, Em zog neckend eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Was denn? Er hat doch mich doch nur zu einem Ausflug mit seinem Vater eingeladen. Da brauchst du gar nicht so zu gucken«, zischte ich und sah mich, um, ob uns jemand belauschte.

Das musste ja jetzt nicht jeder wissen. Obwohl ich am liebsten singend durch die ganze Schule gesprungen wäre vor Glück.

»Aber das macht er bestimmt nicht bei jedem Mädchen«, griente Emma, »aber er scheint dich wirklich zu mögen.«

Ich spürte wie meine Wangen schon wieder heiß wurden und murmelte verlegen:  
»Quatsch! Es war doch die Idee von seinem Vater.«

»Klar«, der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören, während sie bloß grinsend die Augen verdrehte.

Ich beließ es dabei und äußerte mich nicht weiter zu diesem Thema. Emma bewies mal wieder, dass sie meine allerbeste Freundin war, indem sie Shirley und Mel nichts von unserem Gespräch mit Daniel erzählte.

Nach der Schule schüttelte es mal wieder wie aus Eimern und wir mussten beide zu Fuß nach Hause gehen. Ich hatte sogar noch einen weiteren Weg als Emma, die schon fast am Ende der Welt wohnte.

Murrend schnürte ich meine dünne Jeansjacke enger um meinen Körper, während Emma einen großen Regenschirm über uns beide spannte.

»Wo hast du den denn her?«

»Einige von uns haben tatsächlich heute Morgen daran gedacht, dass Forks der Ort mit dem meisten Niederschlag in Amerika ist«, frotzelte sie. Ich funkelte sie grimmig an,aber ich war dankbar für ihre vorausschauende Intuition.

»Hey Madison!«, ich zuckte zusammen, als jemand meinen vollen Namen rief. Ich hatte mich schon so an meinen Spitznamen gewöhnt (den sogar meine Lehrer verwendeten), dass ich mich erst umsah, ob nicht doch jemand anderes gemeint war.

»Oh...hi Seth«, sagte ich lahm und schob mir eine Strähne meines nassen Haares aus dem Gesicht, um besser zu ihm hoch sehen zu können.

»Seth heißt du also«, meinte Emma neben mir und lächelte ihn freundlich an, »hey, ich bin Emma Crowley.«

»Ja, hey«, er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, »bist zufällig mit Tyler Crowley verwandt?«

»Richtig«, lachte sie,, »ich bin seine Schwester.« Ich blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her und es erschreckte mich, dass es mir überhaupt nicht gefiel, dass sie sich so gut verstanden.

»Was machst du eigentlich hier?«, mischte ich mich ein und meine beste Freundin warf mir einen seltsamen Seitenblick zu. Als wüsste sie, woran ich gerade gedacht hatte.

Seth grinste mich breit an:

»Da du ja zu Fuß gehen musst und es regnet, dachte ich, ich bring dich mit dem Auto nach Hause.«

Ich starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an. Ich wusste gar nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Die Worte kamen ihm so selbstverständlich über die Lippen, als würden wir uns schon seit Jahren kennen und nicht erst seit einem Tag.

»Und du natürlich auch«, meinte er zu Emma.

»Das ist echt nett von dir«, sie lächelte und stieß mich dann an, damit ich auch etwas sagte.

»Äh...ja«, murmelte ich ohne ihn an zu blicken.

»Okay, dann steigt mal ein«, meinte er fröhlich und ging mit großen Schritten hinüber zu seinem Wagen. Emma zog mich hinter sich her, weil ich mich immer noch keinen Zentimeter bewegte.

Der Regen prasselte jetzt unbarmherzig auf uns nieder. Wie von selbst setzte ich mich neben Emma auf die Rückbank. Schräg hinter Seth, der uns im Rückspiegel angrinste.

»Wen soll ich zuerst wegbringen?«

»Mich«, kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Em, »ich wohne nicht weit weg von hier.«

»Ich weiß«,murmelte er und wurde ein bisschen rot um die Nase. Em und ich wechselten einen schnellen Blick.

Ich räusperte mich, um die peinliche Stille zu brechen, und hatte plötzlich meine Stimme zurück:

»Gehst du denn nicht selbst noch zur Schule?«

Er nickte, während er den Wagen anließ. Der Motor rappelte unter uns. Das Auto war wirklich schon alt.

»Warum hast du dann die Zeit mich noch abzuholen?«, wollte ich wissen.

»Für so etwas nehme ich mir die Zeit«, er zwinkerte mir zu und ich lief wieder rot an. Schnell blickte ich zu meiner besten Freundin, die so tat als hätte sie das nicht bemerkt. Ich war ihr unheimlich dankbar.

»Du hast dafür die Schule geschwänzt?«, quietschte ich.

»Das hab ich nicht gesagt«, erwiderte er, »wir hatten heute früher Schluss, weil es unserem Lehrer nicht gut ging.«

»Oh«, war mein einziger geistreicher Beitrag.

»Wie ist das Leben im Reservat so?«, Emma schien diese Frage schon länger auf der Seele zu haben.

»Ziemlich normal eigentlich«, erzählte er, »vielleicht ein bisschen lustiger, weil man wirklich jeden dort kennt. Alle sind meistens freundlich zu einander, aber natürlich gibt's manchmal ein bisschen Zoff. Gestern haben sich bei uns im Wohnzimmer zwei meiner Freunde geprügelt. Sie haben dabei fast unsere Einrichtung zertrümmert und meine Mom ist stocksauer gewesen, deshalb hat sie sie raus geschmissen und ihnen mit Hausverbot gedroht.«

Er kicherte leise.

»Warum haben sie sich denn geprügelt?«, Emma schien sich köstlich darüber zu amüsieren.

»Ach...eben wegen belangloser Dinge. Wie Jungen eben manchmal so sind«, wich er aus und blickte konzentriert auf die Straße.

Man konnte schon das Haus der Crowleys in der Ferne sehen. Rechts und links von der Straße waren schon die ersten hohen Tannen und Eichen, die immer dichter wurden und den Waldrand markierten.

Es sagte keiner mehr ein Wort bis Seth den Wagen auf den Hof fuhr. Er ließ den Motor an, während Emma ausstieg. Ich kletterte ebenfalls aus dem Auto, um ihr auf wiedersehen zu sagen.

»Bist du sicher, dass du nicht noch mit zu uns fahren willst?«, fragte ich sie leise.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste mich verschmitzt an:

»Du hast doch etwa keine Angst mit ihm alleine im Auto zu sitzen, oder?«

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Sie hatte mal wieder ins Schwarze getroffen, aber ich wollte es nicht zugeben.

»Nein, nein...ich dachte nur...na ja...wir könnten doch zusammen Hausaufgaben machen...«

Natürlich kaufte sie mir das nicht ab, aber schüttelte dann seufzend ihren Kopf:  
»Geht leider nicht. Tyler kommt heute und da würde ich gerne zu Hause sein«, meinte sie genauso leise, »aber wenn du möchtest kannst du gerne mit rein kommen.«

»Nein«, meinte ich schnell, »da möchte ich nicht stören. Tyler ist ja so selten da, aber wir können ja heute Abend telefonieren.«

»Das klingt gut«, sie lächelte kurz und umarmte mich zum Abschied. Dabei flüsterte sie mir noch ins Ohr:  
»Er wird dich schon nicht umbringen. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass er eigentlich ganz nett ist. Und so wie er dich anguckt, glaube ich, dass er dir niemals etwas antun könnte. Ganz im Gegenteil.«

Ich starrte sie erschrocken an. Ich wusste nicht, was sie auf diese Idee brachte. Ich hatte noch nie darauf geachtet, wie er mich ansah, aber jetzt wo sie es sagte beunruhigte es mich ein wenig. Auch wenn sie eigentlich das Gegenteil erreichen wollte.

Doch bevor ich noch weiter Fragen konnte, war sie auch schon verschwunden und ließ mich buchstäblich im Regen stehen.

Als ich immer noch keine Anstalten machte mich zu bewegen, kurbelte Seth das Fenster runter:

»Was ist los? Steig ein oder willst du dich erkälten? Du bist doch vorhin schon nass genug gewesen.«

Ganz langsam bewegte sich meine Kopf in seine Richtung. Er runzelte seine Stirn als er meinen entsetzten Blick sah.

»Alles in Ordnung?«, die Sorge in seiner Stimme verwirrte mich zusätzlich. Ich schüttelte schnell meinen Kopf, um meine Fassung wieder zu gelangen und öffnete dann die hintere Autotür.

»Möchtest du dich nicht auf den Beifahrersitz setzten? Emma ist doch jetzt weg und außerdem kann man sich dann besser unterhalten«, er lächelte mich über seine Schulter an.

Unterhalten? Ich fragte mich worüber und musste schlucken. Diese Aussicht kam mir etwas unbehaglich vor. Es wäre mir lieber gewesen wir hätten uns an geschwiegen. Ich bereute es bereits sein Angebot angenommen zu haben, auch wenn ich eher dazu genötigt worden war.

Ich mochte es gar nicht, wenn ich mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand.

Trotzdem tat ich ihm den Gefallen und setzte mich neben ihn, wagte es aber nicht meinen Blick von der Frontscheibe zu nehmen.

Erstmal war er zu beschäftigt zu wenden, aber als wir von der Einfahrt runter waren, grinste er mich von der Seite an:

»Hat deine Mutter eigentlich noch etwas gesagt, nachdem ich weg war?«

Erst wollte ich lügen und mit dem Kopf schütteln, aber dann sagte mir irgendetwas, dass ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Nein, sogar die Wahrheit sagen _wollte_.

»Sie hat mir verboten mich mit dir zu treffen«, murmelte ich und wurde etwas rot, als er schelmisch grinste.

»Aha, und wie es scheint hälst du dich daran nicht. Kommt das oft vor?«

Jetzt funkelte ich ihn wütend an:

»Ich würde ja dazu gezwungen hier mit zu fahren.«

Mein Ton war härter, als ich es gewollt hätte und er sah wieder so aus als hätte ich ihn gerade einen seelischen Tritt in den Magen verpasst.

Er umklammerte das Lenkrad und sprach auf einmal sehr leise:  
»Nein, niemand hat dich gezwungen. Du hättest auch zu Fuß gehen können.«

Oha, jetzt bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Da war er schon so nett und holte uns ab und ich zettelte noch einen Streit an. Manchmal hasste ich mich für meine Widerspenstigkeit.

»Es tut mir Leid«, ich zögerte kurz, um mir die richtigen Worte zurecht zu legen, »es war unheimlich nett von dir deine Freizeit dafür zu opfern, dass wir sicher nach Hause kommen.«

Gott sei Dank kehrte daraufhin sein Lächeln zurück und ich merkte wie sich ein fiktiver Knoten um meine Herz wieder zu lösen schien. Einer von vielen.

»Jetzt aber mal etwas anderes«, er wurde wieder ernst, »hast du zufällig vor in der nächsten Zeit mal in den Wald zu gehen?«

Sofort erstarrte ich wieder und presste die Lippen fest zusammen. Woher wusste er das? Konnte er Gedanken lesen oder hatte einer meine Freunde wieder mal geschwatzt? Eigentlich konnte er das nicht wissen. Daniel hatte mich erst heute gefragt. Es machte mir Angst, dass er davon wusste. Ich verspannte mich in meinem Sitz und rutschte nervös hin und her.

Als ich keine Antwort gab, blickte er mich wieder mit diesem unruhigen Blick an:

»Daraus schließe ich mal, dass das Ja heißt.«

Ich nickte und warf ihm einen scheuen Seitenblick zu:

»Daniel und sein Vater haben mich eingeladen. Mr. Chaines ist Förster und möchte uns eine Paar schöne Ecken zeigen. Was ist so schlimm daran?«

Ich spürte wie meine Stimme schon wieder herausfordernd wurde und ich biss mir kräftig auf die Zunge.

Eine ganze Zeit sagte er gar nichts, dann ganz plötzlich bremste er mitten auf der Straße ab und sah mich mit seinen dunklen Augen durchdringen an.

»Seth, was- «, begann ich mit hoher Stimme, doch er schnitt mir das Wort ab.

»Maddy, ich weiß, dass wir uns noch nicht lange kennen und aus irgendeinem Grund scheinst du nicht in meiner Nähe sehr unwohl zu fühlen«, er zögerte kurz und ich konnte seinen gekränkten Blick sehen, »aber du musst mir hoch und heilig versprechen, dass du in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr den Wald betreten wirst.«

»Was?«, stieß ich aus.

»Maddy, ich bitte dich. Es ist im Moment viel zu gefährlich dort. Du hast keine Ahnung, was sich da alles herum treibt«, er zögerte erst, aber legte dann doch seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Sie war warm, mehr als warm, als hätte er Fieber oder so. Doch das war im Moment meine Geringste Sorge. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich sein ernst sein.

Ich wusste nicht, dass sein Volk auch an Gestalten wie Vampire, Zombies, Werwölfe etc. glaubte, doch es schien so zu sein. Wieso glaubten im Moment alle ich dürfte nicht mehr das Haus verlassen, weil mir sonst was passieren könnte? Schade, dass meine Mutter jetzt nicht da war. Sie hätte Seth um einiges sympathischer gefunden. Auf meine Kosten.

Ruppig schüttelte ich seine große Hand von meiner Schulter.

»Glaubst du etwa auch, dass der Massenmörder von Seattle nach Forks kommt und es ausgerechnet auf mich abgesehen hat?«, höhnte ich.

»Bitte, das ist kein Scherz«, erklärte er leise aber bestimmt.

»Könntest du jetzt bitte weiterfahren? Ich möchte nach Hause«, damit verschränkte ich meine Arme und schaute demonstrativ aus dem Fenster.

Ich könnte ihn seufzen hören:

»Ich will dir doch nichts vorschreiben, aber ich mache mir nun mal Sorgen um dich.«

»Hmpf. Wieso? Wir kennen uns noch nicht mal zwei Tage«, erinnerte ich ihn.

»Das verstehst du nicht«, murmelte er und fügte noch etwas leiser hinzu, »noch nicht.«

»Hättest du vielleicht endlich die Güter weiter zu fahren? Oder ich geh zu Fuß!«

Er schien meine Drohung wirklich ernst zu nehmen, denn langsam bewegte sich sein Fuß zurück zum Gastpedal. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit düsten wir die breite Straße entlang.

Bei der Stille bekam ich die Gelegenheit zu grübeln.

Ich fragte mich, warum er so auf mich fixiert war und sich andauernd Sorgen zu machen schien. Einerseits war es nervig und brachte mich zur Weißglut, aber andererseits war es auch irgendwie..._lieb_? Außer meinen Eltern und meiner Freundin, hatte noch nie jemand Sorgen um mich und meine Sicherheit gemacht.

Trotzdem. Er würde mich auch nicht davon abhalten. Es war die Gelegenheit Zeit mit Daniel zu verbringen, auch wenn sein Vater dabei war. Es gab nichts auf der Welt, was ich mehr wollte, auch wenn ich wusste, dass meine Mom ebenfalls dagegen sein würde.

Ich hatte mir überlegt ihr einfach nichts davon zu sagen und mich einfach davon zu schmuggeln.

»Es ist egal, was ich sage. Du wirst trotzdem gehen, oder?«, ich zuckte zusammen, als mich Seth aus meinen Gedanken riss. Er klang resigniert und auch irgendwie enttäuscht.

»Ja.«

»Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?«

»Sicher«, sagte ich und blickte ihn abwartend an. Er fuhr sich ein paar Mal durch die Haare und schien seine Worte behutsam auszuwählen:

»Gehst mit ihnen in den Wald, weil in der Nähe dieses Jungen sein möchtest?«

Ich erschrak. Irgendwie schien er überall in meinen Gedanken zu sein oder waren meine Gefühle so offensichtlich?

»Und bitte sei ehrlich«, fügte er hinzu. Ich blickte eine Zeit lang aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie die Straßenlaternen an uns vorbei flogen. Gleich wären wir bei uns zu Hause.

»Ich mag Daniel nun mal«, meine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern und ich lief sofort wieder rot an. Es war seltsam ihm das zu gestehen. Ganz anders als bei meinen Freundinnen, weil ich dieses Gefühl hatte ihn damit zu verletzen. Warum auch immer.

Er hielt den Wagen an der Ecke, wo mich auch Mrs. Gellar hatte aussteigen lassen.

Ich öffnete die Tür, doch er hielt mich noch einmal zurück.

»Wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist, dass du ihn magst, dann solltest du wirklich mitgehen.«

Ich blickte ihn erstaunt an. Die Worte schienen ihm schwer gefallen zu sein, aber ich wusste, dass er sie ernst meinte. Ein Lächeln formte sich auf meinen Lippen:

»Ja, ich bin mir ganz schier.«

Er nickte auch wenn seine Augen plötzlich jeglichen Glanz verloren hatten:

»Hauptsache du bist glücklich, aber sollte er irgendeinen Mist bauen, dann sag mir Bescheid, ja?«

Ein leises Knurren entwich seiner Kehle. Ich schob mir nervös meinen Pony aus dem Gesicht und nickte dann. Ich setzte meinen Fuß aus der Autotür.

»Und Maddy?«

Ich drehte mich noch einmal zu ihm um.

»Sei vorsichtig«, warnte er. Mehr schien er nicht zu sagen haben.

Ich winkte nochmal stumm und lief dann nach Hause. Er blieb mit dem Auto noch so lange dort stehen bis ich ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Erst dann konnte ich hören, wie er den Motor wieder anließ.

Meine Mutter war nicht zu Hause und mein Vater war wie immer arbeiten. Das kam mir sehr gelegen, so konnte ich verschwinden bevor ich ihnen begegnete.

Ein Zettel lag auf dem Küchentisch:

_Bin bei Mrs. Kellingham. Essen ist in der Mirkowelle. Komme erst heute Abend wieder. _

_Mama_

Ich schnappte mir einen Kugelschreiber und kritzelte schnell darunter, das ich meinen Nachmittag bei Shirley verbringen würde. Nur für den Fall, dass einer der beiden vor mir zu Hause war.

Dann machte ich mir das Mittagessen warm und setzte mich während des Essens an meine Hausaufgaben.

Doch konzentrieren konnte ich mich bei weitem nicht. Immer wieder wanderte mein Blick zu unserer Küchenuhr, die langsamer zu ticken schien als sonst und erwischte mich ein paar Mal dabei wie ich tatsächlich Fingernägel kaute. Dabei hatte ich diesen Laster schon vor der Middle School abgelegt. Doch egal wie oft ich hoffte und betete, die Zeit wollte nicht schneller vergehen und kurz vor halb fünf hielt ich es nicht länger aus und begann wie eine Irre im Kreis zu laufen.

Das führte dazu, dass meine Gedanken plötzlich wieder ins Rollen kamen. Sie wanderten zu meinen Eltern, zu meiner Tanzlehrerin, zu Emma und natürlich zu Seth.

Ich wusste, dass es nicht richtig war Mom und Dad alles zu verheimlichen, aber ich war einfach viel zu feige und sauer, um ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Ich hatte noch nicht mal lange darüber nachgedacht, da läutete es auch schon an der Tür. Mit einem Satz war ich auf den Beinen und wuselte Querfeldbeet durchs ganze Haus, bis ich dann endlich einen Spiegel fand und nochmal meinen Pony zurecht zuppelte. Ich war nicht die Art von Mädchen, die sich heraus putzte und das nicht mal für ein „Date". Ich wollte das Daniel mich so mochte wie ich war. Für einen Ausflug in den Wald waren Schuhe mit Absatz und enge Röcke sowieso ungeeignet, auch wenn nicht jedes Mädchen soweit denken konnte. Deshalb trug ich eine einfache Jeans, wasserdichte Turnschuhe und einen dicken Strickpullover. Darüber eine feste Regenjacke. Diesmal war ich schlauer.

Ich setzte mein fröhlichstes Lächeln auf und öffnete dann mit übermäßigen Schwung die Tür.

»Hey, Maddy!«, Daniel grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und ich schmolz wieder mal dahin. Schnell blinzelte ich ein paar Mal und atmete dann tief durch. Ich beruhigte mich wieder etwas.

»Alles okay?«, er legte den Kopf schief und blickte mich besorgt an.

»Ja, ich freue mich nur so«, erklärte ich hastig und wurde etwas rot um die Nase.

Mr. Chaines war wirklich nett. Seltsamerweise sah er Daniel kaum ähnlich. Er war viel größer und schlacksiger, hatte braune, kurze Haare und grüne Augen (soweit ich auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte). Er trug ein Holzfällerhemd und Wanderschuhe, genauso wie sein Sohn. Er sagte kaum ein Wort, während Daniel gar nicht mehr aufhörte zu reden. Er saß auf den Beifahrersitz und redete über alles mögliche: Seine Freunde, Sport, Schule und Musik.

Am Ende wusste ich, dass seine Lieblingsband war und er ein absolutes Mathegenie war. Während ich hinten saß und immer tat als würde ich zu hören, schien sich sein Vater köstlich darüber zu amüsieren.

»Möchtest du deine Freundin in Grund und Boden reden? Ich dachte ich hätte dir beigebracht, dass man Mädchen manchmal auch zu Wort kommen lassen muss.«

_Deine_ Freundin. Mein Herz machte einen Flick Flack rückwärts. Doch Daniel schien sich gar nicht daran zu stören. Er drehte sich lächelnd zu mir um:

»Also was hörst du gerne für Musik?«

»Öhm...Taylor Swift, Paramore, ...eigentlich fast alles...«

* * *

_**End of Chapter Six**_


	8. Forest Trip

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Septembermond_

_

* * *

_

Forest Trip

Der Wagen bog in einen schmalen Waldweg ein und Mr. Chaines hielt am Rand an.

»Bist du schon einmal tiefer im Wald gewesen?«, fragte er mich dann.

»Nein. In der Middle School haben wir zwar einmal Pflanzen erforscht, aber das nur am Waldrand.«

Der Förster nickte und öffnete den Kofferraum.

»Dann ist es wichtig, dass du dir zwei Dinge merkst. Erstens: Egal, was passiert, wir bleibe alle drei zusammen. Keine Alleingänge und nicht einfach so stehen bleiben. Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass ihr beide euch verlauft. Habt ihr das verstanden?«

Wir nickten synchron, dann fuhr Mr. Chaines fort:

»Gut, da vertraue ich euch. Aber zweitens möchte ich, dass ihr nichts zerstört oder Müll hinterlasst. Dieses Stück vom Wald steht unter Naturschutz und ist schon viele Jahre alt, deshalb wäre es nett, wenn ihr ihn wieder so verlasst wie ihr in vorgefunden habt. Verstanden?«

Wir nickten erneut. Himmel, dass klang ja so wie bei einem Klassenausflug, aber er schien diese Bitten wirklich ernst zu nehmen. Sein Lächeln sagte mir, dass er seinen Job wirklich zu lieben schien und stolz darauf war, dass wir Interesse für die Natur zeigten.

»Dan hat mir erzählt, dass du an Werwölfe und Vampire glaubst.«

Ich wurde knallrot im Gesicht und schielte zu Daniel hinüber, der so tat als wäre er gerade damit beschäftigt diverse Ausrüstung in einen Wanderrucksack zu stopfen.

»In der Zeitungen standen immer so seltsame Sachen...von großen Wölfen und Bären...und die Leute reden darüber...«, meinte ich zu meiner Verteidigung. Daniels Vater lachte schallend:

»Das ist ausgemachter Blödsinn. Das darfst du auf gar keinen Fall glauben, Maddy. Das hast du bestimmt von deinem Dad oder?«

»Die alten Leute schwören darauf«, beharrte ich, »Dad hat jeden von ihnen befragt und sie erzählen alle solche Horrorgeschichten und er glaubt ihnen.«

Mr. Chaines schüttelte lachend den Kopf:

»Der gute alte Lucas Shay! Ein Journalist wir er leibt und lebt. Als wir damals zusammen zur Schule gingen, war es fast genauso neugierig und leichtgläubig.«

»Sie sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen?«, fragte ich überrascht. Das war mir neu.

»Ja, aber wir waren noch nie gute Freunde. Nicht, dass wir uns nicht leiden können, aber es gibt da doch so manchen Interessenkonflikt«, er klang etwas bedauernd, »aber wenigstens scheinen Dan und du auf einer Wellenlänge zu sein.«

Er zwinkerte mir viel sagend zu und ich wurde auf der Stelle wieder rot. Konnte man das nicht irgendwie abschalten?

»Haben wir jetzt nicht genug geredet?«, mischte sich Daniel ungeduldig ein, »ich dachte wir wollen heute nochmal los. Bevor es dunkel wird.«

»Da hast wieder mal vollkommen Recht mein Sohn«, lachte sein Vater und schulterte den schweren Rucksack.

Er schritt voran, während Daniel und ich uns nochmal anblickten und ihm dann so unauffällig wie möglich folgten.

Da es keinen Weg gab, war es gar nicht so einfach voran zu kommen. Andauernd schlugen uns Äste ins Gesicht und unsere Füße blieben an Baumwurzeln hängen. Daniels Vater schien das gar nicht zu stören. Sein Sohn schien es ähnlich zu ergehen wie mir und mir kam der Verdacht, dass er vielleicht auch noch nicht öfter im Wald gewesen war als ich selbst. Wenigstens hieß das, die Gefahr mich wegen meiner Unwissenheit vor ihm zu blamieren war erheblich gesunken.

»Was ist los? Ihr sagt ja kein Wort mehr?«, amüsierte sich Mr. Chaines nach langer Zeit über unser Schweigen, »dabei ist es doch viel besser, wenn ich höre, dass ihr noch da seid.«

Als immer noch keiner von uns beiden die Anstalten machte ein Wort zu sagen, seufzte der Förster.

»Also gut, da mein sonst so gesprächiger Sohn auf einmal ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt haben zu haben scheint...was möchtest du denn nach der Schule machen, Maddy? Eher etwas im journalistischen Bereich wie dein Vater oder etwas anderes?«

Ich zögerte einen Augenblick.

»Tänzerin. Ich würde gerne Tänzerin werden.«

Mr. Chaines nickte:  
»Ja, wir haben dich in der Schulaufführung gesehen. Mein Sohn war so begeistert, dass er kaum noch den Mund zu bekommen hat.«

Schlagartig wurde Daniel rot und sah seinen Vater vorwurfsvoll an. Ich kicherte, aber auch meine Wangen brannten wie Feuer. Denn in diesem Moment begann mein Herz zu flattern. Hieß das er mich mochte? So wie ich ihn? Hoffen tat ich es sehr. Und auch, dass ich heute noch mehr Anzeichen dafür finden würde.

Sein Vater nahm jedenfalls kein Blatt vor den Mund und wusste wie man die peinlichsten Geheimnisse seines Kindes ausplauderte. Kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor...

»Könnten wir vielleicht das Thema wechseln?«, Daniel knirschte mit den Zähnen und warf mir einen nervösen Seitenblick zu. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich auch gerade daran, dass er in der Sporthalle nach meinen Hobbys gefragt hatte, als wüsste er das nicht. Was mich doch wieder ein wenig verwirrte. Mmm...

»Kein Problem. Wir sind sowieso bei unserem ersten Ziel«, erklärte sein Vater und umrundete einen Felsen, der mitten auf dem Waldboden lag. Was dahinter lag verschlug mir die Sprache.

»Na, wie findest du das, Maddy?«, fragte er und deutete auf die Wiese.

»Wow, das ist wunderschön«, hauchte ich beeindruckt.

Das, was er mir zeigte , war eine kleine Lichtung. Durch das Blätterdach der hohen Bäume, die sie wie ein Dach überspannten, fiel in feinen Strahlen das helle Licht der Sonne. Sie tanzten über das goldene Laub und brachten es zum Leuchten.

»Im Frühjahr ist sie noch viel schöner«, lachte Mr. Chaines, »wenn erstmal alles blüht und grünt«

Ich nickte immer noch fasziniert von dem Anblick, der sich mir bot.

Doch unser Marsch ging schon weiter. Immer tiefer in den Wald hinein und irgendwann wurden die Bäume so dicht, dass es einem so vor kam als würde es bereits dämmern. Außerdem schien es sogar es nebelig zu werden. Oder irrte ich mich da? Hatte ich schon Halluzinationen?

»Hier müsst ihr besonders aufpassen, wo ihr hin tretet«, warnte uns Mr. Chaines, der immer noch vor uns lief, »das ist Sumpfgebiet. Deshalb auch der Nebel.«

Ich atmete vor Erleichterung aus. Immerhin hatte ich mir den Nebel also doch nicht eingebildet.

Daniel warf mir einen seltsamen Seitenblick zu:

»Alles in Ordnung?«

»J-ja.« Ich wurde rot. Mein Seufzen musste auf ihn irgendwie beunruhigend geklungen haben.

»Gut.«

Er kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken, als wolle er noch mehr sagen. Doch stattdessen ging er einfach weiter. Ich wollte mich gerade ebenfalls wieder in Bewegung setzten, als er sich nochmal zu mir umdrehte. Nervös blickte er nochmal über seine Schulter, sah das sein Vater nicht mehr auf uns achtete und zog mich schweigend ein Stück aus dessen Sichtfeld.

»Was soll das?«, quiekte ich überrascht. Er wirkte so ernst, dass ich im ersten Moment ein wenig Angst bekam, »dein Dad hat gesagt wir sollen in seiner Nähe bleiben.«

Er seufzte:

»Es dauert nicht lange. Wir werden ihn schon wieder finden, aber ich wollte dich nochmal etwas wichtiges Frage.«

»Äh, ja...«, ich musste in diesem Moment wirklich mehr als verwirrt ausgesehen haben, aber irgendwie auch hoffnungsvoll. Mein Herz donnerte wie ein Vorschlaghammer in meiner Brust.

»Na ja, wir kennen uns ja bereits auch schon etwas länger und in der Middle School waren wir sogar mal befreundet...«, begann er ohne mich anzusehen.

Oh mein Gott! Ich schaffte es kaum normal zu atmen.

»Jedenfalls haben wir mehr zusammen unternommen als in der High School«, meinte ich und war kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Atmen, Maddy. Atmen.

Er nickte zustimmend.

»Genau, und da war ich ja immer ein ziemlicher, Loser. Trotzdem hast du mich im Gegensatz zu allen anderen immer wie einen Freund behandelt. Als wir dann in die Siebte gekommen sind hast du irgendwie nicht mehr mit mir geredet, aber dafür alle anderen, die vorher nicht mal wusste, dass es mich gibt. Ich möchte jetzt nicht unfair wirken oder so, weil ich mich wirklich freue, dass du mitgekommen bist, aber: Wolltest du nur mit mir abhängen, weil ich, na ja, so etwas wie beliebt bin oder du mich wirklich magst?«

Mein Herzschlag setzte aus und ich konnte ihn nur mit großen Augen anstarren. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand seine Hände um mein Herz geschlungen und drückte es nun so fest zusammen, dass es kurz vorm Sterben war. Es war nicht nur die Enttäuschung darüber, dass er mich nicht gefragt hatte, ob wir mal auf ein _richtiges_ Date gehen wollen, sondern wohl er die Tatsache, dass er mir wirklich zutraute, dass ich ihn aufgrund seines sozialen Status _ausnutzte_.

»Maddy?«, fragte er sanft, als ich nicht antwortete. Seine Stimme klang von weit entfernt. Und ich brauchte einen Moment, um zu kapieren, dass er wirklich mich meinte.

»D-du glaubst das ich dich ausnutze?«, krächzte ich ungläubig.

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, blickte in eine andere Richtung und dann wieder mich an. Sein Blick war entschuldigend, aber auch gleichzeitig..._ungeduldig_?

»Weißt du ich muss das wirklich wissen. Es ist mir wichtig, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist.«

Dieser Satz löste bei mir ein ganz neues Gefühl ihm gegenüber aus: Wut. Unbarmherzige, heiße Wut. Das Blut strömte durch meine Adern wie kochende Lava, kurz vorm Ausbruch eines Vulkans.

»Maddy?«, fragte er erneut und diesmal klang es fordernd und ängstlich zugleich.

Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, mein Kopf schoss in die Höhe und mein Blick verhakte sich in seinem. Seine Augen waren groß vor Schreck, als er mein Zittern bemerkte. Vorsichtshalber wich er zwei Schritte zurück.

»Du glaubst also wirklich, dass ich dich anlüge?«, meine Stimme klang viel höher als sonst und irgendwie fremd.

»N-nein...«, stammelt er und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, »ich...du hast das falsch verstanden...«

»Wie kann man das falsch verstehen? Du hast mir gerade vorgeworfen, dass ich Leute nur ausnutze. Das alle meine Freunde nur meine Freunde sind, weil sie beliebt oder reich sind. Dabei müsstest du es doch eigentlich am besten wissen. Eben hast du selbst doch noch gesagt, dass ich dein Freund war, obwohl dich niemand mochte. Wie kannst du dann so etwas behaupten?«

Meine schrille Stimme hallte durch den Wald und bei jedem meiner Worte sah Daniel so aus, als hätte ich ihm einen Tritt in die Magengrube verpasst.

Nach meinem Ausbruch war es still. Totenstill. Nicht mal ein Vogel sang. Selbst der Wind schien sich plötzlich gelegt zu haben.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als hinter mir das Laub raschelte. Als ich herum wirbelte, war da jedoch nichts. Trotzdem wurde ich das seltsame Gefühl nicht los, dass wir beobachtet wurden.

»Mad- «

»Pst!«, zischte ich und hielt Daniel den Mund zu. Mir war egal, dass wir gerade eine Diskussion hatten und das ich immer noch sauer auf ihn war, doch mir war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Vater schon längst über alle Berge zu sein schien.

Ich lauschte in die Stille und ließ meinen Blick über die Bäume und Büsche huschen.

Einen Augenaufschlag später schon, sah ich nur noch wie eine dunklen Gestalt mit solcher Eleganz auf uns zusprang, dass einem Hören und Sehen vergehen konnte. Dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Ich sah Zähne auf blitzen und wie plötzlich etwas größeres und massives vor uns sprang und die das dunkle Wesen zurück schleuderte. Es landete sanft auf den Boden, während das andere Wesen mit einem lauten Donnern auf den Waldboden aufkam. Ich hatte nicht mal die Zeit zu schreien, da zog mich auch schon Daniel hinter sich. Ganz aus Reflex.

Erst dann konnte ich erkennen, was sich da gerade abspielte.

Das Wesen, dass uns angegriffen hatte, sah aus wie ein Mann. Mir stockte für einen Moment der Atem als ich sah wie schön er war.

Er hatte lange, schwarze Haare, die im Nacken zu einem eleganten Zopf zusammen gebunden waren. Die Konturen seines Gesichts waren glatt und symmetrisch. Seine Haut war perlmutterfarben und außerdem unmenschlich glatt. Er sah so perfekt aus, dass es schon wieder unnatürlich und angst einflößend wirkte. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als ich seine Augen musterte und im selben Moment spürte ich wie Daniel hinter sich und nach meinem Arm griff.

Das Wesen (als Mensch konnte man ihn irgendwie nicht bezeichnen) hatte rot glühende Augen, die so aussahen, als würde er nach etwas bestimmten jagen.

Ich schluckte. Er jagte _uns_.

Und er hatte uns anfallen wollen bis das andere Wesen ihn abgewehrt hatte und das kam mir mehr als bekannt vor, obwohl ich es nur von hinten sah. Es war riesengroß, hatte sandfarbenes Fell und knurrte bedrohlich. Der Wolf.

Der Mann fletschte die Zähne und ich sah, dass sie richtig spitz waren. Fast wie bei einem...

»Vampir«, hauchte Daniel ungläubig und verstärkte seinen Griff an meinem Arm. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, als er meine Schlussfolgerung laut aussprach.

In selbem Moment begann der Waldboden leicht zu vibrieren. Dumpfe Schläge. Es hörte sich an als würden jede Menge Pfoten auf den Waldboden donnern. Keine Nanosekunde später brachen riesige Wölfe durch die Äste. Sie waren sogar noch viel größer, als der, der uns vor dem Vampir beschützt hatte.

»Verdammt!«, konnte sie Daniel fluchen hören. Er war kreidebleich im Gesicht und drehte sich zu ihr um, um sie schützend gegen einen Baumstamm zu drücken.

Wie oft hatte sie sich gewünscht ihm so nahe zu sein? So nahe, dass sie seinen rasenden Herzschlag und das Rauschen seines Blutes hören konnte. Doch in diesem Moment war es so unpassend. Erstens weil beide in totaler Panik waren und um ihr Leben bangten und zweitens, weil er ihr damit die Sicht auf das Geschehen versperrte. Umständlich versuchte sie über seine Schulter zu schielen und sah gerade noch wie sich ein Teil der Wölfe auf den Vampir stürzten. Sie sah wie sie mit ihren Pranken nach ihm schlugen und er nach ihnen biss.

Doch als er merkte, dass er gegen sie keine Chance hatte, blickte er noch einmal zu seinen Opfern. Als Maddy seinem Blick begegnete, lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Dann wirbelte er herum und sprintete mit solcher Geschwindigkeit davon, dass es fast so aussah, als würde er geradezu fliegen.

Die Wölfe verharrten noch einen Moment länger in ihrer Position und warteten auf einen erneuten Angriff. Als die nicht mehr der Fall sein würde, entspannten sich ihre Muskeln wieder und sie schienen sich gegenseitig irgendetwas zu sagen. Jedenfalls nach ihren Blicken zu urteilen.

Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte ich Daniel von mir weg und machte einige Schritte auf sie zu.  
Erst jetzt schienen sie bemerkt zu haben, dass wir immer noch da waren und sahen uns aus ihren lauernden Blicken an.

»M-Maddy?«, wimmerte Daniel hinter mir und griff nach meinen Arm. Doch ich bachtete ihn nicht, sondern ging noch einige Schritte auf sie zu. Seltsamerweise spürte ich überhaupt keine Angst vor ihnen. Ich wusste einfach, dass sie uns nichts tun würden. Warum hätten sie uns dann beschützt?

Okay, sie hätten auch mit dem Vampir, um die Beute kämpfen können, aber es lag so etwas friedliches in ihren Blicken, dass ich das bezweifelte.

Wieder einmal fiel mir der Wolf auf, der als erstes bei uns gewesen war. Er hockte zwischen all den anderen und sah mich wie hypnotisiert an, so als würden alle anderen existieren. Ich erwiderte sein Starren und in meinem inneren zuckte es wie wild. Diese Augen! Wieder diese Vertrautheit. Diese Verbundenheit. Diesmal wollte ich nicht weg laufen. Ich wollte endlich wissen, was dahinter steckte.

Als ich ihm das erste Mal begegnet war, hätte er mir so leicht töten können. Ein Biss in den Nacken und ich wäre Tod gewesen. Aber hatte es nicht getan. Genau wie jetzt hatte er nur da gesessen und mich beobachtet.

»Maddy, was soll das?«, drang Daniels besorgte und gleichzeitig ungläubige Stimme in mein Ohr.

Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich bereits direkt vor dem Wolf stand. Er legte den Kopf schief und wedelte jetzt tatsächlich mit dem Schwanz. Wäre er ein Hund gewesen, dann hätte das bedeutet er freut sich. War das bei Wölfen auch so?

Ich lächelte leicht und seine Augen begannen zu strahlen. Konnten Wölfe wirklich menschliche Züge haben.

Im selben Moment wie meine Fingerspitzen sein helles Fell berührten, wurde ich fest um die Hüften gefasst und von ihm gezogen. Mit einem Satz war der Wolf aufgesprungen und knurrte bedrohlich.

»Was soll das, Daniel?«, fauchte ich und versuchte mich aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien.

»Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle! Weiß du denn gar nicht, was wilde Tiere alles für Krankheiten übertragen? Außerdem könnten sie uns jeden Moment angreifen, also lass uns so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.«

»Du spinnst ja!«, lachte ich, »hast du nicht gesehen, dass sie uns gerettet haben?«

»Ja, um uns selber zu fressen«, er schüttelte sich wirklich bei der Vorstellung und zerrte mich weiter. Die Wölfe rührten sich jedoch nicht von der Stelle, sondern schauten unserem kleinen Kampf einfach nur zu.

Der einzige, der sich regte, war mein alter Bekannter. Langsam schlich er sich an und ließ Daniel nicht aus den Augen. Vielleicht glaubte er ich würde in Gefahr sein. Immerhin schien es irgendeine Verbindung zwischen uns zu geben.

»Böse Wölfe sind nur Aberglauben, klar?«, zischte ich und versuchte ihn von mich zu drücken.

»Genauso wie Vampire«, konterte er, »und die gibt es angeblich auch nicht.«

Manno, da hatte er Recht. Trotzdem. Er benahm sich viel zu ängstlich.

Ich sah keinen anderen Ausweg und trat ihm heftig auf den Fuß.

»Aua!«, jammerte er und hüpfte auf einen Bein über den Waldboden, »was sollte das denn schon wieder?«

»Du wolltest mich ja nicht freiwillig los lassen«, erklärte ich ungerührt und die Wölfe gaben kehlige Laute von sich. Fast so als würden sie Daniel auslachen.

Als ich seine schmerzverzerrtes und unglückliches Gesicht sah, tat es mir gleich wieder Leid. Immerhin hatte er mich nur beschützen wollen.

»Vielleicht sollten wir doch lieber deinen Dad suchen gehen«, ich lächelte ihn versöhnend an.

Er brummte nur etwas, aber nickte dann. Er warf den Wölfen, die sich immer noch keinen Millimeter bewegt haben einen misstrauischen Blick zu und kehrte ihnen dann den Rücken zu.

Ich lächelte sie Wölfe noch alle einmal an, fest davon überzeugt, dass sie wusste wie dankbar ich ihnen war, und winkte zum Abschied.

»Für gigantische Wölfe seid ihr echt nett.«

»Jetzt quatscht sie auch noch mit den Viecher. Als ob sie es verstehen würden«, konnte ich Daniel murmeln hören.

Pah! Sollte er doch glauben was er wollte, aber nach diesem Erlebnis war ich wirklich der Meinung, dass es übernatürliche Wesen gab. Warum dann nicht auch Wölfe, die Menschen verstanden?

Mein ganzes Weltbild hatte sich bei diesen einem Waldspaziergang der so normal begonnen hatte total auf den Kopf gestellt.

Ob der Vampir noch mal wiederkommen würde?

»Daniel!«

Ich lief ihm hinterher und ganz dicht neben ihm. Ob er seinem Vater von dem Vorfall erzählen würde? Und was noch viel wichtiger war: Würde man uns glauben schenken? Zwei pubertierenden Teenagern, die sich alleine im Wald verliefen? So verrückt war unsere Welt dann doch wieder nicht.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Seven**_


	9. Anger

**©Sunrisepainter:** _Septembermond_

_

* * *

_

Anger

»Was habt ihr euch eigentlich dabei gedacht? Dan! Ich dachte ich könnte dir vertrauen!«

Mr. Chaines wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören so enttäuscht war er über unser Verhalten. Zum Glück hatte er uns zuerst gefunden und das sicher durch seinen guten Orientierungssinn.

Daniel knirschte mit den Zähnen, während ich es nicht mehr wagte meinen Kopf zu heben bis wir wieder am Auto waren.

»Ich hoffe ihr habt wenigstens daraus etwas gelernt«, schnaubte der Förster als er den Wagen an ließ.

»Es tut mir Leid, okay?«, seufzte Daniel und blickte ihn aufrichtig an, »ich hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen. Du darfst Maddy nicht die Schuld dafür gegen. Es war alles meine Idee.«

Es war super von ihm mich in Schutz zu nehmen, aber ich fühlte mich einfach zu schuldig um damit zu machen.

»Nein, Mr. Chaines. Wir haben beide ihre Regeln nicht beachtet und deshalb, wenn sie Daniel bestrafen müssen sie auch mich mit einbeziehen«, erklärte ich schnell und blickte ihn im Rückspiegel an. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien im Gesicht des Mannes:

»Schön, dass du das so siehst. Aber ich werde niemanden von euch eine Strafe geben.«

Wir beide atmeten erleichtert aus. Daniel nickte mir dankbar zu. Wahrscheinlich dachte er sein Dad hätte nur so entschieden, weil sie im Wagen war.

Maddy war sich dessen nicht so sicher. Mr. Chaines schien wirklich nicht sehr streng zu seinem Sohn zu sein. Eher wie ein guter Freund, so hatte sie es jedenfalls beobachtet. Sie hatten beide den nötigen Respekt vor einander.

»Wie wär's wenn wir dich jetzt nach Hause bringen, Maddy? Bist du damit einverstanden?«

Ich nickte bloß und lehnte mich in meinem Sitz zurück.

Daniel und ich wechselten einen Blick und ich konnte erkennen, dass er froh war, dass ich nichts über den Vorfall im Wald gesagt hatte. Mr. Chaines wäre möglicherweise noch beunruhigter gewesen. Das wusste auch Daniel. Ich war erleichtert, dass er das ganze genauso sah wie ich. Auch wenn wir beide unterschiedliche Gründe hatten.

Er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater sich aufregte und zur Polizei ging, die uns sicher für verrückt erklärt hätte und ich wollte nicht, dass jemand auf die Idee kam Jagd auf die Wölfe zu machen.

Warum?

Das wusste ich selbst nicht genau. Aber da ich gesehen hatte, dass sie Menschen anscheinend nichts antaten, hielt ich sie für vollkommen ungefährlich. Bloß ein Paar Tiere, die unbedingt geschützt werden mussten. Ich schüttelte mich bei der Vorstellung, dass möglicherweise ihre Köpfe in einem Jägerhaus an der Wand hängen könnten. Grausam.

»He, ist das nicht euer Haus? Seit wann bekommt ihr den Besuch von der Polizei?«, unterbrach Daniel meine Gedanken.

»Was?«, stieß ich überrascht hervor und warf einen vorahnenden Blick aus dem Fenster. Auf unserer Hofeinfahrt stand wirklich ein Polizeiauto. Direkt hinter dem Kleinwagen meiner Mutter.

»Oh nein!«, stöhnte ich und fuhr mir mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.

»Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, dass Chief Swan persönlich zu euch kommt?«, Mr. Chaines schien das wirklich zu interessieren.

»Ja, meine Mom hat sich bestimmt wieder Sorgen gemacht«, stieß ich hervor. Auf einmal wurde ich schrecklich wütend. Jetzt holte sie auch schon die Polizei ins Haus. Nur weil ihre Tochter sie angelogen hatte. Ich konnte mir allerdings bereits einen Reim aus der Sache machen

Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass mein Handy schon längst ausgegangen war. Schwacher Akku und deshalb konnte sie die Anrufe ihrer Mutter nicht entgegennehmen. Diese hatte sich bestimmt wieder schreckliche Sorgen gemacht und bei den angerufen. Natürlich konnten die ihr nicht sagen, wo sich ihre Tochter herum trieb. Deswegen hatte sie gleich die Polizei angerufen.

Maddy hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können, dass sie vorher nicht nochmal ihr Handy aufgeladen hatte. Dann hätte sie ihrer Mutter sagen können, dass sie immer noch bei Shirley war und es ihr gut ging. Aber jetzt war alles aufgeflogen! Verdammt!

»Möchtest du, dass ich kurz mitkommen?«, fragte Daniel verlegen, als der Wagen an der Einfahrt hielt, »ich meine, falls...du weißt schon.«

Doch ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, während ich versuchte meine unbändige Wut unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Meine Hände krallten sich am Türöffner fest, sodass meine Knöchel weiß hervor traten.

»Nein, danke. Ich schaffe das schon alleine. Vielen Dank für den netten Tag«, ich versuchte meine Stimme beherrscht klingen zu lassen.

»Und du bist dir da sicher?«, fragte Daniel besorgt, der natürlich merkte wie angespannt ich war.

»Ja«, antworte ich knapp und öffnete die Autotür, »wir sehen uns in der Schule.«

»Bestimmt.« Er lächelte verhalten.

»Mach's gut, Maddy. Und grüß Charlie Swan von mir«, Mr. Chaines nickte mir noch einmal zu. Ich nickte und machte mich dann mit zittrigen Knien auf den Weg zur Haustür.

Ich war nicht mal zwei Schritte davon entfernt, da wurde sie auch schon geöffnet. Während sie immer noch redeten, trat meine Mom und zwei Polizisten in Uniform heraus.

Wie angewurzelt blieben ich stehen. Im selben Moment bemerkte mich auch der ältere der beiden Polizisten.

»Es scheint, als habe sich das Problem gerade von selbst gelöst: Sofern das dort ihre Tochter ist«, schmunzelte er und fuhr sich über seinen dunklen Bart. Meine Mom wirbelte verwirrt herum, erblickte mich und rannte dann ohne ein weiteres Wort auf mich zu.

Selbst als sie mich fest umarmte, wagte ich es immer noch nicht mich zu bewegen. Ich war einfach zu überrascht über diese Reaktion. Ich hätte gedacht, dass sie mich anschreien und mich bestrafen würde. Und wenn ich ehrlich war, wäre mir das sogar lieber gewesen. Dann hätte ich die Chance gehabt wenigstens meine eigene Wut an ihr auszulassen.

»Madison!«, flüsterte sie und strich mir übers Haar, »was machst du bloß für Sachen? Warum hast du mich angelogen?«

Unsanft löste ich mich aus ihrer Umklammerung und blickte zwischen den Polizisten im Türrahmen und meiner Mutter, die jetzt auch noch tatsächlich leicht zu schluchzen anfing, hin und her.

»Du hast doch deswegen nicht wirklich die Polizei angerufen, oder?«, fauchte ich.

»Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, Maddy!«, meinte sie jetzt schon etwas aufgebrachter, »glaubst du ich sitze einfach hier zu Hause herum, während du sonst wo sein könntest? Wo wir schon mal bei dem Thema sind: _Wo_ warst du eigentlich?«

»Das interessiert dich doch sowieso nicht!«, warf ich ihr vor.

»Natürlich, tut es das! Du warst wieder mit diesem _Indianerjungen_ zusammen, stimmt's?«, ihre Stimme klang lauernd.

Wieder einmal gewann meine Wut Oberhand über meine Körper. Ich verlor langsam die Kontrolle. Auf einmal fühlte ich so eine Hitze in mir aufsteigen, dass ich am liebste blind um mich geschlagen hätte.

»Erstens heißt er _Seth_«, ich betonte seinen Namen extra, »und zweitens: Was ist, wenn es so wäre? Willst du mir dann noch einmal sagen, dass ich ihn nicht wieder sehen darf?«

Herausfordernd hob ich eine Augenbraue. Alleine schon der Gedanke, dass ich sie damit provozieren konnte, obwohl es ja nicht so war, verschaffte mir so etwas wie Genugtuung.

Plötzlich räusperte sich einer der Polizisten hinten uns. Erst jetzt bemerkten wir, dass sie immer noch da waren.

Meine Mutter wurde plötzlich rot vor Verlegenheit:  
»Oh, entschuldigen Sie bitte. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich sie ganz umsonst gerufen habe. Mir ist das unendlich peinlich.«

Der ältere Polizist grinste wieder. Er musste Chief Swan sein, von dem Mr. Chaines gesprochen hatte. Also der Vater von der verschollenen Bella Swan.

»Das macht doch nicht, Mrs. Shay. Nicht in allen Fällen gehen die Dinge so glimpflich aus. Ich habe selber eine Tochter, deshalb weiß ich, was sie durchgemacht haben.«

Sein Kollege nickte zustimmend.

»Vielen Dank«, meine Mom war wirklich erleichtert.

»Eigentlich ist es nicht meine Art mich in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute einzumischen, aber..«, er warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu, »ich glaube zu meinen, dass sie über Seth Clearwater aus dem Reservat sprechen, oder?«

»Ja. Kennen Sie ihn?«, fragte ich neugierig. Meine Mutter blickte mich böse an, als sie mein Interesse bemerkte.

Chief Swan lachte und schob sich seine Polizeimütze hoch:

»Netter Junge. Bist du mit ihm befreundet?«

Ich warf meiner Mutter einen kurzen Blick zu, die ihre Lippen fest aufeinander presste, und nickte grinsend.

»Aber, Chief!«, mischte sich Mom schließlich ein, »er ist ein Indianer. Sie wissen doch, dass sie nur Schwierigkeiten bringen.«

»Meine gute Frau«, obwohl man eine unterdrückte Wut in seiner Stimme hörte, blieb der Mann immer noch ruhig, »ich weiß nicht, was man ihnen über das Reservat erzählt hat, aber ich kann ihnen sagen, dass die Quileute nicht mehr und nicht weniger ehrlich oder kriminell als die Einwohner von Forks. Mein bester Freund, Billy, wohnt ebenfalls in La Push.«

Für einen kurzen Moment war meine Mom sprachlos und ihr Gesicht wurde etwas pink. Und ich war unheimlich dankbar, dass ein anderer Erwachsener ihr endlich Mal gesagt hatte, was ich schon die ganze Zeit dachte.

Der andere Polizist, der bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte, räusperte sich leicht.

»Wir müssten dann auch wieder«, erklärte der Chief und lächelte, »die Pflicht ruft.«

»Ähm...j-ja«, stammelte meine Mutter und schüttelte einmal kurz ihren Kopf, um wieder klare Gedanken zu bekommen, »vielen Dank nochmal, dass sie so schnell gekommen sind.«

»Keine Ursache«, der jüngere Polizist zwinkerte ihr zu und sie fuhren in ihrem Wagen davon.

»So und jetzt zu dir, Madame«, kaum war das Auto außer Sichtweise, drehte sich Mom zu mir um und stemmte die Hände an die Hüfte, »könntest du mir vielleicht mal erklären, was das alles soll? Warum belügst du mich so oft in letzter Zeit? Hast du kein Vertrauen in deinen Vater und mich?«

Ich hatte mit diesen Vorwürfen gerechnet, trotzdem war ich nicht in der Stimmung mit ihr zu diskutieren.

»Mom, es tut mir Leid, okay. Ich dachte nur es würde nichts bringen dich zu frage, weil du sowieso „Nein" gesagt hättest.«

»Wie soll ich Nein sagen können, wenn ich noch nicht mal weiß, wo du warst«, erklärte sie und musterte mich streng.

Ich seufzte:

»Falls es dich beruhigt: Ich war nicht bei Seth. Ich bin mit Daniel und seinem Vater unterwegs gewesen.«

»Mr. Chaines?«, sie zwinkerte.

»Ja, Chaines«, gab ich patzig zurück, »aber tue jetzt nicht so, als wäre das besser, weil sie nicht aus dem Reservat.«

»Aber Madison«, meinte sie mit Nachdruck, »so etwas hatte ich nie vor zu sagen. Ich möchte doch nicht- «

»Das ich in Schwierigkeiten geraten, schon klar«, ich warf frustriert meine Hände in die Luft. Diese Frau schien es wirklich nie zu kapieren.

»Ja, genau. Aber wenn du uns immerzu anlügst, dann können dein Vater und ich dich nicht beschützen«, erklärte sie.

Beschützen. Pah, als ob ich ein kleines Kind wäre!

»Immerzu! Na klar, ständig. Ich habe einmal gelogen und du machst gleich ein Drama daraus. Andere Leute lügen ständig!«

»Bist du dir sicher, dass es nur heute war?«, auf einmal klang ihre Stimme lauernd. Als wüsste sie mehr, als sie bis jetzt gesagt hatte. Ich durchforstete mein Gehirn nach irgendeinem Geheimnis, dass sie heraus gefunden habe könnte und wurde auf der Stelle blass als ich tatsächlich fündig wurde.

»Woher?«, krächzte ich.

»Miss Gellar hat heute angerufen und wollte mit mir über die Reisekosten reden. Ich bin fast aus allen Wolken gefallen.«

In mir zog sich etwas zusammen und ich musste ihrem Blick ausweichen. Jetzt hatte sie es doch herausgefunden. Sie wusste, wohin ich wollte. Sie würde es meinem Dad erzählen. Der würde furchtbar enttäuscht von mir sein und am Ende würden sie mir verbieten an dem Musical teilzunehmen.

Eine einzige Träne rollte über meine Wange, dann drehte ich mich um und rannte einfach ins Haus. Ich wollte nicht weiter ihren Vorwürfen und ihrer Enttäuschung ausgesetzt sein. Ich konnte sie hinter mir meinen Namen rufen hören, doch ich achtete nicht mehr darauf.

Sobald ich in meinem Zimmer war, schloss ich die Tür und warf mich frustriert auf mein Bett.

Alles würde den Bach hinunter gehen.

Daniel hielt mich für eine Heuchlerin, Seth durfte ich nie wieder sehen, meine Mom war mehr Hyäne als sonst, mein Dad würde furchtbar enttäuscht von mir sein, ebenso wie Miss Gellar, Emma hatte andere Dinge im Kopf, Granny war Tod, meine Karriere war nun endgültig im Eimer und zu allem Überfluss liefen in unseren Wäldern Vampire herum.

Und ich lag hier und versank in einem Loch der Finsternis und es war niemand da, der mich herausziehen konnte. Keine Hand, die mich rettete. Keine Seele, die mich hörte. Niemand. Nur ein schwaches Mädchen und ihr zerbrochener Traum.

Es herrschte eine Zeit lang relative Stille. Das einzige Geräusch, das von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer lauter zu werden schien, war das Ticken der Küchenuhr. Wie einmal wie ein Hammerschlag.

Doch diesmal war ich weder nervös, noch ungeduldig. Ich fühlte nichts. Rein gar nichts.

Um mich herum nahm ich die Anspannung wie einen entfernten Schleier wahr. Sie war überall, um mich herum, aber sie berührte mich nicht. Als würde ich ein unsichtbares Schutzschild gegen jegliche Emotionen haben.

Den ganzen restlichen, späten Nachmittag hatte ich in meinem Zimmer verbracht. Hatte keinen Muskel bewegt und an nichts gedacht. Dort war nur Leere gewesen.

Ab und zu wurde sie kurz gefüllt durch das Klopfen an meiner Tür und die flehende Stimme meiner Mutter ich solle doch bitte endlich heraus kommen. Doch mein Körper hatte nicht darauf reagiert. Er war völlig taub gewesen.

Irgendwann war dann die Stimme meines Vaters hinzu gekommen. Sie hatte ihm nicht erzählt, was geschehen war, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er wollte, dass ich dabei war.

Die Stunden vergingen und irgendwann schien die Dunkelheit durch mein Fenster und breitete sich aus wie ein rauschendes, melancholisches Meer.

Erst als der Mond am Himmel stand, spürte ich wieder Leben in meinen Gliedern. Langsam richtete ich mich auf und fühlte mich, als hätte ich lange geschlafen, obwohl ich nicht mal ein Auge zugemacht hatte.

Der Mond sah ungewöhnlich aus und das faszinierte mich. Es war Vollmond laut Kalender. Doch er war nicht weiß und hell wie sonst immer, sondern rot. Blutrot. Rot wie Wut. Automatisch trugen mich meine Füße zum Fenster, sodass ich ihn wortlos betrachten konnte. Er fesselte mich so sehr. So sehr, dass es schon unheimlich war.

Nur schwer hatte ich mich von dem Anblick lösen können. Wie in Trance hatte ich leise meine Tür geöffnet und war hinunter gegangen. In der Küche saßen meine Eltern sich gegenüber und schwiegen. Es war ein bedrücktes Schweigen. Sie sahen sich nicht mal an, sondern richtete ich Blicke auf andere Dinge. Doch die blickten sie nicht an. Sie sahen einfach hindurch.

Als ich plötzlich im Türrahmen erschienen war, hatte sich die Stimmung geändert. Es war kein bedrücktes Schweigen mehr gewesen, sondern ein erleichtertes.

Wortlos hatte ich mich zu sie gesetzt und auf die Tischplatte gestarrt.

So wie jetzt immer noch. Es herrschte wieder Schweigen, nachdem meine Mom alles erzählt hatte, was geschehen war. Sie hatte versucht objektiv dabei zu bleiben, aber teilweise war es ihr nicht gelungen. Besonders wenn sie über Seth sprach. Ich zuckte dann immer leicht zusammen, aber sagte nichts.

Der erste, der sich wieder bewegte, war mein Dad. Er nahm sich seine schwere Lesebrille von der Nase und rieb sich die Stirn. Dann fuhr er sich ein paar Mal durch das Ansatzweise graue Haar und durchschnitt schließlich mit rauer Stimme die Stille:

»Stimmt das, was deine Mutter da sagt?«

Ich antworte nicht und er wusste, dass seine Frage überflüssig gewesen war.

Er seufzte und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit meiner Mom.

»Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht in dir. Es war nicht richtig uns an zu lügen und ich bin mir sicher, dass du das weißt.«

Ich sagte immer noch nichts.

»Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du dich mit Leuten aus La Push triffst«, fuhr er fort. Meine Mutter öffnete den Mund zum Protest, doch er warf ich einen warnenden Blick zu.

»Deshalb darfst du deinen Hausarrest nicht als Strafe dafür sehen, sondern dafür, dass du uns nichts von dem heutigen Ausflug erzählt hast.«

»Ha-hausarrest?«, stammelte ich mit kratziger Stimme.

»Genau, eine Woche. Ich schätze das reicht«, meinte Dad und lächelte kurz, »wenn du willst dürfen dich auch deine Freunde besuchen kommen.«

»Peter!«, fuhr meine Mutter mit spitzer Stimme dazwischen, »das kann doch nicht wirklich dein Ernst sein? Dann ist das ganze doch gar keine Strafe mehr?«

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie erstaunt an:

»Also ich hätte es als Teenager ziemlich ärgerlich gefunden, dass Haus nicht mehr verlassen zu dürfen, außer zur Schule.«

»Aber...«, warf sie ein und verzog ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich, »aber das ist nicht meine Auffassung von einer Bestrafung. Bei den Lügengeschichten hätte sie mindestens zwei Wochen verdient und ohne Besuch.«

Ängstlich blickte ich zu meinem Vater. Er würde doch jetzt nicht wohl auf sie hören, oder?

»Loise, du müsstest dich mal selber hören. Ich muss unser Tochter wirklich mal Recht geben, du bist viel zu streng und behandelst sie immer noch wie ein kleines Kind. Dabei müssen wir langsam akzeptieren, dass sie ihre eigenen Entscheidungen trifft!«

»Dann begrüßt du es also noch, dass sie Tänzerin werden möchte?«

»Wenn sie das wirklich möchte und bereit ist für ihren Traum zu kämpfen.«

Vor Überraschung klappte mir mein Mund hinunter. Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass sich mein Vater sofort auf meine Seite schlagen würde.

»Eben, es ist nur ein _Traum. _Der Beruf hat keine Perspektive«, beharrte meine Mom und funkelte ihren Ehemann wütend an.

»Du bist doch bereit alles dafür zu geben, oder?«, wandte sich Dad an mich, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. Ich nickte langsam und ernst.

»Peter!«, die Art wie sie seinen Namen aussprach klang fast schon so, als würde man ein kleines Kind tadeln.

Er lächelte sie schwach an:

»Natürlich wünsche ich mir auch nur das Beste für Maddy, aber sie muss ihren eigenen Weg gehen. Sie muss selber Fehler machen und Erfolg haben. Wir können sie nicht vor allem beschützen.«

»Ich glaub das einfach nicht«, sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, »wie kannst du so unverantwortlich sein? Seit wann lässt du unsere Tochter in ihr Unglück laufen?«

»Lois!«, Dad klang bereits ungeduldig. Meine Mutter stand sowieso schon kurz vor einem Wutanfall und er selbst konnte sich auch noch kaum beherrschen.

»Verdammt nochmal! Hör auf meinen Namen zu sagen! Wie kannst du die Situation eigentlich beurteilen, du bist doch nie zu Hause. Immer bei der Arbeit!«

Nun sah mein Vater tief getroffen auf. Und ich kapierte, dass das Gespräch langsam in eine ganz andere Richtung gelenkt wurde, als es ursprünglich geplant war.

»Dann geht es dir also nicht nur um Maddy, sondern auch um unsere Beziehung?«, fragte er leise.

Erschrocken blickte ich zwischen den beiden hin und her. Eigentlich hätte das der Punkt sein müssen, an dem ich mich heimlich verdrückte, doch ich wagte es nicht auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. Aus Angst Mom würde dann wieder über mich herfallen.

»Du musst aber mal einsehen, dass ich Recht habe, Peter. Ich hab den ganzen Tag nichts besseres zu tun, als zu putzen und zu kochen und immer wenn du abends nach Haus kommst bist du zu müde, um dich mit mir zu unterhalten. Für Madison bist du auch nicht da und lässt sie alles durchgehen. Die Probleme überlasst du alle mir«, platzte es aus meiner Mutter heraus. Sie war schon ganz rot im Gesicht von ganzem Zetern.

Auch mein Vater wurde nun etwas lauter:

»Ich gehe den ganzen Tag arbeiten, damit du und Maddy ein erfülltes Leben führen können und bekomme dafür jetzt die Quittung? Glaubst du ich sitze in der Redaktion und drehe Däumchen? Glaubst du das Geld auf unserem Konto kommt von Nichts? Ich habe hart dafür gearbeitet, deswegen finde ich deine Anschuldigungen nicht gerechtfertigt.«

»Früher hat dich das auch nie gestört! Da hast du dich abends immer mit mir unterhalten!«

»Vielleicht haben wir uns ja nicht mehr zu sagen!«

»Ach ja? Dann wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn wir uns scheiden lassen, falls das wirklich deine Meinung ist«, ich zuckte zusammen, als meine Mutter ihre Hände auf den Tisch knallte.

»Vielleicht wäre das ja wirklich die beste Lösung!«, brüllte mein Vater zurück.

Dann war es wieder still. Die beiden standen sich wutschnaubend gegenüber und ich fühlte mich wie in einem Alptraum.

Ich sah zwischen beiden hin und her und fragte mich, ob sie das ernst gemeint hatten.

»Dann hab ich hier nichts mehr verloren«, meinte Dad kalt und lief die Treppe hinauf.

Mein Mutter klappte der Unterkiefer hinunter und sah ihm erstaunt hinterher. Wir hörten wie oben eine Tür geöffnet wurde und daraufhin ein lautes Krachen. Als hätte er etwas auf den Boden geworfen.

»Was meinst du damit?«, die Stimme meiner Mutter war mindestens zehn Oktaven höher als gewöhnlich. Sie schrillte unangenehm in meinen Ohren.

»Was soll das heißen?«, wiederholte sie und stürmte ihm wütend hinterher.

Ich konnte hören wie es oben einen genauen Schlagabtausch gab. Doch ich hörte nicht mehr zu. Das ganze war einfach zu unrealistisch. Ich fühlte mich unheimlich schuldig für die ganze Misere. Immerhin hatten sie wegen mir gestritten und plötzlich schien alles durcheinander zu laufen. Mich beruhigte noch nicht mal die Tatsache, dass mein Dad mir indirekt erlaubt hatte an dem Musical teilzunehmen.

Sie polterten die Treppe wieder hinunter und ich blickte in den Flur. Ich sah wie mein Dad mit einem großen Koffer Richtung Tür hastete und plötzlich war mir alles klar. Ich wollte aufstehen und ihm anflehen nicht zu gehen. Schreien. Betteln. Heulen. Doch es ging immer noch nichts.

Ich fühlte mich hilflos und verloren.

»Wo willst du überhaupt hin?«, keifte Mom und hastete ihm hinterher. Sie musste ihn aufhalten, wenn ich schon zu unfähig dafür war.

»Ins Büro«, brummte Dad und kurz darauf hörte ich wie er den Wagen an ließ.

»Peter!«, flehte meine Mutter. Es lag so viel in diesem Wort. Verzweiflung. Wut. Trauer. Liebe. Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Als eine Tür zu schlug, sprang ich automatisch auf. Ich rannte so schnell es ging aus der Tür und an meiner erstarrten Mutter dabei.

»DAD!«, kam es mir über meine Lippen.

Doch es war zu spät. Sein Wagen rollte bereits vom Hof und auf die Straße. Ich kannte nicht weiter. Es gab keine Chance mehr ihn zu erwischen.

»Bitte nicht«, hauchte ich und sank mit den Knien auf den Boden. Mir war es egal, dass meine Hose dreckig wurde. Mir war es egal, dass mir der Regen unbarmherzig auf den Kopf prasselte. Mir war es egal, dass ich wahrscheinlich krank werden würde. Mir war alles egal.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort gesessen hatte. Irgendwann, als ich verstand, dass er wirklich gegangen war, stand ich auf und wollte zurück zum Haus gehen.

Doch dann sah ich meine Mom. Sie stand immer noch an der gleichen Stelle wie zuvor.

Und plötzlich war sie wieder da. Die alte kochende Wut. Sie brach wieder über mich herein.

»Das ist alles deine Schuld!«, brüllte ich und ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel. So als wolle ein Gewitter meine Wut noch anheizen.

Meine Mutter sah mich an, als hätte ich sie gerade geschlagen.

»Ma- Ma- Madison... «, stammelte sie.

»Du bist an allem Schuld!«, wiederholte ich, »und ich bin es satt! Weißt du was? Ich kann Dad verstehen! Du kannst mich mal!«

Damit drehte ich mich um und lief davon. Ich hörte sie meinen Namen rufen. Pah, das konnte sie lange versuchen.

Ich lief stur weiter und wusste nicht mal wohin. Meine Wut und meine Trauer trieben mich an. Ich wusste, dass es dumm war. Wenn nicht sogar gefährlich. Erst an der nächsten Kreuzung blieb ich stehen und hielt mir die schmerzende Seite. Ich blickte auf die Wegweiser und wusste auf einmal wohin ich sollte. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich lief.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Eight_**


	10. Comfort

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Septembermond_

_

* * *

_

Comfort

_(Aus Seth' Sicht)_

Manchmal fragte ich mich, was im Kopf meiner Schwester vorging. Ich meine, ich habe sie noch nie wirklich verstanden. Zum Beispiel, warum sie Sam Uley immer noch liebte, obwohl es mehr als offensichtlich war, dass er verrückt nach Emily war.

Doch das hier schlug dem Fass wirklich den Boden aus. Seit sie wusste, dass niemand auf sie und sie auf niemand geprägt werden würde, war sie sowieso völlig abgedreht.

Jeden Morgen kam ein anderer, halbnackter Mann aus ihrem Zimmer und belegte stundenlang unser Badezimmer. Nicht nur mich kotzte das an, auch meine Mutter war kurz davor sie auf die Straße zu setzen.

Nicht, dass sie das je gemacht hätte, aber sie tickte bereits wie eine Zeitbombe.

Und heute morgen war sie explodiert. Wäre ich nicht dazwischen gegangen, hätten sich die beiden die Augen ausgekratzt.

Leah hatte die Nacht wo anders gebracht und kam heute morgen heimlich durch die Tür geschlichen und wollte sich gleich wieder verdrücken, doch Mom stellte sie zur Rede.

Und dann hatte uns Leah offenbart, dass sie bald ausziehen würde. Zu irgendeinem Kerl. Und nicht nur das.

Mom hatte gerade mal die erste Nachricht verkraftet, da gestand mein Schwesterchen auch schon mit zerknirschtem Gesichtsausdruck ihr nächstes Geheimnis.

»Mom«, hatte sie kleinlaut gemurmelt, »du...du wirst Großmutter.«

Mir war buchstäblich der Unterkiefer auf den Boden gekracht!

»Schon mal was von Verhütung gehört?«, hatte ich gekichert.

Und dann war es ab gegangen. Ein Geschrei und Gezeter. Teller wurden gegen die Wand geschleudert. Unschöne Wörter durch den Raum. Mindestens eine Stunde ging das so bis Leah wutentbrannt davon stürmte.

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen nicht los zu lachen, doch meine Mutter war nicht dumm.

»Solltest du dir etwas ähnliches erlauben, dann glaub aber daran, dass du hier nicht länger erwünscht bist«, zischte sie und verschwand dann schnaubend in die Küche.

Auch wenn der Streit jetzt schon lange her war, war Leah immer noch nicht aufgetaucht.

Dieser Tag war sowieso anders verlaufen, als ich es geplant hatte. In meinem Leben allgemein schien alles im Moment gegen jedes Gesetz zu laufen.

Wie oft hatte ich Jake in letzter Zeit damit aufgezogen, dass er immer nur an Renesmee Cullen dachte? Wie oft hatte ich eine höhnische Bemerkung über Kim und Jared gemacht? Oder Quil und Claire?

Und nun machten sich die anderen über mich lustig.

Darüber wie viel Pech man eigentlich haben musste, um gerade auf diejenige geprägt zu werden, die eher eine abweisende Haltung zeigte.

Das Wissen, dass sie meine Gefühle nicht erwiderte, machte mir wirklich schwer zu schaffen.

Wenn andere in der Nähe waren versuchte ich nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr ich litt, aber mein Rudel wusste es. Sie kannten jeden noch so verschlossenen Winkel meines Gehirns. Sie wussten, was ich fühlte und sie litten mit mir.

Madison Shay.

Allein schon ihr Name klang wie eine Melodie, die mein Herz zum Tanzen brachte. Jeder Atemzug schien verschwendet zu sein, wenn sie nicht in meiner Nähe war. Alle meine Gedanken waren bei ihr.

Und sie wusste es nicht. Sie kannte mich nicht. Sie liebte mich nicht. Ich wusste noch nicht mal, ob sie mich mochte. Sie schien in einer anderen Welt zu leben. In einer Welt in der für jemanden wie mich kein Platz zu sein schien. Und so sehr ich mich auch nach ihr sehnte, wusste ich, dass ich es langsam angehen musste.

Sie von der Schule abzuholen war schon einmal ein Anfang gewesen, doch es beruhigte mich nicht. Immer machte ich mir Sorgen um sie.

»Das eine Geprägte die Gefühle ihre Gegenstückes nicht erwidert ist noch nie vorgekommen«, hatte Billy gemeint, nachdem ich von meinem Problem erzählt hatte, »du weißt, dass diejenige immer genauso fehlt. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum es bei euch beiden anders ist, Seth. Es ist nur eine Hypothese, aber vielleicht gibt es etwas, woran ihr Herz sehr hängt. Etwas, dass in ihr die Sehnsucht zu dir verhindert. Oder sie versucht es zu unterdrücken, auch wenn das fast unmöglich ist.«

Natürlich hatte ich viel darüber nach gegrübelt. Warum es so war wie es war, aber eine Lösung hatte ich immer noch nicht gefunden.

»Lass ihr einfach nur Zeit«, war der Rat meines besten Kumpel Jacob, »versuch erstmal ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Das andere kommt von alleine.«

Toller Rat. Er konnte ja auch leicht reden. Renesmee sah ihn regelrecht als ihren eigenen Besitz an. Nicht, dass ich es den beiden nicht gönnte, aber es gab Tage an denen ich wirklich eifersüchtig war. Wenn ich mir wünschte, dass es für mich doch genauso gut laufen würde.

Doch jetzt konnte ihr nur jedes kleine Lächeln, dass Maddy mir schenkte genießen. Und jedes davon war wie ein Sonnenaufgang. So kitschige Gedanken wie ich im Moment hatte, hatte ich noch nie gehabt. Früher hätte ich darüber gelacht, aber heute wusste ich, dass es wirklich so etwas wie Engel gab.

Manchmal hatte ich einen meiner Momente. Maddy-Momente. Die anderen meinten ich würde dann immer diesen doofen, verliebten Blick bekommen.

Und ich konnte nichts anderes tun als abwarten. Abwarten und sie beschützen. So wie heute.

Von den Cullens hatten wir von nun mehr einer Woche die Nachricht erhalten, dass sich ein Vampir in der Gegend herum treibe. Carisle meinte er sei keine Bedrohung, da er alleine war und nur neugierig, weil er den Clan gerochen hatte.

Doch wir waren trotzdem auf der Hut. Bis jetzt hatte er hier noch keine Menschen angegriffen, aber würde schwächer werden und irgendwann würde es geschehen.

Wir taten unser bestes, um alle Menschen zu schützen. Unser Volk und selbst die Menschen aus Forks.

Trotzdem gab es immer wieder Touristen, die alle Warnungen außer Acht schlugen, deswegen hielten unsere Rudel (wir waren immer noch in zwei geteilt) Tag und Nacht Wache. Es hatten sich bereits zwei andere Jungen in Werwölfe verwandelt, sie waren kaum älter als ich, und das machte Sam sehr zu schaffen. Er und Jake trafen sich immer wieder, um über die Situation zu diskutieren und obwohl sie versuchten zusammen arbeiteten, spürte man trotzdem noch eine Spannung zwischen ihnen.

Während Jacob sich sicher sein konnte, dass Nessie nichts passieren würde und auch Emily, Kim und die anderen Mädchen versprachen keinen Schritt in die Nähe des Waldes zu setzten, machte mich Gedanke verrückt, dass Maddy vielleicht in Gefahr sein könnte.

Und ich hätte nichts machen können, um sie auf Schritt und Tritt zu beschützen. Als sie mich das erste Mal in meiner Werwolfsform gesehen hatte, war sie Hals über Kopf geflüchtet. Das konnte ich ihr nicht verübeln und doch verletzte es mich.

Wie konnte ich je mit ihr zusammen sein, wenn sie Angst vor mit hatte?

Deswegen war mir nichts anderes übrig geblieben sie darauf fest zu nageln nicht in den Wald zu gehen. Der Blick, mit dem sie mich angesehen hatte, würde ich mein ganzes Leben nicht vergessen können. So schuldbewusst.

Ich wollte nie, dass sie sich schuldig fühlte. Sie würde nie Schuld haben. Egal an was. Ich wollte, dass sie glücklich wurde und da trafen zwei gegensätzliche Triebe in mir aufeinander.

Ich wollte mit ihr zusammen sein, sie in meinen Armen halten, aber andererseits wollte ich sie auch zu nichts zwingen. Ich wollte, dass sie glücklich war.

Und als sie dann diesen anderen Jungen erwähnte, brach für mich eine Welt zusammen. Ich hatte das Verlangen ihn sofort eine zu knallen und zu vierteilen. Doch das hätte nur bedeutet sie wäre sauer auf mich gewesen und traurig, und das wollte ich nicht.

Vielleicht war er es, an dem ihr Herz hing. Ich konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber ich wusste, dass ich sie nicht davon abhalten konnte mit ihm in den Wald gehen zu können.

Und so war ich fast krank vor Sorge gewesen. Kaum hatte ich sie zu Hause abgesetzt, hatte ich mich auch schon verwandelt und war in den Wald geprescht.

Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte ich darauf gewartet, dass sie auftauchte. Andere Werwölfe hatten mir immer wieder Gesellschaft geleistet und versucht mich dazu zu überreden, doch einmal kurz nach Hause zu gehen und etwas zu essen. Doch ich konnte nicht. Ich musste sie beschützen.

Und dann witterte ich sie. Drei Menschen. Einen Vampir.

Keine Stunde später kam die Nachricht von einem jüngeren Wolf:

_Er ist dabei sie anzugreifen. Den Jungen und das Mädchen._

Mein Herz war in tausend Splitter zerborsten. Ohne groß nachzudenken war ich los gesaust. Habe voll meinen Instinkten vertraut. Ich hatte nicht mal gemerkt, dass mein Rudel plötzlich auch da war.

Doch ich war der erste, der durch das Unterholz krachte und den Vampir davon abhielt die Menschen anzugreifen. Mir war es egal, ob ich dabei drauf gehen sollte. Hauptsache Maddy passierte nichts.

Und sie war es tatsächlich. Zusammen mit einem Jungen, der kläglich versuchte sie zu schützen.

Zusammen konnten wir den Vampir vertreiben.

Maddy schien unheimlich dankbar dafür zu sein. Als sie dann plötzlich ihre Hand nach mir ausstreckte und auf mich zu kam, hatte mein Körper verrückt gespielt. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten ihre weiche Haut zu spüren, doch dazu war es nie gekommen.

Der Junge hatte sie mit sich gezerrt und ich hätte ihn umbringen können. Ich wollte mich schon auf ihn stürzen, als Jacobs Befehl zu mir drang:  
_Reiß dich zusammen! Er hat ihr ja nichts getan. Er wollte sie genauso beschützen wie du._

_Klar, dieser Schwächling?_

Doch gegen das Alphatier hatte ich keine Macht. Ich musste mich seinen Anordnungen beugen. Vielleicht war das auch besser so. Maddy hätte es sicher auch nicht lustig gefunden, wenn ich Blondie zerfleischt hätte.

Wenige Stunden spät, saß ich missmutig auf dem Sofa und zappte durch die Kanäle.

Während von Leah immer noch jede Spur fehlte, war meine Mom bereits zu Charlie gefahren. In letzter Zeit verbrachten die beiden auffällig viel Zeit mit einander.

Wahrscheinlich kochte sie mal wieder für ihn und beschwerte sich bei ihm über Leah. Charlie schien wirklich der einzige zu sein, der ihre Launen ertrug. Doch ich hätte mir sicher keinen besseren Stiefvater wünschen können. Wenn sie bloß nicht zu verbohrt gewesen wären, sich ihre Gefühle für einander zu gestehen.

Embry und Emmet hatten schon Wetten abgeschlossen, wann er ihr endlich einen Heiratsantrag machen würde.

Aber es ging uns ja im Prinzip auch nichts an. Und ich hatte wirklich andere Probleme als mir darüber auch noch den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Ich war gerade bei einem Kanal für Teleshopphing angelangt, als es draußen laut donnerte und auf einmal das Bild verschwunden war.

»Na ganz klasse«, murrte ich und knallte frustriert meinen Kopf gegen die Sofalehne.

Eigentlich hatte ich darauf gehofft, dass einer der Jungs vorbei kommen und mit mir an der Spielekonsole zocken würde, aber anscheinend schienen die keine Lust dazu zu haben. Und seit Mom Peter und Jared raus geschmissen hatte, trauten sie sich sowieso nicht mehr zu uns.

Ich hasste Gewitter. Nicht nur, weil der Fernseher ausfiel, sondern auch das grelle Licht der Blitze. So ging es aber allen Werwölfe oder sollte ich uns Gestaltenwandler nennen?

Ich überlegte gerade, ob ich mir etwas zu essen machen sollt, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Voller Vorfreude, dass jemand gekommen war um mich aus meiner Langeweile zu befreien, machte ich einen Sprung über unser Sofa (gut, dass Mom nicht zu Hause war) und war mit zwei Sätzen an der Tür.

Ohne weiter zu zögern, riss ich sie auf und starrte meinen Besucher an. Doch anstatt meinen Kopf zu heben, wie sonst immer, musste ich ihn senken, um in das Gesicht, der kleinen, zierlichen Person blicken zu können. Und es brachte mich völlig aus dem Konzept. Erst hätte ich es in der Dunkelheit nicht erkannt, doch dann wurden es von einem Blick erhellt.

Es passierten zwei Dinge gleichzeitig in mir.

Einerseits begann das Blut in mir zu rasen und in mein Gesicht zu rauschen. Ich glaube, ich hatte mich noch nie glücklicher gefühlt. Doch anderseits zersprang es auch in eine Million Teile.

»Maddy«, zischte ich überrascht.

Sie lächelte schwach, doch es war nicht echt.

»Hi Seth!«, ihre Stimme war leise und rau. Und sie sah fürchterlich aus. Blass. Verweint. Ihre Augen waren rot geschwollen und sie war total durchnässt. Zitternd schlang sie ihre Arme, um sich sich.

»K-kann ich viel-vielleicht r-r-rein ko-kommen?«, fragte sie leise mit klappernden Zähnen.

»Aber natürlich«, meinte ich und sprang sofort zur Seite. Als sie an mir vorbei trat, widerstand ich den Drang sie an mich zu ziehen und schloss schnell die Tür hinter ihr.

»Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich störe...«, murmelte sie und blickte auf den Boden. Ihre Wangen wurden leicht rot und ich wusste ungewollt grinsen. Das war so süß.

Schnell versuchte ich meine Gedanke wieder zu ordnete.

»Äh nein, du störst nicht«, nervös fuhr ich mir dann durch die Haare und grinste sie an, »man, du bist ja völlig nass. Am Besten gehst du jetzt nach oben und ziehst dich erstmal um.«

Der Grund ihres Besuches musste erstmal warten, zuerst wollte ich, dass sie sich nicht erkältete oder sogar eine Lungenentzündung bekam.

»Aber ich-«, stammelte sie und wurde noch röter.

»Keine Widerrede!«, ich fühlte mich verantwortlich für sie, »die Sachen meiner Schwester müssten dir eigentlich passen. Sie kauft sich sowieso immer zu enge T-Shirts.«

Damit schob ich sie die Treppe hoch. Immer noch versuchte sie sich zu wehren, doch ich war natürlich um einiges stärker.

Leahs Zimmer war wie immer penibel sauber. Wenigstens brauchte ich mich nicht zu schämen. Mein Zimmer sah nämlich ganz anders aus. Schüchtern blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen und sah sich neugierig um, während ich begann im großen Kleiderschrank zu wühlen.

Ich griff nach der erst besten Jeans und einigermaßen dicken Pullover (es war ein selbst-gestrickter, den Leah nach ganz hinten verbannt hatte) und warf ihr die Sachen zu.

»D-danke«, murmelte sie.

Als sie nicht die Anstalten machte sich um zu ziehen, zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch:

»Worauf wartest du noch?«

Sie wurde wieder etwas rot im Gesicht und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Und dann verstand ich.

»Oh!«, ich wurde ebenfalls rot. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass das der Moment gewesen wäre, bei dem ich das Zimmer verlasse, »komm einfach runter, wenn du fertig bist. Ich mach uns schon mal einen Tee und dann erzählst du mir ganz in Ruhe, was dich hierher führt.«

Sie nickte dankbar und ich lief schnell nach unten.

Die Sachen waren wirklich ein bisschen zu groß. Sie schien in den Wollpullover fast ganz zu verschwinden und die Hose hatte sie ein paar Mal hoch gekrempelt, weil sie um einiges kleiner war als meine Schwester, doch die Sachen waren trocken und das war die Hauptsache.

Ihre Haare hatte sie mit einem Haarband zu einem Knoten zusammen gebunden, sodass nur noch einige nasse Strähnen im Gesicht klebten. Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus und ich musste noch ein Mal tief durch atmen, um meine Gefühle für sie wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Ich räusperte mich einmal und hielt ihr dann eine Tasse hin:

»Ich hoffe du magst Fencheltee.«

Sie nickte und schloss stumm ihre zierlichen Finger, um die heiße Tasse.

Ich setzte mich neben sie aufs Sofa und für eine Zeit lang schweigen wir uns an. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Trotzdem war ich erleichtert, als sie nach einiger Zeit mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen begann:

»Ich wusste einfach nicht, wo ich sonst hin sollte. Ich meine, wir kennen uns zwar nicht so gut, aber...ich schätze mal, ich musste einfach mit jemanden reden, der nicht jeden Tag, um mich herum ist.«

Sie blickte mich von der Seite an und ich wagte es nicht meinen Kopf in ihre Richtung zu bewegen, aus Angst sie würde ihren Blick wieder abwenden. Denn aus irgendeinem Grund _wollte_ ich, dass sie mich ansah.

»Hast du jemals das Gefühl gehabt den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren? In ein schwarzes Loch zu fallen und alle Menschen, die dir etwas bedeuten zu hintergehen?«

Es war ein rhetorische Frage, deshalb antwortete ich auch. Geduldig wartete ich darauf, das sie weiter sprach. Mein Herz zuckte krampfhaft und ich wollte endlich wissen, warum es ihr so schlecht ging.

Und dann erzählte sie die ganze Geschichte. Von ihrem Traum Tänzerin zu werden und ihren Eltern, die bis vor kurzem noch nichts davon wusste. Von ihrer Großmutter, die sie vermisste. Und von ihrer Tanzlehererin, die ihr das Angebot gemacht hatte an einem Musical teil zu nehmen.

Wie sie sich nicht getraut hatte ihrer Mutter davon zu erzählen und das ihre Freundinnen ihr dazu geraten hatte.

Bis sie dann zu dem heutigen Tag kam. Sie berichtete von der Lüge, die sie ihrer Mutter aufgetischt hatte, um mit diesem Jungen und dessen Vater in den Wald fahren zu können. Ich musste dabei grinsen, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst als sie zu den Konsequenzen dieser Lüge kam.

Und dem Streit mit ihren Eltern und zwischen ihrer Mom und ihrem Dad. Als sie dann noch schildert wie ihr Vater seine Koffer gepackt hatte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Sie begann zu schluchzen und versuchte sich hartnäckig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

Da konnte ich nicht mehr an mich halten und schob meine Hand über ihre. Sie lächelte dankbar und mein Magen machte eine Karussellfahrt der feinsten Art. Diese kleine Berührung löste so viel in mir aus, dass es nicht mehr mit Worten zu beschreiben war.

Doch dann überraschte sie mich. Sie warf ihre Arme um meinen Hals und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen meine Brust und weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Ich war überrascht, glücklich und überwältigt zu gleich. Ihr süßer Geruch flog in meine Nase und raubte mir alle Körper gegen meinen gepresst war als würde der Mond die Sonne küssen (und das sollte jetzt nicht sexuell oder so gemeint sein). Sanft drückte ich sie noch fester an mich und fuhr etwas unbeholfen über ihren Rücken, um sie zu beruhigen.

»U-und ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich wirklich scheiden lassen wollen?«, murmelte sie nach einiger Zeit in mein T- Shirt.

»Warte es doch erstmal ab. Vielleicht renkt sich alles wieder ein«, versuchte ich sie mit leiser Stimme zu beruhigen.

»Aber alles ist meine Schuld. Nur durch meine Lügengeschichte haben sie sich in die Haare bekommen«, meinte sie bitter. Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen.

»Du darfst dir nie, nie die Schuld dafür geben. Hast du gehört, Maddy?«, meinte ich fest. Langsam blickte sie zu mir hoch und es blitzte draußen als ich in ihre goldenen Augen Blicke. Ich bekam einen ganz trockenen Mund und hätte sofort in ihnen versinken können. Stattdessen redete ich einfach weiter:

»Deine Eltern müssen vorher schon Probleme gehabt haben. Das ganze hier war doch nur ein Vorwand, um den eigentlichen Grund zu vertuschen.«

Sie knabberte nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe und strich sich eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Schluchzen war schon weniger geworden und das ließ mich wieder ein wenig entspannen.

Doch plötzlich fing sie wieder an und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

»Und Daniel«, jammerte sie.

»Was ist mit dem? Hat er dir doch was getan?«, knurrte ich und auf einmal spannten sich meine Muskeln wieder an. Ich würde ihn umbringen. Auf der Stelle.

Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf:

»Nein. Nicht wie du denkst. Er hat nur behauptet ich würde ihn nur mögen, weil er beliebt ist. Dabei stimmt das doch gar nicht. Ich mochte ihn schon, als kein anderer auch nur in seine Nähe kommen wollte.«

»So ein eingebildeter Schnösel!«, schnaubte ich wütend. Ich würde ihm aufs Maul hauen. Ganz bestimmt. Nächstes Mal würde mich auch nicht mal mehr Jacob davon abhalten können.

»Hey«, meinte sie und schlug mir leicht auf den Arm. Ich spürte es nicht einmal.

»Aber ist doch war. Jemand, der so etwas von dir denkt, der hat dich doch gar nicht verdient.«

Sie lachte leise:

»Es hat mich wirklich verletzt, dass er mich wirklich für so oberflächlich hält.« Doch dann fiel ihr anscheinend ein, dass sie erst auch nicht mit mir reden wollte, weil ich eben ein Qui war.

»Hups«, murmelte sie verlegen und musterte grinsend ihre Fingernägel. Ich musste lachen.

Dann blickte sie mich wieder an und wurde ganz rot:

»Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich mit meinen Problemen belästige, aber ich brauchte jemanden zum reden, auch wenn wir uns gar nicht richtig kennen.« Hastig rutschte sie wieder von mir weg und mir fiel es schwer meine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

»Hey, du kannst immer zu mir kommen, wenn was ist, klar?«, ich grinste sie schief an und sie erwiderte mein Lächeln leicht. Diesmal wusste ich das es echt war.

»Ich geh dann auch mal wieder. Vielen Dank für alles, Seth«, sie wollte schon aufstehen, doch ich drückte sie zurück auf die Couch.

»Du spinnst ja wohl! Schaue mal wie spät es ist. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich so spät abends noch draußen herum laufen lasse! Es war sowieso schon eine Schnappsidee von dir alleine hierher zu kommen!«

Ich biss mir auf die Zunge. Blöder Seth. Blöder, blöder Seth. Erstens klang ich so wie ihr Vater und zweitens so, als ob ich es nicht gut gefunden hätte, dass sie gekommen war.

»Aber ich kann doch nicht hier bleiben«, murmelte sie und blickte auf unseren verdreckten Teppich.

»Und ob du kannst«, widersprach ich und meine Miene hellte sich auf bei dem Gedanken, dass sie die ganze Nacht bei mir blieb, »Meine Schwester ist sowieso nicht da, deshalb kannst du in ihrem Bett schlafen.«

»Aber- «

Ich fuhr ihr über den Mund:

»Keine Sorge. Auch wenn sie austicken wird, rufe ich nachher deine Mutter an und sag ihr, dass es dir gut geht. Vielleicht ist es mal ganz gut, wenn ihr Abstand von einander habt.«

»Seth?«, fragte sie und die Art wie sie meinen Namen aussprach, verursachte bei mir Herzklopfen.

»Huh?«

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Und die dunkle Nacht hellte sich auf und begann zu strahlen wie ein Stern.

»Danke. Für alles.«

Ich grinste bloß und kratzte mir verlegen am Hinterkopf. Dieses Mädchen brachte mich nochmal um meinen Verstand.

Dieser Tag war auf jeden Fall anders gekommen als ich gedacht hatte. Das sich das Blatt einmal so wenden würde hätte ich nicht gedacht. Das sie sich mir anvertraut hatte war wirklich ein mächtiger Fortschritt und das sie kurze Zeit in meinen Armen gelegen hatte, war noch der Bonus.

Wir hatten noch über dies und jenes geredet. Um sie von ihrer Trauer abzulenken, hatte ich ihr ein paar lustige Geschichten aus dem Reservat erzählt. Ab und zu hatte sie wirklich mal gelacht und es klang als würde ein Engel singen. Jedes Mal wenn sie das tat musste ich ebenfalls lachen und ich betet, dass sie die schmachtenden Blicke meinerseits nicht zu sehr bemerkte.

Als sie dann anfing zu gähnen, schlug ich vor, dass sie ins Bett ging.

Immerhin war es für sie ein harter Tag gewesen und es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht.

Ihr schien der Gedanke gar nicht zu behagen in einem fremden Bett schlafen zu müssen, aber sie sagte nichts. Einerseits war sie zu schüchtern und andererseits zu erschöpft.

Sie torkelte regelrecht die Treppe hinauf und ich folgte ihr ganz dicht, damit ich sie auffangen konnte, wenn sie fiel.

Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, schaute ich noch einmal bei ihr vorbei. Sie lag bereits im Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Der Knoten hatte sich gelöst, sodass ihre Haare wirr in ihrem Gesicht lag. Ihr Mund stand leicht offen und auf ihrem Gesicht lag der Schatten des roten Mondes.

Ein ganz besonderer Mond wie ich bald erfahren sollte.

Ich lachte leise und zog die Decke noch etwas höher. Ganz vorsichtig, damit sie nicht aufwachte, strich ich über ihr schmales Gesicht.

Heute hatte ich sie das erste Mal richtig kennen gelernt und die war noch großartiger als ich gedacht hatte. Sie war lieb, temperamentvoll, intelligent und einfach nur liebenswürdig.

Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich beugte mich vor und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

»Träum schön, Prinzessin!«

Wow, war das kitschig, aber es war mir nicht peinlich. Ganz im Gegenteil. Mir kam es so vor, als wäre alles, was ich in ihrer Nähe tat das normalste von der Welt. Als wäre ich das erste Mal im meinem Leben vollkommen und ich selbst.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Nine**_


	11. Courage

**©Sunrisepainter:** _Septembermond_

_

* * *

_

Courage

Als mich etwas an der Nase kitzelte, wachte ich auf. Ich nieste leise und öffnete dann langsam meine Augen. Und war verwirrt. Sehr verwirrt.

Das hier sah meinem Zimmer nicht im geringsten ähnlich. Es war viel zu steril und kalt. Weiße Wände. Es gab nur wenig Sachen und das Bett, indem ich lag, war doppelt so breit mein eigenes.

Nur langsam setzte sich mein Gehirn in Bewegung und brachte die Erinnerung zurück.

Erinnerungen an einen seltsamen Abend und eine noch seltsamere Nacht, die ich wahrscheinlich nie vergessen werde und die mir das erste mal gezeigte haben, dass es doch noch liebe Menschen auf der Welt gab.

Ich hatte einen Freund in jemanden gefunden, den ich nicht mal wirklich kannte. Mit einem Ruck war ich hell wach und setzte mich auf.

Seth.

Ich wusste nicht mehr genau wie es dazu gekommen war. Irgendwie war er mir als erstes in den Sinn gekommen, als ich die dunkle Straße entlang lief. Es war schwer sein Haus zu finden. Bis nach La Push war ich mit einem Bus gefahren, so musste ich wenigstens nicht die ganze Zeit im Regen laufen. Der Busfahrer hatte mich ziemlich seltsam angesehen, als ich in mein Ziel verraten hatte, doch er hat nichts gesagt.

Bei der nächstbesten Telefonzelle hatte ich dann die Adresse der Clearwaters gefunden, allerdings sah im Reservat alles gleich aus, sodass ich mich ein paar Mal verlief, als ich das Haus suchte.

Doch ich hatte es gefunden und nur wenige Sekunden später, stand dann Seth vor mir und im selben Moment wie ich seinen besorgten Blick gesehen hatte, wusste ich das meine Entscheidung mich ihm anzuvertrauen völlig richtig war.

Ich hatte den ganzen Abend mit ihm geredet. Er hatte mein Gejammer ertragen. Mich sogar getröstet. Und mich sogar umarmt. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken.

Wie sollte ich ihn je wieder gegenüber treten? Aber da ich mich gerade in seinem Haus befand, blieb mir gar nichts anderes übrig.

Also streifte ich die seidene Bettdecke ab und drückte mich tiefer in den Wollpullover, den mir Seth von seiner Schwester gegeben hatte. Er war wirklich gemütlich, obwohl ich so etwas nie in der Öffentlichkeit getragen hätte. Nicht das ich eitel war...

Der Flur lag im Halbdunkeln, als ich vorsichtig das Zimmer verließ. Ich schlüpfte durch die Tür und schlich die Treppe hinunter. Immerhin den Weg nach unten fand ich schon mal.

Doch wohin jetzt? Ich konnte mich doch nicht einfach verkrümeln. Zumal meine nassen Sachen noch irgendwo lagen.

Keine Ahnung, wo Seth sie hin gebracht hatte. Ich wollte sie nur so schnell wie möglich finden und dann zurück.

Mein Magen knurrte, als mir der Geruch von frischen Waffeln in die Nase wehte. Wer da wohl Frühstück machte?

Ich war neugierig, deshalb bewegte ich mich so langsam wie möglich in die Küche. Ohne eine Mucks von mir zu geben, blieb ich im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete den Rücken einer Frau, die am Herd stand und briet. Ich traute mich nicht etwas zu sagen, weil sie leise vor sich hin schimpfte.

»...denkt nicht nach, dieses Mädel. Und jetzt kommt er auch noch. Man konnte glauben, mich würde es gar nicht geben. Die eine treibt sich schwanger nächtelang herum und der andere schleppt wildfremde Mädchen an. Aber ich lass, dass nicht mehr mit mir machen!"

Ich schluckte und kam mir auf einmal sehr unwohl in meiner Haut vor. Ohne Zweifel war das hier Seth Mutter, Mrs. Clearwater. Und sie schien über mich Bescheid zu wissen. Und nicht nur das. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Sohn hieß sie mich nicht gerade mit offenen Armen willkommen.

Es wäre das beste gewesen mich einfach wieder um zu drehen und oben darauf zu warten, dass Seth mich entließ, doch just in diesem Moment begann meine Nase zu kribbeln.

Ich versuchte meine Luft an zu halten, doch es nutzte nichts. Ich nieste laut und vernehmlich.

Sofort drehte sich die fremde Frau zu mir und und blickte mich geringschätzig an. Sofort wurde ich rot im Gesicht und murmelte leise und mit gesenktem Kopf:

»G-g-guten Morgen, Mrs. Clearwater.«

»Guten Morgen«, meinte sie spitz, »du musst dann also diese Madison sein, von der Seth erzähl hat.«

Ich nickte ohne sie anzusehen.

»E-es t-tut Leid, wenn...wenn ich störe...ich wollte k-keine Umstände be-bereiten...«

Manno, warum musste ich ausgerechnet jetzt anfangen zu stottern? Sonst war ich doch auch nicht so. Allerdings ließ mir ihr durchdringender Blick das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Es herrschte eine angespannte Stille in der Küche und ich wartete ungeduldig auf eine Antwort.

Doch bevor es dazu kommen konnte, kam Seth durch die Hintertür hinein.

»Ach, auch schon wach, Dornröschen«, er grinste mich breit an und schien die düstere Stimmung nicht mal zu bemerkten. Ich glaube ich war noch nie so erleichtert jemanden zu sehen, denn seine Mutter warf ihm nur noch einen wütenden Blick zu und drehte sich wieder zu ihren Waffeln um.

Seth schüttelte seinen Kopf und Wassertropfen flogen auf den Fußboden. Es regnete also mal wieder. Trotzdem lief er ohne Shirt herum.

Ich wurde noch röter und wünschte mir wirklich, dass er sich etwas überzog. Nennt mich verklemmt, aber es machte mich wirklich nervös.

Aber den Gefallen tat er mir natürlich nicht, stattdessen setzte er sich an den Küchentisch und grinste mich noch breiter an.

»Hast du wenigstens gut geschlafen?«

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick seiner Mutter zu, die so tat, als wären wir gar nicht da. Dann nickte ich.

»Was stehst du da eigentlich? Setzt dich doch«, er deute auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

Ich tippelte ungeduldig von einen Fuß auf den anderen:

»Ähm, eigentlich wollte ich jetzt lieber nach Hause. Meine Mom...«

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch:

»Schon? Aber ohne Frühstück lass ich dich nicht gehen. Außerdem weiß deine Mutter schon längst Bescheid das du hier bist.«

»Wie bitte?«, ich riss weit meine Augen auf.

»Klar, ich hab dir doch versprochen, dass ich sie anrufe. Ich glaube es hat sie wirklich beruhigt, dass du okay bist«, er grinste selbstzufrieden.

Ich seufzte und ließ mich dann doch auf den Stuhl fallen. Das durfte doch wirklich nicht sein Ernst sein. Frustriert vergrub ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

»Hey, was ist denn?«, fragte er besorgt und rückte näher zu mir, um mir seine warme Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Ich hörte wie seine Mutter den Raum verließ und war dankbar dafür.

»Nichts«, brummte ich, »aber es ist wirklich besser, wenn ich gehe.« Damit wollte ich aufstehen, doch Seth hielt mich am Handgelenk fest.

»Hör zu. Sie war zwar nicht begeistert, dass du hier bist, aber ich hab ihr gesagt, dass du im Zimmer meiner Schwester schläfst und das ich dich nachher wieder nach Hause bringe. Sie war nicht sauer, sondern nur erleichtert, okay?«

Er sah mich fest und total ehrlich an. Ich konnte nichts anderes als nicken. Zu fasziniert war ich von seiner Wärme und seiner Fürsorge. Ich bewunderte es wie er wirklich nie aufzugeben schien und mich alle negativen Gedanken vergessen ließ.

»Danke«, erklärte ich und tat dann etwas völlig Unerwartetes. Ich umarmte ihn. Ich legte meine Arme um seine Hüften (höher ging nicht) und drückte für einen Moment meinen Kopf gegen seinen nackten Oberkörper. So konnte ich sogar sein Herz klopfen hören. Richtig ungleichmäßig und schnell.

»K-kein P-problem«, stammelte er mit rauer Stimme. Ich ließ ihn wieder los und sah, dass er noch röter im Gesicht war als sonst. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte gekichert, doch ein anderer Gedanke kam mir in den Sinn.

»Deine Mom kann mich nicht leiden, oder?«, flüsterte ich.

»Ach Quatsch. Nimm das nicht so ernst. Sie ist nur gerade etwas gestresst wegen meiner Schwester. Es ist nichts persönliches«, beruhigte er mich, »sie ist immer misstrauisch Fremden gegenüber. Sie ist nur...ach schon gut« Es wirkte so, als würde noch mehr dahinter stecken, aber er lächelte bloß aufmunternd.

»So und jetzt essen wir erstmal. Ich schiebe nämlich mächtig Kohldampf«, meinte er und rieb sich hungrig den Bauch.

Und den schien er wirklich zu haben, denn er verschlang eine Waffel nach der anderen. Ehrlich gesagt hörte ich nach der dreizehnten auf zu zählen. Ich hielt mich doch lieber etwas zurück. Ich war sowieso kaum hungrig, viel mehr machte ich mir Sorgen darüber, wie ich meiner Mutter später gegenüber treten sollte.

Irgendwie kam es mir seltsam vor, dass sie nicht ausgeflippt war, weil ich eine Nacht bei einem Jungen verbrachte. Und dann noch im Reservat.

»Hey, hast du keinen Hunger?«, Seth blickte mich aus seinen dunklen Augen fragend an.

»W-wieso?«, erstaunt sah ich auf.

»Du hast gerade mal eine Waffel gegessen«, bemerkte er, »du bist sowieso schon so dünn. Eine mehr würde dir wirklich gut tun.«

»Ich bin aber wirklich satt«, erklärte ich und schob demonstrativ den Teller von mir weg. Seth schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf:

»Iss doch lieber noch eine. Nicht, dass du noch umkippst.«

Ich lachte nervös. Langsam wurde er albern.

»Seth. Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr, klar? Ich esse genug und mir ist noch nie schwindelig gewesen, also bitte.«

»Bitte, wenigstens er eine halbe«, er spitze mit seiner Gabel eine auf und fuchtelte mit ihr wild vor meiner Nase herum.

»Nein«, ich war wirklich genervt.

»Wenn nicht, dann wird Mom ziemlich beleidigt sein«, er grinste süffisant. Einen Moment erwiderte ich seinen spöttischen Blick wütend. Dann riss ich die Waffel von der Gabel und stopfte sie in meinen Mund. Ich kaute ein bisschen auf ihr herum und schaffte es nur mit Mühe und Not sie runter zu schlucken. Damit sie nicht stecken blieb, trank ich gleich noch einen Becher Kakao hinterher.

»Geht doch. Man muss nur die richtigen Argumente haben«, Seth zwinkerte mir zu und lächelte dann zufrieden. Ich verdrehte bloß die Augen, weil ich meinen Mund immer noch zu voll hatte, um etwas bissiges erwidern zu können. Auf jeden Fall würde er dafür noch bezahlen. Ganz sicher.

Die Verabschiedung von Mrs. Clearwater fiel, wie bereits erahnt, sehr kurz und kühl aus. Mit rotem Gesicht versprach ich ihr den Pullover zu waschen und wieder zurück zu bringen. Doch sie meinte, ich solle ihn behalten, weil ihre Tochter so etwas nicht mehr tragen würde. Ich bedankte mich leise und setzte mich dann ins Auto, damit Seth mich nach Hause bringen konnte.

Ich hatte vorgeschlagen doch wieder den Bus zu nehmen, doch er hatte bloß den Kopf geschüttelt und gemeint er müsse sowieso noch etwas in Forks erledigen. Irgendwie wollte ich ihm das nicht ganz glauben, aber ich sagte nichts. Immerhin war es wieder lieb gemeint.

Die Fahr verlief größtenteils schweigend. Seth konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Fahrbahn, während ich aus dem Seitenfenster blickte und den Nachrichten im Radio lauschte.

Es waren schon wieder zwei Menschen in der Nähe von Seatlte attackiert worden. Vorgestern. In einem Ort, der genau zwischen Washingtons Hauptstadt und Forks lag.

Es handelte sich dabei um ein älteres Ehepaar, das von einem wilden Tier angegriffen worden war. Seth schienen diese Nachrichten nervös zu machen, denn er verzog unglücklich das Gesicht und blickte immer wieder gedankenverloren zwischen dem Radio und der Straße hin und her.

Dann fuhr er sich durch die dunklen Haare und schüttelte nur seufzend den Kopf.

Gerade wollte ich den Mund aufmachen, um ihn etwas zu Fragen, da sah ich einen Schatten durch die Bäume flitzen.

Ich erschrak und erstarrte. Der Vampir, kam es mir in den Sinn. Ob er immer noch in den Wäldern sich auf hielt? Bis jetzt hatte ich noch niemanden von ihm erzählt und ich hatte es ehrlich gesagt auch vergessen bei den ganzen Dingen, die mir im Moment durch den Kopf gingen. Doch jetzt viel mir alles wieder ein. Er hatte Daniel und mich angegriffen, doch haben uns die riesigen Wölfe beschützt.

Vielleicht hatte ich mir den Schatten auch nur eingebildet. Trotzdem wurde ich ganz unruhig und zappelte in meinem Sitz hin und her.

Überrascht schrie ich auf als Seth ganz unerwartet eine Vollbremsung machte.

»Was be-«, doch ich hielt mitten im Satz inne und blickte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Sein ganzer Körper hatte sich angespannt. Er hatte die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen und schaute mit gefletschten Zähnen Richtung Wald. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Als dann seiner Kehle noch ein Knurren entwich, bekam ich große Angst.

»Seth?«, flüsterte ich leise und legte ihn eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Sein Kopf flog zu mir herum und auf einmal veränderte sich sein Blick wieder. Er wurde ganz sanft. Normal eben. So wie er mich immer anblickte.

»Maddy«, flüsterte er und umfasste meine Schultern, »du musst mir jetzt etwas versprechen?«

Es war wie ein Dejá- vue für mich. Genauso wie damals, als er mich davor gewarnt hatte in den Wald zu gehen.

Sein Blick bohrte sich in meinen und ich war wieder mal fasziniert wie viel man in seinen Augen lesen konnte. Sorge, Wut, Liebe, Entschlossenheit, Mut und so viel mehr noch.

»W-was?«, stammelte ich. Einerseits immer noch ängstlich, andererseits fasziniert von seinem Blick und auch überrascht darüber, dass es mich seine plötzliche Näher wieder so verwirrte. Es fühlte sich in meinem Inneren so an, als würde etwas gegeneinander ankämpfen, dabei konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen was. Doch irgendetwas wehrte sich noch gegen ihn. Etwas, dass nicht zuließ, das er in meinem Leben eine größere Rolle spielte.

»Du musst mir versprechen, das egal was passieren wird, du jetzt hier im Auto bleibst.«

»Aber- «, wollte ich widersprechen, doch er schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

»Nein, du musst hier bleiben. In Sicherheit. Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich wieder da zu sein.«

Bevor ich noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er mich nochmal ganz kurz in seine Arme geschlossen und war in einer flüssigen Bewegung aus dem Wagen gesprungen.

Ich war immer noch viel zu verwirrt, deshalb bemerkte ich auch zu spät, dass das Schloss knackte.

Er hatte mich doch tatsächlich eingeschlossen. Plötzlich verwandelte sich meine Angst in Wut.

»Seth, was soll der Mist!«, brüllte ich und rüttelte an der Autotür, »mach sofort wieder auf! Hast du gehört?«  
Doch er beachtete mich gar nicht mehr. Sein Blick war wieder wie hypnotisiert auf den Wald gerichtet. Was sollte der ganze Mist?

Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Frustriert warf ich mich mit dem Rücken gegen den Sitz und verschränkte meine Arme. Dieser Idiot. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein?

»Seth, wenn das so etwas wie ein Spiel sein soll, dann finde ich das gar-«, doch der Rest meines Satzes wurde von einem lauten Donnern auf dem Dach übertönt. Der ganze Wagen wackelte und ich klammerte mich kreischen am Sitz fest. Durch das Dachfenster konnte ich wieder einen dunklen Schatten sehen.

Seth Muskeln hatten sich angespannt und seine Augen fixierten, was auch immer auf dem Dach gelandet war. Es gab ein erneutes Krachen und eine dunkle Gestalt landete auf der Motorhaube.

Ich war so geschockt, dass ich nicht einmal mehr Schreien konnte.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich der Vampir zu mir um und seine kalten, roten Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in meiner. Auch wenn ich sie noch so abstoßend fand, konnte ich meinen Blick nicht abwenden. Hätte Seth nicht vor Wut gebrüllt, ich hätte ihn ewig anstarren können.

So aber flog mein Blick herum und ich konnte gerade noch sehen wie die Nähte seiner Hose aufplatzen und er sich veränderte. Statt seiner Haut, hatte er sandfarbenes Fell, dass genauso aussah wie seine Haare.

Als seine Verwandlung vollkommen beendet war, riss sich mein Mund zu einem stummen Schrei auf. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das war absolut unnatürlich.

Doch ich konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, seit wann sich Seth wohl in einen Wolf verwandeln konnte. Und nicht nur in irgendeinen Wolf, sondern in den Wolf. Der, dem ich das erste Mal begegnet war. Der, der mir immer so vertraut vorgekommen war.

Der Vampir gab nämlich einen unschönen Laut von sich, der fast so klang als würde man mit einem Fingernagel über eine Tafel kratzen. Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu und stumme Tränen des Entsetzten liefen mir übers Gesicht, als sich der Wolf/Seth auf ihn stürzte.

Ich öffnete meinen Mund zu einem stummen Schrei und sah nur noch ein Gemisch aus Krallen und reißenden Zähnen.

Voller Hilflosigkeit musste ich dabei zu sehen, wie sich die Kämpfenden immer weiter Richtung Wald bewegten. Bis sie dann irgendwann zwischen den hohen Bäumen verschwanden.

Ich wusste, was Seth vor hatte. Er wollte den Vampir von der Straße weg locken. Weg von Menschen, die in Gefahr geraten konnten. Und da schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Alles hing irgendwie zusammen.

Ein Vampir brauche Blut, um zu überleben. Menschenblut. Und dazu musste er töten. Das Paar. Die anderen Opfer in Seattle. Von einem Tier angefallen. Ich schluckte und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst. Angst um die Einwohner meiner Heimatstadt. Angst um meine Familie. Und vor allem Angst um Seth, der mit dem ungeheuer im Wald verschwunden war.

Er war so ein Idiot. Wie konnte er es nur alleine mit ihm aufnehmen? Auch wenn er sich in einen Wolf verwandeln konnte. Er war in großer Gefahr.

Ich konnte nicht weiter nur darum sitzen. Ich _musste_ einfach handeln.

Kurzerhand kurbelte ich das Fenster hinunter (wieso war mir das nicht schon eher eingefallen?) und kletterte mühsam aus dem Wagen. Erst als ich am Straßenrand stand, merkte ich wie sehr ich doch zitterte. Ich war so überrascht, dass ich mich kurz gegen das Auto lehnen musste um sich um zu kippen.

Mit verschleiertem Blick spähte ich durch die Bäume. Aber es war nicht mal etwas zu einem Kampf zu hören. Ob einer der beiden schon tot war?

_Bitte nicht Seth!_, flehte es in mir und ich spürte wie mein Herz zu klopfen begann. _Bitte nicht er!_

Wie in einem Alptraum stolperte ich zwischen die Bäume. Mir war es in diesem Moment egal, dass ich mich selbst in Gefahr begab. Immerhin konnte _ich_ mich nicht verwandeln.

Als Mensch hatte ich noch weniger Chancen Seth beizustehen, aber ich musste ihn irgendwie helfen.  
Dreh um und hol stattdessen lieber Hilfe!, wisperte eine Stimme im meinem Kopf. Ich ignorierte sie und biss stattdessen die Zähne zusammen. Meine Augen scannten den gesamten Bereich ab. Hinter jeden verdammten Baum erwartete ich Anzeichen eines Kampfes zu sehen. Ich stand kurz vor kollabieren, als ich ein wütendes Brüllen hörte. Sogar ein mehrstimmiges.

Automatisch schoss ich los. Zu meinem eigenen Erstaunten war ich gedankenlos, dass einzige was mich antrieb war mein Ziel. Seth helfen.

Die Bäume rauschten geradezu an mir vorbei, Zweige zerkratzen meine Arme und mein Gesicht. Doch ich verspürte noch nicht einmal Schmerzen. Neben mir krachte es laut und ich sah einen gewaltigen Körper, der sich in genau die gleiche Richtung wie ich bewegte. Doch er überholte mich. Vermutlich auch ein Wolf, der Seth zur Hilfe kommen wollte.

Ich war richtig mit meiner Vermutung, denn als ich an dem Schauplatz ankam, war der Vampir von gleich mehreren umzingelt.

Wie erstarrte blieb ich stehen und sah mich suchend nach Seth um. Doch ich konnte ihn nicht finden. In der zwischen Zeit tauchten immer mehr auf. Waren es beim letzten Mal auch so viele gewesen? Einer von ihnen, ein fast schwarzer, schob sich aus der Masse und kam direkt auf mich zu. Ob er auch ein Mensch war? Ob sie in Wirklichkeit alle bloß Menschen waren?

Wahrscheinlich, deshalb hatten sie teilweise auch menschliche Züge. So wie der Wolf mir jetzt mit seinem Blick sagte, dass ich zurück gehen sollte.

Doch ich konnte nicht. Nicht nur, weil ich dort wie angewurzelt stand, sondern auch weil ich in diesem Moment Seth erblickte. Immer noch in seiner Wolfsform lag er auf dem Boden und winselte. Der Kreis der Wölfe begann sich immer enger um ihn zu ziehen und mir kam es vor, als würde er ihn gerade erzählen, was geschehen war.

Er hob seinen Kopf und erblickte mich. Mit kaltem Entsetzten erwiderte ich ihn. Er sah so hilflos aus. Ich machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Als mich die anderen Wölfe kommen sahen, wichen sie beiseite, sodass eine Gasse zu Seth entstand.

Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich lief die letzten Schritte zu ihm hin und warf mich vor ihm auf die Knie.

Seine Wunden sahen übel aus. Biss und Kratzer. Besonders in der Halsgegend.

Vorsichtig legte ich meine Finger auf eine besonders schlimm aussehende und Seth jaulte auf. Erschrocken zog ich meine Hand zurück. Mir wurde übel, als ich das frische Blut an ihr kleben saß.

»Seth! Du mutiger Idiot!«, flüsterte ich mit Tränen in den Augen. Mir war es egal, dass alle anderen um mich herum standen und uns mitleidig musterten. Mir war es sogar egal, dass der Vampir jeden Moment erneut angreifen konnte. Mir war alles egal. Ich wollte nur, dass Seth nicht starb. Nicht, nachdem, was er alles für mich gemacht hatte.

Beruhigend legte er seine Schnauze in meine andere Hand. Sie war kalt und rau, aber gleichzeitig auch unheimlich weiche.

Mit seinen Augen gab er mir zu verstehen, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen brauchte. Dass er wieder auf die Beine kommen sollte. Doch ich glaubte ihm kein Wort.

Ich sah die Wunden, seine leidenden Augen und dann wurde mir schwindelig. Die Bäume um mich herum begannen sich zu drehen. Das letzte, was ich sah, war die große Gestalt vor mir, ehe ich auf Seth warmen Körper zusammen sackte.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Ten_**


	12. Legends

**©Sunrisepainter:** _Septembermond_

_

* * *

_

Legends

»Du musst etwas essen, Kind.«

»Ich hab aber keinen Hunger«, erwiderte ich leise und stützte meinen Kopf auf die Hände. Die ältere Krankenschwester schüttelte nur mitleidig den Kopf, doch ich beachtete sie nicht mehr, sondern stürmte direkt auf die große Person zu, die gerade die Mensa des Krankenhauses betrat.

»Wie geht es ihm?«

Der dunkle Junge grinste breit:

»Bestens. Er kann sogar schon wieder Witze reißen!« Ich wollte sofort los stürmen, doch er hielt mich an der Jacke fest.

»Was soll das Jacob! Ich will zu ihm!«, fauchte ich, doch mein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf, »seine Mutter und Leah sind bei ihm. Es wäre nicht gut, da jetzt rein zu stürmen.«

Mein Gesicht verzog sich und ich verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.

»Willst du es wirklich mit gleich zwei Furien aufnehmen«, Wayne, der genauso alt war wie ich, tauchte hinter Jacob auf und grinste mich frech an.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und warf mich zurück auf einen Stuhl. Ungeduldig begann ich mit meinen Fingern zu spielen. Immer diese verdammte Wartezeit. Die beiden Jungen wechselten einen Blick und setzten sich dann schweigend zu mir.

Obwohl ich sie gerade mal seid knapp fünf Stunden kannte mochte ich sie sehr gerne. Besonders Wayne. Sein Gesicht hatte ich als erstes gesehen, als ich aus meiner Ohnmacht erwacht war.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie mich zu ihm nach Hause gebracht hatten, weil er gleich in der Nähe wohnte.

Mit _sie_ meine ich niemand anderen als die anderen Werwölfe aus La Push. Sie waren alle sehr freundlich zu mir gewesen, deshalb hatte ich auch keine Angst vor ihnen gehabt. Keine Zeit für Erklärungen war nicht geblieben, weil ich sofort zu Seth wollte. Jacob, anscheinend ihr Rudelführer, hatte mich beruhigt und mir versichert, dass mein Freund sofort ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden war. Und Wayne hatte mir erklärt, dass Wunden bei ihnen viel schneller heilen würden als bei normalen Menschen.

Mir war nichts anderes übrig geblieben als ihnen zu glauben. Ein anderer namens Embry hatte angeboten mich nach Hause zu bringen, aber ich verlangt hatte vorher ins Krankenhaus zu dürfen.

Ohne groß zu Fragen oder zu Widersprechen hatte er genickt und gemeint er würde mich auch dort hin fahren. Wayne und Jacob waren mit gekommen, während die anderen Jungen im Reservat blieben.

Während Jacob und Wayne, zwischen denen ich auf der Rückbank des Wagens hockte, miteinander scherzten und sich über Embrys Fahrstil mokierten, brachte ich kein Wort über die Lippen.

Doch eine die Antwort auf eine wichtige Frage hatte mir noch gefehlt, aber ich hatte viel zu viel Angst sie auszusprechen. Die ganze Zeit überlegte ich hin und her wie ich sie am besten stellen sollte und war bis wir am Krankenhaus ankamen immer noch zu keiner Idee gelangt.

Doch jetzt, da uns sowieso nichts anderes übrig blieb als zu warten, beschloss ich, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war.

»Sagt mal...«, begann ich leise und sofort lenkten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder mir zu.

Zögerlich blickte ich auf die Tischplatte und tippte schüchtern meine Zeigefinger zusammen.

»Bitte?«, fragte Jacob freundlich.

Ich hob meinen Kopf wieder und beugte mich etwas zu ihnen vor. Nervös sah ich mich um, ob uns jemand hören konnte und flüsterte dann:

»Was ist eigentlich mit dem Vampir geschehen?«

Das Lächeln der beiden Werwölfe erfror und sie wechselten wieder einen besorgten Blick. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und beobachtete ihre Reaktion. Wayne zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und Jacob nickte fast unmerklich, bevor er sich mit ernster Miene wieder mir zu wendete.

»Einige von uns...konnten ihn töten.«

Er sprach so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstehen konnte. Zwei Gefühle mischten sich gleichzeitig in mir. Das eine war Erleichterung. Erleichterung darüber, dass die Gefahr vorbei war, dass meine Freunde und meine Familie in Sicherheit waren, aber andererseits entstanden auch Bilder in meinem Kopf, die mir zeigten wie das dunkle Wesen sein Ende gefunden hatte. Immerhin hatte es ausgesehen wie ein Mensch.

»Gibt es noch mehr von ihnen?«, meine Stimme zitterte und diesmal hatte ich wirklich Angst vor seiner Antwort.

Jacob nickte und lächelte dann nervös:

»Ja. Aber sie sind nicht alle so wie _er_.«

Fragend runzelte ich die Stirn und blickte zwischen ihm und Wayne hin und her.

Jacob seufzte und rieb sich dann die Schläfen:

»Wie wissen wie verwirrend das alles für dich sein muss. Ich meine es schon ein ganz schöner Brocken zu wissen, dass es wirklich so etwas wie Werwölfe und Vampire gibt, aber du musst uns versprechen niemanden davon zu erzählen. Wenn die Menschen wüssten, dass es uns gibt, dann wären wir nicht mehr sicher. Wir alle nicht. Verstehst du das?«

Ich nickte. Natürlich wusste ich was er meinte. Menschen waren unheimlich wissbegierig und wenn sie wüssten, dass es überirdische Wesen gab, würden sie diese bis aufs kleinste Detail erforschen. Mir gefror das Blut in den Adern als ich daran dachte wie Seth, Wayne, Jacob und die anderen in Käfige gesperrt wurden. Oder schlimmeres.

Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um eine weitere Frage zu stellen, doch Jacob schüttelte den Kopf:

»Verschieben wir das auf später. Ein Krankenhaus ist wirklich nicht der richtige Ort um über so etwas zu reden.« Er grinste schief und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu nicken.

»Hast du vielleicht Lust auf 'ne Runde Skat?«, wechselte Wayne abrupt das Thema und zog breit grinsend ein Kartenspiel aus seiner Hosentasche.

Nach drei Runden hatte ich schließlich die Schnauze voll und sah den beiden nur noch beim Spielen zu. Es frustrierte mich im Gegensatz zu Wayne überhaupt nicht, dass Jacob immer wieder gewann, aber ich merkte, dass ich mich damit auch nicht ablenken konnte.

Und dann begann ich mir Vorwürfe zu machen. Eigentlich wusste ich, dass ich nichts dafür konnte, dass wir von einem Vampir angegriffen worden waren.

Trotzdem. Wäre ich nicht heulend zu Seth gekommen und hätte nicht bei ihm übernachtet, hätte er mich am nächsten morgen nicht nach Hause fahren müssen. Dann wäre alles nicht passiert.

Ich hätte mit dem Bus fahren sollen. Ich hätte ihn dazu überreden müssen.

»Was ist los, Maddy?«, fragte Wayne leise.

Ich zuckte zusammen. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sich mein ganzer Körper verspannt hatte und meine Hände zitterten.

Auch Jacobs Gesichtsausdruck wurde nervös, dabei hatte er sich noch gerade über seinen erneuten Sieg gefreut. Ich senkte meinen Blick.

»Sag nicht, dass du dich schuldig fühlst«, stöhnte Wayne und warf den Kartenstapel auf den Tisch.

Ich sagte nichts.

»Das ist das letzte was du tun solltest«, hörte ich Jacob sagen, »was hattest du denn machen sollen? Dich dazwischen stürzen?«

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Seid ihr die Freunde von Mr. Clearwater?«, piepste jemand. Wir drehten uns um und sahen eine junge Krankenschwester hinter uns stehen. Sie war knallrot im Gesicht und versuchte unseren Blicken auszuweichen.

»E-er h-hat na-nach euch ge-gefragt«, stammelte sie und umklammerte ihr Klemmbrett.

»Super, dann gehen wir sofort zu ihm«, Jacob grinste sie breit an und die Ärmste wurde noch röter. Schnell murmelte sie einen Abschiedsgruß und war schneller verschwunden als man „Danke" sagen konnte.

»Wenn Seth nach uns fragt, dann muss seine Familie schon weg sein. Wahrscheinlich hat ihm seine Mutter wieder mal die Hölle heiß gemacht, weil er das zweite Mal in diesem Monat im Krankenhaus ist«, kicherte Wayne. Ich schluckte. Die drei und auch die anderen Wölfe schienen ein gefährliches Leben zu führen.

»Weiß sie was er ist?«, flüsterte ich, während wir durch die belebten Gänge liefen. Zum Glück hatte sich Jacob schon Seth' Zimmer erkundigt, sonst wir uns erst noch durchfragen müssen.

Der Ältere nickte:

»Ja. Sie ist eine der wenigen die eingeweiht ist. Leah und Seth sind auch beide sehr froh darüber. Wenigstens haben sie einen Grund einfach zu verschwinden, im Gegensatz zu anderen von uns.«

»Leah? Du meinst Seth Schwester ist auch eine von euch?«, fragte ich überrascht.

Wieder nickte er, doch diesmal lag eine tiefe Falte auf seiner Stirn, als würde ihm irgendetwas Sorge bereiten.

Ich wollte lieber nicht danach fragen. Erstens ging es mich überhaupt nichts an und zweitens erreichten wir das entsprechende Zimmer. Ich hatte jetzt andere Gedanken im Kopf.

»Wollt ihr nicht hinein gehen?«, fragte ich verwirrt, als beide Jungen vor der Tür stehen blieben.

Sie wechselten wieder mal einen Blick und langsam ging mir ihre nonverbale Kommunikation schrecklich auf die Nerven.

»Wir dachten du willst vielleicht erstmal alleine gehen«, meinte Jacob und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Wayne tat es ihm gleich. Ich sah zwischen beiden hin und her. War das ihr ernst?

»Aber ich kenne ihn doch nicht so lange wie ihr«, murmelte ich.

»Glaub mir. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Seth es gar nicht abwarten kann dich zu sehen«, Wayne zwinkerte mir zu und ein Rotschimmer legte sich über meine Wangen. Jacob stieß ihm hart in die Seite, doch auch er grinste wissend.

Ich verdrehte die Augen, seufzte resigniert und legte dann unsicher meine Hand auf die Klinke.

Mit einem Ruck drückte ich sie hinunter und spähte vorsichtig in den Raum. Der Fernseher, der gegenüber an der Wand hing, spielte irgendeinen zweitklassigen Western. Die Revolverhelden brüllten unschöne Ausdrücke bevor sie sich gegenseitig von den Pferden schossen.

Jemand hatte die Vorhänge halb vor das Fenster gezogen, sodass nur spärlich Licht in den Raum fiel. Das einzige was man erkennen konnte war ein Tisch, einen Stuhl und ein Waschbecken.

»Maddy!«, kam eine raue Stimme vom Bett. Seth setzte sich sofort aufrecht in seinem Bett auf und strahlte sie an, als wäre gerade die Sonne aufgegangen.

Nervös ging sie etwas weiter auf ihn zu.

»Hi«, lahm hob sie den Arm, »geht es dir besser?«

»Besser? Mir ging es noch nie schlecht«, schnaubte er grinsend. Sie verdrehte bloß die Augen:

»Vorhin sah das ganz anders aus.« Sie schluckte und drehte schnell den Kopf weg, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sah. Das Bild, wie er verletzt auf dem Waldboden lag, würde sie nie aus ihrem Kopf bekommen.

»Quatsch. So schnell haut mich nichts um«, prahlte er, »du weißt doch: Muskeln aus Stahl.«

Um das zu demonstrieren hob er seinen nackten Arm und spielte mit seinen Muskeln. Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich über meine Wangen, was er mit einem Grinsen zur Kenntnis nahm.

»Mach ich dich nervös?«, fragte er hinterhältig und anzüglichem Grinsen.

»Hättest du wohl gerne!«, zischte ich und ärgerte mich über meine leicht zu lesenden Gesichtszüge.

Er kicherte.

»Setz dich doch«, meinte er und klopfte auf seine Bettdecke.

Ich rümpfte die Nase und zog mir einen Stuhl an das Bett heran.

»Und ich dachte, die Tage deines Widerwillen hätten wir hinter uns«, obwohl in seinen Augen verletzt drein blickten, grinste er. Ich zog es vor nicht zu antworten. Ich war viel zu beschäftigt damit erschrocken auf seinen Arm zu starren, auf dem vor Stunden eine große Fleischwunde gewesen war. Sie war fast vollkommen verschwunden. Man sah nur noch das die Haut an dieser Stelle etwas rötlicher schimmerte. Ich war nicht blöd. Ich wusste, dass eine Heilung selbst in unserer fortgeschrittenen Medizin nicht _so_ schnell ging.

»W-wie konnte das so schnell heilen?«

Er richtete sich etwas in seinem Bett auf, sodass er mit mir auf einer Augenhöhe war.

»Tja, das Wunderheilmittel aus dem Orient hat wirklich gewirkt«, witzelte er, doch als er sah, dass ich das überhaupt nicht lustig fand, seufzte er.

»Ich schätze mal, dass ist der Punkt, an dem ich dir so einige zu erklären habe, was?«

»Allerdings.« Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte ich mich gegen die Stuhllehne.

»Also, was haben dir die anderen bis jetzt erzählt?«, wollte er wissen.

»Nur, dass ihr euch in Werwölfe verwandelt, um euer Dorf zu beschützen«, meinte ich achselzuckend.

»So ungefähr. Wir sind nicht direkt Werwölfe, sondern so genannte Gestaltenwandler, dass heißt das wir uns in Wölfe verwandeln ist reiner Zufall. Es hätte theoretisch auch jedes andere Tier seinen können. Dieses Phänomen lag eigentlich schon immer in unseren Familien. Die Magie liegt den Quileuten im Blut, sozusagen. Sie war schon da bevor wir uns verwandeln konnten. Früher gab es in unserem Stamm nur Geisterkrieger, die ihren Körper zurück ließen und konnten als Geist zum Beispiel in den Körper eines Tieres schlüpfen, um Feinde zu vertreiben.

Es gab einmal einen Geisterkrieger namens Utlapa, der sich in dem Körper des Häuptlings Taha Aki, nachdem dieser ihn verlassen hatte. Utlapa gab sich als Taha Aki aus und verhängte eine Verbote, unter anderem, dass niemand mehr seinen Körper verlassen durfte. Das war seine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, dass niemand zu Taha Aki sprechen konnte.

Taha Aki schlüpfte in den Körper als Wolfes, als er merkte, dass er in seinen alten nicht zurückkehren konnte.

Er versuchte seinen alten Körper mithilfe des Wolfes zu töten, doch traf stattdessen einen anderen Krieger, der den falschen Häuptling beschützte. Eigentlich wollte Taha Aki sich wieder von dem Wolf trennen, doch dieser hatte so viel Mitleid mit ihm, dass er ihm erlaubte auch noch weiterhin in seinem Körper zu bleiben. Schließlich schafften sie es einen der Quileute davon zu überzeugen, dass er der wahre Häuptling war. Als dieser wieder zum Geisterkrieger wurde, um mit Taha Aki zu sprechen, konnte er nicht mehr zurückkehren, da Utlapa seinen Körper tötete.

Da wurde Taha Aki so wütend, dass er sich vor den Augen seine Stammes wieder zurück in einen Menschen verwandelte. Er konnte den falschen Häuptling töten und lebte danach weiterhin in Menschengestalt. Jedoch mit dem Unterschied, dass er sich immer zurück in einen Wolf verwandeln konnte, wenn seinem Volk Gefahr drohte.

Diese Gabe wurde an seine Söhne weitervererbt und immer so weiter bis heute. Das ist der Grund, warum wir uns ebenfalls verwandeln können. Wir alle stammen von Taha Aki ab. Das heißt wir sind so gut wie unverletzbar, also unsere Wunden heilen schneller als die der normalen Menschen. Außerdem sind wir zehnmal so stark und unsere Haut ist viel heißer..«

Danach war es ruhig im Zimmer. Nervös kaute ich auf meiner Unterlippe herum und versuchte zu begreifen, was er mir gerade erzählt hatte. Eigentlich hatte ich mich noch nie wirklich für Geschichte erzählt, aber diese Legende war wirklich spannend.

»Das war natürlich nur eine kleine Zusammenfassung, außerdem kann Billy, Jakes Vater, das viel besser erklären«, meinte Seth, nachdem ich immer noch nicht reagiert hatte.

»Jake?«

»Na, Jacob Black. Du hast ihn doch schon kennen gelernt.«

»Ach so«, murmelte ich und strich mir über die Hose. Dann hob ich meinen Kopf und blickte ihn lange an, bevor ich den Mund wieder öffnete:

»Hat dieser Tahaki oder wie der heißt es allein durch seine Wut geschafft wieder ein Mensch zu werden?«

»Er heißt Taha _A_ki. Nein, nicht nur. Es muss auch die Liebe zu seinem Volk gewesen sein. Der Wunsch es vor diesem hinterlistigem Kerl zu beschützen.«

»Irgendwie klingt das ganze ziemlich unglaubwürdig«, bemerkte ich.

»Findest du? Das ist doch besser als jeder Harry – Potter – Film«, grinste er.

»Ja, aber da behauptet auch niemand das es _wirklich_ passiert ist. Woher wollt ihr das alles wissen?«

»Hallo? Ich kann mich in einen Werwolf verwandeln? Hast du je so große Leute wie uns gesehen? War das heute ein Vampir oder ein Vampir? Ich finde, dass ist doch Beweis genug, oder etwas nicht? Soll ich mich etwa nochmal verwandeln, damit du mir glaubst?«, meinte er herausfordernd.

Kleinlaut zog ich den Kopf ein und murmelte:

»Okay, ich glaub dir ja schon. Kein Grund ausfallend zu werden.«

»Ich kann verstehen, dass es auf einmal ein bisschen viel für die ist.«

»Irgendwie schon«, gab ich zu, »aber irgendwie habe ich es schon geahnt.«

»Das ich ein Werwolf bin?«

»Nein, aber das es Vampire und Werwölfe in unserem Wald gibt. Dann sind doch die Meldungen in der Zeitung alles wahr, oder?«

»Zum Teil. Die Journalisten denken sich gerne noch etwas dazu aus.«

»Dann hat mein Vater also sich doch nichts ausgedacht«, lachte ich und fühlte mich auf einmal sehr befreit. Doch meiner Freude wurde schnell einen Dämpfer verpasst, als mir einfiel, was in den letzten zwei Tagen alles passiert war.

Meine Eltern hatten sich zerstritten und ich stand zwischen ihnen. Außerdem war heute Samstagnachmittag, dass hieß ich hatte bereits mein Tanztraining verpasst. Dabei brauchte ich das doch ganz dringend, wenn ich nach New York wollte.

»Was hat dein Vater jetzt damit zu tun?«, unterbrach Seth meine Gedanken.

Er zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich blickte ihn nachdenklich an und stand dann auf einmal auf, was ihn noch mehr durcheinander brachte.

»Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss gehen. Da sind noch ein paar Dinge, die ich unbedingt klären muss«, meinte ich entschuldigend.

»Jetzt schon?«, fragte er enttäuscht. Ich nickte nur.

Dann drehte ich mich um und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, doch eine große Hand griff nach meinem Handgelenk. Erschrocken wirbelte ich herum und wäre fast gegen Seth nackte Brust geknallt.

»Bist du verrückt? Leg dich sofort wieder hin! Verdammter Idiot!«, fluchte ich, um meine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Doch er dachte gar nicht daran. Bevor ich es realisieren konnte, hatte er mich auch schon in eine sanfte Umarmung gezogen. Es war so, als hätte er Angst mich zu zerbrechen. Wahrscheinlich könnte das auch passieren.

Die Hitze, die von seinem Körper ausging, kroch meinen eigenen hinauf und ich lief knallrot an.

»Danke!«, hörte ich seine sanfte Stimme ein meinem Ohr. In diesem einen Wort steckten so viel Emotionen, dass es mir fast den Atem raubte.

»W-wofür?«, stammelte ich unbeholfen.

»Einfach dafür, dass du hier bist und keine Angst vor mir hast«, murmelte er.

»A-ber- «, ich wollte etwas erwidern, doch im selben Moment krachte die Tür auf.

»Genug Privatsphäre«, flötete Waynes Stimme. Als hätte ich mich verbrannt ließ ich Seth los und brachte vier Schritte Sicherheitsabstand zwischen uns.

»Oh, ich hoffe wir haben bei nichts gestört«, grinste Jacob süffisant, als meine geröteten Wangen und Seth' ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

»Nein, aber natürlich nicht«, brachte dieser zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor und blitzte seine beiden Freunde an.

»Ähm, ich gehe jetzt dann«, meinte ich verlegen und wagte es keinen der drei anzublicken.

»Aber doch nicht wegen uns«, meinte Wayne.

»Ich hatte sowie so vor zu gehen«, erklärte ich und ließ fast fluchtartig den Raum.

»Tschüss, Maddy«, gröhlten Wayne und Jacob im Chor. Das letzte was ich hörte, war Seth leises »Hoffentlich bis bald!«, dann lief ich etwas betäubt hinaus ins Sonnenlicht.

Meine Füßen trugen mich automatisch zu Dads Redaktion. Mein Training konnte ich sowieso vergessen, deshalb blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als zuerst mit ihm zu sprechen.

Die Dame am Empfangstresen begrüßte mich freundlich und ließ mich ohne etwas zu sagen passieren. Normalerweise brauchte man einen Termin, aber sie kannte mich und Familienmitglieder durften unangemeldet auftauchen.

Ich kannte das Gebäude in und auswendig. Als ich noch kleiner war, hatte ich in den Gängen getobt und nicht wenige missbilligende Blicke kassiert. Heute war das anders. Jeder, der mich kannte begrüßte mich mit einem Lächeln. Der Weg zu Dads Büro kam mir unendlich lang vor, obwohl es gerade mal in der untersten der vier Etagen lag.

Als ich es schließlich doch noch erreichte, klopfte ich vorsichtig gegen die Tür. Obwohl es sich um meinen Vater handelte, wollte ich nicht einfach so herein platzen.

»Herein!«, hörte ich seine dunkle Stimme und betrat mit einer fließenden Bewegung das Zimmer.

Mein Dad saß hin seinem gewaltigen Schreibtisch und beugte sich tief über seine Aufzeichnungen. Die Rollläden waren halb hinunter gelassen und ihr der rechten Ecke summte der alte Steinzeitcomputer, mit dem er seine Artikel schrieb.

Das Messingschild mit seinem Namen blitze mehr denn je und seine Sammlung von Kugelschreiber, Bleistiften, Büroklammern, Lochern und Notizzetteln lag kreuz und quer verteilt auf der Tischplatte.

Ich hatte das Büro schon immer gemocht. In der Luft lag immer ein Geruch von Kaffee, Druckerschwärze und dem After Aftershave meines Vaters.  
»Setzten Sie sich, ich bin gleich für Sie da«, murmelte er ohne aufzusehen.

So leise wie möglich schloss ich die Tür wieder hinter mir und ging langsam hinüber zu der grünen Couch. Sie erinnerte mich immer an die, auf die sich die Patienten eines Psychiaters legen mussten.

Nur das auf dieser eine Decke und ein Kissen lagen, was mich den Schluss ziehen ließ, dass er wirklich hier geschlafen hatte.

Das bestätigte sich zusätzlich durch den geöffneten Koffer, der gegen einer Wand lehnte.

Ich schob das Bettzeug zur Seite und ließ mich aufs Sofa fallen. Die Federn quietschten etwas, aber das kannte ich.

Ungeduldig rutschte ich hin und her und beobachtete meinen Vater, der auf seinem Stuhl vor und zurück wippte und sie nachdenklich die Nase kratzte. So wie ich immer, wenn ich bei einer Matheaufgabe nicht weiter kam. Die Minuten verstrichen und das einzige, was man hörte war das Ticken der Wanduhr.

Dann sah er endlich auf und entdeckte mich.

»Maddy? Was machst du denn hier?«

Seine Überraschung über meine Besuch schlug aber schnell in Freude um. Er legte seinen Stift weg und lächelte mich an. Doch ich sah, dass seine Gesichtsmuskeln im Probleme bereiten. In seinen Augen lag absolute Trauer und die Art wie sich sein Mund verzog, sagte mir, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Dreimal dürft ihr raten!

»Hallo, Daddy«, sagte ich heiser, »wie geht es dir?«

»Soweit ganz gut. Schickt dich deine Mutter?« Der letzte Teil klang ein wenig misstrauisch.

Ich schüttelte schnell meinen Kopf und sah ihn forschend an:  
»Es sieht aber nicht so aus, als ob es dir gut geht.«

Er seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen. Dann stand er auf, zog die Rollläden hoch und stellte zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wasser vor mich auf den Tisch. Angespannt setzte er sich neben mich.  
»Dir kann ich wohl nichts vormachen, was?« Er grinste gezwungen und schenkte uns beiden etwas zu Trinken ein.

Einige Sekunden saßen wir wieder schweigend nebeneinander und wussten nicht wirklich worüber wir reden sollten. Dann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus.  
»Ist das nicht ungemütliche?«, fragte ich und klopfte auf das Polster.

»Immerhin besser als auf dem Boden zu schlafen und es ist ja nicht für lange«, erklärte er zögernd.

»Kommst du wieder nach Hause?«, fragte ich hoffnungsvoll und blinzelte einige Male.

Dads Miene blieb unergründlich, als er den Kopf schüttelte und alle meine Hoffnungen zerbarsten wie ein Spiegel.

»Ich werde wahrscheinlich für einige Zeit nach Europa gehen. Das Angebot habe ich schon vor einigen Monaten erhalten und abgelehnt, aber jetzt da sich so viel verändert hat, glaube ich das das richtig wäre.«

Nachdenklich beobachtete ich eine Fliege, die erst um mein Gesicht herum summte und es sich dann auf dem Rand meines Glases gemütlich machte.

»Wie lange?«

»Ich weiß es noch nicht«, antwortete er und sah mich betrübt an, »aber das heißt doch nicht, dass du nichts mehr von mir hörst. Ich werde dir jeden Tag schreiben und wir können ja einmal in der Woche webcamen.«

Ich senkte meinen Kopf, damit er meine Enttäuschung nicht sah.  
»Ist das endgültig? Ich meine, dass Mom und du... dass ihr...«

Daraufhin schwieg er und aus dem Augenwinkeln sah ich seine steinerne Miene. Und in diesem Moment wusste ich es: Es würde nie wieder sein wie früher.

»Hör mir mal zu, Maddy«, meinte er ernst und legte seine Hand auf meine, »alles, was passiert ist, ist nicht im geringsten deine Schuld. Hast du das verstanden? Du kannst nichts dafür, dass Mom und ich uns gestritten haben.«

»Aber wäre ich nicht mit der Tanzsache gekommen, dann... « Natürlich sagte er, dass es nicht meine Schuld war. Er war mein Vater. Eltern wollten nie, dass sich ihre Kinder schuldig fühlten.

»Wir hatten schon vorher immer kleine Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Entweder wegen Geld oder Arbeit. Das es in diesem Fall so enden musste, tut mir Leid. Manchmal machen Eltern etwas ohne das sie wissen, was sie ihren Kindern damit antun. Und wenn ich es vorher gewusst hätte, hätte ich es nie so weit kommen lassen«, redete er auf mich ein und ich hörte wie schuldig er sich ebenfalls anhörte.

Ich nickte und spürte wie etwas armes meine Wange hinunter lief.

»Keine Angst, wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin und werde auch nicht für immer in Europa bleiben, wenn du willst, dann kannst du mich jederzeit besuchen kommen.«

Ich nickte und er zog mich in eine feste Umarmung. Ich war so froh, dass er nicht böse auf mich war.

»Und jetzt hör auf zu weinen«, lachte er und küsste mir auf meinen Haarschopf. Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen.

»Und egal, was deine Mom oder irgendwer sagt: Ich weiß, dass du dieses Casting schaffen kannst. Du wirst einmal die beste Tänzerin sein, die der Broadway je gesehen hat.«

»Danke, Dad. « Ich war so froh. So froh, dass es wenigstens noch einen Menschen gab, der an mich glaubte.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Eleven_**


	13. Mother's Love

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Septembermond_

_

* * *

_

Mother's Love

Gerade als ich die Redaktion verließ, hörte ich seit Tagen das erste Mal wieder Taylor Swifts klare Stimme in meinem Ohr. Sofort kramte ich nach meinem Handy und fand es schließlich zwischen Kaugummipapier und Schlüsseln in meiner Tasche.

»Ja?«

»Maddy!«, quietschte es mir ins Ohr, sodass ich den Hörer etwas von mir weghalten musste.

»Em! Mein Trommelfell platzt gleich«, lachte ich und freute mich nach zwei endlosen Tagen endlich die Stimme meiner besten Freundin wieder hören zu können.

»Egal! Wie geht es dir? ich hab das mit Daniel und deiner Mutter gehört«, legte sie auch gleich los.

»Äh...ach ja...das...ähm...das hat sich schon geklärt«, stammelte ich, obwohl mein Gesichtsausdruck etwas anderes sagte.

»Komm schon. Lüg' mich nicht an«, kam es trocken zurück. Ich seufzte. Einer besten Freundin konnte man eben nichts vormachen.

»Kann ich kurz zu dir kommen?«, fragte ich ernst.

»Aber klar doch«, meinte sie sofort und ihre Stimme nahm einen besorgten Ton an, »das sich deine Eltern getrennt haben ist doch nicht wirklich war, oder?« Ich wurde kreidebleich und ließ den Hörer sinken. _Woher_ wusste sie davon? Ich war mir sicher, dass mein Vater nichts darüber in der Zeitung geschrieben hatte, also musste es irgendwer herum haben. Aber wer?

»Maddy? Maddy?«

Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken und antwortete schnell Emmas ungeduldigen Stimme:

»Ich bin in fünf Minuten bei dir, dann erzähl ich dir gleich.«

Noch während ich das Telefonat beendete, rannte ich los.

»Man du hast ja in 48 Stunden mehr erlebt als ich in einem Jahr und das auch noch in Forks«, Emma schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

»Ich hätte auch gut darauf verzichten können«, seufzte ich.  
Wir beide saßen auf Emmas Bett aneinander gelehnt. Ihre Eltern waren zum Glück nicht zu Hause und so hatte ich genug Zeit, um ihr alles zu erzählen. Sie hatte genauso reagiert wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Erst war sie geschockt, weil das was sich alle erzählten wirklich passiert war, dann verärgert, über das, was meine Mom gesagt hatte und jetzt blickte sie mich einfach nur mitleidig an.

»Das wird sicher wieder. Wenn dein Dad erstmal weg ist, dann merkt deine Mom, dass das ganze falsch war«, tröstete sie und strich mir eine Strähne aus der Stirn.

»Ich hoffe du hast Recht«, flüsterte ich und war froh mal für eine Minute entspannen zu können. Das Gespräch mit meinem Dad ließ mich nicht mehr los und das er wirklich nach Europa gehen wollte setzte dem ganzen noch die Krone auf.

»Und die Sache mit Seth?«, wollte sie wissen.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Natürlich hab ich ihr nicht erzählt, dass er ein Werwolf war, es Vampire gab und er wegen einem jetzt im Krankenhaus lag. Das, was sie so brennend interessiert war, was ich für ihn empfand. Natürlich interpretierte sie mal wieder mehr hinein als ich.

»Er ist ein wirklich guter Freund geworden. Wenn er bei mir ist, dass fühle ich mich sicher«, sagte ich leise und in Gedanken versunken.

»Vielleicht ist er ja wie der Bruder für dich, den du nie hattest. Mit Tyler geht es mir auch immer so«, überlegte sie laut. Ich nickte:

»Ja, da könntest du Recht haben.«

»Also könntest du dich nie in ihn verlieben?«

Ich überlegte einen Moment. Diese Frage kam wirklich ziemlich unerwartet und ich wollte sie nicht Hals über Kopf beantworten.

»Ich habe erstmal genug von Jungs und Verliebtheit«, schnaubte ich. Emma kicherte.

»Verstehe. Daniel hat sich nicht gerade als der herausgestellt für den du ihn immer gehalten hast.«

»Ganz ehrlich: Er ist ein Feigling. Und er bildet sich viel auf sein Aussehen ein, auch wenn er das nicht so offensichtlich macht. Ich habe mich einfach blenden lassen.«

Enttäuscht über mich selbst vergrub ich meine Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. Daraufhin antwortete Emma nichts. Kein »Ich hab's dir immer gesagt.« oder »wird sich freuen, dass sie endlich wieder gegen dich sticheln kann.« und ich war dankbar, dass sie einfach nur schwieg. Dankbar eine so gute Freundin zu haben. Es klopft an der Tür. Emma und ich setzte uns auf und blickten uns fragend an.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Emmas Bruder steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. Als er mich sah begannen seine Augen zu leuchten.

»Ui, bist du das Maddy oder hab ich eine Halluzination?«, fragte er und zwinkerte einige mal mit den Augen.

»Hallo Tyler «, ich lächelte matt. Mit zwei Sätzen stand er vor mir und zog mich in eine Knochenbrecher – Umarmung, die mir den Atem raubte.

»Es ist so schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. So als beste Freundin meiner kleinen Schwester gehörst du ja schon fast zur Familie. Bist du irgendwie größer geworden?«

»Kaang 'nich 'men.« _Kann nicht atmen_, sollte es eigentlich heißen.

»Lass sie los, du Riesenrindvieh. Sie ist ja schon ganz blau im Gesicht«, drang Emmas belustigte Stimme von weit weg. Ich sah schon ein buntes Flimmern vor meinen Augen. Als er mich endlich los ließ schnappte ich gierig nach Luft.

»Sorry, ich vergesse manchmal, dass ihr nur kleine Mädchen seid«, grinste Tyler und klopfte mir mit seiner Pranke auf den Rücken.

»Charmant«, ich blickte ärgerlich zu ihm hinauf. Aber mein Blick war noch nie einschüchternd gewesen. Besonders nicht auf starke, große Brüder.

»Aber jetzt mal Spaß beiseite. Was treibt ihr morgen Abend so?«, wollte er wissen und ließ sich zu uns aufs Bett fallen.

»Morgen Abend?«, sein Schwester runzelte die Stirn, »da ist Montag. Wahrscheinlich gehe ich früh ins Bett, weil wir Dienstag einen Geographietest schreiben.«

»Falsch, Schwesterchen. Ihr n Hübschen werdet mich und meine Freunde nach La Push begleiten«, grinste er.

»La Push?«, fragten Emma und ich im Chor und sahen uns erst gegenseitig und dann ihn an.

Tylers Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Lässig fuhr er sich durch das dunkle Haar. Eine Angewohnheit, die Emma von ihm abgekupfert hat.  
»Ihr wisst doch: Wir treffen und einmal im Monat am Strand von La Push und machen ein Lagerfeuer.«

»Klar, wissen wir das«, schnappte Emma, »aber was hat das mit uns zu tun?«

»Ich habe gefragt, ob ich nicht meine kleine Schwester und ihre Freundin mitnehmen könnte. Immerhin seid ihr jetzt auch auf der High School und da unsere Clique nur aus Abschlussschülern besteht, dachte ich unsere Tradition müsste weiter gegeben werden«, erklärte er.

»Du willst mich doch auf den Arm nehmen. Letztes Jahr, als ich unbedingt mit wolltest, da hast du noch gesagt, dass ich viel zu klein wäre«, schnaubte meine beste Freundin und blickte ihn forsch an.

»Ja eben, _letztes_ Jahr, aber dieses Jahr ist dieses Jahr. Und du bist jetzt schon fast erwachsen, auch wenn das ein wenig traurig ist«, er lächelte und fuhr ihr liebevoll durchs Haar.

»Was meinst du, Maddy? Sollen wir ihm glauben oder ist das ein blöder Witz?«, wandte sich Emma an mich.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Was sollte ich da auch noch zu sagen? Ich kannte mich mit Geschwistern nicht so sehr aus.

»Also gut, Bruderherz. Wir geben dir eine Chance, wann soll es morgen los gehen?«, Emmas Augen funkelten. Schockiert riss ich die Augen auf und zupfte ihr warnend am Ärmel.

Doch Tyler grinste schon:

»Punkt acht Uhr. Ich kann euch beide natürlich mitnehmen.«

Die Tür flog hinter ihm zu und wir waren alleine. Alleine mit der Stimme.

»Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein?«, es kam mir vor, als würde meine Stimme von den Wänden widerhallen, wobei ich doch eigentlich fast geflüstert hatte.

»Was meinst du?«, Emma schien wirklich erstaunt über meine Reaktion zu sein. Ich funkelte sie an und richtete mich auf, sodass ich sie besser ansehen konnte.

»Du weißt doch, was gerade bei mir zu Hause los ist. Glaubst du meine Mom erlaubt mir noch so eine Aktion? Abends mit älteren Jungen ein Lagerfeuer zu machen? Und dann noch in La Push?«

Meine beste Freundin bis sich auf die Unterlippe und sah mich schuldbewusst an:

»Hups!«

»Ja, hups!«, fauchte ich und sprang vom Bett, »aber das hilft mir jetzt auch nicht.«

»Es tut mir ja leid«, erklärte sie, »daran hatte ich doch nicht mehr dran gedacht. Glaubst du nicht du könntest deine Mutter nicht doch überreden?«

»Nein, kapierst du es nicht?«, fuhr ich sie an. Jetzt wurde auch sie wütend. Kein Wunder, sowie ich mit ihr redete, da wäre ich auch aggressiv geworden.

»Es war doch nur eine Frage, Maddy! Reg dich nicht gleich so auf. Mensch, du bist vielleicht empfindlich im Moment...«, sie verdrehte die Augen.

Ich wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, aber ich wollte es wie immer nicht einsehen.

»Wie würdest du dich denn in meiner Situation fühlen? Du bist ganz schön egoistisch, weißt du das?«

»Ich? Ich soll egoistisch sein?«, sie lachte hohl, »dann fass dir mal an deine eigene Nase, Fräulein! Du hast ja nicht gerade an Seth gedacht, als du dich beim ihm aus geheult hast. Und das mit Daniel? All die Jahre hast du nicht mal gemerkt wie sehr Melanie ihn mag, weil du dich von seinem Aussehen hast blenden lassen.«

Mein Mund klappte auf und ich starrte sie mit ziemlich dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. Emma rauchte immer noch vor Zorn, doch ich war so platt, dass mir alle weiteren Vorwürfe im Halse stecken blieben.  
»Me-Melanie?«

»Ja, stell dir vor«, schnappte sie und blitze mich mit ihren dunklen Augen böse an.

»Aber...«

Das ergab für mich alles keinen Sinn. Wieso sollte Melanie Daniel mögen? Sie hatte es doch mit keinem Wort je erwähnt.

»Im Gegensatz zu anderen mochte sie ihn schon bevor er sich so verändert hat. Ist dir noch nie aufgefallen mit was für einem Blick sie ihn seit der Middle School ansieht?«

»Nein«, gab ich zu.

»Ja, ich kann dir auch sagen warum. Weil du gar nichts begreifst. Weil es immer nur um dich geht.«

»Aber warum hat sie nie etwas gesagt?«, wunderte ich mich und tat so, als hätte mich Emmas letzter Satz nicht verletzt.

»Weil sie verdammt schüchtern ist und dir nie das Gefühl geben wollte deine Konkurrentin zu sein. Im Gegensatz zu dir ist sie eine sehr feinfühlige Freundin.«

»Und wieso hast _du_ mir das nie gesagt? Du sagst mir doch sonst immer alles«, knurrte ich.

»Weil Melanie das nicht gefallen hätte«, flüsterte sie, »und sag mir ehrlich: Was wäre dann passiert? Hättest du aufgehört Daniel anzuhimmeln? Wären Mel und du weiterhin Freunde geblieben. Ich glaube nicht.«

Sie sah mir fest in die Augen und wusste genau, was gerade in mir vor ging. Sie wusste, dass es auf diese Fragen nur eine Antwort gab. Nur eine dämlich Antwort, für die ich mich schämte. Für die ich mich selbst verachtete.

»Nein.«

Ich wagte es nicht mehr Emma anzusehen. Ich hielt meinen Blick gesenkt.

»Manchmal muss einer auf sein eigenes Glück verzichten, nur um jemanden den er wirklich mag, glücklich zu machen.«

Wie ein eisiger Wind fegte Emmas Satz durch den Raum und zerteilte mein Herz in tausend Splitter. Tränen standen mir in den Augen, weil ich es nicht wahrhaben wollte, was für ein schlechter Mensch ich war. Wie egoistisch und gemein.

Sie alle verzichteten für mich. Nur damit es mir gut ging. Meine Mom hatte ständig Angst um mich und wollte mich immer nur beschützen. Und was tat ich? Ich schrie sie an und gab ihr die Schuld an dem Verschwinden meines Vaters. Dabei war niemand Schuld. Es sollte einfach so sein und es war seine Entscheidung gewesen. Und in diesem Moment wurde es mir klar: Ich hatte vieles wieder gut zu machen. Bei Emma, bei Melanie, bei Daniel, bei Dad, bei Mom und vor allem auch bei mir selbst und in meinem Leben.

»Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe«, meinte ich langsam ohne meine Freundin anzusehen.

Ich musste sofort nach Hause.

»Danke, Em«, murmelte ich, »danke, dass du mir den Kopf gewaschen hast. Es tut mir Leid. Für alles.«

»Heißt das du redest mit Mel?«, fragte sie leise und verzog das Gesicht, als ich mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

»Nein, ich rede mit ihnen allen.«

Ein Lächeln legte sie auf ihr Gesicht.

»Ciao.«

»Bye, Maddy. Viel Glück.«

Ich konnte an ihrem Gesicht sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Und wie sie geweint hatte! Und plötzlich fühlte ich mich schuldig. Die Schuld kroch meinen Körper hinauf und schnürte meine Kehle zu, sodass meine Unterlippe zu zittern begann.

»M-madison«, flüsterte sie und sah so aus, als dächte sie, sie würde träumen. Wie in Trance streckte sie ihre Hand nach mir aus und berührte meine Schulter. Als sie den Widerstand spürte, wusste sie, dass ich wirklich vor ihr stand. Meine Mom schluchzte auf und bevor ich reagieren konnte, umarmte sie mich.

Immer wieder strich sie mir über den Kopf und flüsterte wie Leid ihr alles doch täte. Sie zitterte und weinte und weinte und weinte noch mehr. Ich blieb stumm und schloss bloß meine Augen. Stille Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen. So hatte ich sie noch nie erlebt. Natürlich machte sie sich immer Sorgen um mich, aber auf eine zurechtweisende und warnende Art und Weise. Von meiner strengen Mutter war nichts mehr übrig außer einer einem kummervollen Häufchen Elend. Und ich schämte mich dafür. Ich schämte mich, dass ich sie in so einen Zustand versetzt hatte. Das ich einfach abgehauen war. Für alles, was ich ihr den letzten Tagen an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Und jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um alles wieder ins rechte Lot zu rücken.

»Mom«, so sanft wie möglich befreite ich mich aus ihrer Umarmung und blickte sie ernst an, »wir müssen reden.«

Sie nickte und wischte sich verlegen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht:

»Am besten im Haus.«

Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass wir immer noch in der Eingangstür standen. Wahrscheinlich hatte die halbe Nachbarschaft unseren emotionalen Zusammenbruch mitbekommen. Wäre ich nicht so betrübt gewesen, hätte ich bei dem Gedanken, dass dies bald in Forks die Runde machen würde, gekichert.

»Ja, das ist eine gute Idee«, murmelte ich und folgte ihr in den Flur. Sie schien auf einmal glücklich zu sein. Ich konnte eindeutig ihr Lächeln erkennen.

Die Stimmung zwischen uns beiden war nicht so angespannt wie bei dem Gespräch mit ihr und meinem Vater. Wir saßen auch dies mal nicht am Küchentisch, sondern gemütlich auf unserer Coach. Tief atmete ich den süßen Duft der heißen Schokolade ein, die vor mir auf dem Couchtisch stand und verführerisch dampfte. Statt den üblichen Kaffees hatte meine Mutter eine heiße Schokolade ebenfalls vorgezogen und aus der letzten Ecke in der Küche eine Tüte _Chips Ahoy! _mit meinem Lieblingsgeschmack, Erdnussbutter, hervor.

Mal wieder trippelte der Regen leise gegen das Wohnzimmerfenster. Doch das war eine übliches Geräusch in Forks. Niemand störte sich mehr daran.

»So...du warst bei deinem Dad, stimmt's?«, sagte Mom nach einiger Zeit in die Stille hinein.

Ich nickte bloß und streckte meine Hand nach einem Keks aus. Ich hatte lange nichts mehr gegessen und der süße Erdnussbuttergeschmack war wie Balsam für meinen ausgehungerten Magen.

»Er hat mich angerufen und mich darüber informiert, dass du es bereits weißt.«

Wieder nickte ich. Der Keks machte ein unheimlich lautes Geräusch beim Abbeißen.

»Und? Was denkst du darüber?«, fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

Ich war ein wenig überrascht, dass sie gerade über dieses Thema reden wollte, wo es doch so viel anderes gab mit dem wir hätten anfangen können.

In langsamer Bewegung legte ich meinen angebissenen Keks beiseite, kaute zu Ende und schluckte.

Nachdenklich musterte ich das Bild meiner Großmutter, das gegenüber an der Wand hing, während ich sprach:

»Zuerst war ich natürlich traurig und wütend, weil er gehen will. Ich meine, in den letzten Tagen ist so viel passiert, dass ich es von ihm für feige gehalten habe einfach so abzuhauen. Aber...«

Ich legte eine kurze Kunstpause ein und sah zu meiner Mutter, die mich ruhig und abwartend musterte. Ein Bild, dass ich selten zu sehen bekam, weil sie von Natur aus hektisch war.

»Aber jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, dass er vielleicht das beste für uns ist. Für uns alle.«

Sie seufzte und nickte dann:

»Ich habe ähnlich darüber nachgedacht und muss die Recht geben. Insgeheim wusste ich, dass es eines Tages mal so kommen würde. Und trotzdem wollte ich es nicht wahrhaben.«

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Dann nahm sie einen Schluck von ihrem Becher und schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Zimmer.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und überlegte, was ich darauf erwidern sollte.

»Ich kann verstehen, dass du abhauen bist«, ich zuckte zusammen, als sie wieder sprach. Das Lachen, das sie hinterher schickte war unecht und bitter, während ihre Augen verletzter wirkten »bei so einer Mutter hätte ich das sicher auch getan.«

Ich wollte den Mund aufmachen, um ihr zu widersprechen, doch sie fuhr schon fort.

»Deshalb habe ich mit deinem Dad gesprochen. Die Tickets sind schon gebucht und dein Koffer ist fertig gepackt. Morgen früh fahre ich dich zum Flughafen.«

Mir klappte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Unterkiefer hinunter. Meine Mutter schien so sehr davon überzeugt zu sein, dass ich mir wünschte mit meinem Vater mitgehen zu können, dass sie mal wieder voreilig gehandelt hatte.

Und alles was ich jetzt musste, war ruhig bleiben, und ihr langsam zu vermitteln, dass ich wirklich nicht mit nach Europa wollte.

»Seid ihr jetzt vollkommen durchgeknallt!« So viel zu diesem Thema.

Mom wurde bleich im Gesicht und merkte, dass das ein Fehler gewesen.

»I-ich dachte..«, stammelte sie und ich sah ihr an, dass sie Angst vor einem neuen Streit hatte.

Ich schob meinen Zorn in den Hintergrund. Ihr zu Liebe.

»_Du_ dachtest. Und meine Meinung zählt gar nicht mehr?«, obwohl meine Stimme ruhig war, zitterte sie vor Wut.

»A-aber...ich könnte verstehen, wenn du auch nicht mehr mit mir unter einem Dach leben möchtest...ich war so eine schrecklich Mutter...«

Sie war wieder Mal den Tränen nahe. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und nahm liebevoll meine Hand in ihre. Ich glaube, dass wir bei einem ganz neuen Level angekommen waren. Normalerweise, war sie es die mich immer getröstet hatte, die mich in den Arm nahm und mir sagte, dass alles gute werden würde. Doch diesmal musste ich diese Verantwortung tragen.

»Mom«, sprach ich sie mit fester Stimme an und versuchte so ernst wie möglich zu klingen, »du bist keine schlechte Mutter. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn jede Mutter so sehr ihre Kindern lieben würden wie du mich, dann würde es viel weniger Leid und Trauer geben. Natürlich war ich immer sauer, wenn du mir mal etwas verboten hast oder mich betraft, aber innerlich wusste ich doch immer, dass du es nur aus Liebe tust. Weil du Angst um mich hast, dabei nimmst du es sogar in Kauf, dass ich dich für nervig halte. Wenn du keine gute Mutter bist, dann weiß ich auch nicht...

Das sind alles gründe dafür, dass ich dich nie – wirklich _nie_ – verlassen würde. Ich bleibe.«

Fassungslos starrte sie mich unter einem Schleier von Tränen an. Sie konnte wirklich nicht glauben, was ich gerade gesagt hatte.

Ich holte tief Luft und verkündete mit einem schiefen Grinsen:

»Danke Mom. Danke, dass du immer so nervig, streng und absolut lieb bist.«

Für einen Moment schwiegen wir. Dann begann sie plötzlich wieder zu weinen.

»Aber Mom«, meinte ich erschrocken und legte einen Arm um sie, »was ist denn?«

»Nichts«, schluchzte sie und weinte noch mehr.

Etwas unbeholfen tätschelte ich ihren Rücken und holte ein Taschentuch aus meiner Tasche. Dankbar nahm sie es. Was hatte ich falsch gemacht?

Sie bemerkte, dass ich mir auf die Unterlippe biss und schuldig drein blickte. Plötzlich lachte sie. So heftig, dass ich sie für verrückt erklärte.

»Du Dummchen«, kicherte sie und strich mir übers Haar, »ich weine doch nicht, weil ich traurig bin. Du hast mich nicht verletzt, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich weine nur, weil ich so glücklich bin. Glücklich so eine erwachsene und reife Tochter wie dich zu haben. Du müsstest dich mal hören«, lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf und ich konnte den Stolz in ihrer Stimme hören.

Im ersten Moment war ich verdattert, doch dann sprang ihr Lächeln auf mich über. Wir strahlten um die Wette und es war ein schönes und angenehmes Gefühl.

Schließlich nahm ich sie in den Arm.

»Ich liebe dich, Mommy.«

»Ich dich auch, Maddy«, flüsterte sie und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

Es hätte wie das perfekte Happy End geklungen. Ich meine: Meine Mutter und ich hatten sich endlich wieder versöhnt und ich würde bei ihr bleiben, während mein Vater nach Europa ging. Auch Emma und ich hatten unsere kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit geklärt und Seth schien es im Krankenhaus auch wirklich besser zu gehen als im Wald.

Doch es war nicht alles gut. Ganz und gar nicht. Es gab immer noch einige Probleme, die ich aus der Welt schaffen musste.

Zum einem war da immer noch die Sache mit Daniel. Ich war verrückt nach ihm gewesen. Hatte ihn bewundert. Mich in ihn verknallt. Aber ich war mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob aus uns je mehr werden würde als Freunde. Er hatte mich mit seinen Worten verletzt, deshalb hätte ich eigentlich noch wütend auf ihn sein müssen. Aber das war ich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil: Ich wollte wieder gerne mit ihm befreundet sein. Ganz platonisch. Und was ihn und Melanie betraf...vielleicht war es mal Zeit sich ein wenig in das Schicksal einzumischen.

Mel hatte ja nicht mal mir erzählt, dass sie etwas für ihn übrig hatte. Wie sollte er das dann ej erfahren?  
Ganz einfach. Meine Mutter erlaubte mir doch tatsächlich zum Lagerfeuer zu gehen. Ich hatte sie am gleichen Abend noch gefragt, weil sie gerade so gute Laune hatte. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie etwas bei mir wieder gut machen wollte oder ob sie wirklich daran dachte nicht mehr so streng zu sein, wusste ich nicht. Doch es war mir egal. Ich durfte, auch wenn ich versprechen musste immer in Emmas Nähe zu bleiben, keinen Alkohol zu Trinken und mich spätestens um Mitternacht von Tyler nach Hause bringen zu lassen.

Nach dem ich hoch und heilig versprochen mich an alles zu halten, brauchte es nur ein paar Telefonate und einen perfekten Plan, den Emma und ich bis ins kleinste Detail planten.

Ein Problem hatte ich damit schon mal im Angriff genommen, aber bei dem anderen war ich mir nicht so sicher: Das Vortanzen für das Musical in Seattle. Ich traute mich einfach nicht das auch noch von meiner Mom zu verlangen. Außerdem war es gerade der falsche Zeitpunkt sie alleine zu lassen. Wenn ich nämlich das Casting gewinnen würde, dann hätte ich auch die Chance auf die Akademie nach New York zu gehen. Deshalb verfrachtete ich diesen Gedanken erstmal in die hinterste Ecke meines Gehirns und dachte stattdessen über das nach, was Jacob, Seth und all die anderen waren. _Gestaltenwandler_, hatten sie es genannt.

Ich wunderte mich wie viele es von ihnen gab und warum ich noch nie von ihnen gehört hatte. Klar, wenn ich solche Kräfte hätte, dann würde ich auch versuchen mich im Hintergrund zu halten. Hinzu kam, dass die Legenden aus La Push die umliegenden Dörfer und Städte nicht erreichte, eingeschlossen ein Nest wie Forks.

Von Gestaltenwandlern an sich hatte ich noch nie etwas gehört, aber natürlich kannte ich die Mythen über Werwölfe und Vampire. Ich muss sagen, dass ich mich noch nie wirklich mit diesem Thema auseinandergesetzt hatte. Zum einen, weil es mich nicht interessierte und zum anderen, weil ich kein großer Fan von Horrorfilmen war.

Aber anschauen brauchte ich sie mir nicht mehr, immerhin hatte ich den negativen Vorteil, dass ich einige „Werwölfe" kannte und einem Vampir Auge in Auge gegenüber gestanden hatte. Ein Schauer lief mir jedes Mal über den Rücken, wenn ich an die perlmutterfarbene Haut und die blutroten Augen, sowie den ungestillten Hunger nach Blut dachte.

Er erinnerte mich auf eine Art und Weise an die Cullens und mir kam der seltsame Verdacht, dass sie vielleicht auch so etwas waren. Vampire.

Der Gedanke, mit ihnen all die Jahre zur Schule gegangen zu sein, ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ihr Aussehen passte zu dem des Vampirs, aber warum hatten sie nie einen Schüler angegriffen. Und warum hatte keiner der Werwölfe versucht sie zu töten oder zumindest zu verscheuchen?

Mir fiel ein, dass Emma Seth und seine Familie auf Edward Cullens Hochzeit getroffen hatte. Ob er dann mit ihnen befreundet war? Vielleicht auch nur mit Bella Cullen, denn Jacob war das auf jeden Fall. Taten sie ihnen deshalb nichts?

Oh mein Gott, vielleicht war Bella eine von ihnen! Wir hatten sie lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Meine Hände wurden ganz schwitzig, als ich darüber nachdachte. Doch dann beruhigte ich mich wieder. Sie konnte unmöglich ein Vampir sein. Das hätte Jacob nie zugelassen, so wie ich ihnen einschätzte. Außerdem hatte er auch gesagt, dass nicht alle Vampire waren wie das Auslaufmodell, dem ich begegnet war. Vielleicht waren die Cullens ganz in Ordnung. Klar, sie waren seltsam, aber sie hatten immerhin noch nie jemanden etwas angetan. Oder?

* * *

**_End of Chapter Twelve_**


	14. Sparkling Dance

**©Sunrisepainter:** _Septembermond_

_

* * *

_

Sparkling Dance

Der nächste Tag begann besser als der davor. Na ja, immerhin hatte ich da festgestellt, dass ich in einem anderen Zimmer aufgewacht war. Außerdem überraschte mich meine Mutter mit einer Überraschung. Ja, ich weiß, dass der Satz so überhaupt keinen Sinn ergibt, aber für mich war es so: Eine Überraschung, die mich wirklich überraschte.

»Maddy«, meinte sie mit einem Lächeln, als wir gemeinsam bei einem friedlichen Frühstück saßen. »Rate mal mit wem ich morgen telefoniert habe, als du noch fest geschlafen hast?«

»Keine Ahnung«, meinte ich achselzuckend, »mit E.T. ? Von wegen nach Hause telefonieren?«

Ich gluckste über meinen eigenen dämliche Witz. Passierte oft, wenn ich gut gelaunt war.

»Nein", meine Mutter grinste immer noch, »mit Miss Gellar. Sie hat gemeint, wenn du ab nächste Woche wieder beim Training bist, könnte das mit New York wirklich was werden.«

Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Toast. Keuchend und hustend blickte ich meine Mom an:

»Was?«  
»Soll ich das wirklich nochmal wiederholen. Du weißt schon, was ich meine«, sie verdrehte die Augen. Beinahe hätte ich gelacht, weil sie das noch nie gemacht hatte und das sonst immer mein Part war.

»Ich darf echt bei dem Casting mitmachen?« Aufgeregt zappelte ich auf meinem Stuhl hin und her.

Sie nickte und schien glücklich zu sein, dass diese Neuigkeit so gut bei mir angekommen war

»Aber nur wenn du mir zwei Dinge versprichst.«

»Oha, jetzt kommt's«, meine Freude verflüchtigte sich so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

»Du musst mir versprechen, dass deine Schule nicht darunter leidet.«

»Wenn's weiter nichts ist«, murmelte ich grinsend, »was ist das zweite?«

»Das du dieses Casting verdammt nochmal gewinnst«, erklärte sie mit ernsthaften Tonfall. Ich lächelte:  
»Aber natürlich, Mom. Vielen, vielen Danke", ich umarmte sie stürmisch und rauschte dann die Treppe hoch, um meine Schulsachen zu holen. Emma sollte so schnell wie möglich davon erfahren. Ich war so überdreht das ich beinahe mein Mathematikbuch und mein Mittagsessen Geld vergaß.

»Viel- «, doch weiter kam meine Mom nicht, denn da hatte ich schon dir Tür hinter mir zu geworfen.

»Hallo Maddy«, überrascht sah ich auf, als sich Daniel mit einem schüchternen Lächeln an unseren Tisch setzte.

»Hi Dan«, Emma hob nur mäßig die Hand, während Shirley ihn freundlich anlächelte und Melanie rot anlief und die Wandfarbe der Cafeteria auf einmal sehr interessant zu finden schien.

»Oh, hallo Daniel«, flötete Gloria und warf ihm einen koketten Blick zu. Shirley und Emma verdrehten genervt die Augen und ich hätte ihr am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen. Sie musste auch vor jedem männlichen Wesen eine Show abziehen.

»Hi, wie geht's?«, fragte ich und lächelte ihn gequält freundlich an.

»Ganz gut«, nervös fuhr er sich durch das Haar und blickte kurz zu den anderen Vieren bevor er mich wieder ins Visier nahm, „kann ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen? Alleine?"

Das verwunderte mich nun nicht. Irgendwie hatte ich schon damit gerechnet. Emma und ich wechselten einen verschwörerischen Blick. Shirley mochte sonst etwas denken und Gloria durchbohrte mich mit ihrem Laserblick.

Die einzige, die nicht reagierte war Melanie. Steif und stumm saß sie da und starrte die Wand an. Ich fühlte mich schlecht, so lange nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass es sie traurig machte, wann immer Daniel mich ansprach oder mir ein Lächeln schenkte. Es tat mir weh sie zu leiden zu sehen und ich hoffte inständig, dass sie das an diesem Abend ändern würde.

»Aber sicher«, erklärte ich und stand auf. Er nickte:  
»Lass uns in die Sporthalle gehen.«  
Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber sagte nichts. Überhaupt war es heute ganz seltsam. Ich war viel gelassener ihm gegenüber, während ich vor einer Woche noch einen Herzanfall bekommen hätte, wenn er mich gefragt hätte, ob er mit mir unter vier Augen sprechen könne.

Jetzt wartete ich nur ungeduldig darauf, dass er endlich mit der Sprache heraus rückte.

»Gestern am Telefon, als du mich gefragt hast, ob ich Lust hätte bei diesem Lagerfeuer mitzumachen, da wollte ich es nicht sagen. Das wäre irgendwie doof gekommen, deswegen mache ich es jetzt«, meinte er und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

Ich lächelte ihn bloß aufmunternd an. Ich war unheimlich neugierig, was er mir wohl so wichtiges zu sagen hatte, dass er es am Telefon nicht konnte.

»Ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen, weißt du«, meint er ohne mich anzuschauen, »das, was ich im Wald gesagt habe...das war absolut dumm von mir. Natürlich hast du schon mit mir geredet bevor ich...so..so..«

_Bevor du so ein eingebildeter Idiot geworden bist?_, dachte ich, aber hätte den Gedanken nie laut ausgesprochen. Zumal es nicht stimmte. Immerhin war er gerade dabei sich für seinen Ausbruch zu entschuldigen. Das sprach für ihn.

Daniel umfasste meine Schultern und schaute mich fest an. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick ungerührt und zu meinem Erstaunen versank ich nicht wieder in ihnen. Was war mit mir los? Mochte ich ihn denn nicht mehr?

»Ich mag dich, Maddy. Wirklich sehr und deshalb möchte ich nicht, dass du böse auf mich bist«, er nahm meine Hand und auf einmal wurde ich unsicher. Irgendetwas in seinen Worten beunruhigte mich.

Natürlich durfte ich es mit ihm nicht verscherzen, wenn ich wollte, dass er am Abend zum Lagerfeuer kam. Zugesagt hatte er immerhin bereits.

»Das wollte ich dir schon im Wald sagen«, flüsterte er und strich mir eine verrutschte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Mir kam eine böse Vorahnung, als er sich noch weiter zu mir hinunter beugte.

»Ich mag dich mehr als gerne.«

Nein, in meinem Kopf schrie alles geradezu, dass es falsch war. Ich konnte Melanie nicht weiter verletzten. Vor allem: ich konnte mir nicht weiter selbst nichts vormachen. Panisch blickte ich in seine braunen Augen. Braun? Seit wann waren Daniels Augen BRAUN? Erst letztens hatte ich doch noch alle möglichen Grünstiche zählen kö seit wann hatte seine Haut einen rötlichen Touch...?

Meine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als ich etwas weiches auf meinen Lippen fühlte. Wie erstarrt ließ ich mich von ihm küssen.

Durch meinen Kopf rasten tausend Gedanken auf einmal. Mein Kopf drohte in tausend Scherben zu zerspringen, als auf einmal vor mir zwei Gesichter auftauchten. Das eine gehörte eindeutig Melanie.

Ihre Augen wirkten leer und verlassen und mehr als nur verletzt. Als hätte ich ihr persönlich das Herz aus der Brust gerissen und wäre darauf herum getrampelt. Schuldgefühle überkamen mich. Das durfte hier nicht passieren.

Das zweite Gesicht gab mir den Rest. Meine gesamte Welt geriet damit ins Wanken und auf einmal wusste ich nicht mehr, wo oben und unten ist. Ich wusste nicht mehr wer ich war, doch eines war mir klar: Ohne das altbekannte Lächeln das Gesicht nie verlassen sehen möchte.

Der Seth, der mich anguckte, war nicht der Seth den ich kannte. Der, der mich nicht nur einmal gerettet hatte. Nicht, der, der mich auch an meinen schlimmsten Tagen ertrug und mehr war als ein Freund. Er war fast schon wie der große Bruder, den ich mir immer gewünscht hatte.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte jetzt aber nichts brüderliches an sich. Seine Augen waren kalt und sagten mir eindringlich, dass ich etwas total falsches Tag.

Dies gab mir einen Stoß zurück in die Realität, in der Daniels Lippen immer noch mit meinen verbunden waren. Mit sanfter Gewalt stieß ich ihn von mir und brachte stolpernd einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen uns.

Verwirrt blinzelte er und ich wagte nicht ihn anzusehen.

»Tut mir Leid«, murmelte ich und zupfte an meinen Haaren, »aber können wir unser Gespräch auf heute Abend verlegen?«

»Aber Maddy...«, in seiner Stimme lag etwas zwischen Wut und Enttäuschung.

»Bitte«, flehte ich und blickte ihn nun direkt an. Er sah verletzt aus.

»Warum? Warum können wir das jetzt nicht klären? Wenn du mich nicht magst, dann sag es doch einfach!«, meinte er und seine Stimme wurde immer lauter.

»Es ist kompliziert«, wisperte ich.

Nein, das war es nicht. Ich wusste jetzt, dass ich nicht für ihn bestimmt war. Ich war es noch nie gewesen und ich war froh, dass ich das kapierte bevor es zu spät war. Aber war es das nicht schon?

Das schlechte Gewissen überrollte mich erneut. Was sollte ich nur tun?

Wenn ich ihm jetzt schon sagte, dass aus uns nie etwas werden würde, dann wäre er vielleicht so wütend, dass er nicht mehr zum Lagerfeuer kommen wurde. Und das war gerade wichtig! Also, dass er kam.

Und wenn ich so tat, als hätte mir der Kuss etwas bedeutet, dann wüsste bald die ganze Schule davon. Inklusive Melanie. Und das wollte ich vermeiden. Deshalb blieb mir nur eines übrig. Ich musste alles bis heute Abend hinaus zögern. Keine klare Antwort zu geben, war schon mal ein Anfang.

Ich seufzte:  
»Die Schule ist nicht der richtige Ort dafür. Können wir das auf heute Abend verschieben?«

Ein hoffnungsvolles Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht:  
»Ach so, wenn es nur das ist. Dann freue ich mich schon darauf«, er küsste mich auf die Wange und ging leise lachend davon. Ich stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. Verdammt, so sollte das auch nicht laufen!

Ich war völlig verwirrt. Anscheinend schien ihm wirklich etwas am mir zu liegen, aber ich konnte ihn nur als guten Freund betrachten. Ich fühlte mich wie die schlechteste Freundin der Welt, weil ich Melanie immer noch nicht geholfen hatte.

Als hinter mir jemand in die Hände klatschte, fuhr ich erschrocken herum.  
»Wow, da hast du es ja wirklich geschafft dir den coolsten Typen der Schule zu angeln«, spottete Gloria. Die hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt!  
Wütend zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen und versuchte so apathisch wie möglich zu klingen:  
»Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.«

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ihr Gesicht zeigte mir wie sehr sie mich ihn diesem Moment verachtete:  
»Eigentlich interessiert es mich auch nicht. Aber ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht Impertinenz meine eigene Freundin so zu verletzen. Die arme Melanie«, sie schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf. Ich lachte schnippisch und blitzte sie an:  
»Aha. Das aus deinem Mund! Wenn Daniel dir schöne Augen gemacht hätte, dann wäre dir Mel doch völlig egal gewesen!«

»Das brauch ich mir nicht vorwerfen lassen«, sie warf ihre Haare zurück und schaute mich von oben herab an, „_du_ bist doch diejenige, die hier mit einem Jungen rumgemacht hat.«

Ich wollte gerade zum Gegenschlag ausholen, als eine mir bekannte Stimme nach mir rief.

»Seth?«, fragte ich ungläubig und wirbelte herum. Winkend kam der Indianer auf uns zu gelaufen. Und er sah kerngesund aus. So, als hätte er nicht gestern noch im Krankenhaus gelegen. Ging so eine schnelle Heilung überhaupt? Klar, wenn man ein halber Wolf war sicher.

»Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht noch im Krankenhaus sein?«, fragte ich verblüfft.

Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, als er neben uns stoppte.

»Ich bin heute morgen entlassen worden. Wegen guter Führung«, scherzte er.

»Geht es dir denn besser?«, fragte ich besorgt.

»Klar, bin wieder topfit«, er demonstrierte mir das, indem er seinen Arm kreisen ließ.  
»Und die haben dich einfach so gehen lassen? Normalerweise behalten sie Fälle wie dich, doch immer noch zu Kontrolle da«, meinte ich misstrauisch.

»Nicht, wenn man sich von Dr. Cullen behandeln lässt«, grinste er und kurz blitzte etwas in seinen Augen auf.

»Sieh an, sieh an. Ist das nicht der Junge, den du vor kurzem noch so abstoßend fandest?«

Ich wurde rot. Gloria hatte ich schon wieder vergessen. So sehr freute ich mich ihn zu sehen.

Seth runzelte die Stirn:  
»Bist du nicht, das Mädchen, dass mir Maddy's Adresse verraten hat?«

»Kann sein«, sie schien sich nicht mal dafür zu schämen. Ich warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

»Du bist heißt Seth Clearwater, oder?«, sie spitzte die Lippen.

»Öhm ja«, er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, »dein Name war Victoria? Erika?«

»Gloria«, presste sie hervor.  
»Stimmt. Wie der Papagei meiner Oma!«, Seth schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Ich kicherte leise und Gloria lief vor Wut rot an, doch dann breitete sich ein diabolischen Feixen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Ich ahnte schlimmes und schluckte hart.

»Hey, gehst du heute Abend auch zu dem Lagerfeuer?«; sie versuchte ganz beiläufig zu klingen. Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf. Wollte sie etwas...?

»Du meinst das, was die älteren Schüler eurer Schule immer veranstalten?«, hakte er nach. Die nickte.

»Ja, meine Jungs und ich schauen da auch ab und zu mal vorbei. Wieso?«

»Ach«, sie warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu und spielte mit ihrem Haar, »ich dachte nur, dass du mir Gesellschaft leisten könntest, wenn Maddy mit Daniel beschäftigt ist.«  
Am liebsten hätte ich ihr den Kopf abgerissen! Auf der Stelle! Stattdessen wurde mein Gesicht nur blass wie die Wand.

Seth' Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu beschreiben. Es war eine seltsame Mischung aus Betrüben, Verwirrtheit und Skepsis. Langsam drehte sich sich zu mir um und seine Miene wurde hart, doch seine Stimme war fast nur ein flüstern:  
»Ist er...ist er dein Freund...?«

»Ich..ähm...nein!«, ich schüttelte heftig meinen Kopf. Für einen Moment zuckte Erleichterung über sein Gesicht. Doch nur bis Gloria wieder den Mund aufmachte:  
»Nicht? Aber man küsst doch nicht einfach so jemanden!«

Dieses Biest. Sie musste immer alles und jeden zerstören. Seth wirkte, als hätte ihm gerade jemand eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Ich wollte eine Erklärung stammeln, doch kein Wort kam mir über die Lippen.

»Ich...ich glaube...ich geh dann mal wieder«, meinte Seth mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme. Gloria grinste:  
»Also kommst du dann heute Abend?«

»Ich weiß es noch nicht«, murmelte er und warf mir eine kurzen Blick zu.

»Seth«, flüsterte ich, doch er drehte sich nicht mal um als er wegging. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Warum interessiert es ihn eigentlich, wen ich küsste und wen nicht?

Ich wollte ihm hinterher rennen, doch schon nach einem Schritt blieb ich stehen und konnte nicht mehr weiter. Wofür sollte ich mich denn entschuldigen? Er hatte doch gar keinen Grund sauer auf mich zu sein?

»Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du gleich an zwei Typen dran bist. Du lässt auch nichts anbrennen, oder?«, die brünette Schönheit neben mir kicherte fies. Meine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust. Die Wut kochte in mir hoch und ich gab ihr die Schuld für alles. Nur, weil sie wieder mal nicht ihr dreckiges Mundwerk hatte halten können, war Seth tiefer verletzt als jemals zuvor.

»Aber rechne dir bloß nicht zu viele Chancen aus, Süße. Nicht jeder Junge kommt mit deinem überhitzen Temperament klar«, seufzte sie.

»Halt deinen verdammten Mund!«, knurrte ich.

»Sag ich doch«, ich konnte ihr spöttisches Grinsen geradezu hören.  
»Aber jetzt, wo du an Dan's Lippen klebst, kann ich mir deinen Indianerjungen genauer ansehen. Die Typen aus La Push sind einfach nur heiß. Ich frag mich wie sich seine Muskeln wohl anfühlen...«

Das war zu viel. Blind vor Wut schlug ich ihr mitten ins Gesicht, sodass sie benommen einige Schritte zurück taumelte. Den Schmerz in meiner Faust beachtete ich gar nicht. Schwer atmend stand ich da und starrte sie wütend an. Ich hatte nicht mal Mitleid wegen ihrer blutenden Nase.

»Gloria!«, kreischte Shirley und kam mit Melanie und Emma im Schlepptau angelaufen, »oh mein Gott! Was ist passiert?«

Schlingernd kam sie vor der Verletzten zum Stehen und drückte ihr ein Taschentusch gegen die Nase.  
»Wer was das?«, fragte Emma schockiert. Melanie war genauso blass wie sie.

Gloria hob ihren Kopf. Sie war schon aschgrau im Gesicht, doch sie verriet mich nicht. Sie senkte ihren Blick und hielt den Mund.

»Das war ich«, kam es über meine Lippen, bevor ich's überhaupt dachte. Drei Köpfe flogen überrascht zu mir herum. Ich wollte ihre vorwurfsvollen Gesichter nicht sehen.  
»Es tut mir Leid«, damit drehte ich ihnen den Rücken zu und schlang zitternd meine Arme um mich. Dass Gloria mich nicht verraten hatte, entschuldigte nicht die Tatsache, dass sie so hinterhältig gewesen war, aber es überraschte mich. Meine Freundinnen fragten nicht weiter nach.

»Wir müssen sie sofort ins Krankenzimmer bringen«, erklang Melanies weiche Stimme.

»Macht ihr beide das«, erklärte Emma. Ich hörte wie die beiden mit Gloria davon gingen. Dann standen meine beste Freundin und ich alleine auf dem Gang. Gerade in diesem Moment läutete der Gong das Ende der Mittagspause ein.

Die Schüler stürmten an uns vorbei, doch wir nahmen sie gar nicht wahr. Auch nicht ihre neugierigen Blicke, die geradezu fragten, warum wir denn nur einfach so da standen und uns nicht bewegten.

»Na ja, wenn du ihr schon eine scheuerst, dann muss sie es auch verdient haben«, erklang Emmas Stimme neben mir. Überrascht blickte ich sie an. Sie grinste. Ich grinste zurück und dann machten wir uns Arm in Arm auf den Weg in den nächsten Unterricht. Das war das, was ich an Em so mochte. Sie verstand mich, auch wenn ich ihr nichts erzählte und sie akzeptierte meine Entscheidungen, auch wenn sie manchmal mein schlechtes Gewissen war.

Gloria sahen wir für den Rest des Tages nicht und zu meiner Freude machten mir auch Melanie und Shirley einen Vorwurf.

»Manchmal würde ich ihrem vorlauten Geplapper auch mal eine Ende setzten. Du hast uns im Endeffekt allen einen Gefallen getan, auch wenn es mich im ersten Moment echt erschrocken hat«, meinte die Engländerin später. Mel sagte wie immer nichts. Sie hatten eben mit jedem Mitleid, egal ober er es verdiente oder nicht.

Ich fühlte mich deshalb noch viel schlechter, wegen der Sache mit Daniel. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich sogar noch meine Brautjungfer spielen, wenn er mir einen Heiratsantrag machen würde. Ich schüttelte mich bei diesem Gedanken.

Am späten Nachmittag rief Mrs. Sheepish bei Emma an und offenbarte ihr, dass Gloria nicht mit uns kommen wurde, da sie sich einen Nasenbruch zugezogen hatte. Sie offizielle Geschichte war, dass sie ausgerutscht und auf ihr Gesicht gefallen war. Als ich davon hörte, wollte ich am liebsten sofort zu ihr fahren und mich entschuldigen, doch es war Emma die mich überraschenderweise davon abhielt. Mit der Begründung ich hätte eine wichtigere Mission vor mir.

Und so saßen wir zu viert auf die Rückbank gequetscht in Tylers Toyota, den er extra für seinen ersten erfolgreichen Tag am College bekommen hatte. Die Fahrt zum Strand war ziemlich lustig und so kam es, dass sich meine Laune wieder besserte.

Von meiner Mutter eingepackt in dicken Jacken stolperte ich hinter meinen Freundinnen aus dem Wagen und vertrat mir erstmal die Füße. Erst dann hatte ich Zeit mich umzusehen.

»Pah, von wegen kleiner Kreis, wie Tyler meinte«, feixte Emma neben mir, »hier ist ja die halbe Schule versammelt.« Und sie log nicht. Es liefen mindestens sechzig Schüler da herum. Einige Gesichter kamen mir bekannt vor, andere nicht. Wobei letzteres eindeutig überwog. Einige Jungen aus der Oberstufe hatten schon ein großes Lagerfeuer entfacht. Jemand klimperte auf seiner Gitarre und Mädchen kicherten.

»Hey, ich stelle euch einige von meinen Freunden vor«, erklärte Tyler grinsend. Er lief hinüber zu einer Gruppe Jugendlichen, die etwas abseits stand.

»Also, dass hier sind Jessica, Eric, Angela und Mike«, erklärte er und deutete auf jede Person, »genau wie ich sind sie im Abschlussjahrgang.«

»Was geht ab?«, der junge mit blonder Igelfrisur, der anscheinend Mike hieß, gab ihm ein High Five.

»Und das hier sind Michelle, Peter und David kennt ihr ja.«

»Leider«, flüsterte Shirley und warf Daniel Montella einen genervten Blick zu. Der sah auch nicht begeistert aus:

»Ey Tyler, warum hast du _die_ mitgebracht«, beschwerte er sich.

»Die sind zufällig meine Schwester und ihre Freundinnen«, knurrte Ems Bruder. Der jüngere Junge zog den Kopf ein, als hätte er Angst vor ihm. Wir konnten uns gerade noch ein Kichern verkneifen. Von da an ignorierte uns David gezielt. Vielleicht war es auch besser so.

Während sich Melanie, Emma und Shirley höflich mit den anderen unterhielten, scannte ich mit meinem Blick die Leute um uns herum ab. Und es gab nur zwei Gesichter, die mich in diesem Moment interessierten.

Das eine entdeckte ich nicht weit von mir entfernt. Ich zupfte Emma leicht am Pullover und nickte dann mit meinem Gesicht in die besagte Richtung.

»Gut, gekommen ist er schon mal«, flüsterte sie zufrieden, »also können wir jetzt anfangen.«

»Ja«, stimmte ich zu. Emma flüsterte Shirley schnell etwas ins Ohr und sie nickte. Und dann war ich dran.

»Hey Leute, schaut mal. Da ist Dan. Wir sollten ihn mal begrüßen«, erklärte ich gespielt fröhlich.

»Ach nee, ich bleib hier. Auf den hab ich jetzt keine Lust«, erklärte Shirley und verzog das Gesicht.

»Ich auch nicht«, meinte Emma.

Ich schob meine Unterlippe vor:  
»Ach kommt schon. Ich habe keine Lust alleine zu gehen.«

»Hey, Mel geht doch bestimmt gerne mit«, Shirley gab der Dunkelhaarigen einen Stoß in die Seite. Melanie wurde knallrot im Gesicht und schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf.

»Ach komm schon. Nur mal schnell hallo sagen«, bittend sah ich sie an. Melanie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

»Ich kann mitkommen. Ich wollte sowieso gerade zu ihm«, erklärte David, wurde jedoch von Shirley zurückgehalten. Sie setzte ihr lieblichstes Lächeln auf, sodass es dem von Gloria schon Konkurrenz machte und klimperte mit den Wimpern.  
»Du bist doch im Ruderverein oder? Kannst du mir nicht mal erzählen, was ihr da so macht? Ich würde auch gerne eintreten.« Für einen Moment blickte er sie nur verwirrt an, doch dann grinste er und begann ihr stolz zu erläutern, was für Preise er schon mit seinem „herausragenden Rudertalent" schon gewonnen hatte. Sie machte eine leichte Handbewegung, die uns dazu aufforderte schnell zu verschwinden. Ich nickte und packte die überrumpelte Melanie am Ärmel.

Als wir außer Reichweite waren schüttelte ich mich vor Lachen. Meine Freundin war mir einen irritierten Blick zu. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf uns grinste. Shirley war eigentlich dafür bekannt, dass es nichts gab was sie mehr hasste als jegliche Arten von Sport.

»Schon gut. Es war nicht so wichtig«, meinte ich und zog Melanie weiter. Diese wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde konfuser.

»Warum willst du unbedingt, dass ich mit zu Daniel komme«, murmelte sie und wurde wieder rot.

»Einfach so«, meinte ich und verfluchte mich selbst, wegen den seltsamen Unterton in meiner Stimme. Doch Mel hatte keine Chance mehr zu entkommen, denn Daniel hatte uns bereits entdeckt und kam auf uns zu. Mel gab ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich und wollte sich hinter mir verstecken, doch ich hielt sie davon ab.

»Hallo Maddy«, er schien den Vorfall von heute morgen schon wieder vergessen zu haben, denn er grinste mich breit an. Ich erwiderte das Lächeln halbherzig:

»Hey Dan. Danke, dass du gekommen bist.«

»Nachdem dir das so wichtig war«, er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und beugte sich dann vor, um mich wieder auf die Wange zu küssen. Doch diesmal war ich schneller. Ich schob die arme Melanie vor mich.

»Hey Dan, kennst du schon meine Freundin Melanie Stroud?«

Diese wandte sich in meinen Armen und wagte es nicht aufzusehen. Zugegeben ich war ein wenig erbarmungslos, aber das musste ich auch sein, wenn das hier klappen sollte.

Daniel zog argwöhnisch die Augenbrauen zusammen:  
»Ja, ich hab sie schon mal gesehen.«

»Super, dann könnt ihr euch ja mal kurz unterhalten, denn ich muss eben noch jemanden suchen«, erklärte ich munter. Beiden klappte der Unterkiefer hinunter. Dem einen vor Verwunderung und Überraschung und der anderen vor Angst.

»Aber Maddy, ich dachte...«, begann Daniel. Und Melanie zog mich kräftig am Arm.

»Du kannst mich noch nicht mit ihm alleine lasen«, flüsterte sie mir aufgeregt zu und wurde noch röter als sie sowieso schon war.

»Ich bin doch gleich wieder da«, versprach ich, »wartet einfach hier. Ihr könnt euch ja über Tennis unterhalten. Melanie hat auch mal gespielt.« Sie wurde blass im Gesicht, doch Daniel wirkte auf einmal sehr interessiert:

»Echt?«

Sie nickte schüchtern und wandte den Blick ab. Ich drückte kurz aufmunternd ihre Hand und verschwand dann so schnell wie möglich.

Nachdem ich einmal um das ganze Lagerfeuer gerannt und dabei in diverse Menschen gelaufen war, fand ich eine Stelle, die gut geeignet war, um die beiden zu beobachten ohne das sie mich bemerkten. Mit Freude stellte ich fest, dass sie sich wirklich unterhielten. Melanie war noch etwas zurückhalten, aber ich konnte selbst aus der Ferne das kleine Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sehen.

Mein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigte sich etwas. Vielleicht brauchten wir alle nur Zeit.

Ich seufzte vernehmlich.

»Doch eifersüchtig?«, fragte eine Stimme neben mir. Ich sah auf und lächelte kopfschüttelnd.

»Er hat sie mehr verdient als mich.«

»Sag so etwas nicht«, Emma setzte sich neben mich in den weichen Sand, »du bist doch auch ein toller Mensch. Du bist lustig, zuverlässig, ein Naturtalent im Tanzen...«

»Hör auf«, lachte ich und schlug ihr spielerisch auf den Arm, »ich werde ja noch ganz rot.«

»Aber es ist nichts als die Wahrheit«, meinte sie ernst und legte einen Arm um mich.

Für einen Moment saßen wir schweigend nebeneinander und starrten dem flackernden Feuer zu. Die Flammen sahen aus, als würden sie einen fröhlichen Tanz aufführen. Eine Mischung aus heißem Tango und coolem Hip Hop. Obwohl jede Flamme für sich tanzte, tanzten sie auch irgendwie zusammen, sodass das Gesamtbild einfach perfekt war.

Fasziniert beobachtete ich sie dabei und es war das erste Mal an diesem Tag, dass ich mich wirklich vollkommen befreit fühlte.

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ein Gesicht zwischen den Flammen auftauchte. Seth. Das zweite nachdem ich Ausschau gehalten hatten. In seinen Augen flackerten die Flammen und seine Bronzefarbene Haut schien geradezu zu glühen.

»Hallo, Maddison«, flüsterte er mit seiner sanften Stimme. Verträumt blickte ich ihn an. Wenn er doch nur wirklich hier wäre anstatt nur in meiner Fantasie. Ich mochte ihn wirklich sehr gerne. Er war schon fast wie ein großer Bruder für mich. So wie Tyler für Emma.

Ich spürte einen Rütteln an meiner Schulter. Wieso musste ich ausgerechnet jetzt in meinen Tagträumen gestört werden. Mit großen Augen blickte ich Emma an.

»Willst du ihm nicht mal antworten?«, flüsterte sie eindringlich. Verständnislos starrte ich sie an. Sie gab mir einen Fingerzeit und drehte mich wieder um, nur um festzustellen, dass Seth immer noch da war. Das Feuer umspielte sein Gesicht, in dem nichts außer Verwunderung zu sein schien

Ich runzelte meine Stirn. Und dann ging mir plötzlich ging mir ein Licht auf.

Ich träumte nicht. Seth stand wirklich vor mir und schaute mich an, als wäre ich nicht mehr ganz dicht.

Ich hätte mich selbst für meine Dummheit ohrfeigen können!

* * *

_**End of Chapter Fourteen**_


	15. Soul Mates

**©Sunrisepainter:** _Septembermond_

_

* * *

_

Soul Mates

»Seth!«, hauchte ich und sprang dann mit hochrotem Gesicht auf meine Beine.

»Äh ja, so heiße ich«, sagte er langsam und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Ich musste mich beherrschen ihm nicht stürmisch um den Hals zu fallen. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass er gekommen war, verursachte bei mir eine Welle von Glücksgefühlen.

Doch dann fiel mir ein, was heute morgen passiert war und wie verletzt er ausgesehen hatte. Es war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube und ich fragte stumpf:

»Was machst du hier?«

In Gedanken verfluchte ich mich selbst für diese selten dämliche Frage. Manchmal war ich echt gut darin die blödesten Fragen zu stellen. Und dann erzählen sie einem im Kindergarten immer, dass es keine blöden Fragen gibt, sondern immer nur blöde Antworten. Lüge!

»Ich hab dir doch heute morgen erzählt, dass meine Jungs und ich ab und zu bei solchen Veranstaltungen vorbei schauen. Die anderen sind da drüben«, ich folgte seinem Fingerzeig und nickte Wayne zu, der zum Gruß grinsend die Hand hob.

»Und du? Ich dachte du wärst mit deinem Freund hier«, seine Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Unterton und ich wurde auf der Stelle rot. Emma sah merkwürdig zwischen uns beiden hin und her, so als wüsste sie etwas, was wir nicht wussten.

»Ja...also...weißt du...«, stammelte ich und wich gekonnt seinem Blick aus. Au weia! Wie sollte ich ihm diesen Kuss mit Daniel eigentlich erklären?

»Ich geh mal eben wieder zu Shirley. Sie ist immer noch alleine mit Montella, die Arme«, erklärte Emma. Zwinkerte mir zu und war dann verschwunden.

»War das Emma Crowley?«, fragte Seth und blickte ihr hinterher. Ich nickte bloß und sah ihn immer noch nicht an.

Der Indianer seufzte vernehmlich und zog mich dann mit sich zu einer Stelle, die etwas abseits von den anderen lag und man ungestört reden konnte. Ich gab einen überraschten Laut von mir, doch er beachtete das gar nicht.

»Hör zu, Maddy«, er hob meinen Kopf an, sodass ich dazu gezwungen war ihm in die Augen zu blicken, »dass ich heute morgen ohne ein weiteres Wort abgehauen bin, war nicht richtig. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Es geht mich nämlich wirklich nicht an, mit wem du zusammen bist oder nicht. Und du hast mir schon einmal gesagt, dass du diesen Jungen magst, also...«

»Okay! Stopp!«, unterbrach ich ihn und hielt meine Hand hoch. Widerstandslos schwieg er und schaute mich fragend an. Dieser Blick hatte so viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem traurigen Welpen, dass ich ihn beinahe gestreichelt hätte. Schnell schüttelte ich mir diesen absurden Gedanken aus dem Kopf.

Und dann tat ich das, was viele Mädchen in meiner Situation tun würden. Ich wurde aufbrausend.

»Du bist so ein Idiot!«, zischte ich, »so ein verdammter Idiot!«

Geschockt ließ er mich los und zog etwas den Kopf ein.

»So ein...arg...«, ich schlug ihm auf den Arm und bereute das gleich wieder. Es bereitete mir mehr Schmerzen als ihm.

»Warum muss du immer nur so verständnisvoll sein?«, jammerte ich und hielt mir die schmerzende Hand.

»Wie bitte?«, verwirrt blinzelte er.

»Du hast schon richtig gehört!«, ich piekste mit dem Zeigefinger in seine Brust, »egal wie sauer du auf mich bist oder was ich tue, du...du gibt's die Schuld immer dir selbst und entschuldigst mein Verhalten. Das macht mich wahnsinnig! Ja, ich geb's zu: Daniel hat mich geküsst, aber es war nicht meine Idee und er ist auch nicht mein Freund und wird es auch nie sein! Er und Melanie passen viel besser zusammen, aber das habe ich erst vor kurzem kapiert. Und Gloria diese blöde Kuh! Ich könnte sie umbringen! Sie muss ja immer gleich alles herum posaunen nur um mich schlecht da stehen zu lassen. Du hast sicher gedacht ich bin eine Schlampe, die jeden Jungen küsst, der ihr über den Weg läuft. Doch das war das erste Mal und ich hab dabei rein gar nichts gefühlt...und du...du Idiot...warum bist du immer so verständnisvoll!«

Teilweise wusste ich gar nicht, was ich da redete und warum ich versuchte den Kuss mit Daniel zu rechtfertigen. Und Seth schien erst auch gar nicht zu kapieren, was ich mir gerade da zurecht gestammelt hatte.

Für einen Moment war er wirklich sprachlos und ich war drauf und dran mich umzudrehen und zu flüchten. Doch dann tat er etwas, was ich nun am wenigsten erwartet hätte: Er zog mich in eine feste Umarmung.

Mein Unterkiefer krachte gegen seine muskulöse Brust und die Hitze, die von ihm ausging, war einfach unerträglich. Ich war viel zu überrascht, um zu protestieren.

»Maddy, du weißt gar nicht wie froh ich bin!«, lachte er.

»Wie bitte?«, verwirrt blinzelte ich.

»So froh«, wiederholte er ohne mich zu beachten.

»Seth«, jammerte ich, »mir wird warm!« Das tat es wirklich und das sicher nicht nur wegen seiner bizarren Körpertemperatur.

»Sorry!«, er lachte und endlich konnte ich mich aus seiner Umklammerung befreien. Peinlich berührt sah ich mich und beruhigte mich etwas, als ich mir sicher war, dass niemand auf uns geachtet hatte.

»So, und jetzt erkläre mir doch mal, worüber du dich so freust?« Ich stemmte forsch meine Hände an die Hüften und blickte ihn an wie eine Mathelehrerin, die ihren Schüler gerade nach der dritten binomischen Formel gefragt hatte. Grinsend fuhr er sich durch das dunkle Haar. Seine Augen blitzen, aber vielleicht war es auch nur die Spiegelung des Feuers.

»Na ja, weißt du. Eigentlich mag ich es ja gar nicht, wenn du irgendwie sauer auf mich bist, aber in diesem Fall bin ich einfach nur erleichtert. Ich...«, er beugte sich etwas zu mir vor und schien wirklich mit den Worten zu ringen, »ich dachte schon, du redest nie wieder ein Wort mit mir.«

Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an:  
»Ich nicht mit dir? Ich dachte es wäre eher anders herum.«

Er seufzte und fuhr sich erneut durch sein Haar. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte diese Geste etwas an sich, dass sich in meinem Inneren kurz etwas zusammen zog.

»Nie wieder ein Wort mit dir reden zu dürfen, wäre das schlimmste was mir je passieren könnte, Maddy«, er sprach jetzt so leise, dass ich ihn kaum nicht verstanden hätte. Ich erstarrte.

»Du hast gar keine Ahnung wie das für mich wäre«, seine Stimme zitterte und für einen Augenblick war ich in seinen Worten gefangen. Sie waren ein Netz aus unausgesprochenen Gefühlen, dass ich nur noch entwirren brauchte. Doch es fiel mir schwer und deshalb wurde ich daraus nicht schlau.

»Ja, für mich wäre es sicherlich auch schlimm«, überlegte ich laut und ein kleines Lächeln erschien in seinen Mundwinkeln. Und auf einmal traf es mich, frontal von vorne.

Ich wurde bestimmt blass wie die Wand, denn Seth musterte mich besorgt und legte seine Hand auf meine Stirn. Dort wo seine warme Haut meine berührte, kribbelte es seltsam.

»Alles in Ordnung?«

Ich machte meinen Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, doch es kamen keine Wörter heraus. Das, was ich gerade gemerkt hatte, haute mich einfach zu sehr um.

Ich blickte Seth an und dann hinüber zu Emma und Tyler, die gerade mit einander herum tollten. Der junge Mann hatte schützend seinen Arm um seine Schwester gelegt und zwickte sie in die Seite. Emmas Lachen hallte bis zu uns hinüber.

»Maddy?«, Seth Schütteln an meiner Schulter brachte mich zurück in die Realität. Für einen Moment starrte ich ihn sprachlos an, dass Bild der Crowley – Geschwister im Hintergrund. Und dann breitete sich ein wildes und erleuchtetes Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht aus.

»Das ich das schon nicht früher kapiert hab«, stöhnte ich und klatschte mir die Hand gegen die Stirn, »ich bin manchmal blöd.«

»Was ist denn?«, fragte der Indianer verwirrt. Ich konnte ihm nicht verübeln, dass er nicht verstand, was gerade in mir vor ging.

»Ich verstehe es jetzt, Seth«, aufgeregt zupfte ich an seinem weißen T- Shirt herum, »du bist immer so lieb zu mir und willst nicht, dass mir etwas passiert.«

»Ja, natürlich, will ich das nicht«, meinte er sanft und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, »du bist...«

»Ich weiß, ich weiß«, unterbrach ich ihn, »wir kennen uns noch nicht lange, aber trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass du schon immer in meinem Leben warst. Verstehst du, was ich meine? Als ob es so eine übernatürliche Bindung zwischen uns beiden geben würde.«

Auf einmal ließ er mich los und schaute mich überrascht an:  
»Was meinst du damit? Hat einer der anderen dir was erzählt?«

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen:

»Wo von redest du, bitte? Mir hat niemand was erzählt.« Irrte ich mich oder lag so etwas wie Erleichterung in seinem Blick? Ich konnte nicht mehr darauf eingehen, denn ich hatte etwas viel wichtigeres zu sagen.

»Am Anfang konnte ich dich nicht wirklich leiden, dass geb ich zu«, sein Gesicht zuckte, als würde er sich nur ungern an unser Kennenlernen zurück erinnern, »aber dann hast du mir gezeigt, was für ein klasse Typ du bist. Du warst für mich da und hast mich getröstet. Und dafür danke ich dir. Dein Vertrauen und alles andere hat uns zu Freunden gemacht. Zu richtigen Freunden«, ich strahlte über ganze Gesicht und er nickte, während er meine Hand drückte, als würde er diesen Satz unterstreichen wollen, »doch wenn ich ehrlich bin, dass sind wir keine Freunde.«

Ich konnte regelrecht sehen wie ihm seine Gesichtszüge entglitten. Doch ich drückte seine Hand fester und lächelte ihn an, »wir sind mehr als das...«

»Wie bitte?«, seine Stimme klang mindesten vier Oktaven höher als gewöhnlich. Und wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass seine Haut schon von Natur aus rötlich war, dann hätte ich schwören können, dass seine Ohren geradezu glühten vor Verlegenheit.

Ich schlang meine Arm um seinen rechten Arm und lehnte mich gegen ihn. Im ersten Moment schien er etwas überrascht über meine plötzliche Nähe zu sein, doch dann entspannte er sich und ich konnte sein Herz genauso wild schlagen hören wie meines. Ein unregelmäßiger Takt.

»Du bist viel, viel mehr für mich Seth«, sagte ich jetzt so leise, dass es nur er hören konnte, »es mag vielleicht kitschig klingen, aber: Du bist mein Fels in der Brandung. Bei uns ist es wie bei Winnetou und Old Shatterhand, Sasuke Uchiha und Naruto Uzumaki, ja sogar wie bei Tyler und Emma Crowley. Wir sind Seelenverwandte. Geschwister im Geiste. Seth, du bist wie ein großer Bruder für mich.«

So jetzt war es heraus und ich fühlte mich befreiter denn je. Vor Freude und Übermut hätte ich tanzen können. Ich hätte die ganze Welt umarmen können, doch da musste ich wohl mit meinem „Bruder" Vorlieb nehmen. Glücklich schlang ich die Arme um ihn und störte mich diesmal nicht an der aufsteigenden Hitze. Es war einfach ein zu schönes Gefühl.

Als Seth nicht reagierte und mich ebenfalls drückte, wurde ich nervös. Fragend hob ich meinem Kopf und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Er wirkte sehr verstört und überaus verletzt. Ich fragte mich, ob ich etwas falsches gesagt hatte, deshalb ließ ich los als hätte ich mich an ihm verbrannt.

»Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich überrumpelt habe. Ich...« Damit drehte ich mich peinlich berührt von ihm weg und wagte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass er nicht genauso empfand wie ich. Immerhin kam nicht jeden Tag ein kleines Mädchen zu ihm, dass ihn zu ihrem Bruder machte.

»Madison«, flüsterte er meinen Namen und es klang schon fast ein wenig wehleidig. Ich wagte es nicht mich zu ihm umzudrehen. Ich konnte diesen enttäuschten Blick, den er immer trug nicht weiter ertragen.

Doch er zog mich zu meiner Verwunderung wieder zurück in seine Arme. Er klammerte sich an mich, als wäre ich sein Rettungsring in einem Ozean voller Gefahren.

»Danke«, flüsterte er in mein Ohr und meine Haut kribbelte, als sein warmer Atem über sie hinweg strich. Ich war eben sehr empfindlich.

»Wofür?«, mehr brachte ich nicht hervor.

»Das du mich wie einen Bruder siehst, ist mehr als ich mir im Moment erhoffen konnte.«

Irgendetwas an diesem Satz störte mich, doch ich wusste nicht was genau. Ich runzelte meine Stirn und fragte mich ernsthaft, was er damit meinte. Mehr als er sich erhoffen konnte?

Was meinte er damit?

Doch anstatt zu antworten schwieg ich lieber und widerwillig ließ er mich wieder los. Mein Gott, was war heute nur los mit mir? Ein Wechselbad der Gefühle und auf einmal fühlt ich mich völlig erschöpft. Müde ließ ich mich auf einen Stein sinken.

»Was ist los?«, sofort kniete sich Seth besorgt vor mich.

Ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf und lächelte leicht.

»Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht«, flüsterte ich und atmete tief die salzige Seeluft ein.

Die Geräusche um mich herum vermischten sich miteinander und wurden zu einem Strudel, der sich immer weiter von mir entfernte. Ich fühlte mich wie bei einer wilden Achterbahnfahrt.

Alles begann sich zu drehen, so als würde ich mich gerade um meine eigene Achse drehen. Und plötzlich fand ich mich in einem großen Ballsaal wieder. Um mich herum waren Spiegel und über mir hing ein gigantischer Kronleuchter. Es war ein Traum. Ganz bestimmt ein Traum.

Ehe ich herausfinden konnte, wo genau ich war, begann leise Musik zu spielen. Ich erkannte das es eine ruhige Melodie war. Sie war weich und angenehm und deshalb ging sie auf mich über. Automatisch begann ich den Takt mit zu wippen. Hin und her. Sie umhüllte mich wie einen Schleier und mein Gehirn setzt vollkommen aus. Ich drehte mich im Kreis und spürte wie sich das Glück in meinen Adern ausbreitete. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen und die Musik und ich waren eins. Wie immer, wenn ich tanzte. Oh, wie sehr ich das vermisst hatte!

Es kam mir vor, als hätte ich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getanzt.

Ich war so in meinen Tanz vertieft, dass ich erst nicht den Schatten bemerkte, der sich vor mir schob. Ich drehte noch eine Pirouette und kollidierte beinahe mit etwas massiven.

Geschockt hielt ich in meiner Bewegung inne und starrte auf Brust eines Mannes. Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken, um sein Gesicht sehen zu können.

»Seth«, murmelte ich überrascht, als ich ihn erkannte. Er war es wirklich. Mitten in diesem seltsamen Ballsaal. Doch er sah gar nicht aus wie Seth. Jedenfalls nicht wie mein Seth.

Er wirkte ernst und kalt. So als würde ihm gar nicht gefallen, was ich gerade getan hatte.

»Seth«, wiederholte ich und streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus, nur um zu sehen, ob er echt war. Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und drehte sich von mir weg, so als hätte ich etwas Unverzeihliches getan.

Und es riss mir fast das Herz aus der Brust. Was konnte so schlimm sein, dass er mich verachtete?

»Seth!«, rief ich und setzte mich in Bewegung, um ihn hinterher zu laufen. Er verschwand durch eine dunkle Tür. Sie schloss sich hinter ihm und verzweifelt rüttelte ich an ihrem Knauf. Doch sie ging nicht auf. Sie war verschlossen. Während immer noch im Hintergrund die Musik dudelte, lehnte ich mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und ließ mich auf den Boden sinken.

Was war hier nur los? Warum fühlte ich mich auf einmal so verlassen und einsam? Warum klang die Musik auf einmal schrecklich in meinen Ohren? So als ob jemand mit einem Nagel über Blech kratzen würde? Ich schluchzte laut auf. Wieso hatte er mich alleine gelassen? Hatte er nicht eben noch gesagt, dass er mich auch mochte? Das ich auch so etwas wie eine Schwester für ihn war?  
Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Überhaupt nichts. Gesichter begannen sich um mich herum zu drehen. Szenen. Bilder.

Melanie, die mit Daniel tanzte. Shirley und Emma, die mich vorwurfsvoll anblickten. Glorias blutende Nase. Meine Eltern, die sich gegenseitig anschrien. Mein Vater stieg in ein Flugzeug. Seth. Seth, der durch die dunkle Tür ging und mich alleine ließ. Alleine mit der Musik und den bösen Gedanken.

»Maddy«, erklang eine vertraute Stimme. Ich wollte sie nicht hören. Ich wollte nichts mehr hören und sehen. Nie wieder.

»Nein!«, keuchte ich und hielt mir die Hände auf die Ohren, während die Bilder weiter durch meinen Kopf wirbelten. Ich begann zu weinen. Das durfte alles nicht sein.

»Maddy!«, ertönte es erneut und ich spürte, wie mich jemand schüttelte.

»Nein!«, rief ich und schlug einfach blind um mich. Meine Faust traf einen Widerstand und ein lautes Keuchen ertönte.

Meine Augen öffneten sich und ich blinzelte einige Male. Um mich herum war es dunklen, doch irgendwo musste ein Feuer flackern. Ich lag auf etwas weichem. Sand. Wo war der Ballsaal geblieben?

Mein Herz schlug wild und ich spürte den Schweiß auf meiner Stirn. Mein Atem ging schwer, so als wäre ich gerade einen Marathon gelaufen.  
»Mensch, du bist ja gemeingefährlich«, erklärte die Stimme, die meinen Namen gerufen hatte. Emmas grinsendes Gesicht schob sich in mein Blickfeld. Sie hielt sich ihre Wange.

»Was ist passiert?«, krächzte ich und richtete mich auf, doch schnell würde ich wieder von etwas starkem zurück gedrückt. Überrascht gab ich ein Quieken von mir.

»Bleib du lieber schön liegen«, Seth Gesicht schob sich von der anderen Seite über meines.

»Seth?«, verwirrt blinzelte ich.

»Ja, Seth«, Emma verdrehte die Augen, »das müsstest du doch wissen, denn immerhin hast du seinen Namen ziemlich oft gesagt. Sag mal, was hast du da eigentlich geträumt? Ich dachte du hättest einen elliptischen Anfalls oder so.«

Ich wurde rot. Ich hatte seinen Namen gesagt? Peinlich. Doch ich wusste immer noch nicht, was genau eben passiert war.

»Mir war plötzlich so schwindelig«, murmelte ich.

»Hast du heute vielleicht nicht genug gegessen?«, hakte Seth besorgt nach, »wenn du willst, dann hole ich dir was.« Wie der Blitz sprang er auf, doch ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

»Nein, nein, ich weiß auch nicht woran es lag. Es kam ganz plötzlich.«

»Vielleicht solltest du doch lieber nach Hause gehen«, meinte Emma, »ich sage sofort Tyler Bescheid, damit er dich bringt.« Ich wollte protestieren, aber Seth kam mir zuvor.

»Ich bringe sie schon, dann könnt ihr noch etwas länger bleiben.«

»Aber ich will doch auch bleiben«, nörgelte ich, doch die beiden beachteten mich einfach nicht.

»Wirklich?«, Emma war pures Misstrauen, »wahrscheinlich noch auf deinem Mofa, was?«

Er lachte:  
»Quatsch! Einer der Jungs kann mir seinen Wagen leihen.« Emma sah zwischen uns beiden hin und her.

»Ich brauche nicht nach Hause. Echt nicht. Mir geht's wieder gut«, startete ich einen zweiten versuch, doch auch dieses Mal wurde ich einfach übergangen.

»Also gut«, nickte meine beste Freundin schließlich, »aber wehe ihr passiert etwas, dann bist du Hackfleisch, Clearwater!« Er grinste nur.

»Hallo? Werde ich gar nicht gefragt?«, maulte ich.

»Nein«, sagten meine beiden sogenannten „Freunde" gleichzeitig, die sich anscheinend gegen mich verschworen hatte.

»Tja Pech, ich bewege mich jedenfalls keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle«, eingeschnappt verschränkte ich meine Arme und schaute sie herausfordernd an.

»Komm sei doch nicht so stur«, schimpfte Emma und raufte sich ihre dunklen Haare, »sonst rufe ich deine Mutter an, dass sie dich abholen soll.«

»Nicht nötig«, meinte Seth lässig. Er grinste mich an und im letzten Moment konnte ich das Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen. Dann verlor ich plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen und schwebte mindestens einen Meter über dem Erdboden. Ich kreischte auf und klammerte mich panisch an seinem T - Shirt fest. Wie eine Braut hatte er mich auf seine Arme gehoben und trug mich einfach davon. Ich spürte die belustigten und überraschten Blicke der Menschen um uns herum und wurde bis zum Haaransatz rot.

»Was soll das, Seth?«, zischte ich, »siehst du nicht wie uns alle anglotzen?«

Er lachte und dabei vibrierte sein Brustkorb. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Es verursachte bei mir Herzklopfen und Bauchschmerzen. Es war so gewaltig, dass mir schon wieder schwindelig wurde.

Oh mein Gott! Ich würde doch nicht wieder in Ohnmacht fallen oder? Bitte nicht schon wieder. Nicht ausgerechnet jetzt. Doch ich wurde nicht ohnmächtig. Leider, müsste ich am Ende sagen. Denn dann hätte ich nicht mehr mitbekommen, was danach noch alles passierte.

Er trug mich nämlich direkt auf eine Gruppe Jungen zu, die alle aus dem Reservat kamen. Unter ihnen Wayne und Jacob. Als sie uns kommen sahen drehten sie sich zu uns um und starrten uns einfach nur fassungslos an.

Vor Scham wäre ich am liebten im Boden versunken. Ich vergrub so gut es ging mein rotes Gesicht in meinen Händen, doch das brachte mir auch nicht mehr fiel. Ich konnte trotzdem die blöden Sprüche hören.

»Hey Seddy, wo hast du denn deine kleine Freundin aufgegabelt?«, grölte einer von ihnen und sie alle fingen an zu lachen.  
»Halt die Klappe, Paul«, knurrte Seth und sein Körper wurde noch wärmer, als er sowieso schon war. Ich begann richtig zu schwitzen.

»Hey, warum versteckt sie ihr Gesicht? Ist sie so hässlich?«, lachte ein anderer.

Ich wollte nichts als nur weg. Ich wünscht mir nichts sehnlicher. Seth schien zu spüren, was in mir vorging. Er drückte mich noch fester gegen sich, sodass ich seinen lauten und wilden Herzschlag hören konnte. Es war ein schönes Geräusch. Es gab mir das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein und gleichzeitig verwirrte es mich.

»Jake? Kann ich deinen Wagen haben? Maddy geht es nicht gut.«, fragte er leise und ignorierte das Gekichere der anderen um sie herum.

»Ihr geht's nicht gut? Hast du sie so fertig gemacht, Alter«, lachte wieder dieser Paul, den ich mehr und mehr nicht leiden konnte.

»Halt die Fresse oder ich poliere sie dir mal ordentlich!«, drohte eine andere Stimme, die mir wirklich sehr vertraut vorkam. Wayne.

»Ach Kleiner, willst du dich wirklich mit mir schlagen? Dann komm nur her!«

»Hört jetzt auf, Leute«, meinte Jake so resolut, dass sogar ich zusammen zuckte. Sie klang so anders als sonst. So befehlend und kalt.

»Klar kannst du meinen Wagen haben. Pass aber auf. Ich hab ihn gerade neu lackiert«, meinte Jacob Black, wie mit seiner normalen Stimme. Ich hörte das Klimpern, als er Seth seine Autoschlüssel in die Hand drückte.

»Also bis nachher Leute«, meinte Seth und raste davon als ginge es um sein Leben, dabei drückte er mich so fest gegen seine Brust, dass ich kaum noch Luft bekam.

Jake besaß einen alten Truck (taten das eigentlich alle in La Push?), der sich jedoch aufgrund seiner feuerroten Farbe von den anderen Fahrzeugen abhob. Ohne mich hinunter zu lassen, schloss Seth geschickt die Türen auf und platzierte mich so sanft wie möglich auf dem Beifahrersitz. Als er mich dann auch noch anschnallen wollte, reichte es mir endgültig.  
»Das schaffe ich auch noch alleine«, zischte ich und riss ihn mit milder Gewalt den Anschnaller aus der Hand. Er sagte nichts, sondern schloss wortlos die Tür und joggte um den Wagen herum, um selbst hinter das Steuer zu steigen. Sobald ich angeschnallt war, verschränkte ich meine Arme und starrte mit ausdrucksloser Miene durch die Frontscheibe. Durch die Spiegelung meines Gesichtes in ihr konnte ich sehen, dass meine Wangen immer noch leicht gerötet waren, während der Rest meines Gesichtes unnatürlich blass war.

Seth startete den Motor und lenkte den Wagen vorsichtig vom Parkplatz. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen wollte. Einerseits war ich immer noch beleidigt, dass er mich gegen meinen Willen nach Hause brachte, aber andererseits fand ich es angenehm mal mit ihm alleine zu sein, ohne dass uns die Leute misstrauisch oder neugierig anstarrten.

Das Schweigen hielt an bis mir etwas sehr seltsam vorkam. Eigentlich hatten wir an der letzten Kreuzung abbiegen müssen, jedoch stattdessen fuhr er weiter geradeaus. Erst sagte ich nichts, denn vielleicht kannte er noch einen anderen Weg als ich. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch, war ich mir sicher, dass dieser Weg in keinem Fall zu unserem Ziel führte. Ich räusperte mich leicht und er blickte mich stirnrunzelnd an.

»Wir fahren in die völlig falsche Richtung. Da müssen wir eigentlich hin«, erklärte ich nüchtern und verwies in die Richtung, in der ich ungefähr mein Haus vermutete.

»Ich weiß«, grinste er und lachte leise. Wütend zog ich meine Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte mich, ob er mich eventuell auf dem Arm nehmen wollte. Gerade wollte ich den Mund aufmachen, als er mir zuvor kam.

»Ich fahre dich ja auch nicht nach Hause.« Mein Mund blieb weiterhin offen und ungläubig starrte ich ihn an. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als er seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße richtete.

»Eigentlich hättest du jetzt fragen muss, wohin wir dann fragen«, erklärte er mir so langsam, als wäre ich ein Kleinkind. Als hätte ich einen Fehler gemacht.

»Schön, wohin fahren wir dann?«, meine Stimme klang ruppiger als ich wollte.

»Zu einem Arzt.«

»Einem Arzt? Warum das denn?«, mein Blick wurde panisch. Ich brauchte nicht zu einem Arzt. Ich war doch völlig gesund. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich vor wenigen Minuten eine Art Schwächeanfall gehabt hatte.

»Das wirst du schon noch herausfinden. Er ist nicht irgendein Arzt, sondern der beste«, meinte er geheimnisvoll. Nun war ich völlig verwirrt. Das Fragezeichen musste geradezu auf meiner Stirn prangen und doch gab er mir keine expliziten Auskünfte.

»Toll das immer nur alle über meinen Kopf hinweg bestimme, als wäre ich ein Baby«, nuschelte ich zu mir selbst. Seth hörte es trotzdem. Warum musste ich auch ausgerechnet mit einem Übermenschen befreundet sein?

»Wo sind wir hier«, ich lehnte meinen Kopf so weit nach vorne, dass meine Stirn mit der Fensterscheibe kollidierte. Den Schmerz spürte ich kaum, da ich viel zu sehr von dem großen Haus abgelenkt war, auf das wir zusteuerten. Es sah vornehm aus. Eine Villa versteckt zwischen Bäumen. Mit großen Glasscheiben, auf denen das fahle Mondlicht reflektiert wurde. Das alles war bestimmt nicht gerade billig zu bekommen. Um zu erstaunter war ich, als wir die lange Einfahrt hinauf fuhren. Nervös rutschte ich in meinem Sitz hin und her und machte große Augen, als ich die noblen Schlitten sah, die da geparkt waren. Freiwillig kannte ich mich mit Autos überhaupt nicht aus, aber man sah sofort das sie Tausende von Doller wert waren.

Natürlich, wenn das ein Arzt war, den wir besuchten, dann musste er sicher reich sein. Jedoch verstand ich immer noch nicht, was wir hier wollten. Wir passten hier genauso sehr hin wie Jacobs alter Truck neben den schwarzen Porsche.

»Seth«, murmelte ich, nachdem er gehalten hatte, und zupfte ihm am T-Shirt, »ich glaube, dass dein reicher Arzt an einem Freitagnacht etwas besseres zu tun hat, als ein labiles Mädchen zu behandeln.«

»Du bist doch nicht labil«, meinte er und klang wirklich empört, »außerdem ist dieser Arzt nicht wie andere.«

»Das glaub ich dir ja, aber es ist schon ziemlich spät. Sicher wecken wir ihn...«

Irrte ich mich oder lachte Seth? Irritiert blickte ich ihn an, während er hinter hervor gehaltener Hand kicherte.

»Maddy, du hast echt immer noch keine Ahnung von wem ich spreche, oder?«

Ich runzelte meine Stirn und ließ schließlich meinen Blick nochmal über die teuren Sportwagen wandern. Zwei davon kamen mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie von vielen in Forks gefahren wurden, deshalb ging mir plötzlich ein Licht auf.

»Verdammt Seth! Ich habe keine Lust mich mit den Blutsaugern auseinander zusetzten. Ich...ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür.!«

Verdattert starrte mich Seth an:

»Woher weißt du das?«

»Ich hab es mir selbst zusammen gereimt«, ich zuckte mit den Schultern und verzog dann das Gesicht, »und auch wenn du mir noch so oft erzählst, dass sie harmlos sind. Ich glaub das nicht. Nein, mich kriegen keine zehn Pferde in dieses verfluchte Haus!«

* * *

**_End of Chapter Fifteen_**


	16. Hearts Desire

**©Sunrisepainter:** _Septembermond_

_

* * *

_

Heart's Desire

Okay, mal wieder hatte ich mich geirrt. Und zwar gewaltig. Vielleicht hatten es keine zehn Pferde geschafft mich in das Haus der Cullens zu bekommen, aber ein einziger Werwolf hatte auch schon gereicht. In dem Moment, in dem mich Seth gepackt und über seine Schulter geworfen hatte, wusste ich, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte. Mürrisch und so gar nicht begeistert war ich ihm hinterher getrottet. Und danach war alles so schnell gegangen, dass ich mich nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnern konnte. Wie ein vergessener Traum.

Und plötzlich fand ich mich auf der weißen Ledercouch wieder. Verwirrt ließ ich meinen Blick über die vielen unterschiedlichen Gesichter wandern, von denen mir nur wenige bekannt vorkamen. Der eine Junge war groß und hatte blonde Haare. Ein Schrank mit einem breiten Lächeln, dass wahrscheinlich freundlich sein sollte, jedoch auf mich eher wie eine Grimasse wirkte. Ich konnte mich an seinen Namen nicht erinnern, aber er war auch mal auf unserer Schule gewesen. Genauso wie seine Freundin, Rosalie, an die ich mich nur zu gut erinnern konnte. Unzählige Male hatte Gloria uns damit in den Ohren gelegen, dass sie gerne wäre wie diese blonde Schönheit, die jetzt mir gegenüber saß und mich herablassend musterte. Ungewollt rückte ich noch etwas näher an Seth heran.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm, kam mir der Rest des Zimmers vor wie ein Gefrierschrank. Ich wusste genau, was sie waren und dieser Gedanke machte mich noch nervöser. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Kaninchen in der Falle. Sie könnten sich jeden Moment auf mich stürzen und mich aussaugen. Bis zum letzten Tropfen. Hinter mir hörte ich ein Grunzen und drehte meinen Kopf leicht in die Richtung, aus der es kam.

Ach, die gesamte Familie Cullen – Swan war also auch anwesend. Das Schnauben (oder was auch immer es darstellen sollte) war anscheinend von Daddy Eddy gekommen, der schützend eine Arm um die genauso blasse Mommy Bella gelegt hatte. Diese hielt ein schlafendes, kleines Mädchen mit braunen Locken in den Armen. Ihr Kind? Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und schaute mir die Kleine genauer an. Wie alt mochte sie vielleicht sein? Drei? Bestimmt. Doch war das überhaupt möglich? Hatten Edward und Bella nicht erst letztes Jahr geheiratet?

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie das Kind schon vor der Hochzeit bekommen. Doch mitbekommen habe ich davon sowieso nicht. Genauso wenig wie ich kapiert hatte, dass die Cullens...na ja...keine Menschen waren. Nein, das stimmte irgendwie auch nicht. Immerhin konnten sie noch denken, reden, fühlen und mehr. Also was waren sie dann? Ich war verwirrt und wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder Seth zu, der sich nach dieser kurzen Schweigeminute nun an Dr. Cullen richtete.

Der Arzt sah sehr jung aus für sein Alter. Genauso wie seine Frau. Beide wirkten alles andere als furchteinflößend, doch war mein Misstrauen ihnen gegenüber viel zu groß, als dass ich sie sympathisch finden konnte.

Seth hingegen schien sich trotz der Gefahr und der Kälte wirklich wohl in diesem Haus zu fühlen. Lässig lehnte er sich auf dem Sofa zurück und schilderte dem Oberhaupt der Cullens genau, was uns zu ihm gebracht hatte.

»Also, ich habe dir ja schon von Madison Shay erzählt«, meinte er und legte eine kurze Pause ein, damit Dr. Cullen mir freundlich zu nicken konnte.

»Hallo Madison, schön dich kennen zu lernen.«

»Hallo«, erwiderte ich schwach und wurde etwas rot im Gesicht. Seth schien zu merken, wie unsicher ich war, denn sogleich spürte ich wie seine große Hand meine kleine umfasste. Dankbar lächelte ich ihn an, während er fortfuhr.

»Wir wollen ja nicht stören, Carisle. Aber ich halte dich für den einzigen fähigen Arzt in ganz Fork und deshalb würde ich Maddy niemanden anders anvertrauen. Kannst du uns eventuell weiter helfen?« Aufgeregt rutschte er hin und her. Beschämt senkte ich meinen Kopf. So wie Seth es erzählt hatte, klang es, als hätte ich ein großes Problem.

»Sehr gerne«, meinte Carisle Cullen, »aber dazu müsstest ihr mir erstmal erzählen, worum es eigentlich geht.«

»Äh ja, sorry, das hab ich voll vergessen«, lachte Seth.

»Wollen wir vielleicht in mein Büro gehen?«, schlug der Doktor vor.

»Was meinst du Maddy?« Überrascht hob ich den Kopf, als mich Seth doch tatsächlich nach meiner Meinung fragte. Auf einmal!

»Ähm, klar«, meinte ich schüchtern, weil mir sonst nichts sinnvolles einfiel.

»Na dann kommt mal mit«, erklärte Carisle und wirbelte in einer fließenden Bewegung herum, sodass mir für einen Moment der Atem stockte.

»Stimmt etwas nicht?«, besorgt sah mich Seth von der Seite an. Schnell schloss ich meinen Bewunderung geöffneten Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Er lächelte und nahm meine Hand, um mich hinter ihm die Treppe hinauf zu ziehen. Das tat mir wirklich gut und ich wagte es sogar noch einen letzten Blick auf die Familie Cullen zu werfen.

Es gab sicher keine zweite Familie, die so harmonisch und doch gleichzeitig so würdevoll wirkte. So perfekt. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Gut, dass ich nicht länger mit ihnen in einem Raum bleiben musste. Carisle schien mir doch ein wenig sympathischer zu sein als der Rest. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er als Arzt mehr mit Menschen zu tun hatte, als die übrigen Cullens.

Sein Büro wirkte jedenfalls älter als er selbst. Die Wände waren holzvertäfelt und die Bücherregale reichten bis zur Decke. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein gewaltiger Mahagoni – Schreibtisch und Ledersessel. Es erinnerte mich alles an das Büro eines beleibten Kommissars aus diesen alten Krimis. Jedoch war das Zimmer unerwartet hell, was durch die großen Fenster wohl auch unvermeidbar war.

Seth und ich setzten uns gegenüber von Carisle in die Ledersessel. Sie waren sehr bequem und da ich auch nicht mehr so vielen Blicken ausgesetzt war, fühlte ich mich auch gleich viel entspannter. Alle Anspannung fiel von mir ab. Seth musste das auch merken, aber trotzdem ließ er meine Hand nicht los. Ich war zu müde, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen und außerdem gefiel mir diese Wärme, die von ihm ausging immer mehr. Schräg.

»Also, dann erzähl mir doch mal der Reihe nach, warum ihr gekommen seid, Madison?«, erklärte Carisle und faltete seine Hände mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

»Äh, ich hätte es lieber, wenn man mich Maddy nennt«, meinte ich leise. Er nickte mit dem Kopf:  
»Ich denke, das ist kein Problem.«

Ich atmetet tief und berichtete ihm dann genau, was am Strand geschehen war. Wie ich plötzlich müde geworden war und sich die ganze Welt zu drehen begonnen hatte. Natürlich verschwieg ich ihm meinem seltsamen Traum. Als ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte, übernahm Seth das Reden.

»Ich hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, was los war, deshalb wusste ich auch nicht, was ich tun sollte. Intuitiv habe ich versucht sie aufzuwecken. Sie war allerdings wie weggetreten. Irgendwie gruselig. Ich hatte wirklich Angst, dass sie nie wieder aufwacht. Schrecklich«, er wurde wirklich blass wie die Wand, als er das sagte.

»Mhm, sehr interessant«, murmelte Carisle und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick zur Tür. Leicht schielte ich über meine Schulter und stellte fest, dass niemand das Zimmer betreten hatte. Ich zuckte zusammen, als mich der Doktor direkt ansprach.

»Hast du solche Zusammenbrüche öfters? Oder vorher schon mal gehabt?«

Erst wollte ich mit dem Kopf schütteln, doch dann biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe.

»Na ja, nachdem meine Tanzlehrerin mir eröffnet hat, dass ich an einem wichtigen Casting in Seattle teilnehmen darf, bin ich kurz ohnmächtig geworden. Aber das lag wahrscheinlich nur an der Aufregung...«

»Ein Casting?«, Carisle horchte auf, »das musst du mir genauer erklären.«

Ich besah ihn mit einem verwirrten Blick. Was tat das denn jetzt zur Sache? Trotzdem räusperte ich mich und klärte ihn kurz auf:

»Meine größte Leidenschaft ist das Tanzen, wissen Sie? Und meine Tanzlehrerin, Miss Gellar, hat mich vor einigen Tagen gefragt, ob ich nicht Lust hatte an einem Casting für ein Musical teilzunehmen. Der Vorentscheid findet in Seattle statt und wer dort weiter kommt darf nicht nur mit dem Stück am Broadway auftreten. Doch das allerbeste ist, dass jeder Darsteller automatisch ein Stipendium für _Academy for Dance and Art _bekommt. Damit würde einer meiner größten Träume in Erfüllung gehen – nein sogar mein größter.«

Ich konnte meine Begeisterung nicht im Zaum halten. Meine Augen schienen regelrecht Funken zu sprühen. Einzig und allein eine ruckartige Bewegung neben mir, holte mich aus meinem Euphorietaumel zurück in die Realität.

Seth, der bis eben noch lässig in seinem Sessel gelümmelt hatte, wirkte jetzt verkrampft. Seine rechte Hand hatte sich zu einer Faust geballt, die er so fest drückte, dass seine Fingerknöchel hervortraten. Und ich verstand seine Reaktion überhaupt nicht.

Auch Carisle warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, dann nahm er mich wieder ins Visier.

»Wie lange tanzt du schon?«, immer noch war seine Stimme freundlich und ruhig, obwohl ich das nervöse Zucken seines Fußes bemerkte.

»Seit ich vier bin«, meinte ich zögerlich, denn ich konnte mir das plötzlich seltsame Verhalten der beiden Männer nicht erklären. Hatte ich etwas falsches gesagt?

»Gut«, meinte der Doktor, »dann würde ich gleich nochmal gerne mit Seth alleine sprechen. Esme, meine Frau, wird sich bestimmt solange, um dich kümmern.«

Verständnislos blickte ich zwischen den beiden hin und her. Gerade wollte ich den Mund auf machen, um zu fragen, was denn so beunruhigend war, da kam mir Seth zuvor. Er sah mir so intensiv in die Augen wie er es noch nie getan hatte.

»Bitte, Maddy. Tu was er sagt. Ich erkläre es dir später«, meinte er und seine Stimme war so sanft, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte als mit dem Kopf zu nicken.

Natürlich gefiel mir der Gedanke gar nicht alleine nach unten zu gehen und auf Seth zu warten. Zusammen mit den Blutsaugern. Misstrauisch warf ich Carisle einen Blick zu. Konnte ich ihn und Seth wirklich alleine lassen? Im selben Moment wie dieser Gedanke in meinem Kopf auftauchte, klopfte es leise an der Tür. Carisle hatte noch nicht mal etwas gesagt, da wurde sie auch schon geöffnet und Edward Cullen trat ins Zimmer. Alleine.

Irrte ich mich oder wirkte auch er irgendwie unruhig? Verdammt, was hatte ich getan!

In meinem Kopf ließ ich das kurze Gespräch mit Mr. Cullen Senior nochmal Revue passieren, aber konnte nichts außergewöhnliches dabei entdecken, außer vielleicht meinen Ohnmachtsanfall.

»Esme hat einen Kuchen gebacken und dazu Tee gemacht. Sie wartet in der Küche.«

Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich realisierte, dass Edward mit mir sprach.

»Ähm...danke«, murmelte ich, etwas perplex, weil er wusste, dass ich mich nach unten begeben sollte. Weder Carisle oder Seth hatten ein Wort gesagt, nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte. Oder hatte er an der Tür gelauscht? Nein, dass konnte ich mir bei ihm nicht vorstellen.

»Warte Maddy, darf ich dir noch eine Frage stellen bevor du gehst?«, meldete sich Carisle nun doch nochmal zu Wort.

»Sicher«, ich zuckte mit den Achseln.

»Wie sehr wünscht du dir eine berühmte Tänzerin zu werden?«

Ich runzelte meine Stirn. Was sollte denn diese seltsame Frage? Doch ich beschloss nicht weiter danach zu fragen. Warum sollte ich ihm auch nicht antworten?

»Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn? Dann würde ich sagen, dass dieser Wunsch mindestens eine Hundert ist, wenn nicht noch größer. Ja, fast unbeschreiblich groß. Es ist mein Herzenswunsch.«

Carisle nickte nur und ich sah das als Aufforderung endlich zu gehen.

»Dann bis gleich«, sagte ich noch zu Seth und ging dann hinaus. Ich spürte wie er mir traurig hinterher blickte und ich musste mich höllisch zusammen reißen ihn nicht am T – Shirt zu packen und aus diesem verfluchten Haus zu ziehen. Zurück an den Strand, wo immer noch meine Freundinnen ausgelassen feierten. Zu einem warmen Feuer.

Doch das ging nicht und als ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, lauschte ich kurz in die Stille. Es war kein Wort zu hören, was entweder daran lag, dass sie zu leise sprachen, die Tür irgendwie einen magischen Lauschschutz hatte oder sie sich einfach nur anstarrten, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Nach einigen Sekunden erfolglosen Horchen, atmete ich seufzend aus und machte mich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Außer Mrs. Cullen und Bella mit ihrer Tochter war niemand in der Küche. Von Emmet und Rosalie Hale fehlte jede Spur. Sollte mir auch Recht sein: Je weniger, desto besser. Als ich eintrat, hoben beide Frauen die Köpfe. Esme Cullen schenkte mir ein wundervolles Lächeln:

»Setz dich doch an den Tisch und iss etwas, Schätzchen. Du siehst ja ganz blass aus.«

Irgendwie klang sie genauso wie meine Mutter. Hm, wahrscheinlich waren sie überall gleich, ob sie nun lebendig waren oder halbtot. Ich schluckte bei dem letzten Gedanken und tat dann wie mir geheißen war. Doch wohl fühlte ich mich nicht als ich mit zitternden Händen nach der Teetasse griff und vorsichtig daran nippte.

»Keine Angst, es ist nicht vergiftet«, lachte die Frau und es klang, als würden Glöckchen klingeln.

Es jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken und faszinierte mich gleichermaßen. Ich nahm noch einen Schluck Tee und stellte fest, dass ich noch immer bei Bewusstsein war. Etwas mutiger griff ich nun auch nach einem Stück Schokoladenkuchen und biss genüsslich hinein. Es kam mir vor, als hätte ich seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und der Kuchen war wirklich hervorragend lecker.

»Schmeckt wirklich gut«, murmelte ich und wurde etwas rot um die Nasenspitze.

»Das freut mich«, ihre Augen glänzten, »allzu oft kommen meine Kochkünste ja nicht zum Einsatz. Vampire essen nämlich nichts. «

Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Kuchenstück und begann wie eine verrückte zu Husten. Es war das erste Mal, dass einer von ihnen direkt darauf anspielte.

»Ist alles in Ordnung?«, fragte sie besorgt und klopfte mir mit ihrer kalten Hand leicht auf den Rücken. Ich nickte und mein Gesicht machte einer Tomate Konkurrenz.

»Geht schon«, krächzte ich und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck Tee.

»Hör zu, wir wissen, dass du über uns Bescheid weißt, also warum sollten wir vor dir noch ein Geheimnis daraus machen?«, meinte sie mit sanfter Stimme und sah mich ernst an.

»Woher?«, flüsterte ich.

»Edward«, war die prägnante Antwort, doch sie kam nicht von Esme, sondern von Bella Cullen. Bis eben hatte ich sie nicht weiter beachtet, doch jetzt warf ich ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

Sie grinste kurz und wiegte dann das kleine Mädchen hin und her. Den Blick, den sie ihr zuwarf, war so voller Wärme und Liebe, sowie ich es nie von einem Vampir erwartet hätte.

»Er kann Gedanken lesen.«

»Was?« Die Information riss mich regelrecht vom Hocker. Ich plumpste auf mein Hinterteil und ein höllischer Schmerz erfasste mein Steißbein, doch ich kümmerte mich nicht darum. Mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte ich sie an und zog mich ganz nebensächlich wieder an der Tischkante hoch.

Nun kicherte auch Bella über mein absolut dämliches Verhalten:

»Seltsam und Edward meinte du seist ziemlich helle da oben«, sie tippte sich demonstrativ gegen den Kopf, »eigentlich dürfte dich doch gar nichts mehr überraschen. Jedenfalls ging es mit so, als ich von diesen ganzen übermenschlichen Dingen erfahren hatte.«

Da hatte sie eigentlich Recht und trotzdem konnte ich nur fassungslos mit dem Kopf schütteln und vor mich hinmurmeln. Plötzlich stoppte ich und starrte die beiden mit entsetzten Augen an.

»Oh mein Gott«, hauchte ich und lief knallrot. Sofort waren die beiden in Alarmbereitschaft.

»Was ist denn, Schätzen?«, mütterlich blickte Esme sich an. Ich sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

»Oh mein Gott«, wiederholte ich mit fiepender Stimme, »Edward kennt jetzt alle meine geheimsten und peinlichsten Gedanken!« Für einen Moment sahen mich Esme und Bella an als sei ich nicht mehr ganz dich, doch dann brachen sie plötzlich in Gelächter aus. Na ja, „Gelächter" war schon irgendwie kein Begriff für ihr helles und klares Lachen und doch verletztes es mich.

»Schätzchen, du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen darum machen. Edward hat noch nie etwas weiter erzählt, was er gehört hat«, beruhigte mich Esme. Ich rümpfte bloß die Nase. Ich könnte mir schon denken, dass dieser miese Vampir ein Zweitjob als Erpresser hatte. Vielleicht war ich auch einfach nur zu voreingenommen und die Cullens waren doch ganz in Ordnung.

Einen Pluspunkt hatten sie schon mal: Keiner von ihnen hatte Anstalten gemacht mich umzubringen.

»Habt ihr anderen denn auch solche_ Fähigkeiten_?«, wollte ich wissen und hatte gleichzeitig Angst davor zu erfahren, was mir noch alles entgangen war.

Bella und Esme wechselten einen schnellen Blick, ehe die „ältere" das Reden übernahm:  
»Nun ja, Rosalie, Emmet, Carisle und ich sind damit eher weniger gesegnet. Doch du kennst doch sicher auch Alice und Jasper, oder?«

»Flüchtig.«

»Unserer lieben Alice ist es möglich Dinge zu sehen, die in der Zukunft noch geschehen werden.«

»Aber diese Vorhersagen können sich immer noch enden und sind nicht endgültig«, fügte Bella hinzu.

»Cool, sie ist also eine Wahrsagerin.«

»So etwas in der Art«, meinte Esme, »aber der Begriff wird ihr sicher nicht gefallen.«

Jetzt war ich wirklich begeistert. Tausend Ideen, was man Alice fragen konnte, falls ich ihr jemals begegnen würde, erschienen in meinem Kopf. Es war doch egal, ob sie wahr werden würden oder nicht.

»Was ist mit Jasper?«, hakte ich weiter nach und blickte die beiden gespannt an.

»Mm, das ist ein wenig schwieriger zu erklären«, Esme runzelte die Stirn, »er kann gewissermaßen Gefühle manipulieren.«

Bella nickte zur Bestätigung:  
»Vielleicht mal ein Beispiel dafür: Er spürt, wenn du dir völlig unsicher bist und verzweifelt. Durch seine Fähigkeit schafft er es, dass du dich plötzlich besser fühlst und ruhiger wirst. Allerdings funktioniert das nur, wenn du im selben Raum bist. Wenn er aufhört deine Gefühle zu beeinflussen, dann prasseln deine alten Emotionen auf dich ein, dass du dich noch mieser fühlst als vorher.«

»Das klingt ja schrecklich«, murmelte ich.

»Mir hat es oft geholfen, weißt du«, erklärte Bella und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das kleine Mädchen in ihren Armen, das gerade aufgewacht war.

Ich legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten und versuchte zu verstehen, was ich gerade erfahren hatte. Vampire waren also nicht nur kalt, schnell und angsteinflößend, sondern besaßen zudem noch andere übernatürliche Kräfte. Manche von ihnen. Ich fragte mich, ob das bei den Werwölfen auch so war. Außer seiner übermenschlichen Körpertemperatur, der übernatürlichen Größe und Stärke sowie einer Wolfsgestalt war mir noch nichts ungewöhnliches an Seth aufgefallen.

Da merkte ich plötzlich, dass ich aufmerksam beobachtet wurde. Und das waren sicher nicht Bellas oder Esmes Augen, sondern die der Kleinen, die sich jetzt aufgesetzt hatte und sich am Pullover ihrer Mutter festhielt. Sie legte den Kopf schief und musterte mich mit kindlichen Interesse. Sie war weder schüchtern noch verängstigt, wie es wohl bei den meisten Kinder war, wenn sie Fremde trafen, sondern einfach nur neugierig.

Ihre braunen Augen waren dunkler und tiefer, als ich es jemals gesehen hatte und ihre bronzefarbenen Locken (eindeutig nach ihrem Vater) rahmten ihr blasses, perfektes Gesicht ein. Mit einem Wort: Sie war entzückend. So ein schönes Kleinkind war mir wirklich noch nie begegnet.

»Wer ist das?« Ich zuckte zusammen, als sie fragend zu ihrer Mutter hoch sah und die Worte sprach. Ihre Stimme war glockenhell und ohne der Satz ohne jegliche Fehler, weder in Aussprache, noch Grammatik. Bella lächelte und schob ihr liebevoll eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.  
»Das ist Maddy. Sie ist eine Freundin von Seth und auch Jacob.«

Die Kleine horchte auf, überlegte einen Moment und schaute mich dann nachdenklich an:

»Stimmt das?«

Ich nickte und dann schenkte mir ein so strahlendes Lächeln, dass ich dahinschmolz. Auf der Stelle mochte ich sie.

»Wenn Jacob mit dir befreundet ist, dann bist du sicher nett«, fällte sie ihr Urteil über mich. Im ersten Moment war ich überrascht doch dann erwiderte ich das Lächeln vorsichtig. Sie schien ja wirklich an Jacob zu hängen. Die Art wie sie seinen Namen aussprach war irgendwie seltsam, dabei konnte ich nicht sagen warum.

»Ich bin Renesmee«, erklärte sie dann mit einem gesunden Selbstbewusstsein, »aber Jacob nennt mich auch manchmal nur Nessie. Wenn du willst kannst du das auch tun.«

Sie streckte ihre kleine Hand nach mir aus und winkte mich zu sich. In ihrem Ausdruck lag so viel Ernsthaftigkeit, dass ich keinen Moment zögerte und mich intuitiv vor sie und Bella kniete.

Wieder zuckte ich zusammen als ihre blasse, weiche Handfläche meine Stirn berührte. Mir rauschten Bilder wie ein Stimmfilm durch den Kopf, die sicher nicht meine eigenen Erinnerungen waren.

Seth und Jacob wie sie mit Renesmee herum alberten. Mit ihr fangen spielten. Seth wie er sie auf den Arm nahm und sein typisches Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. Er und Jacob wie sie sich gegenseitig in Wolfsform jagten. Einige andere der Wölfe, unter ihnen Wayne, der sich allerdings immer im Hintergrund hielt. Und immer wieder Jacobs Gesicht, der die Kleine mit solcher Fürsorge bedachte, dass es schon nicht mehr normal war. Ich fragte mich, ob Renesmee vielleicht so etwas wie einen großen Bruder in ihm war, immerhin war er mit ihrer Mutter befreundet.

Als letztes spielte sich eine Szene vor meinen Augen ab, die bei weitem nicht so vergnügt war. Dabei schienen Seth und Jacob in einen heftigen Streit verwickelt zu sein. Und mir schoss ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, der ebenso wenig mein eigener war wie die Bilder.

_Wieso streiten sie sich? Warum ist Seth so traurig und wütend? Jacob will doch nur, dass er auch glücklich wird._

Dann rissen die Bilder ab und ich war wieder alleine mit meinen Gedanken.

»Was war das?«, keuchte ich und ließ mich zurück auf den Stuhl fallen, noch immer völlig überwältigt.

»Renesmee hat meine Gabe geerbt, allerdings umgekehrt«, ich drehte mich zur Tür, durch die gerade Edward mit seinem Vater und Seth kam. Ich war erleichtert, dass meinem Freund nichts geschehen war, allerdings wirkte er immer noch ein wenig zerknirscht. Als sei etwas wirklich schreckliches geschehen.

»Ach so, du kannst Gedanken lesen und Renesmee ihre eigenen übertragen«, schlussfolgerte ich. Edward nickte und ging wieder zu seiner Frau hinüber.

»Waren meine Gedanken denn wenigstens interessant?« , fauchte ich. Der Vampir grinste nur dreckig. Oh, wie ich ihn hasste!

»Maddy«, meinte Seth und kam auf mich zu, »ich sollte dich jetzt nach Hause bringen.«

»Schon?«, ich runzelte die Stirn, »was ist mit meinem seltsamen Anfall. Ich weiß immer noch nicht-«

»Ich erkläre es dir auf den Weg nach Hause. Es ist nichts schlimmes und ganz einfach zu lösen«, meinte er, doch etwas wie Unsicherheit und Traurigkeit lag in seiner Stimme. Verwirrt blickte ich zwischen ihm, Edward und Carisle hin und her.

»Im Auto«, brachte der Gestaltenwandler nur zwischen zusammengebissen Zähnen hervor.

Ich seufzte:  
»Okay, also nochmal vielen Dank für die Gastfreundschaft und den Kuchen.«

»Jederzeit wieder, Liebes«, lächelte Esme und zog mich in eine Umarmung. Obwohl sie so kalt und hart war, hatte ich nichts dagegen. Seltsam wie sehr ein Schokoladenkuchen und ein kleines Mädchen die Meinung über einen Menschen ändern konnte. Die Cullens schienen wirklich halb so schlimm zu sein, wie ich es mir dachte.

»Mach's gut, Maddy«, Renesmee winkte mir, Carisle schüttelte mir die Hand und Bella schenkte mir ein freundliches Lächeln.

»Und siehst du: Wir haben dir doch nicht das Blut bis zum letzten Tropfen ausgesaugt.«

Verdammt! Ich wurde rot bis unter den Haaransatz und die anderen schienen das auch noch witzig zu finden.

»Raus aus meinem Kopf, Cullen!«

* * *

**_End of Chapter Sixteen_**


	17. Love

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Septembermond_

_

* * *

_

Love

»Wir müssen reden.«

»Allerdings«, ich verschränkte meine Arme, »wie kommst du dazu ein unschuldiges Mädchen in den Wald zu verschleppen? Das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht!«

Eigentlich hatte ich lustig klingen wollen, doch Seth verzog keine Miene. Er stellte nur den Motor des Wagens aus und seufzte leise, als würde ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen, was er mir jetzt erzählen wollte.

Unruhig rutschte ich auf meinem Sitz hin und her und starrte auf den dunklen, matschigen Waldweg, in den er soeben eingebogen war. Wieso musste er solche Gespräche immer in einem Auto mit mir führen?

»Rück schon raus mit der Sprache. Was hat Carisle dir erzählt? Hab ich vielleicht eine unheilbare Krankheit? Oder bekommt mein Gehirn etwa nicht genug Sauerstoff? Vielleicht hab ich ja deswegen meine Mathearbeit verhauen...«

Ich verstummte augenblicklich als ich merkte wie sich seine Finger um das Lenkrad klammerten. Und auf einmal schämte ich mich in so ernsthaften Momenten immer noch blöde Witze zu reißen.

»Es tut mir Leid«, murmelte ich ohne ihn anzusehen.

»Schon gut«, erwischte sich ein paar Strähnen seines dunklen Haares aus dem Gesicht, »ich hätte nicht so geheimnisvoll tun soll. Ich hätte dir von Anfang an alles erzählen sollen.«

»Alles?« Mein Magen zog sich voller böser Vorahnung zusammen.

»Maddy, es...es ist wirklich viel komplizierter als du ahnst..ich...«, seine Stimme erstarb und er lehnte seine Stirn gegen das Lenkrad.

»Seth«, murmelte ich und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. Mir gefiel es nicht ihn so zu sehen. So verzweifelt. So hoffnungslos. Und das alles wegen mir. Es zerbrach mir das Herz. Ich kämpfte gegen das erneute Schwindelgefühl an und lehnte mich in dem Sitz zurück. Warum musste es gerade jetzt wieder kommen?

»Sag es einfach frei heraus. Ich werde es schon verkraften«, flüsterte ich, »was immer es auch ist.«

»Ich...wir...wir dürfen uns nicht mehr treffen«, sagte er so schnell, dass ich es fast nicht verstanden hätte.

»Wie bitte?«, verwirrt blinzelte ich. Ich glaubte mich trotzdem verhört zu haben.

»Es...es ist einfach besser für dich, wenn du nicht mehr mit mir im Kontakt bist. Ich...ich bin der Grund, warum es dir so schlecht geht. Oder eher gesagt eine Tradition unseres Stammes.«

»Aber Seth, ich verstehe nicht...«

Doch mittendrin schnitt er mir das Wort ab:  
»Aber ich möchte das du es verstehst. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du mich auf ewig hasst, als wenn ich weiter dein Leben ins Chaos stürzte«, murmelte er ohne mich anzusehen. Ich wollte protestieren. Ihm sagen, dass ich immer noch nicht verstand, worum es ging, dass mein Leben doch im Moment wieder den gewohnten Gang ging. So vieles, was ich hätte sagen können, doch kein Wort kam über meine Lippen.

Als Seth mir wieder ins Gesicht schaute waren seine Augen so voller Trauer und Schmerz, dass sich auch in meinen Augenwinkeln die Tränen ansammelten.

»Ich will dich nicht hassen«, endlich fand ich meine Sprache wieder, auch wenn es nur ein Krächzen war.

»Nachdem ich dir das erzählt habe, was ich versucht habe die ganze Zeit vor dir geheim zu halten, dann kannst du gar nicht anders«, wieder mal war er so stur wie ich es selbst auch war, »es geht dabei, um eine Tradition, die sich _Prägen_ nennt.«

»Was ist das?«, wollte ich wissen. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er zu einer Erklärung ansetzte:  
»Sobald sich ein Mann (Leah ist natürlich ein Mädchen, aber das ist eine andere Sache) in einen Werwolf verwandelt hat, gibt es für ihn die Möglichkeit sich auf einen Menschen zu prägen. Es ist wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick, doch viel, viel stärker. Der besagte Wolf würde alles für seine Geprägte tun und entwickelt einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt für diejenige.«

»Prägen«, wiederholte ich das Wort und blickte ihn immer noch fragend an, »und woran merkt die Auserwählte, dass sich ein Werwolf auf sie geprägt hat?«

»Meistens sofort«, er zögerte und warf mir einen seltsamen Blick zu, »normalerweise sieht sie dann diesen Mann als ihr ein und alles an. Sie sieht keinen anderen mehr außer ihn und bleibt ihr ganzes Leben mit ihm zusammen.«

»Wow«, murmelte ich beeindruckt. Das war natürlich eine schöne Vorstellung. Eine Person so zu lieben, dass man gar nicht mehr ohne sich konnte. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und dachte daran, was ich vor kurzem gesehen hatte.

»Jacob«, merkte ich an, »ist er zufällig auf Renesmee geprägt?« Keine Ahnung woher dieser schräge Gedanke kam, aber der Blick mit den sie den jungen Mann in ihren Gedanken bedacht hatte war fast schon besitzergreifend gewesen.

»Ja«, meinte Seth und grinste, »Edward war nicht sehr begeistert, genauso wenig wie Bella, aber mittlerweile haben sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt. Und außerdem sind ihre Gefühle für einander noch sehr unschuldig. Nicht das du denkst er sei ein Kinderschänder.«

»Hätte ich nie behauptet«, murmelte ich, »trotzdem klingt das ganze ziemlich schräg. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass sie altersmäßig mindestens fünfzehn Jahre auseinander liegen...«

»Na ja, du musst bedenken, dass Renesmee aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie halb Mensch und halb Vampir ist, doppelt so schnell altert, während Jacob das gar nicht tut.«

»Ihr werdet nicht älter?«, fragte ich erschrocken. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Es musste beides schrecklich sein: schnell altern und gar nicht. Bei einem verging die Zeit viel zu schnell und bei dem anderen zu langsam.

»Und heißt das sie stirbt auch schneller?«

Seth lachte und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Er hatte ein so schönes Lachen. Meine Wangen röteten sich bei diesem Gedanken und ich schüttelte schnell meinen Kopf. Das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um an so etwas banales zu denken.

»Nein, sie ist unsterblich.«

»Wie bitte? Das ist ja noch schlimmer«, stöhnte ich, »wann wird sie denn ausgewachsen sein?«

»Mit 17 ungefähr, soweit ich weiß. Aber das bedeutet auch, dass sie und Jacob so lange zusammen sein können bis er sich nicht mehr in einen Wolf verwandelt, denn dann würde er wieder normal altern.«

»Kein bis der Tod uns scheidet?«

»Kein bis das der Tod uns scheidet«, bestätigte er.

»Hm«, machte ich und grübelte weiter über diese Sache nach. Ich dachte wieder daran, was er mir sonst noch übers Prägen erklärt hatte und wollte endlich genau wissen, woran man das noch fest machen konnte.

»Sind noch mehr von euch geprägt?«

»Bisher nur Jared, Sam und... ähm...es passiert nicht jedem Wolf, weißt du...«, aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich das Gefühl, dass da noch etwas war, dass er mir verschwieg. Ich konnte es in seinen Augen lesen.

»Ich versteh immer noch nicht ganz, worauf du hinaus willst«, gestand ich. Seth seufzte und fuhr sich mit seiner typischen Geste durch die Haare, sodass diese in alle Richtungen von seinem Kopf ab standen. Ich musste mich richtig zusammen reißen, um nicht meine Hand auszustrecken und sie wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

»Nun ja, Carisle und Billy Black haben bei dir etwas beobachtet, was normalerweise nicht sein darf. Du bist ehrlich gesagt, dass erste Mädchen, dass sich gegen diese Prägung wehrt. Das ist der Grund, warum du ohnmächtig geworden bist.«

Sobald er das ausgesprochen hatte, begann sich in meinem Kopf wieder alles zu drehen. Vor erstaunen klappte mit der Unterkiefer hinunter. Ein paar undeutliche Laute entwichen aus meiner Kehle. Obwohl ich doch eine gewisse Vorahnung gehabt hatte, traf es mich wie ein Hammerschlag in die Magengrube und presste mir die Luft aus der Lunge. Keuchend atmete ich ein und aus und hielt mir den Bauch.

»Maddy!«, sofort war Seth wieder in Alarmbereitschaft, er rüttelte mich leicht, aber ich reagierte nicht mehr. Seine Rufe verschwanden immer mehr in meinem Hinterkopf. Das letzte was ich dachte war:  
_Heißt das etwas Seth hat sich auf mich geprägt?_ Dann wurde alles wieder schwarz.

»Maddy? Kannst du mich hören?«, wie aus weiter Ferne drang Seth Stimme in mein Ohr. Immer noch drehten sich die Gedanken in meinem Kopf wie in einem Mixer. Nur halb konnte ich meine Augen öffnen und trotzdem blieb es dunkel. Der Wagen hatte sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle bewegt. Wir waren immer noch im Wald. Wahrscheinlich verband er damit Sicherheit und Heimat, immerhin war es doch als Wolf sein natürlicher Lebensraum.

»Seth?«, sein Name kam mir über die Lippen, als würde eine andere Stimme tief aus mir heraus sprechen. Das war nicht meine eigene Stimme, sondern eine viel schwächere und müdere.

Ich spürte wie etwas warmes meine rechte Wange streifte und zuckte bei der sanften Berührung zusammen.

»Was ist passiert?«, diesmal sprach wieder meine eigene Stimme. Sie war verwirrt und wusste nicht recht, was sie mit den neuen Informationen anfangen sollte.

»Du hast wieder das Bewusstsein verloren und ich bin Schuld«, murmelte er und ich konnte regelrecht die Wut auf sich selbst hören.

»Nein«, mit einem Ruck setzte ich mich auf und schaute ihn grimmig an, »du bist an gar nichts Schuld, kapiert? Das einzige, was hier Schuld ist, sind die bescheuerten Traditionen eures Stammes!«

»Aber das einzige, was ich dir vorwerfe«, ich senkte meine Stimme und ließ meine Haare über mein Gesicht fallen, »ist, dass du mir verdammt nochmal nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Wie lange weißt du es schon?«

»Maddy, ich...ich...es tut mir Leid«, das letzte Wort war nur noch ein Wispern.

»Ich meine, wenn du dich auf mich geprägt hast, dann heißt das doch, dass du mir vertraust«, erklärte ich und wunderte mich selbst über die sachliche Aussage. Eventuell der Schock.

»Ich...ich konnte es einfach nicht. Es liegt nicht daran, dass ich dir nicht vertraue. Das tue ich. Wirklich. Mehr als jedem anderen auf dieser Welt, aber...«

»Seit wann weißt du es?«, unterbrach ich ihn harsch. Ich musste es einfach wissen. Ich wollte Klarheit.

»Von dem Moment an, an dem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. Damals im Wald...«, seine Stimme klang auf einmal, als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders.

»Alles andere schien plötzlich völlig unwichtig zu sein. In meinen Gedanken, in meinem leben, in meinem Herzen...es gab nur noch dich. Und das ist immer noch so. Und als du dann so abweisend warst, da...da...da hab ich schon darüber nachgedacht...«, er wandte den Blick ab, »...aber so schnell sterben _wir_ nicht.«

Bei diesen letzten Worten lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Mein Herz zog sich so krampfhaft zusammen, dass ich fast laut aufgeschrien hätte. Natürlich wusste ich, was er mir damit sagen wollte. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein und spürte wie mir jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Schnell atmete ich ein und aus und bekam kaum noch Luft. Ich war kurz vorm hyperventilieren und nur ein Gedanke beherrschte meinen Kopf: Seth, der sich um brachte, weil ich seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte.

»Maddy! Beruhige dich!«, er griff nach meinen Händen und sofort kroch mir die Wärme die Arme hinauf und mein Inneres wurde gleich etwas ruhiger. Auch, wenn ich die Schuldgefühle und die Vorstellung, dass er vielleicht den größten Fehler seines Lebens – einen, den er nie wieder hätte rückgängig machen können – begannen hätte.

»Ich konnte nicht«, fuhr er fort und ließ meine Hände immer noch nicht los, »ich hätte es nicht ertragen dich nie wieder sehen zu können. Ich musste dich doch weiter beschützen, egal ob du mich magst oder nicht. Dieses Gefühl war einfach viel stärker als alles andere und deshalb habe ich beschlossen nicht aufzugeben, dich wenigstens solange im Auge zu behalten wie ich konnte.

Natürlich haben meine Wolfsbrüder mitbekommen wie sehr ich litt. Es ist noch nie vorgekommen, dass sich eine Auserwählte die Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Bill, Sam, Carisle - alle die sich mit diesen Sagen und Legenden auskennen - haben sich die Köpfe darüber zerbrochen, woran es liegen könnte. Und bis heute konnte niemand sagen, woran es lag.«

Er legte eine kurze Pause ein und mein Gehirn begann wild zu arbeiten. Wieder griff das Monster namens Schuld nach meinem Herzen und hielt es in seinen Klauen gefangen. Es presste und zerrte und kratzte wie ein Raubtier. Wieso war mir nie aufgefallen, dass er mich ganz anders ansah als alle anderen Jungen. Anders als meine Mitschüler, anders als es Daniel Chaines es je getan hatte. Ich konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, doch mein Herz wurde noch schwerer, als ich daran dachte wie schlecht ich ihn immer behandelt hatte. Er war immer für mich da und hatte mich am Ende sogar vor diesem Vampir gerettet und ich hatte mich nicht besser bedanken können, als ihm sein Herz aus der Brust zu reißen und darauf herum zu trampeln. Ich war ein Idiot. Und eine schlechte Freundin.

»Seth, es -«, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und drückte mein Hand noch fester. Sein Blick war diesmal unergründlich.

»Du brauchst dich nicht bei mir zu entschuldigen. Zum einen, weil ich dir niemals böse sein könnte und zum anderen, weil du keinen Grund dazu hat. Niemand kann man Zwingen einen anderen zu lieben. Das wäre falsch. Es war einer der Gründe, warum ich es dir nicht sagen wollte.

Jake und die anderen haben auf mich eingeredet und mich dazu gedrängt, doch ich konnte dir das nicht antun. Ich kannte dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass du dich dazu verpflichtet gefühlt hättest meine Gefühle zu erwidern. Und das wollte ich nicht. Ich will nicht, dass du mich magst, weil ich zufällig auf dich geprägt worden bin.«

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und sein ganzes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse. Er litt und ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihn mitleidig anzublicken. Mein Inneres wollte ihn beruhigen, ihm sagen, dass er falsch lag, dass ich alt genug war mit so etwas um zu gehen, doch ein anderer Teil von mir wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Doch ich sagte nichts. Ich ließ ihn weiter reden.

»Wir haben uns deswegen einige Male in die Haare bekommen, besonders Jake und ich. Der einzige der auf meiner Seite waren, waren Carisle und Edward.«

Ich zuckte zusammen als er die beiden Cullens erwähnte. Es war für mich keine schöne Vorstellung, dass bereits alle eingeweiht waren außer ich selbst und dann auch noch Leute mit denen ich absolut nichts am Hut hatte.

»Was haben die beiden überhaupt damit zu tun?«, fragte ich misstrauisch.

Seth stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Es schien ihm sichtlich schwer über dieses ungewöhnliche Thema zu reden, genauso wenig wie es mir schwer fiel ihm in die Augen zu schauen, seitdem ich von seiner Prägung auf mich wusste.

»Also, wie bereits gesagt sind die Cullens ganz gut mit uns befreundet. Jedenfalls mit Jakes Rudel. Eben wegen Renesmee und weil wir uns schon einige Male gegenseitig aus der Patsche geholfen haben, zudem kennt sich Dr. Cullen sehr gut mit diesen übermenschlichen Dingen aus. So war er es zum Beispiel der uns darüber aufgeklärt hat, dass wir in Wirklichkeit Gestaltenwandler sind und nicht reine Werwölfe. Und Edward...«

Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte auf einmal sehr schuldbewusst aus der Wäsche:  
»Im Nachhinein ist es mir sehr peinlich, dass ich so etwas von ihm verlangt habe, aber...ich war einfach so neugierig. Ich wollte wissen, warum du mich nicht ausstehen kannst. Es war blöd ihn zu fragen, ob er deine Gedanken lesen würde...«

Ich zog scharf die Luft ein.

»Ja, das war wirklich eine blöde Idee«, meinte ich beleidigt und dachte dann an Edward, den Erpresser, »gibt es nicht irgendeine Vampirregel, dass er bestimmte Gedanken für sich behalten muss? Immerhin ist das ein Einbruch in die Privatsphäre...«

Seth zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte mich ziemlich kleinlaut an.

»Jacob hat mir auch sehr deutlich gezeigt wie bescheuert das wäre, deshalb hat Edward das auch nie gemacht. Jedenfalls bis vor kurzem...«

Ich wusste, worauf er anspielte und rutschte unruhig in meinem Sitz herum. Jedenfalls wusste ich worüber sich Jake und er in Renesmees Erinnerung gestritten hatten. Es war um _mich_ gegangen. Und sie hatte sich damals gefragt, warum Seth so wütend und traurig war. Ich schluckte und fuhr mir mit meiner Handfläche über meine Augen. Sie waren feucht. Schnell zählte ich leise bis zehn und versuchte dann meinen Kopf von den ganzen Schuldgefühlen zu befreien. Immerhin hatte er mir immer noch nicht erzählt, was in Carisles Büro besprochen worden war.

»Seth...«

»Ich weiß, ich weiß«, unterbrach er mich und grinste schief, »ich kenne dich bereits gut genug um zu wissen, dass du endlich die Wahrheit erfahren willst, also warum ich Schuld an deiner Ohnmacht bin.«

Ich nickte stumm.

Der Indianderjunge fuhr mit seinen Händen über das Lenkrad. Wir standen jetzt schon ziemlich lange her und ich wunderte mich wie spät es wohl war und ob sich meine Mutter wohl schon Sorgen machte. Wie immer. Jedenfalls hatte sie noch nicht angerufen.

»Nun ja«, seine Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, »durch Edwards und Carisles Hilfe weiß ich jetzt, dass nicht meine Persönlichkeit oder mein Auftreten der Grund für deine Abweisung war. Jedenfalls nicht hauptsächlich. Wir haben mehrere Theorie aufgestellt und sind zu zwei Antworten gekommen: Zum einen hängst du sehr an deinen Eltern. Du würdest alles tun damit sie glücklich sind und sie sich nicht um dich sorgen. Und sie haben dir ja immerhin verboten mich zu sehen, deshalb warst du hin und her gerissen. Diese Zerrissenheit hat sich psychisch auf dich ausgewirkt und du hast angefangen deine Gefühle für mich in den Hintergrund zu schieben. Dir versucht einzureden, dass es schlecht wäre mit mir zusammen zu sein.

Zum andren gibt es danach das Tanzen. Es hat bis jetzt immer die Hauptrolle in deinem Leben gespielt. Und wie du Carisle ja unkenntlich klar gemacht hast, ist es dein größter Wunsch...«

»Ja, aber ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum...«

»Vorhin beim Lagerfeuer, da hast du so etwas starkes für mich empfunden, das du das erste Mal große Schwierigkeiten hattest diese Gefühle zurück zu halten. Du hast einen innerlichen Kampf geführt. Sieh mal, wenn du mich in dein Leben lassen würdest, dann hättest du etwas, dass dich an Forks sozusagen_ bindet_ und das würde deiner Tanzkarriere wirklich schaden...«, erklärte er und ich konnte eine Spur von Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme erkennen.

Ich war wie vom Donner gerührt. Mein Gehirn begann wieder wild zu arbeiten und ich versuchte mir einzubilden, dass er unrecht hatte, dass mein Egoismus nicht der Grund für sein und mein Leiden sein konnte. Allerdings musste ich am Ende einsehen, dass seine Erläuterung verdammt einleuchtend klang.

»Oh nein!«, stieß ich aus und ließ meinen Kopf nach vorne sinken.

»Was ist?«, fragte er besorgt und berührte leicht meine Schulter. Wieder schoss mir die Wärme durch den Körper.

»Als ich ohnmächtig war, da...«, ich zögerte kurz, entschied mich dann aber doch dazu von meinem seltsamen Traum zu erzählen, »...da habe ich geträumt wie ich tanze. Es war unbeschreiblich schon, doch dann bist d-du aufgetaucht und d-dann...«, es fiel mir jetzt unheimlich schwer mich zusammen zu reißen, meine Stimme war nur noch ein Schluchzen, »d-dann hast du mi-mich so seltsam angesehen u-und...«, ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und spürte die Tränen auf meinen Wangen, »dann warst du weg.« Der letzte Satz war nur noch ein Flüstern gewesen, ehe ich wirklich in Tränen ausbrach. Ich konnte nicht mal genau sagen, warum ich weinte. Es war alles so viel und ich war so müde. So verdammt müde.

Ich spürte wie Seth mich in seine starken Arme zog, obwohl das sehr unbequem. Trotzdem presste ich mich an ihn, als ginge es um mein Leben und weinte erbarmungslos.

»Pst!«, murmelte er, »das ist ein Alptraum gewesen. Wenn du es nicht willst, dann wer ich dich nie verlassen. Nie. Nie. Nie. Verstanden?«

Ich nickte, doch ich konnte nur daran denken wie unrecht ich ihm doch am Anfang getan hatte. Und das es unfair war, dass sich ein so toller Mensch wie er, gerade auf so ein egoistisches, weinerliches und verträumtes Mädchen wie ich es war hatte prägen müssen. Und der Gedanke, dass er wegen mir seine Gefühle verdrängen wollte, waren einfach zu schrecklich.

Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Etwas, was in meinem Inneren noch nicht geklärt war. Natürlich, hatten Seth und Carisle und Edward und alle anderen Recht mit dem was sie sagten. Ich hatte mein ganzes Leben darauf hingearbeitet, dass ich Tänzerin werden wollte. Und doch war mir dieser Traum in den letzten Tagen immer unwichtiger geworden. Ich konnte Forks nicht einfach den Rücken zu drehen und meine Freunde, meine Familie, das alles hinter mich lassen. Und gerade jetzt, wo sich so viel veränderte.

Meine Mom brauchte mich. Ich konnte sie jetzt, nachdem Dad weg war, nicht einfach alleine lassen. Emma brauchte mich genauso sehr wie ich sie und Mel, Shirley und sogar Gloria, die intrigante Kuh, konnte ich nicht einfach im Stich lassen.

Und dann war da Seth...natürlich wusste ich immer noch nicht, was ich mit diesem ganzen Prägen und übernatürlichen Krams anfangen sollte, doch eines wusste ich ganz genau: Ich mochte ihn.

Egal, ob als Freund, Bruder oder sonst was. Er gehörte jetzt einfach zu meinem Leben und ich konnte es keinem von uns beiden antun, dass er einfach sang und klanglos daraus verschwand. Er war immer für mich da, tröstete mich, beschütze mich. Vielleicht lag es an meiner Müdigkeit oder an der ganzen Situation, aber als ich mich immer noch schluchzend aus seinen Armen befreite und in seine herzlichen, offenen, liebevollen, braunen Augen sah, da wusste ich, dass ich zu ihm gehörte. Egal wie.

»Ich sollte dich lieber nach Hause bringen«, sagte er leise. Ich nickte und lehnte meinen Kopf an die kühle Fensterscheibe. Meine Tränen trockneten langsam. Das dröhnende Geräusch des Automotors durchschnitt die friedliche Stille und plötzlich war ich wieder zurück in der Realität.

»Seth?«, flüsterte ich, als der Wagen den Waldweg entlang hoppelte.

»Ja?« Ich wandte meinen Kopf nicht um.

»Egal wie wir uns entscheiden, egal was noch auf uns zu kommt«, ich machte eine kleine Pause, » wir schaffen das.«

Eine Zeit lang antwortete er nicht, doch dann konnte ich sein strahlendes Lächeln geradezu hören.  
»Ja, _wir _schaffen das«, murmelte er.

Ich lächelte glücklich und schloss dann meine Augen. Meine Gedanken drehten sich nur noch halb so schnell. Im Hintergrund dudelte leise das Radio und der Motor summte ein Schlaflied. Doch am lautesten konnte ich Seth Herzschlag hören. Er schien im gleichen Takt wie mein eigener zu sein, jedenfalls konnte ich nicht mal eine minimale Abweichung erkennen. Und ich wusste, dass hier, in dem alten Truck, der sicherste Ort der Welt war.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Seventeen_**


	18. Doubts

**© Sunrisepainter: **_Septembermond_

_

* * *

_

Doubts

Ich wachte am morgen darauf in meinen Zimmer auf und dachte erst, dass ich geträumt hätte, doch ich konnte mich nicht mehr daran erinnern ins Bett gegangen zu sein.

Und als dann meine Mutter dann noch verlauten ließ, dass sie Seth wirklich dankbar dafür war, dass er mich sicher nach Hause gebracht hatte (er meinte mir wäre es nicht so gut gegangen, deshalb seien wir früher als die anderen gefahren), da wusste ich, dass ich weder geträumt, noch mir alles eingebildet hatte.

Leider hatte ich keine Zeit mehr ihm zu danken. Wie ich meiner Mutter, meinen Freunden und meiner Tanzlehrerin versprochen hatte, trainierte ich nun von früh bis spät, sodass ich nicht mal mehr meinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängen konnte. Dabei gab es so viel in meinem Kopf, was immer noch nicht geklärt war. Ich sprach mit niemanden über das, was ich in der Nacht im Wald erfahren hatte. Es war ein Geheimnis zwischen Seth und mir. Nicht mal Emma wusste davon.

Und ich wollte auch erstmal das es so blieb. Es war mir viel wichtiger, dass mich jetzt alle bei meinem harten Training unterstützten und so verging ein Tag nach dem anderen und eine Art Routine stellte sich eine.

Doch während ich tanzte, aß, schlief und noch mehr tanzte, kamen mir plötzlich Zweifel.

Zweifel, ob ich das richtige tat. Ob es das alles überhaupt wert war. Ich fragte mich plötzlich, ob ich nicht doch nochmal über das Casting nachdenken sollte. Meine Freunde traf ich nur in der Schule, meinen Dad konnte ich nur abends besuchen und Seth sah ich überhaupt nicht mehr. Und wenn ich erst Mal in New York war, würde das für ewig so bleiben.

Auch Miss Gellar merkte, dass ich nicht mehr so motiviert war wie anfangs und warf mir nach einer erneuten harten Trainingseinheit einen skeptischen und zugleich besorgten Blick zu.

Schwer atmen hockte ich auf dem Paketboden und trank gierig aus meiner Wasserflasche. Die letzten paar Schritte meiner neuen Choreografie waren holprig und ungenau gewesen, was mich insgeheime tierisch wurmte.

»Maddy!«

Fragend hob ich meinen geröteten Kopf, als meine Tanzlehrerin meinen Namen rief.

»Du hast in letzter Zeit wirklich hart trainiert und ich bin mir sicher, dass du viel mehr dazu gelernt hast als du vielleicht selbst glaubst. Deshalb denke ich, ist es gut, wenn du dir dieses Wochenende mal frei nimmst. Unternehme was mit deinen Freunden, hab Spaß. Du hast dir wirklich eine Auszeit verdient, Mädchen.«

»Aber Miss, ich kann doch nicht einfach ein Wochenende blau machen. Jetzt kommt es auf jede Minute an«, protestierte ich. Sie seufzte und setzte sich vor mich im Schneidersitz.

»Ich meine das absolut ernst! Du hast ja kaum noch ein wirkliches Privatleben.«

Ich seufzte und nickte dann ergeben mit dem Kopf.

Meine neu gewonnene Freizeit nutzte ich gleich um meinem Daddy einen Besuch abzustatten. Während der letzten Woche hatte er sich wieder öfters mit Daniels Vater, Lewis Chaines, getroffen. Die beiden saßen abends oft zusammen und redeten über die „alten Zeiten". Lewis (natürlich sprach ich ihn ehrfurchtsvoll mir Mr. Chaines an, aber das spare ich mir jetzt mal) wusste genau wie es sich anfühlte plötzlich von seiner Frau getrennt zu sein, natürlich war ein Tod kein Vergleich mit einer Trennung, aber immerhin – sie verstanden sich.

Und weil man Dad nun mal unmöglich die Tage bis zu seiner Abreise in seinem Büro verbringen konnte, hatte Lewis ihm angeboten solange in seinem Gästezimmer zu wohnen, gegen einen kleinen Mietbeitrag versteht sich.

Es fiel mir daher nicht leicht bei den Chaines zu klingeln, immerhin hatte mich Daniel vor nicht allzu langer Zeit geküsst und ich hatte ihn am Lagerfeuer einfach stehen lassen. Ich hatte seitdem weder mit ihm noch mit Melanie reden können. In der Schule war ich so konzentriert, dass ich gerade mal mit Emma ein paar Worte wechselte. Von ihr wusste ich, dass mich niemand böse war, aber ich wusste nicht wie ich reagieren würde, wenn ich plötzlich Daniel gegenüber stand...

Mir rutschte fast das Herz in die Hose als sich die Tür langsam öffnete und niemand anderes als Mr. Chaines im Türrahmen auftauchte. Vor Erleichterung hätte ich laut seufzen können. Ich ließ mir meine Unruhe nicht anmerken und setzte schnell mein schönste Lächeln auf:  
»Guten Tag, Mr. Chaines. Ist mein Dad hier?«

»Hey Maddy«, lachte er und nahm mir damit auch den Rest meiner Nervosität, »ja, er ist in seinem Zimmer und liest Zeitung. Anscheinend stimmt etwas mit einem Artikel nicht. Komme einfach rein. Treppe hoch, dritte Tür links.«

Ich nickte und trat dann schnell auf den Flur.

Ich musste nicht lange suchen, denn die Flüche meines lieben Dads konnte ich schon auf der Treppe hören. Mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht klopfte ich vernehmlich an die Tür. Seine Stimme erstarb und er bat mich mit einem völlig veränderten Tonfall herein.

Er saß in einem ausgewetzten Ledersessel, tief über eine Zeitung gebeugt, sodass seine gekräuselte Nase fast auf das Papier tippte. Ich kicherte leise.

Als er seinen Kopf hob und mich im Türrahmen stehen sah, hellte sich seine Miene sofort auf. ruckzuck war der verpfuschte Artikel vergessen und stattdessen zog er mich in eine innige Umarmung.

»Maddy, schön das du gekommen ist. Wie geht es euch? Wie läuft es mit den Tanzen?«

Ich seufzte müde und ließ mich auf die nächstbeste Sitzgelegenheit fallen: das Bett.

Wir unterhielten uns fast eine Stunde, da kamen wir auf das Thema Europa und Trennung zu sprechen. Wir verhielten uns dabei ganz locker, so als würden wir über etwas ganz alltägliches reden, jedoch drehte sich mein Magen, bei dem Gedanken meinen Vater für eine lange Zeit nicht sehen zu dürfen, um. Und schließlich war der unumgängliche Moment gekommen, indem wir beide vor vor endeten Tatsachen standen.

»Es wird mir auch nicht leicht fallen zu gehen«, seufzte Dad.

»Aber warum bleibst du dann nicht einfach? Mr. Chaines lässt dich sicher noch länger hier wohnen . Eventuell verträgst du dich auch bald mit Mom wieder. Vielleicht braucht es einfach nur ein wenig Zeit und Geduld.«

Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf:  
»Mad, bei dir hört sich das immer alles so einfach an. Mein Flug geht nächsten Samstag und um ihn zu stornieren, dafür ist es zu spät. Außerdem werde ich dort schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Ich darf für eine wichtige Zeitung berichten, die ins ganz Europa bekannt ist.«

Ich seufzte und stützte meinen Kopf auf meinen Händen ab. Natürlich war es zu spät alles Rückgängig machen zu wollen. Wir hatten doch bereits darüber gesprochen, dass es besser wäre, wenn er etwas Abstand von Forks hatte. Da fiel mir plötzlich etwas ein und mein Kopf ruckte in die Höhe.

»Hast du gerade gesagt, dass dein Flug am nächsten Samstag geht?«

»Äh ja«, überrascht sah er mich an, »wieso?«

»Um wie viel Uhr?«, nervös rutschte ich auf dem Bett hin und her und betete, dass es abends war.

»Ähm, soweit ich mich erinnern kann so zwischen neun und zehn Uhr. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber auf jeden Fall noch morgens«, er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf.

»Verdammt!«, fluchte ich und klatschte mir mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn, »da muss ich doch schon längst in Seattle beim Vortanzen sein!«

»Das ist Samstag? Ich dachte das wäre Freitag...«, auch Dad war betroffen. Traurig schüttelte meinen Kopf. Ich wollte ihn doch genauso am Flughafen verabschieden, wie ich wollte, dass er bei meinem Vortanzen dabei war. Genauso wie meine Mutter. Als emotionale Stützen sozusagen.

»Und was jetzt?«, fragte er leise, »soll ich doch nochmal versuchen den Flug umzubuchen?«

Doch ich schüttelte meinen Kopf:  
»Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Wir sind doch beide fast erwachsen. Jedenfalls ich.«

»Hey!«, er lachte schallend und nahm mich dann in den Arm.

»Ich wünsche dir trotzdem ganz viel Glück«, murmelte er, »gebe dein Bestes und glaub an dich selbst. Vielleicht bist du ja schon ein großer Star, wenn ich wiederkomme.« Ich lachte.

»Danke, Daddy. Ich habe dich echt lieb und werde nicht zu europäisch!« Da mussten wir beide lachen. Eigentlich wäre mir ja eher nach weinen zu Mute gewesen, aber es war wie ich gesagt hatte:

Langsam wurde ich erwachsen und das hieß, dass man auch verzichten können musste.

Natürlich hätte ich den restlichen Tag dazu nutzen können, das nachzuholen, was ich die Woche über verpasst hatte, aber ich war viel zu müde dafür. Stattdessen begab ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause und dachte dabei über gewisse Dinge nach.

Ich erinnerte mich noch an jedes Wort, dass ich mit Seth gewechselt hatte. Ich konnte allerdings nicht genau sagen, wie es zwischen uns weitergehen sollte. Jedenfalls war es auch keine Lösung, wenn er mir aus dem Weg ging, zumal mich das genauso belastete, als die Entscheidung zwischen ihm und meinem Zukunftstraum. Ich beschloss, dass es Zeit für einen mütterlichen Rat war.

Beim Abendessen nutzte ich meine Gelegenheit.

»Mom, kann ich mal mit dir reden?«, fragte ich unsicher.

»Aber klar doch, Liebling. Um was geht es? Etwas um deinen Dad?« Sie bekam schon wieder diesen besorgten und allwissenden Blick. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

»Nein«, ich seufzte, »es ist weitaus komplizierter. Es geht um Seth.«

»Hat er dir etwas getan? Hat er dich angefasst?«, ihr panisches Gesicht sagte mir alles. Ich knurrte leise und wurde knallrot im Gesicht überlegte mir dann genau, was ich ihr sagen sollte, ohne dass ich zu viel von dem Geheimnis der Quileute verriet.

»Nein, Mom. So etwas würde er doch nie tun, das kannst du mir glauben. Es geht einfach nur darum, dass es zwischen uns im Moment nicht einfach ist. Ich mag ihn. Sogar sehr. Und letzte Woche habe ich erfahren, dass er mich mehr mag als nur als...na ja...Freundin oder kleine Schwester. Und ich bin wirklich verwirrt, denn nehmen wir mal an, dass ich auch so fühle, wobei ich mir ja nicht sicher bin, dann würde mir der Abschied von Forks noch schwerer fallen.«

»Aber Schatz wovon redest du denn? Abschied?«, meine Mom runzelte die Stirn.

»Na, wenn ich das Vortanzen schaffe, dann werde ich doch auf diese Akademie ins New York gehen...«

»Ach, stimmt. Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht!«, stieß sie hervor.

Schließlich seufzte sie und nahm meine Hand in ihre.

»Maddy, es ist egal für was du dich am Ende entscheidest. Die Hauptsache ist, dass du dich dabei wohl fühlst und mit reinem Gewissen handeln. Hör einfach nicht darauf, was andere sagen.«

Ich glaube, dies war der bedeutendste Satz, den sie je zu mir gesagt hatte. In ihm lag viel mehr als sie sogar selbst glaubte, denn am Ende sollte er wirklich meine Entscheidung bringen, auch wenn ich zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt noch verwirrt war.

Jedenfalls konnte ich in der Nacht darauf viel ruhiger schlafen.

Dementsprechend sah ich dem nächsten Schultag positiv entgegen und nahm mir fest vor mit Daniel zu reden. Ich wollte mich bei ihm entschuldigen, dafür, dass ich ihm eventuell Hoffnungen gemacht hatte und auch, dass ich ihn am Lagerfeuer einfach habe stehen lassen. Doch kaum hatte ich das Schulgelände betreten, kam mir auch schon eine aufgeregte Shirley entgegen.

»Du glaubst nicht was ich gerade gesehen habe«, erklärte sie mit ihrem besten britischem Akzent.

Ich seufzte und schenkte ihr einen fragenden Blick. Das schien ihr als Reaktion meinerseits nicht zu reichen, denn meine Begeisterung hielt sich wirklich in Grenze.

»Schlimm oder schlimmer?«, fragte ich schließlich, weil es Shirley nicht mehr länger aushielt.

»Ja, ganz schlimm«, sie verdrehte die Augen und der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören, »die Vorstellung von Daniel Chaines geküsst zu werden ist für jedes Mädchen natürlich grauenvoll.« Jetzt horchte es auf und in meinem Gehirn begann es zu rattern.

»Daniel Chaines?«, meine Stimme klang seltsam. Eine Mischung aus Belustigung und Neugier. Shirley kicherte und deutete über ihre Schulter Richtung Sporthalle.

»Japp, ich habe ihn und Melanie gerade auf dem Tennisfeld erwischt!«

»Wie bitte?«, meine Augen waren bestimmt so groß wie Teller und einige andere Schüler drehten sich neugierig zu uns um. Ich ignorierte sie und starrte stattdessen Shirley perplex an.

Diese lachte mal wieder:  
»Mensch, du guckst wie ein Auto! Was hast du denn erwartet, nachdem du sie so offensichtlich verkuppelt hast? Sei doch froh: Dein Plan hat funktioniert, auch wenn Emma und ich ehrlich gesagt daran gezweifelt haben.«

»Klar, freue ich mich«, ich grinste breit. Wenigstens brauchte ich mich jetzt weder bei Dan noch bei Mel entschuldigen.

»Und ich dachte im ersten Moment schon, dass du immer noch auf Daniel stehst«, sie senkte etwas ihre Stimme und ihre Augen waren so ernst wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und lächelte schwach:  
»Ich glaube, dass Daniel mit einer Sache wirklich Recht hat: Ich bin oberflächlich. Ich mag ihn. Wirklich. Aber ich denke, dass ich nie richtig in ihn verliebt war.« Shirley nickte wissend und schien mit ihren Gedanken woanders zu sein. In ihrem Blick las ich, dass ihr noch eine wichtige Frage auf den Lippen lag, aber sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sie stellen sollte. Ich seufzte:

»Hör mal Shirley, du kannst mich ansprechen auf was du willst. Du bist meine Freundin, da werde ich dir das nicht krumm nehmen.« Sie biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe:

»Na ja, eigentlich geht uns das nichts an, aber Emma und ich haben uns schon mehrmals darüber unterhalten. Wir wollen nur wissen, ob wir richtig ürlich haben wir mit sonst niemanden darüber geredet, aber wenn es zu seltsamen Gerüchten kommen sollte, dann wollen wir wenigsten wissen, ob es stimmt, was sie Leute sagen.«

»Na sag schon«, lachte ich. Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Wispern, als sie sprach:  
»Kann es sein, dass Seth einen Ticken mehr magst als Daniel oder jeden anderen deiner Freunde?«

Ich runzelte meine Stirn und spürte wie meine Wangen sich aufwärmten. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie mich auf Seth ansprechen würde. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich bei diesem Thema sehr zurück gehalten. Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und sah sie fragend an:

»Wie meinst du das?«

»Na, du weißt schon...«, sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und wieder funkelten ihre Augen.

»Also...äh...ich weiß nicht...so genau darüber nachgedacht habe ich eigentlich noch gar nicht, ich meine...«, verlegen kratzte ich mir am Hinterkopf, Gelogen war das nicht. Wie bei so vielen anderen Dingen auch, war ich mir immer noch unsicher, was meine Beziehung mit dem Indianer anging, der in mein Leben gefegt war wie ein Hurricane der Windstärke zwölf.

Shirleys Grinsen war mehr als nur amüsiert. Sie lachte leise:  
»Also wie ich das sehe, sehe ich im Moment mehr als du siehst. Du bist ja knallrot im Gesicht.« Ich hatte es geahnt. Vorsichtig betastete ich meine Wangen, sie glühten förmlich.

»Dank am besten nochmal darüber nach«, sie zwinkerte mir zu und hüpfte dann in ihrer üblichen Manier mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen davon. Und ich stand mit rotem Kopf, ratlos und verwirrt mitten auf dem Campus. Als es zur ersten Stunde klingelte, schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Spind. Shirley war wirklich ein Wirbelwind, der mich in meinen verwirrten Stunden noch mehr durcheinander brachte.

An meinem Spind erwartete mich eine weitere Überraschung: Die Konfrontation.

»Ähm hallo, Maddy...«, verlegen kratzte sich Melanie am Hinterkopf. Sie schien sich wirklich unwohl zu fühlen, als ob sie Angst vor mir hätte. Na ja, wohl eher Angst wie ich auf die Neuigkeit reagieren würde, die sie mir mitteilen wollte. Aber dank Shirleys vorlautem Mundwerk, war ich ihr immerhin einen Schritt voraus.

»Hey Mel«, ich versuchte meine Stimme so neutral wie möglich zu halten, »ich habe gehört, dass du jetzt mit Daniel zusammen bist. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!«

Es war amüsant zu sehen wie Melanie zusammenzuckte und unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen tippelte. Ich konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie am liebsten geflüchtet wäre. Natürlich mochte ich Melanie sehr gerne und deshalb konnte ich sie nicht länger so auf die Folter spannen.

Mein inneres Lächeln verlagerte sich schließlich auf meinen Mund:

»Das meine ich ernst, Melanie. Ich freue mich für euch. Daniel hat dich wirklich verdient.« Erstaunt hob sie den Kopf und blinzelte einige Male. Ich lachte:  
»Mensch Mel, jetzt guck nicht so ungläubig! Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, Mir geht es gut, wirklich. Ich fürchte, dass meine Gefühle für Daniel nie so echt gewesen sind wie deine und dort liegt bei uns beiden der Unterschied.«

»Bist du wirklich nicht sauer oder enttäuscht?«, fragte Melanie leise.

»Nein«, ich sah ihr fest in die Augen und grinste, »oder glaubst du, dass es Zufall war, dass ich euch beide am Lagerfeuer alleine gelassen habe?«

Erst machte Melanie große Augen, doch dann erwiderte sie mein Lächeln endlich. Und so war dieses Problem schon mal aus der Welt geschafft. Es war das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass ich mich wirklich befreit fühlte.

Beim Mittagessen schaffte ich es sogar zusammen mit Mel und Dan an einem Tisch zu setzten und über Shirleys Witze zu lachen. Dabei hatte ich gedacht, dass es mir irgendwie schwer fallen würde.

Mit Daniel hatte ich nicht geredet, aber er schien so verliebt zu sein, dass er meine Abfuhr besser verkraftet zu haben schien als ich es angenommen hatte. Für einen Moment trafen sich unsere Blicke und er nickte mir vergnügt zu. Das bedeutete: Keine Panik, ich bin dir nicht böse, sondern einfach nur glücklich.

Natürlich blieb auch meiner besten Freundin nicht unbemerkt, wie sich die Stimmung plötzlich wieder gebessert hatte. Deshalb flüsterte mir Emma leise ins Ohr:  
»Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich. Diesmal hast du wirklich etwas richtig gutes getan.«

Und hätte ich nicht dieses dumpfe Gefühl gehabt, dass irgendetwas fehlte, was mir wirklich etwas bedeutete, wäre ich sicher das glücklichste Mädchen der Welt gewesen.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Eighteen_**


	19. Lovesick

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Septembermond_

_

* * *

_

19. Lovesick

Und auch die nächste Woche ging wie im Flug vorbei. Der Montag, an dem ich mich mit Mel und Dan „versöhnt" hatte schien am Dienstag schon wieder ewig her zu sein und während mein Mittwoch aus Proben und Hausaufgaben bestand, wurde Donnerstag wieder mal an dem Tag, an dem ich mein Ziel aus den Augen verlor. Eigentlich fing der Tag ganz normal an.

In letzter Zeit litt ich unter Schlafmangel und wenn ich dann ein Auge zu machte, wurde ich gleich wieder von einem schrecklichen Alptraum geweckt. Abends im stillen, dunklen Raum, malte ich mir immer aus, was bei dem Casting alles schief gehen könnte. Neben Erdbeben und Choreografie vergessen, hatte ich die seltsamsten Einfälle. Und immer wieder war Seth Clearwater derjenige, der mich am Ende rettete. Es war schon seltsam. Natürlich vermisste ich meinen besten Freund, meinen Seelenverwandten ständig. Oft habe ich schien hin und her überlegt ihn in La Push besuchen zu fahren. Aber mal abgesehen davon, dass ich dafür kaum Zeit hatte, gab es auch dieses düstere Stimmchen in meinem Hinterkopf, welches flüsterte, dass Seth jetzt der letzte war, dem ich begegnen durfte. Auch wenn ich nicht wusste warum.

An diesem besagten Donnerstag machte mir das Schicksal wie immer einen großen Strich durch die Rechnung. Da ich ja nun nicht besonders gut geschlafen hatte, kam ich, wie öfters in jener Zeit, zu spät zur Schule. Weiter schlimm war das nicht, denn immerhin hatten wir in der ersten Stunde Englisch bei Miss O'Prune, einer unverheirateten, schrulligen, älteren Dame, die gar nicht erst mitbekam, dass ich zu spät dran war. So leise wie möglich schlich ich mich zu meinem Platz und fing mir dafür von Emma einen missbilligenden Blick ein. Ich grinste nur schelmisch, während Shirley Schwierigkeiten hatte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.

Im Zeitlupentempo ließ ich mich auf meinen Stuhl sinken und atmete erleichtert aus, als Miss O'Prune ununterbrochen über Schiller, Frost und Co philosophierte. Diese Monologe führte sie öfters, obwohl nie auffiel, dass die gesamte Klasse währenddessen mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war.

Mir lief plötzlich ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als ich dabei war meine Bücher aufzuschlagen. Ich kam mir furchtbar beobachtet vor. Ich warf einen vorsichtigen Blick über meine Schulter und erkannte das Objekt meiner Unruhe. Gloria, die genau zwei Reihen hinter mir saß,schien mich mit ihren kalten Blicken geradezu zu durchbohren. Ich schluckte hart.

Seit der Sache, die zwischen Daniel, Seth, ihr und mir auf dem Gang passiert war. Sie hatte sich nie weiter dazu geäußert, dass ich sie geschlagen hatte. Und ehrlich gesagt hatte ich das auch schon wieder völlig vergessen. Zudem hatte ich mich nie bei ihr dafür bedankt, dass sie mich gedeckt hatte, obwohl ich ihr die Nase gebrochen hatte. Aber warum warf sie mir plötzlich diese kalten Blicke zu?

Mit schlechtem Gewissen knirschte ich mit den Zähnen. Sollte ich mich doch nochmal bei ihr entschuldigen? Bevor ich eine Antwort auf diese Frage finden konnte, traf mich etwas hart am Kopf. Wütend drehte ich mich nach dem Übeltäter um und begegnete Emmas fragenden Blick. Ich wusste ja, dass sie von Zeit zu Zeit neugierig sein konnte, aber deshalb brauchte sie mir ja nicht gleich ihr Radiergummi an den Kopf werfen!  
Verärgert rieb ich mir den Hinterkopf, formte mit meinen Mund die Worte „Erzähl ich dir später!" und wandte mich dann wieder dem Unterrichtsgeschehen zu. Auch Gloria ließ mich für den Rest der Stunde in Frieden, auch wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, dass die Luft zwischen uns beiden dicker war als bei den anderen.

Und in der Mittagspause passierte dann das, woran ich wohl noch mein ganzes Leben zurück denken werde. Es passierten so einige seltsame Dinge, die dafür sorgten, dass ich das zu sehen bekam, was ich vielleicht nie hätte sehen dürfen. Es war _das _entscheidende Ereignis.

Es fing alles damit an, dass mir in der Mensa plötzlich auffiel, dass ich meinen Rucksack samt Schulbüchern und Mittagsgeld im Klassenraum hatte liegen lassen.

»Wirklich Maddy, so verstreut kann man wirklich nicht sein«, Em verdrehte genervt die Augen, während Shirley und Melanie über meine Schusseligkeit nur lachten. Ich gab einen sehr unschönen Laut von mir und brummte dann missgelaunt, dass ich eben zurück gehen und meinen Sachen holen wolle. Meine Freundinnen versprachen mir - großzügig wie sie nun mal waren - für mich einen Platz an ihrem Tisch frei zu halten. Schnell sprintete ich an der langen Warteschlange vorbei und verfluchte die Erkenntnis, dass ich mich gleich nochmal hinten anstellen durfte.

Aber das war noch nicht das einzige, was mir passierte. Einer der Flure, der zu dem besagten Klassenraum führte, durfte wegen Rutschgefahr erstmal nicht betreten werden. Der Hausmeister hatte den Bereich sogar abgesperrt und alles nur, weil sie vor einigen Monaten einer der neuen Schüler einen Arm gebrochen hatte. Was musste dieser Trottel auch über einen frisch gewischten Flur rennen?

Jedenfalls durfte ich wegen dem zukünftigen Stuntman jetzt quer über den Schulhof laufen und dann Feuertreppe ins zweite Stockwerk klettern. Eigentlich war auch das verboten, aber es war mir lieber als eine Schlitterpartie über den Flur hinzulegen, wo mich jederzeit ein Lehrer erwischen konnte. Um diese Zeit war der Schulhof wie leer gefegt.

Ich hätte es im Endeffekt lieber lassen sollen. Oder auch nicht? Vielleicht hätte ja es so kommen soll. Vielleicht war es göttliche Vorhersehung. Sicher war ich mir am Ende nicht. Aber später an diesem Tag, hätte ich mir gewünscht ich hätte nie einen verdammten Fuß auf den Schulhof gesetzt. Ich hätte einfach eine meiner Freundinnen fragen sollen, ob sie mir das Geld auslegte und es ihr später wieder zurück gezahlt, wenn der Flur wieder begehbar gewesen wäre. Aber dazu war ich einfach zu stolz.

Ich sah mich nochmal kurz um und schmuggelte mich dann hinaus auf den Campus. Ich schlich im Schatten des Gebäudes entlang und sah mich immer wieder nach allen Seiten um. Bis jetzt war noch niemanden aufgefallen, dass ich gerade dabei war etwas Verbotenes zu tun. So wie ich jetzt aussah, musste man wohl denke ich würde sonst etwas im Schilde führen. Schließlich bog ich um die letzte Mauerecke, was mir unweigerlich freie Sicht auf den Parkplatz gab. Die Feuertreppe ins zweite Stockwerk war vielleicht noch sieben Schritte von mir entfernt. Doch bevor ich sie erreichen konnte, fiel mein Blick wieder in Richtung Parkplatz und ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Keine Ahnung wie ich in diesem Moment auf andere gewirkt haben musste. Ich konnte mich nur noch an das plötzliche Zittern meiner Hand erinnern und sonst war da nichts mehr außer weißen, dichten Nebel, der sich auch noch wie in einer Kristallkugel zu drehen begann. Nur ab und zu lichtete er sich kurz, nur um mir die Szene nochmal vorzuspielen, die sich eben gerade vor meinen Augen abgespielt hatte.

In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir nichts anderes als zu sterben. Der Anblick an sich war schon wie ein Pflock ins Herz zu bekommen. Ich starb hundert und abertausende von Tode ohne am Ende tot zu sein. Die Welt um mich herum ergab plötzlich keinen Sinn mehr.

Und dann durchbrach eine Stimme die unendliche Nebelwand:

»Maddy!« Ich wurde unsanft am Arm gerissen. Ich stolperte und kümmerte mich darum. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Puppe, gefangen in ihren eigenen Seilen. Hilflos. Sinnlos. Verletzt.

»Maddy!«, wieder ertönte diese Stimme, die mir wirklich bekannt vor kam. Ich blinzelte ein Paar Mal und spürte das meinen Augen feucht waren. Regnete es denn? Der Himmel war doch eben noch ohne ein Wölkchen gewesen.  
»Verdammt Maddy!«

Dann spürte ich den stechenden Schmerz an meinem Hinterkopf und nach und nach lichtete sich der Nebel. Zwei große, braune Augen musterten mich besorgt.  
»Emma«, stellte ich verblüfft fest.

»Ja, verdammt«, schimpfte sie, »ich weiß, dass das jetzt hart für dich ist, aber du musst hier weg. Was bildet sich diese Schnepfe eigentlich ein?« Sie warf einen bösen Blick Richtung Parkplatz. Als sie sich wieder mir zu wandte, wurden ihre Gesichtszüge plötzlich ganz weich, ähnlich wie ihre Stimme.

»Wirklich Maddy, das tut mir alles furchtbar Leid.« Ich starrte sie einfach nur an, als wüsste ich nicht wovon sie spräche. Wieder zwinkerte ich und diesmal spürte ich, dass die Nässe in meinen Augen nicht vom Regen kam. Ich weinte.

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, zog mich Emma in eine feste Umarmung.

»So Schatz, das ist ein Beruhigungstee.«

»Danke Mom.«

»Und ich habe gerade bei Miss Gellar angerufen. Sie kann verstehen, dass du mal eine kurze Auszeit brauchst.«

»WAS?«, alarmiert richtete ich mich auf und starrte meine Mutter fassungslos an, »aber ich muss doch trainieren. Samstag ist das _Casting_. C-A-S-T-I-N-G.«

»Herr je, Mad! Führe dich doch nicht auf wie so ein Kleinkind! Du weißt ganz genau, dass es dir schlecht geht«, fuhr Emma dazwischen und etwas sanfter fügte sie hinzu: »lehne dich entspannt zurück und denk am besten gar nichts mehr. Auch nicht mehr...« Ihre Stimme brach mitten im Satz ab und ich schaute betrübt auf meine Bettdecke. Meine Mutter knetete unwohl ihre Finger. Sie wusste, dass sie mir im Moment nicht weiter helfen konnte. Das war so ein Teenager – Ding.

»Wenn ihr mich brauch: Ich bin in der Küche«, murmelte sie, warf mir einen letzten mitleidigen Blick zu und verschwand dann sang und klanglos.

Im Raum wurde es wieder still. Ich richtete meinen Blick nach oben und starrte schwarze Löcher in die weiße Zimmerdecke. Das Bett bewegte sich etwas, als Emma nervös hin und her rutschte.

»Du kannst ruhig wieder zur Schule gehen«, sagte ich leise, »mir geht es gut.«

»Das glaubst du«, schnaubte sie, »hast du dich mal im Spiegel angesehen? Du siehst aus wie der Tod selbst. Oder wie ein Vampir.«

Beim Wort »Vampir« zuckte ich unweigerlich zusammen. Es war viel zu einfach mit »Werwolf« in Verbindung zu bringen. Ich hatte schwer damit zu kämpfen meine Tränen zurück zu halten. Emma, als meine beste Freundin, bemerkte das natürlich. Wortlos legte sie ihren Arm um mich und drückte mich etwas an sich. Ähnlich wie auf dem Schulhof.

»Du hast wohl jetzt erst gemerkt, was du für ihn empfindest, was?«

Ich konnte nur mit dem Kopf nicken und ein frustriertes Schluchzen von mir geben.

»Na ja, ich könnte dir jetzt erzählen, dass der erste Herzschmerz immer am schlimmsten ist und dass er ein Riesenidiot ist und der ganze andere Mist, aber...«

Sie beendete ihren Satz nicht, sondern drückte mich nur noch fester an sich.

»Also ich habe da echt keine Erfahrung, weil ich wirklich noch nie verliebt war. Und wenn ich mir dich jetzt so ansehe, dann bin ich auch ganz froh darüber. Und was Seth angeht...ich dachte wirklich, dass er nicht so ist wie alle anderen Jungen. So wie er dich immer angesehen hat...«

Mein Tränenfluss stoppte und ich blickte fragend zu ihr empor.

»Wie meinst du das?«, flüsterte ich mit rauer Stimme.

»Also«, sagte sie gedehnt und lächelte traurig, »es sah immer so aus, als würde er einfach alles für dich tun, als würde sich seine Welt nur 24 Stunden um dich drehen. Da war irgendetwas in seinem Blick, das mir sagte, dass er der beste erste Freund sein könnte, den du haben kannst. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Daniel. Deshalb verstehe ich auch nicht, warum er...«, sie brach wieder mitten im Satz ab, um mir weitere Schmerzen zu ersparen. Doch es war noch viel schmerzlicher zu wissen, dass sie vermied die Sache auszusprechen.

»Verdammt!«, auf einmal überkam mich eine kochende Wut und ich schlug meine Faust auf die Matratze. Emma zuckte aufgrund meines plötzlichen Gemütswandels zusammen und blickte mich irritiert an. Ich biss mir so heftig auf die Unterlippe, dass sich in meinem Mund der metallische Geschmack von Blut ausbreitete.

»Seth kann doch gar nichts dafür! Er hat doch nicht gewusst, was ich für ihn fühle. Ich wusste es bis vor kurzem selbst nicht mal. Also warum mache ich mich so fertig? Er ist doch nicht mein Eigentum, sondern mein bester Freund. Deshalb darf er doch auch umarmen, wen er will. Auch wenn es diese Schlange von Gloria Weepish ist, oder? Das heißt doch nicht das sie zusammen sind oder so...«

Meine Stimme wurde zum Schluss etwas leiser. Natürlich machte ich mir selbst etwas vor. Ich hatte es doch vor kurzen noch mit eigenen Augen gesehen: Seth und Gloria, die sich mitten auf dem Parkplatz neben seinen Mofa in den Armen lagen, eng umschlungen.

Emma war mir einen mitleidigen Blick zu und ich war mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass sie am liebsten die Zeit zurück drehen würde, um mir die Szene ersparen zu können.

»Vielleicht sind Seth und ich eben nur dazu bestimmt Freunde zu sein...«, flüsterte ich und dieser Zeit schmerzte mehr als die Szene am Vormittag. Mein Herz zersprang in tausend Teile und diesmal konnte es nicht mal meine beste Freundin zusammen setzten.

»Es ist auch ganz gut so wie es jetzt ist«, erklärte ich nach einer Schweigeminute, »immerhin gehe ich nach New York, sollte ich das Vortanzen bestehen. Das würde doch noch schlimmer sein! Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, dass Seth und ich nicht füreinander bestimmt sind. Da kann ich mich voll und ganz auf meinen Traum konzentrieren und auf nichts anderes. Ich werde das schon packen«, das zuversichtliche Lächeln gelang mir nur halb. Emma antwortete nicht. Doch ich konnte in ihren Augen lesen, dass sie alles ganz anders sah.

Trotzdem hörte ich natürlich nicht auf ihre gutgemeinten Ratschläge. Ich stürzte mich noch mehr in die Arbeit als ich es sowieso schon tat. Das gute war, dass ich nicht mehr so viel über ein mögliches Versagen beim Casting nachdachte, allerdings versuchte ich nun die Wut über alles, was geschehen war in meinen Tänzen zu verarbeiten. Ich fragte mich noch nicht mal, warum Seth eigentlich an unserer Schule gewesen war oder wann er und Gloria sich näher gekommen waren. Immerhin hatten sie sich ja kaum gesehen. Und dann waren noch diese bösen Blicke, die sie mir im Unterricht zu geworfen hatte. Das blieb mir sowieso noch ein Rätsel. Wenn sie mit Seth zusammen war, dann konnte sie doch stolz auf sich sein, immerhin hätte sie mich besiegt. Warum also die Todesblicke und nicht welche der Überlegenheit?

Außerdem hatte er sich doch auf mich geprägt, oder? Und er hatte mir erklärt, dass eine Prägung eigentlich nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden konnte. Oder was es bei uns vielleicht anders. Immerhin war ich das erste Mädchen, dass sich gegen die Rituale seines Stammes gewehrt hatte. War das vielleicht der Grund? Hatte sich Seth jetzt auf Gloria geprägt, weil ich doch nicht die Richtige war? Wieder mal zu viele Fragen und zu wenig Antworten.

Ich zerbrach mir nicht weiter den Kopf darüber, sondern stampfte über die Tanzfläche wie eine wild gewordene Dampfwalze und zermalmte alles, was mir in den Weg kam. Die lodernden Flammen der Wut. Das tat wirklich gut!

Das Problem war allerdings, dass meiner Tanzlehrerin mein neuer Stil nicht wirklich gefallen wollte.

»Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los, Maddy? Letzte Woche bist du noch wie eine Feder um den Tanzboden geschwebt und jetzt muss ich Angst haben, dass du mit deinen Füßen Krater entstehen lässt. Was macht dich so wütend?«, wollte Miss Gellar wissen.

»Nichts«, brummte ich und verschränkte meine Arm, »es ist alles in Ordnung.« Miss Gellar seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf:

»Ich kann verstehen, wenn du dir Sorgen machst, aber das Thema haben wir jetzt so oft besprochen: Du kannst die Schritte, hast eine anständige Haltung und wirst die Jury locker von dir überzeugen. Du musst nur cool bleiben. Es wir schon alles gut!«

Schweigend räumte ich meine Sachen zusammen. Natürlich bin ich alles schon so oft mit ihr durchgegangen und ich wusste, worauf es ankam, aber ich wollte ihr auch nicht sagen, dass ich gerade eine schwierige Phase durchmachte.

Ich überspielte meine Trauer und meinen Schmerz mit Aggression und Wut. Ich konnte es eben nicht anders ausdrücken. Erst, wen nun ich abends alleine in meinem Bett lag und die Dunkelheit mich umschloss wie eine Faust, da fiel alle Anspannung ab und ich fühlte mich wie in einem freien Fall. Ich fiel immer tiefer und tiefer und es war niemand da, der mich auffangen konnte. Bevor ich einschlief war „Es tut mir unendlich Leid, Seth!" immer das Letzte, was ich voller Hilflosigkeit in die Dunkelheit meines Zimmers flüsterte.

Am Morgen des Castings sah ich aus wie ein Wrack. Man konnte es nichts anders nennen. Ich hatte die ganze Nacht vor Weinen und Aufregung kein Auge zu bekommen. Ich fühlte mich weder körperlich noch geistlich in der Lage auch nur einen Schritt vor die Haustür zu setzten.

Am Abend vorher hatte ich stundenlang auf die Fotografie meiner Großmutter gestarrt. Sie hätte mich sicher verstanden. Ich betete und bat sie mir zu helfen alle Entscheidungen für mich zu treffen. Aber sie kam nicht und schien plötzlich so unendlich weit weg zu sein wie der Morgengrauen. Doch dieser kam nach endloser Zeit, sie nicht.

Die beruhigenden Wörter, die mir meine Mutter zusprach drangen nicht mal zu mir durch.

Es kam mir vor, als würde ich in einer gläsernen Kugel sitzen, sodass ich von alles und jedem abgeschirmt war. Diverse Freunde und Familienmitglieder riefen an, um mir Glück zu wünschen. Ich antwortete immer dasselbe:

»Vielen Dank, ich kann die Unterstützung gut gebrauchen!« Ich kam mir vor wie ein Roboter, der nur noch auf Befehl reagierte. Meine Mutter ließ mich in Ruhe. Sie dachte sicher, dass ich jetzt etwas Zeit für mich gebrauchen konnte. Mein Vater war am Tag vorher da gewesen, um sich zu verabschieden. Für zwei Stunden hatte ich so getan, als ginge es mir wundervoll. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich Sorgen machte, wenn er in wenigen Stunden ins Flugzeug stieg.

Ich saß in der Dunkelheit meines Zimmers und starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die Umrisse meiner kleinen Reisetasche.

»In einer halben Stunde fahren wir los, Maddy!«, rief meine Mutter aus der Küche. Ich antwortete ihr nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin gedankenlos vor mich hin. Mein Kopf war plötzlich frei von allem. Da war nichts mehr über, worüber ich hätte grübeln können. Es war doch alles egal. Plötzlich kümmerte ich mich um gar nichts mehr. Ich wollte einfach nur noch hier sitzen und an gar nichts denken. Weder etwas fühlen, noch etwas tun. Es gab nur mich und die Dunkelheit.

Und in die Stille hinein drang plötzlich das Klingeln der Haustür. Wie der erste Schrei eines neugeborenen. Scharf und eindringlich, aber gleichzeitig auf eine Art auch aufregend und neu.

Ich dachte, dass eventuell Emma gekommen war, um mir persönlich Glück zu wünschen. Oder Melanie. Oder Shirley.

Jemand sagte etwas, aber ich wusste nicht wer. Eine dunkle Stimme. Ich konnte sie nicht einordnen. Der Briefträger? So früh? Ein Bekannter meiner Mutter?

»Maddy, kommst du mal bitte!«

Ich wollte nicht aufstehen. Ich wollte nicht aufstehen. Ich wollte weiter in der Dunkelheit sitzen, meine Reisetasche anstarren und in Selbstmitleid versinken.

»Maddy!«, die Stimme meine Mutter wurde ungeduldig.  
Ich seufzte und rappelte mich schwankend auf. Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten zu laufen. Meine Beine waren taub, wie Wackelpudding.

Trotzdem schaffte ich es irgendwie die Tür zu öffnen. Ich wurde von Licht geblendet und für einen Moment kam es mir so vor, als würde ich in den Himmel kommen. Doch sobald ich mich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, nahm ich die Umrisse des Treppenhauses war und schleppt mich zur Treppe. An ihrem Rand blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte voller Panik nach unten. Natürlich erkannte ich die Person, die neben meiner Mutter stand und mich mit großen, braunen Augen ansah sofort.

»Seth!«, war das letzte, was ich noch Flüstern konnte. Dann gaben meine Beine nach und ich stürzte nach vorne. Ich hörte noch den spitzen Schrei meiner Mutter und spürte einen höllischen Schmerz in meinem ganzen Körper, dann wurde mal wieder alles schwarz.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Nineteen_**

**_

* * *

_**

* Miss O'Prúnaí's Familie stammt aus Irland. Ihre Ahnen kamen nach der großen Hungersnot (_Great Famine_) in Irland im Jahr 1859 mit den Flüchtlingsströmen nach Amerika. Da ich nächste Woche nach Dublin fliege, fand ich den Namen irgendwie witzig.  
Information: '_prúnaí_' ist das irische Wort für '_Trockenpflaume_'. Ich dachte, dass es irgendwie zu einer alten, vertrockneten Jungfrau passe :-).


	20. Forever

**© Sunrisepainter: **_Septembermond_

_

* * *

_

20. Forever 

»Ihr Pulsschlag ist zu hoch, aber das ist nicht gefährlich. Nur das hohe Fieber bereitet mir Sorge.«

Wieso kam mir diese Stimme so vertraut vor? Mir war so warm. Wo war ich? Ich konnte meine Augen nicht öffnen. Ich spürte einen festen Druck an meiner rechten Hand.

»Ach, Madison, was machst du nur für Sachen...?« _Mom! _

»Ihre Tochter hat sich nur zu sehr aufgeregt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihr besser geht, wenn das Fieber gesunken ist. Sie braucht jetzt viel Ruhe.«

»Vielen Dank, Doktor Cullen. Ich finde es wirklich großartig von ihnen, dass sie sofort gekommen sind.«

»Ich bin Arzt. Da ist es meine Pflicht Menschen jederzeit zu helfen.«

Wieso war Carisle hier? Wieso sprach er mit meiner Mutter über Fieber und die Pflichten eines Arztes? Und wo war Seth? Seth...ich konnte sein Gesicht noch genau vor mir sehen. Und seine Augen, die mich so seltsam angesehen hatten.

»Seth...« War das meine Stimme? Sie klang so verändert.

»Maddy! Maddy, bist du wach?«, ich spürte wie etwas meine Schulter berührte.

»Mom«, diesmal war ich mir sicher, dass ich diejenige gewesen war, die gesprochen hatte. Grelles Licht drang durch meine Augenlider. Sie fühlten sich schwer an und doch schaffte ich es irgendwie sie zu öffnen. Zu aller erst sah ich alles nur verschwommen. Wie durch eine Brille. Doch nahmen die Schatten Formen an. Ich erkannte das besorgte Gesicht meiner geliebten Mutter und nicht weit davon daneben auch das nicht weniger besorgte von Dr. Cullen. Als er meinen neugierigen Blick bemerkte, lächelte er sanft.

»Was ist geschehen?«, fragte ich mit rauer Stimme.

Man antwortete mir nicht sofort. Beide Erwachsene tauschten nur vielsagende Blicke aus. Ich verstand wie immer kein Wort von diesen stummen Kommunikation.

»Mom?«

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie meine klare Stimme hörte. Ich ignorierte den Pochen Schmerz in meinem Kopf und die Hitzewelle, die mich überrollte ich wollte nur Antworten.

»Mrs. Shay, dürfte ich wohl einen Augenblick mit Maddy alleine reden?«, fragte Carisle freundlich und setzte ein so charmantes Lächeln auf, dass ihm sogar meine Mom nicht widerstehen konnte.

»A-aber natürlich«, murmelte sie, strich mir ein letztes Mal übers Haar und verließ dann den Raum.

Gespannt verfolgten meine Augen wie Carisle sich mit einer feenhaften Bewegung auf mein Bettende fallen ließ und elegant die Hände faltete. In meinem dunklen, einfachen Zimmer wirkte er mit seiner blendenden Schönheit fast schon grotesk. Mein Zimmer war auf einmal noch kleiner und schäbiger als ich es in Erinnerung hatte.

»Wie es scheint hast du dich ein letzter Zeit ein wenig überanstrengt«, Carisles klare Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

»Ich weiß«, murmelte ich ohne ihn anzusehen und richtete mich ein wenig auf, sodass ich meinen Oberkörper gegen die Rückenlehne stützten konnte.

»Es soll kein Vorwurf sein, Maddy. Immerhin hast du mir bei unserer letzten Begegnung geschworen, dass dir das Tanzen mehr bedeutet als alles andere auf der Welt.«

»Schon, aber-«

»Wieso aber? Du nanntest es deinen Herzenswunsch«, Carisle legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten, »oder hat sich deine Meinung geändert?«

Ich wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen. Es kam mir so vor als könnte er mir direkt in die Seele schauen. Konnte er etwa auch Gedanken lesen oder war Edward hier irgendwo? Ich ließ meinen Blick kurz durchs Zimmer huschen, konnte aber niemand anderen entdecken.

»Manchmal ändern sich Träume.« Hatte da wirklich gerade ich gesprochen?

Carisle lachte leise, als er mein verdattertes Gesicht sah und legte mir seine Hand auf den Kopf. Eine sehr väterliche und menschliche Geste.

»Und manchmal passieren Dinge, die man in seinem Leben nicht eingeplant hat. Und dann stehe man schneller an der Kreuzung, an der man sich für den richtigen Weg entscheiden muss, als man dachte. Habe ich Recht?«, ergänzte er. Ich konnte nur mit dem Kopf nicken.

Er seufzte:

»Es ist nicht einfach diese Entscheidung zu treffen, Maddy. Du musst auf dein Herz hören und nicht darauf, was deine Eltern oder Freunde von dir verlangen.« Wieder nur ein Nicken meinerseits.

»Und was diese Prägung angeht...«, wieder seufzte er und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, »ich würde dir gerne sagen, dass du das alles vergessen sollst, aber leider ist das unmöglich. Du wirst dein ganzes Leben damit zu kämpfen haben, denn ist ein Werwolf erstmal geprägt...«

Meine Hände verkrampften sich. Ich wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen, als ich meine nächste Frage stellte:  
»Sind Sie sich sicher, dass man sich nicht wieder „entprägen" kann?«

»_Entprägen_?«, jetzt war er es, der überrascht war.

»Na ja...«

Im Prinzip war es für mich zu schmerzlich um an Seth und Gloria zu denken, aber ich wollte endlich wissen, ob es einen Grund für die beiden gab sich zu umarmen.

»Ich habe gesehen, wie Seth...wie er...wie er ein Mädchen aus meiner Klasse umarmt hat.«

Mir war meine Eifersucht unheimlich peinlich, deshalb glühten meine Wangen geradezu. Doch Carisle schien meine Bedenken wirklich ernst zu nehmen, denn er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Als er mir immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte, sprach ich weiter, allerdings ohne ihn dabei anzusehen:  
»Ich weiß, dass es albern ist wegen so einer Kleinigkeit eifersüchtig zu sein, aber es war...es war als hätte er mir höchstpersönlich einen Dolch ins Herz gerammt«, flüsterte ich. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich jemand beschrieb wie ich mich an diesem Tag gefühlt hatte.

»Das ist keineswegs albern, Maddy«, meinte Carisle und schmunzelte, »das ist Liebe. Hast du mit Seth je darüber geredet?«

»Nein«, gab ich kleinlaut zu, doch dann siegte mein kindlicher Trotz, »aber worüber soll ich denn auch reden? Er hat sich von mir_ entprägt_, mag jetzt eine andere und wird sich später auf sie prägen. Währenddessen vergisst er mich und ich kann ohne schlechtes Gewissen Tänzerin werden.«

»Und du glaubst das ist alles so einfach?«, lachte Carisle. Ich antwortete nicht. Ich war mir doch auch im Klaren, dass es nur eine Wunschvorstellung war.

»Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft«, sagte der Vampir, »selbst wenn es so kommen würde wie du es dir wünscht, was ist dann mit dir? Mit deinen Gefühlen? Könntest du Seth einfach vergessen?«

»Sicher nicht« , gab ich zu und blickte ihn verzweifelt an, »Sie wissen es doch auch, oder? Das ich ihn liebe. Das ich nicht mehr ohne ihn leben kann? Und das mir das erst vor kurzem klar geworden ist?«

»Es ist nicht wichtig, ob ich es weiß. Hast du es ihn jemals gesagt?«

Es war eine rein rhetorische Frage, deshalb erwiderte ich darauf auch nichts.

»Übrigens«, Dr. Cullen räusperte sich, »er war derjenige, der mich gerufen hat. Ich glaube er wüsste gerne wie es dir geht. Deine Mutter wird sicher nicht groß mit ihm reden.«

Mein Blick muss in diesem Moment wohl unbeschreiblich gewesen sein:

»Er ist noch hier?«

»Natürlich. So schnell lässt sich ein Clearwater nicht abspeisen. Wenn sie sich Sorgen machen, dann sind sie hartnäckiger als sowieso schon«, lachte er.

»Ja«, gab ich ihm Recht und für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein Grinsen über mein Gesicht. Es fühlte sich an, als müsste ich das Lachen erst wieder lernen.

»Ähm, würden Sie ihn denn gleich fragen, ob er nochmal hoch kommt?«, fragte ich schüchtern.

»Aber natürlich, Maddy«, er zwinkerte mir zu und erhob sich mit der gleichen Anmut, die er auch beim Hinsetzten gezeigt hatte.

»Ich soll dich übrigens von meiner Frau und den anderen Grüßen. Wenn es dir wieder besser geht, dann musst du uns mal wieder besuchen kommen. Renesmee würde das sicher auch sehr freuen. Sie hat nicht viel Kontakt zu Menschen.«

»Bestimmt«, versprach ich ihm. Er lächelte mir noch einmal zu und verließ dann mein Zimmer.

Mir entwich ein lautes Seufzen in die Halbdunkelheit.

Ich war müde. Verdammt müde, aber trotzdem versuchte ich mit allen Mitteln meine Augen offen zu halten. Das war gar nicht so einfach.

Wie in einem Traum bekam ich mit wie sich wieder die Zimmertür öffnete.

»Maddy?«, fragte er leise. Sofort war ich wieder da und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Mein Lächeln war zwar nur schwach, aber es war da. Seth' Miene konnte ich nicht wirklich zuordnen. Einerseits hatte ich Angst vor dem, worüber wir sprechen würden. Es war noch alles so fremd und neu. Und für einen Moment konnte ich in seinen Augen meine eigenen Gefühle wie in einem Spiegeln sehen.

Angst vor dem, was war. Angst vor dem, was ist. Angst vor dem, was sein wird.

»Maddy?«, wiederholte er und es klang schon etwas deutlicher und ernster. Leise seufzend musste ich einsehen, dass dieses Gespräch wohl unumgänglich war.

»Ja?«, ich klang müde und irgendwie auch abwesend. Für einen Moment zögerte Seth und dachte darüber nach so ein ernstes Gespräch auf einen Tag zu verschieben, an dem ich ausgeruhter war. Doch dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und setzte sich ans Bettende. Als er zu sprechen begann, schaute er mich nicht an:

»Ich habe gehört, dass du mich letzten Donnerstag mit dieser Gloria Weepish gesehen hast...«

Als sähe ich die Szene noch ein weiteres Mal fuhr mir ein stechender Schmerz durch die Brust. Ich hatte Mühe meine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Ich wollte nicht, dass Seth sich schuldig fühlte, weil ich mehr für ihn fühlte als ich für meinen besten Freund empfinden sollte.

»Oh...«

_Oh?_ Mir wurde das Herz herausgerissen und ich war so wütend gewesen wie noch nie in meinem Leben und das einzige, was ich herausbrachte war ein_ 'Oh'_?Manchmal glaubte ich wirklich etwas anders zu sein als andere Mädchen in meinem Alter. Andere Mädchen hätten wahrscheinlich sofort gemerkt, dass sie verliebt waren...

»Ich habe auch gehört, dass du...«, er sprach nicht weiter, aber ich wusste, worauf er anspielte.

Und irgendwie war ich ihm auch dankbar, dass er mir diese Blamage ersparen wollte. Eifersucht war immer unschön.

Es herrschte wieder ein angespanntes Schweigen zwischen uns. Ich schob ein wenig die Bettdecke vor mein Gesicht und fühlte mich plötzlich wie ein kleines, hilfloses Kind. Ich spürte wie Seth unruhig hin und her rutschte. So als wollte er unbedingt noch etwas sagen, aber traute sich nicht.

»Warum bist du hier?«, fragte ich schließlich im Schutze meiner Bettdecke. Er antwortete nicht sofort, doch er hatte aufgehört sich zu bewegen. Das einzige, was ich spüren konnte war diese unmenschliche Hitze, die von ihm ausging. Unbewusst wärmte sie mein Inneres auf und taute auch mein gefrorenes Herz auf.

»Es hat mehrere Gründe«, meinte er schließlich leise, »ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich alle nennen könnte.«

»Dann fange doch mit dem einfachsten an«, schlug ich vor und war froh, dass die Decke mein unsicheres und kränkliches Gesicht verbarg. Er lachte leise. Es war nicht dieses typische Seth – Lachen und doch bewirkte es in meinem Inneren einen Wirbelsturm der Gefühle.

»Der einfachste ist in diesem Falle wahrscheinlich der wichtigste«, sagte er schließlich, »ich weiß, dass ich dir selbst vorgeschlagen habe uns zu distanzieren, aber trotzdem kann ich nicht ohne dich. Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht alles wieder durcheinander bringen.«

Was sollte ich darauf antworten? _Ich kann nicht ohne dich._ Natürlich erfreuten mich diese Worte wie jedes andere Mädchen auch. Doch bevor ich noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, sprach er auch schon weiter:

»Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen und dann auch noch diese Sache mit Weepish, das war ein reines Missverständnis...ich _will _dich nicht gehen lassen ohne das vorher geklärt zu haben. Und ich _kann_ dich erst recht nicht gehen lassen ohne dir vorher Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen...«

»Ein...ein Missverständnis?«, wiederholte ich erstaunt, den Rest des Satzes völlig ignorieren, und schielte über den Rand meiner Decke.

Seth wandte gerade in diesem Augenblick seinen Kopf in meine Richtung und es traf mich wie ein Hammerschlag. Sein Blick war der eines getretenes Hundes, der jetzt um Verzeihung winselte. Es zerriss mir das Herz ihn so leiden zu sehen. Er fuhr sich ein Paar Mal durchs Haar und griff dann nach meiner Hand. Weil diese Bewegung so blitzartig und unvorbereitet kam, zuckte ich erst zurück. Doch die Wärme seiner großen Hand beruhigte mich und letztendlich ließ ich seine Berührung zu. Er drückte meine Hand nur ganz leicht, so als hätte er Angst sie zu brechen, wenn er stärker zugriff.

»Ja, es war nur ein Missverständnis. Ich weiß, dass es dich verletzt hat und das macht mich fertig. Und ich kann auch verstehen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, aber bitte...ich bitte dich, Maddy...lass mich einfach nur zu Ende reden und danach kannst du mir alles an den Kopf zu werfen. Egal, ob ich es verdient habe oder nicht: ich werde es akzeptieren.«

Ich schluckte. Weil ich nicht wusste, was für eine umständliche Erklärung jetzt folgen würde, sagte ich erstmal nichts dazu, sondern blickte ihn nur erwartungsvoll an. Er schien nicht richtig zu wissen, wo er beginnen sollte, deshalb schloss er die Augen und ließ es einfach darauf ankommen.

»An dem Tag, das wollte ich eigentlich dich sehen. Ich meine, ich hatte dich so lange nicht mehr gesehen, weil du viel zu tun hattest. Ich musste mich wirklich überwinden dich zu besuche...und versteh das jetzt nicht falsch...ich meine...es lag nicht an dir. Ich hatte einfach Angst, dass ich dein Leben mal wieder durcheinander bringe, wenn ich unangemeldet aufkreuze.«

Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber ich konnte nicht. Meine Zunge war wie festgefroren.

»Doch ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Deshalb wollte ich dich in der Mittagspause suchen. Doch bevor ich das Schulgebäudebetreten konnte, wurde ich von diesem Mädchen angesprochen. Eigentlich wollte ich sie ignorieren, aber sie hat mich geradezu angefleht ihr wenigstens zuzuhören.. Es hat nicht so ausgesehen als ob sie mich in Ruhe gelassen hätte, deswegen habe ich letztendlich eingewilligt.«

Ich schloss die Augen. Einerseits wollte ich nicht hören wie es zu diese innigen Umarmung gekommen war, aber andererseits sagte etwas in mir, dass Seth nicht log. Dass er mich nie anlügen _würde, _deswegen hörte ich ihm weiter zu.

»Sie hat mir dann erzählt wie leid es ihr täte, dass sie mir die Sache mit diesem Daniel erzählt hatte und das sie dich auch sonst hat ziemlich schlecht dargestellt hatte. Sie meinte, dass du ihr die Nase gebrochen hast, hat ihr die Augen geöffnet. Ich habe noch nie so eine entschlossene Miene wie bei ihr gesehen. Sie hat dich einen Idioten genannt, weil du immer noch nicht zu merken scheinst, was um dich herum passiert.«

Er lachte leise, als hätte er einen Witz gemacht und ich verzog mein Gesicht. Das war typisch für Gloria so abfällig über mich zu sprechen. Seth' Lächeln erstarb als er meinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Es gab mir einen kleinen Stich, aber ich hatte doch allen Grund missgestimmt zu sein. Immerhin hatte er mir immer noch nicht erklärt, wie er und Gloria von „Maddy ist ein Idiot" auf „Wir halten uns so fest, damit uns niemand mehr trennen kann" gekommen sind. Seth räusperte sich und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

»Tut mir leid, aber ich kann ihr nur zustimmen. Du hast wirklich lange gebraucht bist du gemerkt hast, dass ich dich wirklich mag und nicht dein Feind bin...«

Autsch! Das tat weh! Noch ein Vorwurf, der mich tief traf. Aber er hatte ja Recht...

»Jedenfalls meinte Weepish sie fände es nicht gut, dass du ständig versuchen würdest jeder Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und das du endlich einsehen solltest, dass du mich magst...«

Er stoppte und sah mich von der Seite an. Ich wich seinem Blick aus, aber konnte trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass ich rot anlief. Einerseits vor Scham, andererseits vor Wut. Wer gab Gloria eigentlich das Recht mit Seth über meine Gefühle zu sprechen?

Sie schien ja wirklich mehr zu wissen, was ich fühlte als ich selbst...

»Sie hat mir versprochen mit dir zu reden und dir klar zu machen, dass wir beide...«, jetzt war auch er verlegen und wich meinem Blick aus. Ich wusste genau, was er mir sagen wollte.

Doch warum mischte sich dieses Biest da eigentlich ein? War das irgendein hinterhältiger Plan? Wollte sie mich in Verlegenheit bringen?

Seth schien zu ahnen, was ich gerade dachte:  
»Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass sie uns schaden will. Sie hat wirklich so gewirkt, als wollte sie uns nur helfen.«

Ich rümpfte die Nase:

»War ja klar, dass du sie verteidigst. Ich weiß ja jetzt, was du von ihr hältst!«

Seth sah mich wieder so an als hätte ich ihm direkt ein Messerstich ins Herz verpasst. So wie damals, als ich ihn wie einen Eindringling behandelt hatte. Ich wusste, dass ich mich kindisch benahm und bekam auch gleich ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber ich konnte nicht anders, weil ich vor Eifersucht geradezu kochte.

»Tut mir Leid«, murmelte ich, »erzähl weiter.«

»Es tut mir auch Leid, wenn ich einen falschen Eindruck erweckt habe. Es war nicht meine Absicht dieses Mädchen zu verteidigen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du sie für etwas verurteilst für das sie nichts kann«, man hörte, dass er lange über seine Wortwahl nachgedacht hatte, »sie hat mir jedenfalls versprochen, dass sie mir helfen will. Und was dann passiert ist, klingt wirklich mehr als ausgedacht..."

»Ausgedacht?«, misstrauisch zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Wenn nicht schon absurd! Es war ein dummer Zufall, würde ich sagen. Sie ist mit ihren viel zu hohen Absatzschuhen umgeknickt. Ich meine: Warum tragen Mädchen so etwas, wenn sie sowieso nicht darauf laufen können?«

»Sie ist umgeknickt? Gloria?«, jetzt verstand ich gar nichts mehr.

»Wenn ich's dir doch sage. Ich habe sie aus Reflex aufgefangen. Ich hätte sie ja schlecht auf den Boden fallen lassen können. Auch wenn sie manchmal wie eine Zicke wirkt, ist sie auch nur ein Mädchen. Und ausgerechnet in diesem Moment bist du um die Ecke gekommen. Wenn ich dich gesehen hätte, dann hätte ich dir die Situation sofort erklärt, aber bis vor kurzem wusste ich nicht mal, dass du das gesehen hast. Ich kann mir vorstellen wie das gewirkt haben muss...«, er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Ich sagte gar nichts mehr. Ich starrte ihn einfach nur an. Entgeistert. Fassungslos. Perplex.

Wollte er mir allen ernstes erzählen, dass das ganze nur ein blödes Missverständnis war?

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er mich anlog. Aber das ganze klang einfach wie in einem schlechten asiatischen Drama, so welche, die sich Melanie immer mit englischem Untertitel anschaute und ansonsten kein Wort von dem Gesprochenen verstand.

»Leider habe ich nur meine Worte als Beweis und die Hoffnung, dass du mir glaubst«, murmelte er in die Stille hinein. Ich schaute ihn einfach nur an und dachte an alles, was ich erlebt hatte, seit ich ihn kannte. Bisher war er immer ehrlich zu mir gewesen. Ich sah ein, dass eine Verbindung zwischen uns bestand, die über Liebe hinausging. Eventuell hab eich deshalb nicht gleich begriffen, was es für mich bedeutete. Es war zu viel auf einmal gewesen.

Doch ich konnte ihm einfach nicht so glauben und so tun als sei nichts gewesen. Ich wog meine Möglichkeiten akkurat ab. Wenn ich ihm sagte, dass ich ihm nicht glauben würde, dann würde er womöglich für immer aus meinem Leben verschwinden. Das wollte ich auf keinen Fall riskieren.

Und nachdem die Sache mit Daniel passiert war, war ich ihm sowieso noch etwas schuldig.

»Lass uns ein Kompromiss schließen«, sagte ich schließlich.

»Ein Kompromiss?«, hakte er nach. Ich nickte und legte meine Stirn in Falten als ich angestrengt nachdachte:

»Ich würde dir gerne glauben, aber ich kann es nicht einfach blind. Nachdem ich mich in Daniel so geirrt habe, will ich nicht noch einmal so naiv sein. Emma hat mir gesagt, dass ich nicht immer allen Leuten so vertrauen sollte. Deswegen kann ich dir nur unter einer Bedingung und unter Vorbehalt vergeben...«

»Egal was ich es ist: Ich werde es akzeptieren«, kam die Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte ich aber schon gerechnet. Ich nickte und holte tief Luft:

»Es ist nichts großes, was ich verlange. Das einzige, was ich brauche ist Zeit.«

»Zeit?«, er schien nicht richtig zu wissen, wovon ich, deshalb erklärte ich es ihm:

»Ich mag dich, Seth. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr gerne. Aber ich will nichts überstürzen. Wir können uns gerne mal ab und zu treffen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass es zu schnell geht. Ich weiß, dass es egoistisch klingt, aber ich kann nicht von heute auf morgen mit dir zusammen sein...ich meine, ich bin doch erst fünfzehn...«

Ich wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen. Es klang wirklich alles wie in einem TV Drama oder einem kitschigen Roman. Vielleicht kamen wir da einfach nicht drum herum. Ich spürte etwas warmes an meiner kalten Hand und als ich aufblickte, sah ich direkt in Seth' grinsendes Gesicht. Er drückte meine Hand noch etwas fester, aber war dabei so vorsichtig, als wäre sie aus Glas.

»Weiß du Maddy: Das Problem beim Prägen ist, dass man für diejenige, die man liebt, alles sein würde, solange man an ihrer Seite bleiben darf. Wenn du mich zu deinem persönlichen Lakaien machen, würde ich genau so glücklich sein als wenn wir verheiratet wären.«

»Ver-ver-verheiratet?«, rief ich panisch auf und merkte wieder wie mir schwindelig wurde, aber diesmal aus einem anderen Grund. Seth begann schallend zu lachen:  
»Keine Angst, ich habe doch nur einen Vergleich gesucht. Ich will nur, dass du verstehst, dass ich dir so viel Zeit geben kann wie du möchtest. Hauptsache du bist bei mir.«

Ich schluckte und sah in seine Augen, die so treu wie die eines Dackels waren. Und damit wusste ich, dass ich das richtige tat. Mich mit ihm zu versöhnen war das beste, was mir passieren konnte.

»Danke«, murmelte ich und umarmte ihn schwach. Wie beim letzten Mal durchflutete seine Wärme meinen ganzen Körper. Mein Herz begann wild zu hämmern und ich musste unweigerlich Lächeln.

Hier war mein zu Hause. Er war mein zu Hause.

Als ich ihn wieder los ließ waren wir beide ziemlich rot im Gesicht. Aber da fiel mir wieder siedend heiß etwas ein:

»Verdammt, was ist denn mit meinem Casting? Ich werde es verpassen...und wir...«

»Wozu hat man denn Freunde!«

Überrascht blickten Seth und ich zur Tür. Dort standen Emma, Gloria, Shirley, Melanie und sogar Daniel.

»Wa-was macht ihr denn hier? Wie lange...?«, stammelte ich überrascht und wurde noch röter im Gesicht. Seth wandte seinen Blick Richtung Decke als hätte er gerade eine Straftat begann.

»Och, ist es euch peinlich?«, kicherte Shirley, »wir wollten eure romantische Szene nicht unterbrechen, aber wir haben euch etwas mitzuteilen.«

»Keine Angst, wir sind gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, um eure innige Umarmung zu sehen«, Emma zwinkerte mir schelmisch zu und ich versteckte mein rotes Gesicht in meinem Kissen.

»Wenn ihr dann fertig seid, dann würde ich gerne mal etwas sagen«, mischte sich nun auch Gloria ein.

Sie schien sich unwohl zu fühlen, denn sie wich meinem Blick aus und verlagerte ihr Gesicht von einen Fuß auf den anderen. Ich war immer noch wütend auf sie, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte ich ihr das nicht zeigen.

»Maddy, es tut mir wirklich leid«, jetzt hob sie ihren Blick und schaute mich mit ihren blauen Augen schuldbewusst an. Ich konnte alles darin lesen, zum ersten Mal seit ich sie kannte: Scham, Schmerz, Schuld, Unbehagen und zu meiner Überraschung auch Freundschaft. Sie schritt durch den Raum und setzte sich Seth gegenüber an meine Seite.

»Es tut mir Leid für alles, was ich dir je angetan habe. Es war falsch von mir Seth die Sache mit Daniel zu erzählen. Ich bin so eine Zicke gewesen und ich denke nicht, dass die gebrochene Nase Strafe genug war. Aber eines musst du mir glauben: Danach habe ich mir geschworen dir nie wieder wehzutun...«

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem grimmigen Lächeln:

»Aber irgendwie ist alles schief gegangen. Ich wollte dir helfen und habe dadurch noch mehr Schaden verursacht. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht verzeihen wirst, aber ich wollte diese Sache irgendwie wieder gut machen...«

»Genau, deshalb hat sie uns alle zusammen gerufen und wir haben alle unsere Ersparnisse zusammen getragen, damit wir die hier kaufen können«, Emma hielt mir einen Umschlag vor die Nase.  
»Was ist das?«, wollte ich wissen ohne ihn zu nehmen.

»Last Minute Tickets«, erklärte Melanie, »erst hatten wir nur ein Flugticket für Seth gekauft und wollten ihn damit überraschen, damit er dir hinterher fliegt, aber dann hat deine Mutter vor einer Stunde Emma angerufen und erzählt, was passiert ist. Wir wussten, dass du deinen Flug verpasst hast und deshalb sind wir noch schnell los und haben das erste Tickets gegen die hier eingetauscht. Der Flug geht heute Nachmittag und wenn ihr euch beeilt, dann könntet ihr es noch locker zum Casting schaffen.«

Ich starrte erst den Umschlag und dann meine Freunde und schließlich Seth an. War das ihr ernst oder träumte ich nur?

»Wenn du willst kann ich dich kneifen, denn das ist kein Traum«, lachte der Junge, den ich über alles liebte.

»Aber, aber...«, stammelte ich.

»Kein aber. Wir haben schon alles mit deiner Mom abgesprochen. Sie fährt euch gleich zum Flughafen«. Erklärte Shirley und lachte sich schief über mein geschocktes Gesicht. Durch einen Schleier von Tränen sah ich Daniel, der sich beschämt am Hinterkopf kratzte:

»Du solltest dich wirklich ein wenig beeilen sonst verpasst du den Flieger wieder.«

Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und nickte lächelnd:

»Danke Leute, das werde ich euch nie vergessen.«

»Wie es aussieht, wird der Tag doch anders enden als Gedacht«, lachte Seth und hielt mir seine Hand hin, »dann lass uns mal los. Ich muss doch noch meiner Mom erklären, dass ich beim Abendessen nicht anwesend bin.«

* * *

**_End of Chapter Twenty_**


	21. Epilogue

**©Sunrisepainter:** _Septembermond_

_

* * *

_

Epilog

»Du musst über den Tellerrand hinaus blicken«, diesen Satz hatte mir meine Oma immer und immer wieder gesagt, als wäre es eine Art Zauberspruch und ich habe ihr immer geglaubt, als gäbe es keinen anderen Lebenssinn.  
Forks – ein Kaff im Nirgendwo. Immer wollte ich dort weg. Mein Lebenstraum: eine berühmte Tänzerin werden. Das stand schon seit meinem fünften Lebensjahr fest. Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben. Ich hätte sogar meinen eigenen Eltern den Rücken zugekehrt.  
Doch wie oft im Leben kommt alles anders, als man es sich erträumt hat und manchmal sogar noch besser. Ich hatte so dafür gekämpft über den Tellerrand hinauszusehen, dass fast alles verloren hätte, was mir wichtig war: meine Familie, meine Freundin und diese eine Person.  
Diese Person, die in mein Leben gekommen ist und alles durcheinander brachte. Die Person, die ich so fest in mein Herz geschlossen hatte, dass ich sie nie wieder gehen lassen wollte.  
Die Dinge kommen nie wie wir sie uns vorstellen. Sie werden immer noch besser. Und eines ist mir jetzt klar geworden:  
Statt nach den Sternen zu greifen, sollte man manchmal das beschützen und halten, was einem ganz Nahe ist.

* * *

_**THE END**_


End file.
